Le collectionneur
by Midwintertears
Summary: Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, je ne suis pas célèbre et je suis loin d'être un bon élève, mais j'ai réussi là où Harry et Hermione ont échoué: j'ai botté les fesses d'une limace géante de l'espace, en admettant que ces créatures ont des fesses !
1. L'homme qui pondait des oeufs

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Le collectionneur

Genre : Science-fiction, fantastique, romance et humour à la con

Crossover: Harry Potter X Doctor Who

Rating : T

Pairing : l'évidence même (pour les non-initiés, ça veut dire RWDM)

Avertissement : slash & lime

Disclaimer : les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling; le docteur, son tournevis et son TARDIS sont la création de Sydney Newman et Donald Wilson.

* * *

**Le collectionneur**

**1****er ****épisode: L'homme qui pondait des œufs**

Ron Weasley venait de commencer sa sixième année à Poudlard, et de nombreux événements auraient pu se produire. Il aurait pu sortir avec Lavande Brown et se friter sévèrement avec Hermione, par exemple. La jeune-fille aurait pu lui réarranger le portrait à la mode ornithologique. Il aurait pu être empoisonné par de l'hydromel. Il aurait pu attendre Noël avant de découvrir que Harry avait raison à propos de Draco Malfoy mijotant quelque chose. Ce même Harry aurait pu sortir avec sa petite sœur Ginny. Et Ron aurait pu se réconcilier avec Hermione et construire une romance houleuse avec elle. Et puis, il aurait pu partir à l'aventure avec Harry et Hermione sous une tente…

Et bien d'autres choses.

S'il n'avait pas découvert qu'un de ses professeurs était un extraterrestre, bien sûr.

C'est que l'Histoire n'est jamais définitivement écrite, et que le temps n'est pas linéaire, en réalité, c'est une espèce de grosse boule de wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey, vous voyez ?

Ron rencontra le docteur peu après un cours de Botanique, cours qui avait donné lieu à une dispute à propos des soirées chez le Pr Slughorn.

—On a le droit d'amener des invités, répliqua Hermione, et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi mais si tu penses que c'est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine!

—Tu voulais m'inviter?

Mouais. Un peu facile, Hermione, d'affirmer cela _après_ coup, pensait Ron. Finalement, on ne le saura jamais, si elle avait vraiment prévu de l'inviter ou si elle voulait seulement lui couper la chique, mécontente qu'il se soit moqué d'elle et McLaggen en «roi et reine des limaces». Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pouvait changer d'avis pour si peu. Ou alors, elle était encore plus susceptible qu'il le pensait.

Oui, on pouvait le dire, entre Ron et Hermione, c'était l'amour fou et la compréhension mutuelle! Ce couple était fait pour durer…

En sortant du cours, Ron grinçait encore des dents de cette histoire, devançant Harry et Hermione de quelques pas, quand il crut apercevoir une lueur bleue dans le reflet d'une vitre.

Il ralentit, regarda dans la direction opposée au reflet, mais ne vit que la noirceur d'un couloir adjacent. Il s'arrêta.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna Harry.

Ron tourna la tête et croisa par hasard le regard de Malfoy qui semblait lui aussi avoir vu l'étrange lumière. Evidemment, ils ne purent s'empêcher tous deux de froncer les sourcils à ce contact visuel.

—Rien, répondit-il.

Ron aurait pu continuer à songer à la lumière bleue, et au fait que l'horrible fouineux était probablement le seul à l'avoir également vue —mais qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie d'en discuter avec lui—, mais cela fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la grosse lima…euh, pardon, du Pr Slughorn, ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas encore que c'est lui l'extraterrestre, toutes mes excuses, chers lecteurs!

Slughorn passa devant Malfoy comme s'il était un géranium en pot et se rua joyeusement vers Harry, Ron et Hermione pour saluer deux de ses élèves préférés (oui, deux, Ron aussi est un géranium).

—J'espère que vous serez là pour ma petite fête, je tiens vraiment à vous avoir tous les deux!

Harry tenta de se trouver une excuse bidon et Hermione fit un grand sourire, elle aurait pu être désolée pour Ron, mais tant pis après tout. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à communiquer avec Slughorn et se dirigea au plus vite vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

wWw

—Fou en E7, marmonna Ron, guère enthousiaste.

Quelques temps après la fin du cours, il disputait une partie d'échecs avec Harry, mais il devait avouer que jour-là, il n'avait le cœur à rien. Il se sentait morose, et en plus il pleuvait. Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il avait pourtant espéré que peut-être cette fois-ci, il battrait Ron à son jeu favori, mais visiblement, le rouquin allait encore l'emporter.

—Stupide Slughorn, maugréa Ron, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air maussade.

—C'est pas un si mauvais prof, dit Harry, si je compare avec Rogue…

—Je faisais référence à ses fêtes à la con…

—Tu les trouves débiles parce qu'il ne t'invite pas!

—Et alors, c'est injuste la manière dont il sélectionne, c'est vraiment de l'élitisme!

La voix d'Hermione s'éleva depuis le fauteuil derrière eux dans lequel elle était en train de lire:

—Ronald, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne veut pas de toi que forcément, c'est stupide, tu es juste vexé…

—Et tu trouves ça normal ? Tu es supposée être mon amie, et ça ne te fait rien d'aller t'amuser sans moi?

—Je t'ai proposé d'y aller avec moi, mais tu as refusé.

—Je n'ai rien refusé, car justement, tu ne m'as rien proposé!

—Donc, tu voudrais y aller?

—Naon!

—Alors, où est le problème?

—Le problème, c'est que tu t'en fiches de moi!

Ils furent interrompus par l'intervention de Ginny, accompagnée de Dean.

—Vous parliez de la soirée chez Slug? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants, moi aussi je suis invitée!

Ron était suffisamment en colère pour lui répondre une saloperie, mais il s'en abstint et se leva.

—Où tu vas?

—Prendre l'air.

—Et notre partie? protesta Harry.

—Laisse tomber, pour une fois je te laisse gagner, profites-en!

—Ce n'est pas vraiment une victoire, dans ce cas…

Mais Ron était déjà parti. Il erra dans les couloirs de Poudlard, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Hermione n'avait rien compris: ça ne l'intéressait pas d'aller aux petites sauteries chez Slughorn, surtout s'il avait été seulement invité par l'un des chouchous du Maître des Potions. Ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'est que Slug lui-même lui propose de venir, car cela aurait signifié que pour une fois, on aurait reconnu sa valeur, on l'aurait invité pour lui-même et non parce qu'il était le meilleur ami du Survivant et de la tête de classe. Mais non, Hermione devait penser que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se goinfrer au buffet, comme s'il se résumait à un ventre à pattes!

La vérité, c'est que dès que Ron se retrouvait face à Slughorn en compagnie de ses deux amis, il se sentait tout petit. Tout petit comme un insecte, tout petit petit petit, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Dans ces moments-là, Harry ou Hermione aurait pu l'écraser sous sa chaussure par mégarde tellement il était insignifiant, personne ne se préoccupait des fourmis qu'on écrase!

Ce fut perdu dans ce flot de pensées distraites et de ruminations navrantes que Ron se retrouva face à un objet insolite qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu là, même si le couloir en question était très peu fréquenté et qu'il n'y allait pas souvent. En tout cas, la dernière fois qu'il était passé devant la Salle-sur-Demande, il n'y avait aucune boîte bleue portant l'inscription «Police Box» qui en obstruait la porte d'entrée, c'était certain.

Il s'approcha, à regarder de plus près, cela ressemblait assez aux cabines téléphoniques des Moldus, un peu comme celle que son père utilisait pour aller au Ministère, sauf que celle-ci était en bois.

—Aha! fit une voix derrière lui.

Ron sursauta et fit volte-face. C'était Draco Malfoy, son ennemi héréditaire, et il affichait un visage de triomphe.

—Je savais bien que Potter et ses larbins étaient derrière tout ça, que vous me soupçonniez et que vous épiiez la Salle-sur-Demande! C'est pour ça que je me suis caché et que j'ai attendu…et te voilà, Weasley, comme une preuve!

—De quoi tu parles?

—Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas, c'est pas une boîte bleue qui va m'arrêter!

—T'empêcher de faire quoi?

En réalité, Draco était persuadé que ses trois ennemis avaient flairé ce qu'il faisait dans la Salle-sur-Demande, et qu'ils comptaient l'empêcher de travailler sur l'armoire en plaçant une cabine de police sortie de nulle part devant la porte (bien qu'il se posait des questions sur le choix de cet objet pour cet usage). Ron, lui, ne comprenait pas.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy?

—Fais pas l'innocent, tu le sais parfaitement!

—Absolument pas!

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors?

—Je me promenais.

—Tu te promenais, mais oui, c'est cela…

—Je te le jure! Et je suis tombé là-dessus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y vois un rapport avec moi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

—Je me promenais!

—Ben voyons…

Mais Ron se tut, voyant le regard de son interlocuteur fixer quelque chose derrière lui, et il se retourna.

—Qui…, commença Draco devant l'apparition.

Un inconnu se tenait là et devait s'être rapproché discrètement. Il portait des vêtements très moldus et affichait un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit la bouche et dit aux deux garçons la chose la plus logique qui soit :

—Bonjour, est-ce que l'un de vous deux s'appelle Alonzo?

—Non, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

—Dommage, répondit l'inconnu, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais dire «Allons-y, Alonzo!»…Oh, un roux! J'aimerais bien être roux, à ma prochaine régénération, peut-être…

—Qui êtes-vous? assena Draco, méfiant.

Le type sourit et s'avança entre eux pour rejoindre la cabine bleue, dans la serrure de laquelle il introduisit la clef appropriée.

—Alors, c'est à vous ce truc? fit Ron.

—Qui êtes-vous? répéta Draco.

—Je suis le docteur.

—Docteur qui? demandèrent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

—Juste le docteur.

—Et d'où venez-vous, docteur?

—De très loin.

—Et vous faites quoi, ici?

—Des choses.

Ron et Draco firent quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avant: se regarder l'un l'autre pour se rassurer mutuellement. Le docteur ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et y entra.

—Attendez une minute, dit Ron, ça ne nous dit pas grand-chose sur vous, ni sur ce que vous faites…et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites là-d…

Ron entra dans la cabine, suivi par Draco, ils furent étonnés par ce qu'ils y découvrirent environ pendant deux secondes, à savoir que la cabine était plus grande que le suggérait son aspect extérieur, et curieusement aménagée.

—J'allais vous demander si vous étiez Moldu, dit Ron, mais vous ne l'êtes pas, vous avez posé un sort sur cet endroit, comme celui avec les tentes de camping…

—Et votre goût pour la décoration est…particulier, ajouta Draco.

—Vous n'aimez pas? Et non, ce n'est pas un sort, c'est de la science, de la compression de dimensions!

—Bon, ça suffit, s'impatienta le Serpentard, dites-nous une fois pour toutes qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici, _précisément_!

—Je suis le docteur et je me promenais.

—Et? demanda Ron alors que Draco s'énervait à vue d'œil.

—Et il se passe des choses bizarres ici!

—C'est Poudlard, remarqua le rouquin, il se passe très souvent des trucs bizarres ici, et votre présence entre facilement dans mon top-10…

—C'est quoi cet endroit? reprit Draco.

—Oh ça? C'est le TARDIS! Mon vaisseau…

—Hein? Un vaisseau?

—Vous voulez faire un tour? C'est gratuit aujourd'hui.

—Un tour où?

—_Où_ vous voulez. _Quand _vous voulez.

—J'y comprends rien, vous nous voulez quoi au final ?

—Très bien, alors, c'est moi qui choisis. Quels sont vos noms ?

—Ron Weasley, et lui, Draco Malfoy!

— La ferme! Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache mon vrai nom! Ni qu'il pense qu'on est amis!

—Et bien, dit le docteur, Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy, l'équipage (ça c'est moi!) vous souhaite un agréable voyage, accrochez-vous!

—Pardon?

wWw

Ron et Draco émergèrent du TARDIS pour découvrir que rien n'avait changé.

—C'était quoi cette secousse? demanda le Serpentard.

—Nous avons voyagé! s'exclama le docteur avec bonne humeur.

—Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, on n'a pas bougé d'un millipoil, on est toujours à Poudlard!

—Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un voyage dans l'espace…

—Chut! Voilà quelqu'un! les interrompit Ron.

Il pensa un instant à retourner dans le TARDIS, mais tout compte fait, trouver une cabine bleue au milieu du couloir ne changerait pas grand-chose à la surprise de la personne arrivant.

Ou des deux personnes arrivant, plus précisément.

—Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux! gémit une voix de femme déformée par les sanglots.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit son amie, moi je ne me formaliserais pas d'avoir été éconduite par un tel goujat! Il ne te mérite pas, moi je dis!

Elles apparurent dans le champ de vision des trois voyageurs, l'une très brune et l'autre très blonde. Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler quand elles les virent. La blonde, celle qui ne pleurait pas, fronça les sourcils et vint se planter avec beaucoup de cran devant eux.

—Que faites-vous ici à cette heure? Nous n'avons pas autorisé les étudiants à visiter cette partie du château! Et puis…

Elle venait de remarquer que le docteur devait avoir dépassé l'âge pour être élève à Poudlard —sans savoir qu'il avait précisément plus de neuf cent ans.

—Qui êtes-vous, vous, là?

—Je suis le docteur, et vous?

Il lui adressa un sourire qui ne devait pas la laisser indifférente, néanmoins, elle restait sur ses gardes.

—Je m'appelle Helga Poufsouffle, et vous, le docteur comment?

—Juste le docteur.

—Et bien, Juste le docteur, que nous vaut votre visite? Et ces deux garçons…leurs visages ne me disent rien!

—Sans mentir, nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard, affirma Ron, tentant de contenir sa stupéfaction quant à l'identité des deux femmes.

—Ils étaient malades et ont manqué les cours, c'est pourquoi je les ramène maintenant qu'ils sont guéris!

—Ah ben oui, vous êtes docteur après tout! Enfin, vous soignez les gens, n'est-ce pas?

La femme brune sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda le docteur, chagrin d'amour?

—Oui, Rowena vient d'être éconduite de manière vraiment peu courtoise par notre ami Salazar…

—Le dictateur portugais?

—Je vous demande pardon?

—Ah mais non, je confonds…

—Et bien, docteur, nous allions manger notre repas du soir, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?

—Volontiers, à condition que ces deux garçons puissent nous accompagner.

—D'accord…

—Je ne pourrai pas regarder Salazar! gémit Rowena.

—Allez, sois digne et affronte-le! lui dit Helga.

Elles invitèrent les trois voyageurs à les suivre vers la Grande Salle.

—Pourquoi elles parlent comme nous? chuchota Ron, la langue anglaise a pourtant évolué depuis le Moyen-âge.

—Oh, mais elles s'expriment bel et bien en anglais médiéval, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte car le TARDIS traduit tout instantanément dans votre tête.

—Je suis un peu étonné, dit Draco, je croyais que c'était Helga la pleurnicheuse, et non pas Rowena.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, une table chargée de victuailles les attendait. Ainsi que deux hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être des rigolos.

—Super! dit Ron, je vais dîner avec les Fondateurs, ce qui est bien mieux que d'aller à une soirée chez Slug. Cette fois, c'est Harry et Hermione qui seront jaloux.

Draco haussa les épaules et passa devant lui, pour se diriger vers Salazar, mu par la curiosité. Celui-ci prenait grand soin d'ignorer Rowena qui lui lançait des regards d'appréhension. Pendant ce temps-là, Godric semblait se concentrer uniquement sur son assiette.

—Monsieur Serpentard, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez beaucoup, et d'ailleurs, je vous admi…

—Oui, oui, c'est bien, le coupa Salazar, et maintenant, mangeons!

—Enfin une parole sensée, dit Godric, j'approuve!

—On peut aussi se servir du vin? demanda Ron.

—Bien sûr! dit Godric qui sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur.

—C'est vrai? J'ai droit à de l'alcool?

Les mœurs semblaient plus laxistes, ce n'était pas McGonagall qui le lui aurait permis. Ils prirent place à table et commencèrent à festoyer dans une ambiance qui s'allégeait peu à peu, en dépit de la grise mine de Rowena. Seul le docteur refusa de boire du vin, parce que c'était lui qui conduisait.

—Le TARDIS n'est pas simple à contrôler, et je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez de vos retrouver assis sur une supernov…

Il suspendit sa phrase, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal.

—Qu'y-a-t-il, mon cher? questionna Helga.

—Votre collègue n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, il est tout vert…

En effet, Salazar tirait une drôle de gueule, et il était vert. Pas vert au sens imagé, comme s'il avait l'air sur le point de vomir. Sa peau prenait vraiment une teinte céladon.

—Non, pas ça…Pas maintenant, grommela-t-il comme s'il voulait empêcher son corps de faire quelque chose de naturel.

Tous le fixaient, éberlués, à l'exception du docteur qui l'observait les sourcils froncés et de Godric qui lui demanda s'il avait encore mangé n'importe quoi dans la forêt.

Et tout d'un coup, Salazar lâcha un petit cri aigu et ses joues prirent une couleur pourpre, ce qui avec son teint vert lui conférait l'aspect d'une tomate en partie mûre.

—Monsieur Serpentard…, commença Draco

—Je dois me rendre aux latrines, gémit le Fondateur.

Il se leva avec un air pincé qui rappelait McGonagall et se précipita vers la sortie sans demander son reste.

—Il a des petits soucis digestifs? demanda Godric.

—Je ne crois pas, dit le docteur, cette couleur de teint —quel beau vert!— n'est pas très courante chez les Terriens, il me semble…

Il se leva à son tour et emboîta le pas à Salazar, mais en affichant un air vachement plus enjoué que ce dernier.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? s'éberlua Draco, il a parlé de…Terriens?

—Ce type est un peu louche, dit Ron, on devrait le suivre, mais discrètement, faudrait pas qu'il le sache…

—Voilà une décision très pertinente, dit Rowena qui semblait reprendre un peu le sourire, tu as l'esprit vif, mon garçon, je suppose que tu es dans ma…

—Je suis à Gryffondor.

—Oh…

Rowena retrouva sa mine déprimée alors que son collègue rouge et or arborait un air satisfait.

—Mais merci beaucoup, madame, on ne me dit pas souvent que je suis intelligent…

—Vraiment? On devrait, il faut encourager les élèves, je l'ai toujours pensé.

Il la regarda en souriant, puis la laissa pour se lancer à la suite du docteur et de Salazar.

—Weasley n'est pas intelligent du tout, dit Draco d'un air négligent, et même s'il l'était, il ne pourrait pas le montrer car il se balade avec une Je-Sais-Tout bêcheuse qui ne peut pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui couper la parole pour étaler sa science si jamais il voulait dire quelque chose d'intéressant…

Il renifla de façon méprisante.

—Néanmoins, il a raison, dit Helga, je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous a engagé ce docteur, mais c'est quelqu'un de pour le moins étrange…

—Ce n'est pas moi, dit Godric.

—Ni moi, ajouta Rowena.

—…

Helga et Godric échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ensuite de quoi ils se levèrent d'un pas précipité. Rowena sembla hésiter, mais décida de les suivre. Draco resta seul avec le repas.

—Rôlalala, d'accord! pesta-t-il en quittant sa chaise à son tour.

Ils trouvèrent Ron à la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage, où le docteur se tenait avec Salazar.

—C'est là que Mimi Geignarde a…, commença Ron.

—Oui, je sais! répliqua Draco énervé.

—Salazar, tout va bien? demanda Helga inquiète.

—Ils refusent de nous laisser entrer, dit Ron.

—Ah ouais? fit Godric en passant inexorablement la porte.

Il s'arrêta après quelques centimètres.

—Par les tétons de la Fée Morgane, qu'est-ce? s'exclama-t-il.

Les autres se pressèrent autour de lui pour essayer de voir, ce qui n'était pas aisé tant le Fondateur restait planté sur place à bloquer le passage.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

—Salazar a pondu un œuf! articula Godric.

Draco parvint à se faufiler, il découvrit effectivement Salazar en train de rattacher sa tunique alors que le docteur tenait en main un œuf de la taille de celui d'une autruche.

—C'est fantastique! dit le docteur, les yeux brillants, regardant l'objet comme avec une fascination amoureuse, n'est-ce pas magnifique d'assister à ce phénomène, ajouta-t-il en interpellant Draco qui ne savait comment réagir, un basilic vient d'être mis au monde!

—Un basilic?

Draco vit que Salazar était à présent plus vert qu'une pastille menthe-chlorophylle. Godric daigna enfin laisser les autres assister au spectacle; tous se demandaient ce que le roi des serpents venait faire dans l'histoire.

—Les basilics sont des reptiles extraterrestres qui viennent rarement sur Terre, expliqua le docteur, mais nous en avons un digne représentant ici…

—Quoi? Salazar? fit Helga qui ne savait pas quelle partie de la phrase elle aurait voulut commenter en premier.

Les autres semblaient avoir du mal à digérer l'entièreté de l'information. Les questions fusèrent:

—Les basilics viennent d'une autre planète?

—Salazar Serpentard n'est pas humain, c'est ça?

—Docteur, vous êtes qui…ou quoi, pour finir?

—Un homme de Gallifrey! siffla Salazar en sortant une langue fourchue entre ses lèvres.

—Un quoi?

—Vous connaissez, alors? dit le docteur.

—Vous êtes le dernier de votre espèce, docteur, je le sais…Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte sur vous?

—Que voulez-vous dire?

—Oh! Ça suffit la parlotte! coupa Godric, Salazar…

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, la fameuse épée de Gryffondor sertie de rubis, et en dirigea la pointe vers son collègue.

—Ainsi, tu nous dissimulais un secret honteux…

—Tu ignores tout des basilics, persiffla Salazar, nous ne sommes pas tels que vous les humains pensez que nous sommes, et oui, dans votre intérêt et dans le nôtre, il est préférable de vous cacher la vérité!

—Balivernes! Et le regard mortel? Et le venin foudroyant? Crois-tu qu'Helga, Rowena et moi pouvons laisser une créature telle que toi vivre avec nous et menacer la vie de nos élèves?

Salazar se contenta de siffler d'un air menaçant.

—C'est toujours ce genre de dilemme qui s'impose à moi, dit le docteur en prenant Draco et Ron à part, je suis divisé entre l'envie de laisser ce basilic et son œuf en vie car ce sont des créatures qui le méritent comme toute autre, et qu'ils sont un miracle de la nature, si belle et si diversifiée. Mais d'un autre côté, les laisser vivre, c'est mettre en danger les humains, qui eux aussi sont fascinants…

—Il faut le tuer, dit Ron, il est malveillant.

—Pas question! répliqua Draco, c'est Salazar Serpentard, on ne peut pas le supprimer comme ça, espèce d'idiot!

—Ne me parle pas comme ça, Malfoy, et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il meurt, ton Fondateur adoré que tu n'aimes que parce que tu es dans sa Maison?

—Et tu veux modifier l'Histoire? Nous ne pouvons pas changer les choses, cela entraînerait des réactions en chaîne et…

—Oh, oui, c'est sûr…Tu-Sais-Qui qui est le descendant de Serpentard n'existera jamais, les parents de Harry ainsi que ses autres victimes seront toujours en vie, il n'y aurait pas de guerre, et la haine contre les enfants de Moldus serait moins forte puisqu'il ne sera pas là pour l'exacerber…t'as raison, Malfoy, rien que des mauvaises conséquences!

—Il y aura forcément d'autres changements, et tout ne sera pas aussi positif —enfin, positif au sens où tu l'entends— que tu le crois!

—Mouais…en fait, ça te plait que Tu-Sais-Qui foute le bordel, hein, sale petit Mangemort d'opérette!

—C'est qui Tu-sais-Qui ? interrompit le docteur alors que Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer —et à frapper Ron avec fureur.

Ils furent interrompus par l'éclat de la lame de Godric qui devenait particulièrement menaçante à l'encontre de Salazar.

—Je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire…, dit le docteur.

—Mais…, protesta Ron.

—A l'exception d'une chose…

Le docteur tira quelque chose de la poche interne de sa veste.

—Vous avez une bien curieuse baguette…

—C'est un tournevis sonique, ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie.

Il actionna l'objet en le dirigeant vers l'épée de Godric, l'extrémité du tournevis émit une lumière bleue —comme celle que Ron et Draco avait aperçue peu avant la confrontation avec Slughorn— et un son électronique particulier, l'épée se démantela et tomba en morceaux dans la main de son propriétaire. Godric resta trop longtemps à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé, Salazar en profita:

—_Oubliettes_!

Godric tomba inconscient sur le sol. Helga voulut sortir sa baguette, mais Salazar fut plus rapide et lui réserva le même sort. Il ne restait plus que Rowena, une larme coulait sur la joue de celle-ci.

—Tu voudrais oublier aussi, je me trompe?

Elle secoua la tête, pleurant de plus belle.

—Nous ferions mieux de partir, dit le docteur, Salazar, nous ne dirons rien!

—Mais…

Si Draco ne se fit pas prier, Ron voulait rester, même s'il ignorait exactement quoi faire. Salazar appliqua le sort d'oubli à Rowena. Il regarda les trois voyageurs du temps s'en aller, Ron étant le seul à encore regarder en arrière. Puis, il contempla ses trois collègues, étendus sur le sol. L'épée n'était pas cassée, juste démontée. Il la reconstitua, et ramena les trois autres Fondateurs dans la Grande Salle. Plus tard, il irait cacher son œuf dans la Chambre des Secrets, pour le jour où son héritier le fera éclore.

L'idée comme quoi les basilics naissent d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud, les humains étaient naïfs, des fois…tssst…

Quand Helga et Godric se réveillèrent, ils découvrirent Salazar —revenu à sa couleur de peau habituelle— en train d'embrasser Rowena avec passion. Celle-ci était aux anges, et lui avait bien besoin d'une femelle humaine pour entamer sa lignée hybride, de toute façon, et ainsi accomplir son plan…

wWw

Ron n'était absolument pas content de la tournure des évènements.

—Des gens vont mourir à cause de vous! assena-t-il au docteur, vous savez tout ce qui va se passer, à présent? Le racisme, Lord V…—il hésita un peu à prononcer le nom mais y parvint— Voldemort et ses guerres, ses projets de génocides…

—Je suis désolé, Ron, l'Histoire peut parfois être réécrite, mais pas toujours, certains évènements sont des point fixes, et on ne peut rien faire pour les changer…C'est la première fois que j'ai des sorciers comme compagnons de voyage…les autres humains, ceux que vous appelez «Moldus», je dois parfois leur dire «Non, on ne peut pas supprimer Hitler ou Staline!». Pour les sorciers, désormais, j'emploierais la même formule avec Salazar Serpentard et Lord Voldemort.

Ron soupira.

—Allons, allons,…dites-vous que dans un univers parallèle, ils n'existent pas…il doit bien y en avoir un. Il y a tant de possibilités, n'est-ce pas merveilleux, d'ailleurs?

—Ouais, dit Ron, boudeur, et dans un autre univers, je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, je suis à Serpentard et les lapins sont en chocolat rose!

—Hey! fit Draco.

Le docteur se leva et les prévint qu'il allait à nouveau mettre le TARDIS en route.

—Qui êtes-vous, pour finir? dit Ron.

—Ouais, renchérit Draco, Salazar avait dit que vous étiez un homme de…de…

—Gallifrey, ma planète natale, elle a été détruite.

—Donc, vous aussi, vous êtes un extraterrestre? Vous ressemblez à un humain, pourtant.

—Faux: ce sont les humains qui ressemblent aux Seigneurs du Temps —c'est ainsi que nous nous appelons.

—Et vous faites quoi, euh…dans la vie, si je puis dire?

—Je voyage. Je n'ai plus nulle part où aller, je visite les endroits où le TARDIS m'emmène. D'ailleurs…

La machine se mit en branle. Ron et Draco se cramponnèrent alors que le tube luminescent au centre du vaisseau effectuait des mouvements de piston de bas en haut en émettant un bruit caractéristique et métallique.

Une fois arrivé, le docteur leur apprit qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard à leur époque.

—Je n'aime pas voyager seul…et c'est maintenant que je dois vous poser la question cruciale: voulez-vous venir avec moi?

Les deux garçons restèrent dubitatifs pendant un moment.

—Je ne sais pas, avoua Ron.

—Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, dit Draco.

—J'en ai conscience.

Ron sortit du TARDIS et contempla le couloir vide de Poudlard, celui-ci lui sembla très sombre.

—Quelle heure sommes-nous?

—Environ six heures du soir…

—Une demi-heure après notre départ.

—Je ne suis pas toujours précis, avoua le Seigneur du Temps, une fois, j'ai promis à une fille qu'elle serait absente pour douze heures, mais je l'ai ramenée douze mois plus tard…Je comprends pourquoi sa mère avait du mal à m'apprécier au début…

Ron se posa la question: voulait-il reprendre sa vie d'écolier toujours dans l'ombre de Harry Potter, ou vivre d'autres aventures, des aventures à lui, et voir un peu l'univers?

—Tiens, Malfoy, j'y pense…

—Quoi?

—Si Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait pas existé…

—Ne reviens pas là-dessus, Weasley, le débat est clos!

—…Harry ne serait pas célèbre. Il serait un garçon ordinaire, comme toi et moi…

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Il n'aimait pas ça quand Weasley visait juste.

—Et aussi, tu n'aurais pas à mijoter des trucs bizarres dans la Salle-sur-Demande, je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui…

—Qui t'as dit que je faisais quelque chose là-bas? Dit Draco en rougissant.

—Ben, toi, juste avant qu'on ne rencontre le docteur, tu ne te souviens pas?

Alors que Draco se maudissait intérieurement de s'être trahi tout seul, Ron songea qu'il venait ni plus ni moins que de reconnaître que Harry avait raison depuis le début, avec sa théorie de «Malfoy le Mangemort», enfin, rien ne prouvait qu'il avait la marque, mais il faisait un truc pas net en tous cas, et il en avait la confirmation. C'était bon à prendre, et il valait mieux mettre Harry au courant.

—J'ai décidé d'aller rejoindre mes amis, conclut le rouquin. Au revoir, docteur!

—Bonne soirée, Ron! répondit joyeusement celui-ci.

Il marqua une pause, puis, se tourna vers Draco:

—C'est votre petit ami ?

—Hein? Quoi? Mais…non!

—Pourtant, vous êtes troublé…

—C'est parce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'intelligent, alors que d'habitude, on dit que c'est un con!

—«On» est un idiot, Draco, vous ne devriez pas lui faire confiance! Sinon, avez-vous décidé de rester avec moi?

Draco inspira profondément. Ron avait raison, sans Voldemort, il n'aurait pas à tuer Dumbledore, son père ne serait pas en prison, et sa vie serait tranquille et normale. Il avait d'abord pensé que le Lord Noir lui avait offert une promotion, qu'il lui proposait de devenir un grand Mangemort. Mais après l'échec avec Katie Bell, il déchantait, il se rendait compte que tout ce que Voldemort attendait de lui, c'était qu'il répare les erreurs de son père. Les Malfoy étaient en disgrâce, et lui, Draco, ne faisait qu'effectuer une punition à la place de Lucius. Ça n'avait rien de glorieux, sans parler du fait qu'il ne préférait pas songer à ce qu'il se passerait s'il échouait. D'une certaine manière, il était condamné.

Et le docteur lui offrait d'échapper à ce quotidien pesant et stressant.

—Bien sûr que je viens avec vous!

wWw

C'est avec un grand sourire que Ron passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il se dirigea naturellement vers Harry et Hermione.

—Ah, tu as fini de râler, c'est bien, dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

—Râler?

Ron eut besoin d'un certain temps pour se rappeler ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Le dîner avec les Fondateurs ne devait pas avoir duré si longtemps, mais tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la soirée de Slughorn lui semblait beaucoup plus lointain qu'il aurait du l'être. Il avait l'impression d'être parti pendant plusieurs jours.

—Ravie de voir que tu es de nouveau de bonne humeur, reprit Hermione, je pense que tout compte fait, je vais peut-être t'inviter chez Slughorn…

—Non, merci, je n'ai pas envie, dit Ron avec le sourire, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil à côté de Harry.

—Vraiment?

Hermione daigna enfin le regarder.

—Mais tu voulais y aller?

—Mais…non! dit Ron, toujours en souriant.

Il ne voyait vraiment plus quel intérêt il y aurait à fréquenter un de ses professeurs en dehors des cours, juste le temps d'un dîner, et rien que pour dire qu'il faisait partie de son club.

—J'ai eu droit à bien mieux, aujourd'hui.

—Ah oui?

—J'ai dîné avec les Fondateurs, et Serpentard est en fait…

—Les Fondateurs? le coupa Harry, tu es au courant qu'ils sont morts depuis plusieurs siècles?

—Oui, mais j'ai voyagé dans le passé…grâce au docteur!

—Quel docteur?

Ron entreprit de tout leur raconter, excité par ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais il ne rencontra que des œillades sceptiques.

—Ronald, commença Hermione, tu es conscient que ce que tu racontes est…improbable?

—Il te faut des preuves? Alors viens!

Toujours enthousiaste, il la tira par la manche, elle accepta de le suivre avec une moue boudeuse, jetant un dernier regard désespéré à son livre. Harry les suivit sans conviction. Elle avait dit «improbable», pas «impossible», c'était qu'elle y croyait quand même un peu, non?

Malheureusement, une fois arrivés devant la Salle-sur-Demande, le TARDIS avait disparu.

—Le coup classique, maugréa Ron.

Il avait lu suffisamment de bandes dessinées pour deviner que le docteur ne réapparaitrait que quand Harry et Hermione seraient partis après lui avoir dit qu'il avait rêvé.

—Ron, dit doucement Hermione, écoute…je sais que tu dois te sentir mal de ne pas avoir été invité à manger avec Slughorn, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas pour combler…

—Je n'ai rien inventé, Hermione.

Il savait qu'il parlait dans le vide. Il tenta d'appeler le docteur et Malfoy, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Or, Hermione ne croyait en rien tant qu'on ne le lui prouvait pas selon le schéma «thèse-hypothèse-démonstration». Autant dire que c'était fichu.

—Je pense que Malfoy t'a jeté un sort ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Harry, toujours méfiant au sujet de Draco.

—Attendez, il va venir, il faut juste un peu patienter…et puis, nous irons tous les trois avec lui…tous les trois…

Hermione hocha la tête négativement alors que le sourire du rouquin s'effaçait lentement.

—Désolée, Ron.

Elle tourna les talons. Harry haussa les épaules et l'imita. Ron les regarda partir, dépité.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le docteur lui tapota l'épaule deux secondes après qu'ils aient disparu.

—J'ai garé le TARDIS à l'intérieur de la Salle-sur-Demande, Draco me l'a suggéré, et ma foi, c'était bien vu, car ce sera plus discret, à part ça, Ron Weasley, je suis ravi de vous revoir, vous avez changé d'avis?

—Ouais…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Draco attendait devant le TARDIS.

—J'ai essayé de parler de vous à mes amis, pour qu'ils viennent avec nous…

—Non merci, commenta Draco en retroussant son nez de dégoût, j'ai déjà assez avec toi.

—Vous n'auriez pas du faire cela, Ron, pas sans me demander si j'étais d'accord…

Ron regarda le docteur, interloqué.

—Pardon, désolé…

—Je n'accepte pas n'importe qui comme compagnons, reprit celui-ci.

Le docteur avait-il des critères de sélection, comme Slughorn? Ron n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Bien que pour une fois, on le choisissait lui, plutôt qu'Harry et Hermione.

—Vous acceptez quel genre de personne?

—Oh, et bien, j'emmène avec moi ceux avec qui je ressens une certaine…disons que vous me plaisez bien, tous les deux.

—De toutes façons, mes amis ne veulent pas, ils pensent que j'ai tout inventé…moi, je voulais juste partager ça avec eux mais…non, ils ne me croient pas, et puis, je suis certain que si c'était eux qui vous avaient rencontré, ils n'auraient pas pensé une seule seconde à me mettre au courant pour que j'en profite aussi! Ils n'en ont pas grand-chose à foutre de moi, je ne suis pas assez intéressant pour eux…

—Bravo, Weasley, tu as tout compris!

—Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était intelligent, n'écoutez plus jamais cet imbécile de «on»…

—Je crois que je veux repartir avec vous, dit Ron.

—Bien, dans ce cas…après le passé, que diriez-vous de visiter le futur?


	2. L'attaque des rongeurs ultraviolets

Slughorn se racla la gorge avec application et cracha un magnifique glaviot dans le chaudron. C'était le dernier ingrédient dont il avait besoin pour que la potion soit prête. Une fois que le liquide eut pris une teinte orangée, il la versa dans le pichet de jus de citrouille prévu pour ses invités. Il ricana. Dire qu'ils allaient boire ça et que ça allait peu à peu les transformer…Il fallait qu'il leur en fasse avaler au moins trois fois, et Potter avait déjà manqué sa première petite sauterie. Mais cette fois, il viendrait, il n'avait trouvé aucune excuse! D'ailleurs, il lui réservait une belle place sur son tableau de chasse, juste entre ses deux parents…dire qu'il aurait pu collectionner James et Lily à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants, mais il n'avait pas encore eu la mirifique idée de la potion…Il avait donc attendu que le descendant du basilic les tue pour profaner leur tombe et enfin pouvoir les ajouter à sa collection d'humains précieux. La transformation avait été un peu plus compliquée avec des cadavres, mais pour finir, il y était parvenu.

On frappa à la porte. Une autre magnifique pièce fit son apparition.

—Entrez, Miss Granger!

* * *

**Générique:**

_Tugudugu tugudugu tu du_

_Tugudugu tugudugu tudududu_

_Wiiihooooooo iihoooo_

_Ti dadaaaa ti dalaaaa_

_Ta la ti da daaaa_

_Wiihoooooooo_

_Wihooooooo_

(Je le fais bien, hein?)

* * *

**Le collectionneur**

**2****ième**** épisode: L'attaque des rongeurs ultraviolets**

«Peut-être que les gens me prennent pour un idiot, mais n'empêche que Rowena Serdaigle pense que je suis malin…Rowena Serdaigle, quoi!» songeait Ron alors que le TARDIS les menait, le docteur, Draco et lui, vers une nouvelle aventure.

L'idée que Draco Malfoy soit aussi de la partie ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, mais il avait décidé de faire avec. Si jamais ils rencontraient un alien hostile qu'il faudrait combattre, Malfoy aurait de grandes chances de se ridiculiser, vu que Lucius ne serait pas là pour coller des procès aux méchants qui embêtent son fiston pourri gâté. Alors que lui, Ron, savait se défendre tout seul, il avait appris à se battre avec l'AD et avait déjà affronté des situations périlleuses avec Harry, des situations dans lesquels l'horrible gamin Malfoy se pisserait dessus de trouille en pleurant après sa mère. Ça promettait d'être intéressant…

Le docteur avait parlé d'un voyage dans le futur. Ni Ron ni Draco n'avait demandé plus de précision: serait-ce un futur proche où ils se verraient eux-mêmes, avec femme et enfants ou un futur éloigné, où la société humaine n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celle qu'ils avaient connue? C'était une surprise.

Quand les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent, il leur sembla que c'était plutôt la seconde solution. Plus ou moins.

—Le TARDIS a légèrement voyagé dans l'espace, annonça le docteur, nous sommes toujours dans votre pays, mais plus à Poudlard…

—Oui, dit Ron avec le sourire…c'est le Chemin de Traverse!

Le quartier sorcier de Londres semblait à la fois avoir beaucoup changé et n'avoir pas bougé d'un poil. Les enseignes des magasins avaient été modifiées, le pavement des rues avait été rénové par endroits, les gens qui grouillaient ne s'habillaient plus comme autrefois, mais c'était toujours ce bon vieux Chemin de Traverse où Ron avait tant de fois léché les vitrines en compagnie d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ses souvenirs de flâneries entre amis et de glaces dégustées chez Florian Fortarôme —désormais remplacé par un distributeur automatique de préservatifs enchantés— imprégnaient toujours les murs. Draco constata que Gringotts se tenait toujours là, aussi majestueuse qu'à l'époque où il l'avait connue.

—Nous sommes très exactement en 2201, précisa le docteur.

—2201…

Ron croyait halluciner.

—On peut faire un tour? demanda Draco deux secondes avant de se rendre à l'évidence que la réponse était «oui».

Le docteur hocha la tête en souriant. Ce fut le signal pour permettre aux deux garçons pour définitivement sortir du TARDIS et se lancer dans les rues. Quelques personnes semblaient les dévisager, sans doute à cause de leurs vêtements.

—On n'est pourtant pas si anachroniques, dit Draco, c'est juste que des uniformes de Poudlard, ça doit être un peu étrange…

—Vous pouvez vous changer, le TARDIS possède une garde-robe multi-époques…

wWw

—Regardez! annonça Ron en désignant un grand bâtiment qui n'était pas là deux siècles auparavant.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est, cet endroit?

—Le _Musée de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort_, lut le Seigneur du Temps, levant les yeux vers l'enseigne.

—La seconde guerre…, commença Draco.

—La guerre que nous vivons en ce moment…enfin, à notre époque, compléta Ron.

—Je suppose que si on le visite, poursuivit le Serpentard, on apprendra comment elle va se terminer…qui va gagner, qui va mourir,…

Il caressa la devanture d'un geste mélancolique, le regard perdu. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit mort dans cette guerre. Mais peut-être qu'il n'en saurait rien. Peut-être allait-il vraiment tuer Dumbledore, devenir Mangemort, protéger sa famille…peut-être allait-il décevoir le Lord Noir, être éliminé par celui-ci de sang froid, ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa, et que les Malfoy seraient oubliés par l'Histoire…

—Les musées, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, dit Ron, mais celui-ci, je dois vous avouer que je brûle de le visiter…

—Etes-vous sûr, Ron? demanda le docteur, connaître le dénouement de cette guerre ne sera peut-être pas une surprise aussi agréable que vous le pensiez…

L'enthousiasme de Ron retomba un instant. C'était vrai, tant de choses pouvaient avoir eu lieu, et certaines pouvaient ne pas lui plaire…D'ailleurs, Ron n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'on lui raconte son avenir, Trelawney l'ayant soigneusement dégoûté des méandres du futur. Mais il avait tellement peur de cette guerre et des conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir que la tentation en devenait trop forte. Surtout quand la réponse à toutes ses questions était si facilement à portée de main.

—Bien sûr que j'ai peur d'être déçu, dit-il, mais à quoi ça sert de voyager dans le futur si c'est pour y aller les yeux bandés?

Le docteur sourit.

—Allons-y, Alonzo —même si aucun de vous deux ne s'appelle Alonzo, ce qui est plus que dommage—l'entrée n'a pas l'air trop chère…

—Deux Galions, pour Weasley, c'est encore trop cher, fit remarquer Draco.

Les oreilles de Ron furent rapidement assorties à ses cheveux.

—Je ne suis pas un petit fifils à son richissime papa, moi, grommela-t-il.

—Je paie pour les trois, annonça le docteur avec un sourire.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir ce qui lui faisait office de portefeuille.

—Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les sorciers, c'est que contrairement aux Moldus, ils sont la même monnaie partout sur Terre et à toutes les époques. Six Galions en tout, c'est ça?

Ils passèrent le seuil et se firent accueillir chaleureusement par le guichetier, visiblement content d'avoir des clients.

—Bienvenue, bienvenue! Trois entrées, je suppose? Nous faisons des réductions de 50% en ce moment, profitez-en!

—Ah vraiment? s'étonna le docteur, alors qu'il échangeait l'argent contre les billets d'entrée.

—Oui, nous sommes très heureux de vous voir…

—Pourquoi donc?

—Vous n'êtes pas au courant?

Six sourcils se froncèrent pour répondre par la négative.

—Vous ne savez pas? poursuivit le guichetier, les agressions…

—Vous pouvez vous expliquer?

—Et bien…voilà quelques temps que des gardiens ont été mystérieusement attaqués pendant leur ronde de nuit, on les retrouve hagards, avec la cervelle emmêlée et vidés de toute énergie, et quand ils reprennent leurs esprits, ils ne se souviennent de rien…depuis qu'on en parle, les visiteurs se font rares…

—Arrête de leur parler de ça, Giani, intervint une voix féminine, tu vas les faire partir!

Une jeune femme en uniforme couleur moutarde d'un goût douteux se tenait devant l'entrée de la première salle.

—Ils ont déjà payé, indiqua Giani.

Elle sembla se rassurer et se mit à sourire.

—Je m'appelle Julia, dit-elle, et je serai votre guide, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cette histoire d'agressions, elles ont toutes eu lieu pendant la nuit, je suis certaine que vous ne risquez rien le jour, peu importe qui est cet agresseur…

—Ou «quoi», précisa Giani.

—…il semble n'attaquer qu'à partir du coucher du soleil…

Ron expira bruyamment. Evidemment. Les sociétés futuristes avaient toujours l'air merveilleuses et éblouissantes au premier abord, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri quelque part là-dessous. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux camarades: Draco n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un avis particulier sur le sujet; le docteur, en revanche, semblait se réjouir de percer ce nouveau mystère.

—Suivez-moi! dit Julia, la visite commence!

Ron sourit et lui emboita le pas. Elle regarda en arrière et son visage s'éclaira pendant une fraction de seconde.

—Excusez-moi…je ne vous aurais pas déjà vu quelque part?

—Hein? Non. Désolé.

—Oh, je dois me tromper. Venez!

Le Musée de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort ne semblait pas être un musée bien différent des autres, jusqu'ici. Le docteur glissa aux deux garçons qu'à la même époque, les musées moldus avaient beaucoup plus changé que les musées sorciers au point des dispositifs employés pour les expositions, en raison du désintérêt manifeste des sorciers pour ce qui relevait de la technologie. Bien que toujours selon lui, dans exactement 247 ans, la situation aurait grandement évolué. Julia marchait rapidement et expliquait avec sobriété et clarté, reprenant tout depuis le début à la demande de ses visiteurs qui souhaitaient qu'elle fasse «comme s'ils étaient des abrutis n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette guerre dans leurs manuels d'Histoire de la Magie». Elle leur narra l'atrocité du régime de Voldemort revenu en 1995, bien que le ministre d'alors n'en croyait rien; les combats, les morts, l'injustice envers les enfants de Moldus; le climat morbide qui s'était installé, les gens qui s'enfermaient chez eux, les traitres, les Rafleurs, Poudlard sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres,…et enfin, elle leur parla des héros.

Et là, ce fut le choc.

—Ronald Weasley…, susurra la jeune femme émerveillée, un grand homme…

Ron se froissa une synapse à essayer de digérer l'information.

Lui, un héros de guerre?

—J'ai réalisé mon mémoire sur lui, précisa Julia, posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez, je suis incollable à propos de lui!

Ron en avait des questions, oh oui! Mais pas la moindre idée de comment les formuler, par contre.

—Moi, j'en ai une, dit le docteur, pourquoi l'avoir choisi pour votre mémoire?

—Si vous voulez lire mon travail, vous pouvez le trouver dans notre centre de documentation, j'ai obtenu une mention «excellent», la réponse à votre question se trouve dans la rubrique «Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce sujet »…

—Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi vous avez choisi Ron et non Draco…

Silence. Le docteur jeta un regard amusé à la brochure qu'il tenait en main, où il venait de lire que Ron n'avait pas joué les héros tout seul.

—Oh, oui, reprit Julia, j'ai beaucoup hésité entre Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy…dans mon travail, je dis que c'est parce que Weasley venait d'une famille modeste et que je trouvais cette promotion sociale intéressante, mais en réalité, je vous avouerais que la vraie raison, c'est que j'ai un faible pour les roux…

Ron avala sa salive alors que Julia lui envoyait un regard plein d'espoir, savait-elle à qui elle avait affaire? Qu'elle tenait devant les yeux son sujet d'études?

—Moi aussi, j'ai un faible pour les cheveux roux, annonça le docteur, histoire de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Draco ne disait rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mourir durant la guerre, oui, c'était possible. Devenir un brillant sous-fifre de Voldemort, oui, possible aussi. Mais héros de guerre aux côtés de Weasley…euh non, quoi!

—J'ai une question, dit Ron, d'accord, Ron Weasley et…Draco Malfoy sont des héros, mais…et Harry Potter?

—Harry Potter? s'étonna Julia.

—Oui, c'est quand même lui qui avait défait V…Voldemort la première fois…et qui devait le défaire une deuxième, selon la Prophétie…

—Quelle prophétie?

—Laissez tomber…

—On ne croit plus à la Divination depuis un siècle, monsieur, c'est complètement dépassé…

Enfin une bonne chose, pensa Ron, quoi que cette Prophétie-là avait pourtant eu l'air d'être sérieuse.

—Si vous voulez parler de Harry Potter, il faut aller au musée de la première guerre…

—Vous ne pouvez rien nous dire à propos de lui?

—A part qu'il a disparu mystérieusement durant sa sixième année à Poudlard et que personne ne l'a plus jamais revu, non…

Ron eut l'impression de manquer une marche d'escalier.

—Et Hermione Granger? s'enquit-il.

—Qui ?

—Mon autre…l'autre amie de Ron Weasley.

—Il y a peu de documents sur la vie de Ron Weasley avant la guerre…puisqu'on parlait de Potter, il est possible qu'il ait été ami avec Weasley, mais les historiens en doutent…quant à Hermione, la seule fois où ce prénom apparaît, c'est dans la Fondation Hermione, créée par Weasley pour venir en aide à la libération des Elfes de Maison, une autre grande chose qu'il a accomplie…

—Pourquoi ça s'appelle la Fondation Hermione? demanda le docteur.

—Parce que Weasley était un grand fan de mythologie grecque!

—C'est pas vrai! protesta Ron qui effectivement n'avait jamais été passionné par les mythes antiques.

—Bien sûr que si, répliqua Julia, Hermione était une princesse grecque, la fille d'Hélène de Troie et du roi Ménélas!

—Peut-être, mais je…enfin, il a donné à la fondation le prénom de sa meilleure amie, c'est plus probable!

—Ecoutez monsieur, j'ai fait un mémoire sur lui, je pense donc mieux le connaître! Qui êtes-vous, d'abord?

—Qui je suis? Eh bien, écoutez ça, je suis…

Il s'arrêta juste à temps. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de lui révéler son identité.

—C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, intervint le docteur en sortant son passeport psychique, je suis le Pr John Smith, et voici mes deux assistants: Andy Lee Warols et Cory Ladfoam, nous venons de la part de l'Inspection du Personnel de Musée, félicitations, jeune-fille, vous avez réussis le test!

—C'est vrai?

—Oui!

Ron se tourna vers Draco pour échanger avec lui un regard de surprise alors que Julia examinait le passeport psychique en n'y voyant que du feu.

—A la sortie, je vous donnerai votre récompense, Julia, en attendant, pourriez-vous poursuivre la visite, vous avez un tel talent pour captiver un groupe, nous ne voudrions pas en perdre une miette.

Julia réprima un gloussement d'hystérie, et les joues rosies, elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans la salle suivante.

—Pourquoi vous avez dit que j'étais Andy Warrolls? demanda Ron discrètement.

—Non, Andy Lee Warols, ce qui est une anagramme de vos vrais nom et prénom, tout comme Cory Ladfoam en est une de ceux votre camarade. Au début, j'avais pensé à vous renommer Alonzo 1 et Alonzo 2, mais pour finir, des anagrammes, c'était mieux…

—Je ne suis pas son camarade! répliqua Draco, mais des anagrammes, vraiment?

Il tenta de visualiser mentalement les lettres de Cory Ladfoam se mélanger pour former effectivement Draco Malfoy.

—Cela m'a pris deux secondes, parce que je suis brillant!

Julia reprit la visite, mais Ron avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses propres exploits. Harry avait disparu, et c'était probablement aussi le cas d'Hermione. Comme elle n'était pas aussi célèbre que leur ami à lunettes, les médias ne s'étaient pas intéressés autant à sa disparition et l'Histoire l'avait oubliée. Et c'était pour ça que Ron avait baptisé la Fondation pour les Elfes «Hermione»: pour lui rendre hommage en continuant son œuvre.

Il avait le cœur serré. Bien sûr, il se disputait souvent avec elle, surtout dernièrement. Mais la savoir condamnée à disparaître… Il croisa le regard du docteur. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule pendant que Julia indiquait la nature, le rôle et l'emplacement exacts des Horcruxes à Draco.

—Je sais ce que vous devez ressentir, Ron…

—Mes amis vont disparaître…Est-ce que je peux changer cela?

—Peut-être…ou peut-être pas…mais en tous cas vous devez…

—Alerte! hurla Julia, les interrompant.

Ron et le docteur tournèrent la tête mais ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Julia foudroyait Draco du regard. Draco qui avait l'air effrayé.

—Pr Smith! vociféra Julia, Votre assistant Cory est un sale petit criminel!

—Qu'a-t-il fait?

—Mais rien! se défendit Draco qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qui lui était reproché.

—Menteur! Tu as prononcé ce terme abject!

—Quoi? «Sang-de-Bourbe»?

—Il l'a encore fait! s'écria Julia scandalisée, prenant les deux autres à témoins.

Avant même que quiconque eut réagi, le guichetier Giani fit irruption et plaqua Draco au sol grâce à un sortilège.

—Misérable larve! grinça Julia et lui adressant un regard dégoûté, les sales racistes dans ton genre ne méritent que la prison!

—Bienvenue dans les mœurs de l'an 2201, commenta le docteur d'une voix désolée.

wWw

—Zut, alors, j'ai oublié de remettre à Julia sa récompense, dit le docteur, de retour au TARDIS.

—Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit Ron.

—Oui, mais je n'avais rien à lui donner, de toute façon, j'aurais du improviser encore une fois, avec un objet quelconque trouvé dans une de mes poches, voyons-voir : un boulon provenant d'une armure Dalek, non…le stylo fantaisie offert par Donna Noble, ah non, c'est sentimental, ça !

—Non, je veux dire, il faut faire quelque chose pour…

—Pour sortir Draco de prison, oui, je sais, nous allons y réfléchir…ils le gardent encore dans un bureau au musée, à l'heure qu'il est, mais je pense qu'on ne pourra rien tenter avant la nuit, j'ai étudié leur système de sécurité et…

—Je ne parlais pas de ça non plus, en fait, je faisais référence à mes amis, qui vont disparaître…Vous pensez que je peux réécrire le temps et les sauver?

—Tout à fait, c'est possible…mais encore faut-il que vous y arriviez, ce qui risque d'être plus compliqué qu'au premier abord…

—Julia n'est même pas au courant que Harry est mon meilleur ami…les historiens doutent…et Hermione…

Le Seigneur du Temps semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et prit une expression enjouée.

—Mais oui, je sais quoi faire!

—Vraiment?

—Oui, les sous-sols! Les gardiens du musée surveillent les entrées et les airs, mais pas les sous-sols, c'est par cette voie que nous atteindrons Draco…

Ron soupira.

—Vous savez, Malfoy est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment…

—Et pourquoi ça? Vous ne voulez pas sauver votre petit copain?

—C'est pas mon petit copain! répliqua Ron avec colère, je l'ai toujours détesté, et lui aussi il m'a toujours détesté. Tout comme je hais ces vieilles familles au sang-pur qui traitent les autres avec mépris! En 2201, «Sang-de-Bourbe» est devenu un terme criminel? Et bien tant mieux, c'est bien fait pour sa gueule de connard!

—Pourtant, il est destiné à devenir un héros à vos côtés…enfin, je ne crois pas trop au destin, mais néanmoins, cette possibilité existe, donc…

—Un gars comme lui ne changera jamais!

—Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne m'aiderez pas à le sauver?

Ron ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

—C'est Harry et Hermione qui ont besoin d'être sauvés…

—Je ne vois cependant pas ce que vous pouvez faire pour eux à 207 ans d'écart…Bon, je vais chercher votre petit copain avant qu'il ne soit transféré à...

—Azkaban.

—Oui, merci, Azkaban.

—Et c'est pas mon petit copain.

—Et bien, je vais le ramener ici. A tout à l'heure, Ron.

Le docteur sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de fer s'ouvrit à nouveau et dévoila le visage souriant du Gallifréen:

—J'ai oublié, Ron: n'essayez pas de piloter le TARDIS, ce serait stupide!

Il disparut pour la seconde fois. Ron resta au milieu du vaisseau, seul. Il commença à faire les cent pas. Son regard se posa sur la brochure que le docteur avait prise au musée. Des histoires de Horcruxes et de Reliques de la Mort. Un peu obscur tout ça.

Mais Harry et Hermione ne seraient pas de la partie, rien que lui et Malfoy…

Il se rappela comment Harry et Hermione ne l'avaient pas cru la première fois qu'il leur avait parlé du docteur. Il les comprenait, ce n'était pas évident d'avaler un truc pareil. Surtout sans preuves. Mais s'ils voyaient cette brochure…

Il songea qu'il était préférable de la lire lui-même, pour commencer.

wWw

Aux alentours de neuf heures du soir, Giani tentait de ne pas somnoler. Ils avaient tellement perdu de gardiens de nuit ces derniers temps qu'il devait effectuer des heures supplémentaires pour prêter main forte à ses collègues. Heureusement, il pouvait rester enfermé dans son guichet, protégé par la vitre…

Les créatures ne traversaient pas le verre, c'était déjà ça.

Mais il s'inquiétait de ne voir aucun des gardiens revenir de sa ronde. _Ils devaient avoir été attaqués_. A cette pensée, Giani sentit son estomac se contracter. Il serait le prochain, sans doute. Et Julia qui restait à l'étage pour surveiller le petit blond…

Soudain, il entendit une voix:

—Docteur!

Giani fronça les sourcils. C'était le rouquin de tout à l'heure.

—Docteur! J'ai changé d'avis…après avoir lu la brochure, je me suis dit que peut-être Malfoy pouvait changer, mais…Où êtes-vous, docteur? J'ai emprunté votre chemin souterrain…Docteur!

Giani avait du mal à saisir le sens de ses paroles, mais le plus important lui parut être de mettre ce jeune-homme en sûreté. Se rendait-il compte du danger qu'il courrait? Les créatures étaient tout autour, elles allaient l'attaquer…

—Eh! Gamin, j'ignore pourquoi tu es ici, mais c'est dangereux!

wWw

—Je vous répète que j'ignorais que c'était interdit! tenta une nouvelle fois Draco.

Julia était inflexible.

—Nul n'est sensé ignorer la loi! Ton patron doit avoir terriblement honte de toi!

Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle parlait du docteur, qui s'était présenté comme étant son patron. En réalité, Draco avait d'abord pensé à un autre patron, un qui devait effectivement les considérer comme une honte, lui et sa famille, et qui devait être bien moins miséricordieux que le Seigneur du Temps.

—Je suis désolé. Je le ferais plus, promis juré…

—Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer en étant désolé…

—Je ne peux pas m'en tirer avec une amende? De l'argent, j'en ai.

—Ça, c'est le juge qui en décidera. Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Depuis la loi Malfoy de 2006, on a réduit le nombre d'amendes comme sentences…

—La loi Malfoy?

—Oui, Draco Malfoy trouvait injuste que les pauvres soient défavorisés par la justice parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas payer les amendes, du coup, il a trouvé un système pour empêcher les riches de se moquer des lois grâce à leur fric…

Draco se traita mentalement lui-même d'andouille.

En même temps, les derniers évènements survenus dans sa vie lui avaient appris que la richesse de son père ne pouvait pas le sortir de toutes les situations. Et donc, peut-être valait-il mieux avoir d'autres ressources…

—Je pense que c'est encore à moi et à moi seul de décider si j'ai honte de lui, dit le docteur en arrivant derrière Julia.

wWw

—Il ne faut pas rester ici! s'empressa Giani en tirant Ron par le poignet.

Le rouquin se rappela alors des attaques nocturnes mystérieuses. Cela n'arrangeait pas son état de tension, pas plus que la goutte de sueur qui luisait sur le front de Giani. Il aurait donné cher pour que le docteur soit là, c'était fou comme la simple présence de ce type pouvait être rassurante.

Le guichetier semblait dans un état de panique plus avancé que le sien, et Ron songea que cela était du au fait que lui subissait cette atmosphère de danger depuis bien plus de temps, il avait du voir plusieurs de ses collègues dans un drôle d'état, ce qui était stressant.

—Viens dans mon guichet, nous y serons en sécurité!

Le rouquin hésita. Il commença bel et bien à ressentir un rush d'adrénaline, mais il n'était pas venu pour se cacher.

—L'homme qui était avec moi et avec...Cory, vous ne l'auriez pas vu?

—Hein? Quoi? Non! Maintenant viens!

Ron se laissa emmener, peut-être que Giani serait plus volubile quand il se sentirait hors de danger.

Soudain, un cri.

Ils accoururent vers la source du hurlement. Un des gardiens était allongé par terre et se tortillait lamentablement. Ron l'observa le plus attentivement possible pour déterminer de quoi il souffrait, mais ne vit rien.

—Les créatures...elles sont invisibles..., murmura Giani.

Nouvelle montée d'adrénaline. Ron sentit les battements de son cœur devenir plus rapides. Les ennemis invisibles, c'étaient les pires, songea-t-il. Et là, _il les sentit_. Les petites pattes griffues qui grimpaient le long de son pantalon. Il avala sa salive. Des araignées, pensa-t-il d'abord, toujours sensible à son éternelle phobie. Non, c'était autre chose, cela couinait.

A ses côtés, Giani émit un gémissement, lui aussi devait être attaqué.

Ron sentit d'autres petites pattes grimper sur lui, et en quelques secondes, il se sentit assailli de toutes parts par ce qui semblait être des espèces de rongeurs invisibles et qui recouvraient son corps. Il tenta de s'en débarrasser, mais les créatures s'agrippaient à lui et ne voulaient pas lâcher prise. L'une d'entre elle parvint à entrer dans son oreille et il ressentit une vive douleur, comme si on lui grignotait le canal auditif. Il réprima un cri.

_La créature cherchait à le dévorer de l'intérieur._

Il eut le réflexe de boucher son autre oreille avec son doigt avant qu'une autre bestiole n'y entre. Mais celle qui avait déjà atteint son but le faisait souffrir...

Des pas se firent entendre. Ce n'était pas Giani qui se tortillait déjà sur le sol.

—Docteur...?murmura Ron.

Il leva les yeux vers l'inconnu. Non, ce n'était pas le docteur. C'était un homme vêtu d'un imperméable, à la mâchoire carrée et aux yeux intensément bleus. Il brandit un vaporisateur et l'actionna, diffusant un curieux gaz jaunâtre à l'odeur forte. Ron sentit la créature quitter son oreille. Les rongeurs invisibles semblèrent pris de panique et quittèrent les lieux en couinant de peur, relâchant leurs deux victimes.

—Vous allez bien? questionna l'inconnu.

—Qui êtes-vous? demanda Ron en époussetant ses vêtements.

L'homme esquissa un sourire bienveillant.

—Tu saignes un peu de l'oreille, mais ton cerveau à l'air intact, ils ne sont pas arrivés à en prendre possession, c'est bon signe...Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Ron serra la main que Jack lui tendait, interloqué.

—Je cherche un certain Giovanni Lovegood, est-ce que c'est toi?

—Non, je...

—C'est moi! intervint Giani en se relevant, Je m'appelle Giovanni Lovegood, Giani pour les intimes!

—Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit Jack en serrant la main du guichetier, alors je serai bref: je viens du passé, car une certaine Luna m'a demandé de transmettre ceci à son descendant...

* * *

Le docteur parviendra-t-il a convaincre Julia de laisser partir Draco?

Que sont ses rongeurs invisibles? Et pourquoi j'ai dit dans le titre qu'ils étaient ultraviolets?

Qui est Jack? C'est que Ron et Draco vont découvrir, tout comme les lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas _Doctor Who_ mais qui lisent la fic parce qu'ils me font confiance (oh, c'est gentil...).

Quel lien Luna Lovegood a-t-elle avec cette histoire?

Que va faire Ron pour sauver Harry et Hermione de leur destin peu enviable?

_A bientôt pour le prochain épisode!_


	3. La nuit au musée

_Previously in «Le collectionneur»_:

RON : C'est le Chemin de Traverse!

THE DOCTOR : Nous sommes très exactement en 2201.

THE DOCTOR : Le _Musée de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort…_

JULIA (la guide):Ronald Weasley…un grand homme…un héros de la seconde guerre avec Draco Malfoy…

RON : Et Harry et Hermione?

JULIA : Eux, ils ne sont personne, ils ont disparu mystérieusement lors de leur sixième année…

DRACO : Sang-de-Bourbe!

JULIA : Tu vas aller en prison, sale petit raciste!

THE DOCTOR : Il faut sauver Draco!

RON : Moi, j'en ai rien à cirer, j'irai pas!

GIANI (le guichetier) : Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Les agressions! Elles se passent pendant la nuit.

RON : Argh! Je suis en train de me faire agresser par des rongeurs invisibles!

GIANI : Moi aussi!

SEXY MYSTERIOUS MAN : Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Je cherche un certain Giovanni Lovegood…

GIANI : Ah ben, c'est moi!

* * *

**~début du générique~**

Une baguette magique fait apparaître un vortex coloré dans lequel le TARDIS tournoie.

Le thérémine entame _Hedwig's theme_ alors que les crédits apparaissent :

**DAVID TENNANT**

**RUPERT GRINT**

**TOM FELTON**

and** JOHN BARROWMAN**

(enfin, dans votre imagination, puisque c'est juste un texte)

**« Doctor Who x Harry Potter »**

(sauf que le balafré n'est pas le héros, pour une fois)

**Le collectionneur**

**3****ième**** épisode: La nuit au musée**

(rien à voir avec le film avec Ben Stiller)

* * *

Giani Lovegood contemplait l'héritage de son aïeule que le mystérieux Jack Harkness venait de lui remettre: dans la boîte, il trouva une paire de lunettes étranges, que Ron identifia comme les Lorgnospectres de Luna.

—Ce sont des lunettes à rayons ultraviolets, dit Jack, c'est comme des lunettes infrarouges, sauf qu'elles permettent de voir ce qui n'émet que des ondes provenant de l'autre bout du spectre lumineux, les ultraviolets.

Devant l'air dubitatif des deux sorciers, Jack se rappela que la physique optique était plutôt un truc de Moldus. Mais Ron avait d'autres questions pertinentes, et qui n'impliqueraient aucun rayon incident ou réfracté:

—Qui êtes-vous? D'où venez-vous? Comment connaissez-vous Luna?

Giani fut tout aussi pertinent:

—Et toi, d'où tu la connais, Luna, mon arrière-arrière…enfin, un certain nombre de fois arrière-grand-mère?

Ron eut un regard gêné.

—Toi d'abord, pria-t-il Jack.

—Je suis un Moldu, commença-t-il, mais je voyage dans le temps grâce à ce petit appareil…

Il désigna son poignet, où apparaissait un curieux bracelet.

—C'est un manipulateur de vortex…mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les voyages temporels…j'essaie de limiter son utilisation, mais là, j'étais face à un cas un peu particulier…

—C'est-à-dire… ?

—Tout d'abord, sachez que depuis l'époque victorienne, la Grande-Bretagne abrite une série de bases secrètes appelées «Torchwood», je dirige celle de Cardiff…notre activité consiste à…cela va vous paraître un peu délirant, mais nous combattons les extraterrestres qui menacent la Terre…

Giani haussa les épaules. Ron sourit. Pourquoi cela lui paraitrait-il délirant?

—Bref, Torchwood possède des unités dans différentes villes britanniques, et jusqu'il y a peu, j'ignorais qu'une sorcière travaillait pour celle de Londres dans les années 2000…

—Luna?

—Oui. Elle m'a contacté pour me demander d'aller en 2201 dans ce musée pour remettre ces lunettes à son descendant…

—Pourquoi? demanda Giani.

—Elle a dit que je comprendrais une fois ici…je suppose donc que la réponse viendra de vous…

—Ce sont des Lorgnospectres, dit Ron, Luna disait que ça permettait de voir les...

La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit:

—Quoi ? Mais alors…elle avait raison…

—Euh…de quoi tu causes, gamin? demanda Giani.

—Les Joncheruines! Les rongeurs, ce sont des Joncheruines! Des créatures invisibles qui entrent dans la tête par les oreilles et qui embrouillent le cerveau, c'était ce qu'elle disait à l'école!

—A l'école?

—Tu vas enfin m'expliquer comment tu as connu mon ancêtre alors qu'elle doit être morte avant ta naissance?

Ron marqua une pause. Et puis, il se décida à dévoiler la vérité.

—Moi aussi je voyage dans le temps…j'ai connu Luna à Poudlard, elle était dans l'année en-dessous de moi…

—Et tu voyages comment? s'enquit Jack, étonné de tomber sur un autre voyageur du temps.

—Je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous le dire…

—Pourquoi?

—Parce que vous combattez les extraterrestres…or c'est grâce à l'un d'eux que je voyage dans le temps.

Jack sembla soudain plongé dans une euphorie inénarrable. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il se jeta sur Ron pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille:

—Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je vois le docteur, j'ai pas envie de le tuer, j'ai plutôt envie de lui rouler un patin…

wWw

Cependant, la bouche du docteur était présentement occupée à patiner sur une autre piste:

—Julia…

—Pr Smith…

—Je sais que le comportement de mon assistant Cory était vraiment stupide, mais je vous donne ma parole d'honneur que d'habitude, il est intelligent…

—La loi est loi!

—Je vous en prie, Julia, les humains commettent parfois des atrocités, mais ils sont capables de bien mieux, je le sais par expérience qu'ils peuvent créer le meilleur, si on leur en laisse la chance…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

—Vous êtes un curieux personnage, professeur…vous parlez comme si vous étiez…enfin…

—Julia, ne jugez pas vos semblables seulement à cause d'un cas décevant, ayez confiance en la bonté de l'Homme…

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était lui, le cas décevant? C'était comme avec Voldemort, il avait déçu le docteur, on lui avait donné une occasion démontrer sa valeur, mais il n'avait pas été à la hauteur…Pourquoi avait-il prononcé ce misérable mot, «Sang-de-Bourbe»? Ce n'était même pas prémédité, il n'avait cherché à blesser personne, c'était juste venu comme ça dans la conversation, Julia parlait de ce que le Ministère avait fait aux nés-Moldus, et là, c'était sorti tout seul quand il avait voulu y aller de son commentaire. Sang-de-Bourbe.

—Je regrette, Pr Smith, mais j'ai des consignes, et je ne peux pas les ignorer…dès demain, Cory sera jugé pour son délit! _Dura lex, sed lex!_

—Etes-vous une née-Moldue, Julia?

Les yeux de la jeune-femme brillèrent.

—Cela n'a aucun rapport avec ma réaction, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je n'aurais pas été plus clémente si mes parents avaient des sorciers, cette insulte m'aurait autant révoltée!

—Personne ne met cela en doute.

—Alors c'est pour ça, intervint Draco, tu as préféré faire ton mémoire sur Weasley que sur Malfoy, à cause de leur convictions respectives?

—Draco Malfoy respectait les nés-Moldus, cela n'a rien à voir! Lui, il n'aurait pas parlé de S…de Sang-de-Bourbe! Oh!

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, comme si le fait de prononcer l'insulte avait l'avait rendue impure.

—Tu es naïve, tu vois tout en noir et blanc…

—Je pense, dit le docteur, que Draco Malfoy est une bonne illustration de ce que je viens de dire: l'Homme est capable du meilleur si on lui donne sa chance…

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Draco. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit de grignotage se fit entendre.

—Vous entendez?

—Quoi?

Tous trois se raidirent et restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, épiant les coups de dizaines de petites incisives dans les murs. Le Seigneur du Temps se précipita contre la paroi pour y plaquer son oreille, ensuite de quoi il sortit le matériel adéquat…

—Professeur, que faites-vous?

—Chut!

—C'est moi où il essaie d'enregistrer les sons avec sa baguette?

—C'est pas une baguette, c'est un tournevis sonique, idiote!

Julia commençait à légèrement casser les pieds de Draco, pour rester poli.

—Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je ne suis pas idiote! C'est juste que son bidule ressemble très franchement à une baguette!

—Tu trouves?

—Ben oui, la mienne a à peu près le même design, regarde…

Draco ouvrit la bouche en contemplant la baguette de Julia, constituée de métal et garnie d'une ampoule verte. D'accord, le futur commençait à le faire flipper.

—La mienne est en bois, marmonna-t-il.

—C'est ringard, le bois, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, ça fait un peu «arriéré d'il y a deux siècles»…

—Comment ça, «arriéré»? C'est pas du racisme temporel, ça…enfin, du temporisme?

—Silence! coupa le docteur avant de regarder son tournevis d'un air extatique, voyez-vous ça…c'est fabuleux…

—De quoi?

—Et bien, miss, votre joli musée est infesté par une colonie de petits extraterrestres invisibles!

—Quoi?

—Pourquoi vous dites ça avec le sourire? demanda Draco, ça n'a rien d'amusant…

—Docteur! appela une voix.

—Andy Lee? Et…capitaine?

Ron, Jack et Giani apparurent.

—Qui c'est encore lui? questionna Draco.

—Docteur, dit joyeusement Jack, petit cachotier…

—Content de vous voir, capitaine, mais…comment ça, «petit cachotier»?

—Et bien, d'habitude, vos compagnons de voyage sont des femmes, et quand il y a un homme avec vous, c'est parce que c'est le petit ami de l'une d'elles…mais là, Ron…auriez-vous envie de tester des choses nouvelles, docteur?

—Je ne prends pas des gens dans le TARDIS pour ce genre de choses, Jack, et puis, Ron, n'est pas seul, il y a aussi Draco…

—Deux d'un coup, et ben, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié…

—Jack…

—Julia! intervint Giani, tu ne devineras jamais, en fait, ces types, ce sont Draco Malfoy et…

—…et Ron Weasley! compléta-t-elle avant de s'évanouir devant le rouquin.

—Nos fausses identités sont tombées? dit Draco, tant mieux, j'en avais marre de m'appeler Cory, je trouve ça moche…

—En attendant, on ferait mieux de filer d'ici avant qu'arrivent les…les quoi, au juste?

—Les Joncheruines.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ces bestioles ?

—Qu'elles entrent dans la tête des gens pour leur emmêler la cervelle, dit Ron, et d'après mon expérience, elles essaient de vous grignoter de l'intérieur, aussi.

—Et elles sont invisibles, ajouta Giani, mais on peut les voir avec ces lunettes.

—Moi, je le ai déjà testées, dit Jack, les créatures ressemblent à des espèces de petites souris sans poil et avec des yeux partout…

—Charmant.

—Oh, non…, se plaignit Giani en devenant livide, j'ai la phobie des souris.

—Ah oui?

—Réveillez Julia, ordonna le docteur, il faut que nous partions d'ici!

—Oui, mais les souris… ?

Draco se fit une joie d'administrer des claques à Julia pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Jack chaussa les Lorgnospectres et ouvrit la marche, armé du spray de fumée jaunâtre dont il s'était servi pour faire fuir les Joncheruine la première fois.

—C'est aussi Luna qui me l'a confié, expliqua-t-il, bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit ce que c'était, mais on dirait de la poussière de fée…

Ron s'apprêta à suivre les autres, quand il remarqua que Giani hésitait à sortir de la pièce.

—Vous venez?

—Je…je n'ai pas très envie de croiser ces sales bêtes, avoua le guichetier, surtout que je sais maintenant de quoi il s'agit.

—Mais vous ne les verrez pas sans les Lorgnospectres.

—Les entendre suffira.

Le rouquin soupira et prit Giani par l'épaule. L'homme tremblait.

—De toutes façons, si vous restez ici, elles viendront quand même, il vaut mieux que nous restions ensemble.

Giani avala sa salive et se résolut à suivre Ron. Celui-ci éteignit la lumière de la pièce en partant, et ce fut à ce moment-là que des milliers de couinements se firent entendre. Giani hurla, Julia l'imita, et tous se mirent à courir dans les ténèbres.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le chemin soit envahi par la présence des Joncheruines, qui s'agrippaient à leurs vêtements. Jack qui était seul à les voir les aspergeait de son gaz doré pour les repousser, mais le spray ne semblait pas en contenir beaucoup. Giani était tellement effrayé que Ron dut le prendre par la main comme un petit enfant, bien que l'homme soit beaucoup plus âgé que lui.

—Allons sur le toit! cria le docteur en désignant la direction du haut.

Ils se ruèrent et tentèrent d'atteindre une sortie. Les fenêtres renvoyaient l'image de la nuit noire au dehors. Draco sentit une petite truffe renifler à son oreille et eut le réflexe d'éjecter la bestiole de sa tête avec sa main, bien qu'une autre cherchait à lui escalader le visage. A ses côtés, Julia trébucha et se mit à crier. Il s'arrêta pour lui venir en aide après avoir arracher la souris ultraviolette qui s'agrippait à ses joues. Sans réfléchir, il saisit sa baguette et lança un sort de Répulsion qui libéra la jeune-femme des quelques rongeurs qui l'avaient prise d'assaut. Un tel sort ne pouvant être efficace sur la durée, il attrapa la main de Julia et la tira auprès de lui. Ils atteignirent avec les autres une plate-forme d'ascenseur dont ils parvinrent à refermer la porte métallique avant que la moindre souris n'y entre avec eux. Jack enfonça le bouton du dernier étage. Tous respiraient bruyamment pour récupérer de la course. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur le dernier étage, apparemment dépourvu de Joncheruine. Ils sortirent de la cage d'ascenseur.

—Tu m'as sauvée, murmura Julia à Draco.

—Pas mal pour une baguette en bois, hein?

—C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, coupa le docteur , nous devons all…

Le Seigneur du Temps n'acheva pas sa phrase, remarquant que quelque chose l'empêchait de progresser plus loin.

—Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

—Mais c'est quoi, ce truc? On dirait du chewing-gum!

Une espèce de mélasse faiblement lumineuse recouvrait le sol, ne l'ayant pas remarquée, ils avaient tous marché dedans et étaient à présent prisonniers, scotchés au sol comme des mouches sur un ruban adhésif. Ron étant l'avant-dernier à sortir de l'ascenseur, dès qu'il se sentit piégé, il donna un coup de coude à Giani qui était derrière lui pour que celui-ci n'aille pas plus loin et reste en sécurité dans la l'ascenseur.

—Génial, grommela le rouquin, nous sommes collés et à la merci de ses sales bêtes qui pourront venir nous bouffer la tête à leur guise!

—On va mourir! hurla Julia.

—On se calme! ordonna le docteur.

—Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré? se plaignit Draco.

Le docteur scanna la substance adhésive avec son tournevis.

—Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est? s'enquit Jack.

—Hum…les sorciers sont une catégorie d'humains vraiment complexes…je ne prétends pas comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie, mais je dirais que ça en est…

—Quoi? De la magie?

—Exact. De la magie sous forme de…oh, vous n'allez pas aimer ça, j'en ai peur.

—Sous forme de quoi? sourcilla Draco.

—Et bien, voyez-vous, si les Joncheruines choisissent se s'attaquer à des sorciers, c'est parce que vous avez dans le cerveau quelque chose que les Moldus n'ont pas, de la magie, et en résumé, quand elles entrent dans votre tête, c'est pour dévorer votre magie, ensuite de quoi elles la digèrent, et puis l'évacuent, et nous sommes tombés en plein dedans.

—En plein dans quoi…oh non! Ne me dites pas…

—Si.

—Nous sommes englués dans de la fiente de souris invisibles! conclut Ron.

—Et oui. Mais il est intéressant de souligner que ces excréments sont magiques…

—On est heureux de l'apprendre, docteur, mais…

—Réfléchissez: pourquoi ces Joncheruines volent-ils la magie de leurs victimes pour la transformer?

—Je sais pas, dit Ron, c'est peut-être très goûteux mais pas facile à digérer?

—Allons, plus sérieusement, ils ont besoin de magie sous cette forme qui doit être plus pratique, pourquoi?

—On vous laisse cogiter là-dessus si vous voulez, docteur, dit Draco, mais nous, on aimerait sortir de cette situation merdique dans tous les sens du terme…

—En tout cas, ça ne sent pas trop mauvais pour des excréments, se contenta de dire Julia.

—Ouais, dit Ron, mais quelles sales bêtes…ce qui est étonnant, d'ailleurs, les rongeurs sont des animaux très propres, en réalité, je le sais car j'ai eu un rat, quoi que, c'était un animagus, quand même…

Le visage de Julia s'éclaira.

—Waouh, c'est vrai? J'ignorais ça…

—Ouais, j'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai découvert que c'était Peter Pettigrow, un serviteur de Voldemort…

—Tiens, Ron, je voulais te…euh…vous demander…

—Tutoies-moi.

—Euh…puisqu'on est coincés ici sans savoir quoi faire, est-ce que tu accepterais de discuter un peu?

—Euh…d'accord.

—En fait, j'ai une question à propos de ta grande amie…

—Hermione? Ah, c'est bien elle qui défendait les Elfes et…

—Non, pas elle.

—Luna?

—Non, je faisais référence à mon homonyme.

—Hein? Mais, tu es la seule Julia que je connaisse, je te le jure. S'il y en a une autre, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée.

—Pourtant, tu lui as dédicacé ton livre: _«A ma grande amie Julia. Ron Weasley.»_

—Je suis désolé, mais…j'ai écrit un bouquin, moi?

—Oui, un livre sur les propriétés des plantes fruitières magiques…

Même Draco regarda Ron d'un air éberlué.

—Pourquoi j'écrirais un truc pareil?

—A vrai dire, ça aussi, c'est une énigme, personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu avais écris sur ce sujet alors qu'il ne figure pas dans tes centres d'intérêt, du moins pour ce que j'en sais…

—En effet, c'est absolument pas mon genre…qu'est-ce qui m'aurait bien passé par l'esprit de…il faudrait que j'aie eu une drôle d'idée, vraiment…

Tilt.

—Julia…je crois que la personne à qui j'ai fait la dédicace, c'est toi…

—Mais oui ! s'exclama le docteur, Oh, vous êtes brillant !

—Merci, dit Ron, même si pour le coup, on dirait que vous avez copié sur Rowena Serdaigle…

—Vous êtes brillant : vous avez écrit un livre et l'avez dédicacé à Julia pour attirer son attention deux siècles plus tard…Julia, vous avez lu ce livre, je suppose?

—Oui, mais je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier.

—Bah, intervint Giani, il y a bien cette fois où tu m'avais dit «Oh, c'est marrant, Giani, dans une note en bas de page, il parle d'une femme qui a le même nom que toi…»

—Luna! dit Jack.

—Oh, il nous faut ce livre! dit le docteur.

—Vous croyez qu'il y a inclus une recette de confiture de fruits magiques qui fait fondre la merde de souris? dit Draco, blasé.

—Nous en avons un exemplaire au deuxième étage, dans la salle n° 4, indiqua Julia.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Giani.

—Quoi ? s'étrangla le guichetier, comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Jack lui lança les Lorgnospectres et le spray de gaz doré.

—Vous en aurez besoin, lui dit-il.

—Mais…mais…pas question, non!

—Vous êtes le seul à ne pas être englué, Giani, dit gravement le docteur, c'est important, notre survie à tous dépend peut-être de ce livre, vous devez aller le chercher.

—Tout seul? Au milieu de ces…ces horribles souris! Mais j'ai la phobie de ces bestioles!

—C'est vrai que ça tombe vraiment mal, concéda Ron, je parie que si ça avait été des araignées, c'est moi qui devrais y aller…

—Sacrée loi de Murphy, dit Jack en haussant les épaules.

—Tu as peur des araignées? s'étonna Julia.

—Oui, dit Ron gêné, elles me terrorisent…mais enfin, Giani, nous avons tous peur de quelque chose, moi c'est les araignées, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'affronter des acromantules une fois…il fallait bien que quelqu'un accompagne Harry pour aller les voir…

—Tssst, fit Draco, j'imagine que Potter a fait son courageux, mais que si t'avais pas été là, il aurait été mort de trouille autant que toi!

—Bref…Giani, je sais que c'est dur, mais…nous comptons sur vous!

—Il a raison, ajouta le docteur, ce musée parle de héros…mais peut-être qu'il y en a aussi derrière la vitre du guichet!

Le rouquin adressa au guichetier un regard des plus encourageants.

—Allez Giani, vous pouvez le faire, j'en suis sûr!

Giani avala sa salive et serra les lunettes de Luna entre se doigts.

—D'accord.

Il inspira un grand coup et enfonça le bouton pour aller au deuxième étage. Il disparut derrière la porte métallique.

—Il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter sa phobie, dit Ron.

—J'espère que nous aurons une augmentation après ça, dit Julia, mais que faites-vous profess…euh docteur?

—J'essaie de comprendre à quoi sert cette matière fécale magique, répondit celui-ci en sondant avec son tournevis.

—Vous êtes obsédé par ce truc, dit Draco, beurk, quand je pense qu'on est tous en train de marcher dedans…

—Bah, paraît que ça porte bonheur, dit Ron.

wWw

L'ascenseur arriva au deuxième étage et Giani posa les Lorgnospectres sur son nez. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'est une véritable vision d'horreur qui s'offrit à lui. Des centaines de Joncheruines encore plus horribles que la description que Jack en avait faite pullulaient sur le sol et sur les stands d'exposition. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se fraya un chemin en dégageant les rongeurs à coup de spray doré. C'était rudement efficace, les Joncheruines semblaient vraiment effrayés par cette profusion lumineuse et fuyaient en couinant de terreur.

Giani s'étonnait de sa propre audace, sans doute l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes, et le fait d'être au cœur de l'action l'obligeait à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait plus que sur sa peur. Il courut en suivant un mince sentier déblayé de Joncheruines qu'il avait dégagé, s'approchant de son but. Il atteignit la salle n°4, et avisa le présentoir où le livre se tenait. Il s'en approcha et saisit le volume, il remarqua alors un fait étrange: les Joncheruines avaient recouvert de leurs déjections un mur entier de la salle, mais n'avaient pas touché les trois autres. Sans se poser plus de questions, il fit marche arrière et rejoignit l'ascenseur qu'il referma soulagé en constatant qu'il ne restait qu'un fond dans le spray.

wWw

Quand il réapparut au dernier étage, il manqua de s'effondrer et de tomber dans la mélasse avec les autres.

—Bravo! l'applaudit Ron, vous êtes un héros.

—Tout comme toi avec tes araignées, gamin…tiens, voilà ton œuvre…

—Vous arrivez bien, dit Draco, le docteur s'amuse à faire bouger la merde de souris avec son tournevis…

—J'ai trouvé une fréquence qui fait s'agiter les molécules! se défendit le Seigneur du Temps, j'arriverai peut-être à nous libérer comme ça!

—Voyons, ce bouquin…Julia, à quelle page est-ce que je parle de Luna?

—Oh, je ne sais plus, c'était très anecdotique, je n'ai pas relevé…

—Regardez l'index, suggéra Draco.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Arrivés à la lettre P, Ron remarqua un terme qui ne pouvait que se rapporter à Luna Lovegood.

—Prune Dirigeable! Elle dit qu'elle en a chez elle et Hermione ne veut pas la croire! Tout comme pour les Joncheruines, en fait…

—Page 167! jubila Julia, Là, voilà. Lis la note en bas de page.

—_« Mon amie Luna Lovegood est la première à m'avoir parlé de cette curieuse plante dont les fruits sont aussi étranges que dangereux, selon elle. Mais dont les racines sont très utiles pour se défendre contre les Joncheruines. Réduites en poudre, elles émettent un gaz lumineux, or, les Joncheruines, créatures nocturnes, ont horreur de la lumière, qui peut leur être fatale…Mais bon, cela n'intéressera pas ceux qui doutent de l'existence de ces créatures, c'est-à-dire 99% des sorciers de nos jours… »_

—Voilà qui explique pourquoi les agressions avaient lieu de nuit, murmura Draco.

Giani contempla le contenu du spray.

—Vous pensez que…c'est de la poudre de prune dirigeable?

—Certainement, ça brille dans le noir!

—Malheureusement, il nous en reste beaucoup trop peu…on est fichus!

—Il suffit d'attendre le lever du jour, glissa Julia, tentant de se contrôler.

—Sauf qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre ici, dit Jack, et ce sera fini pour nous…d'ailleurs, pourquoi attendent-ils en bas ?

Giani songea alors au mur badigeonné de fientes.

—C'est parce qu'ils sont occupés à quelque chose, à mettre leurs saletés magiques à des endroits stratégiques…je pense qu'ils ont un plan et que ça passe avant nous régler notre compte.

—Bien vu, vous êtes brillant!

—Je dis ça parce qu'ils ont recouvert entièrement un mur qui se trouve donner sur l'extérieur…

—Hum…fit le docteur. Giani, pouvez-vous me donner ce qu'il vous reste de poudre? Je pense l'utiliser pour nous dégager.

—Mais nous n'en aurons plus pour les repousser, dit Draco, Rhaaa, merci Lovegood, avec ta portion de poudre de pinrlinpinpin rikiki…on dirait que t'en a donné juste ce qu'il faut pour Jack et puis les autres, on compte pour de la…

Tilt.

—…merde…Mais…je suis con ou quoi?

—Tu veux que je réponde? demanda Ron avec un sourire sadique.

—Bien sûr qu'elle n'en a donné que pour Jack: c'est un Moldu, il ne peut pas produire un _lumos_, lui!

—Ils sont brillants tous les deux, vous avez bien choisi, docteur! dit Jack.

—Je choisis toujours bien! Très bien, éclairez-moi donc tout ça!

—_Lumos!_ Lança Draco.

—Cette magie digérée contient des particules de Joncheruines, expliqua le docteur en envoyant des ondes avec son tournevis, elle possède donc la même vulnérabilité à la lumière, et donc, si je remue un peu les molécules…

Draco parvint à dégager un pied, puis l'autre, et se mit en sûreté dans l'ascenseur.

—… je vous libère!

wWw

—Viens voir, Draco, dit Julia, je vais te montrer un truc assez sympa avec les baguettes magiques de l'an 2201…

Elle sortit son outil de sorcellerie de sa poche et désigna l'ampoule verte à son extrémité.

—Comme l'indique ceci, nous pouvons régler l'intensité des sorts que nous lançons, les rendre plus puissants ou plus ténus…

—Comment ça? C'est pas possible!

—Je n'ai jamais compris comment ça fonctionnait exactement, mais pour augmenter la puissance, il faut se trouver dans un endroit plein de magie, sinon, ça ne marche pas, on utilise la magie du milieu pour la convertir en sort, en fait…

—Et ici, ça doit marcher très bien, avec toute cette…

—Oui, regarde, _lumos!_

Le rayon lumineux naquit d'abord de manière normale, puis l'ampoule s'alluma et il s'intensifia, inondant la salle entière de lumière.

—Wouaw, c'est marche vraiment bien ici!

Un peu plus loin, Giani faisait une démonstration semblable à Ron et à Jack, son ampoule à lui était rouge.

—Au fait, capitaine Harkness, dit-il, je suis désolé d'avoir gaspillé autant de spray alors que c'était supposé être votre arme…

—Pas de problème, dit Jack, de toute façon, je suis moins exposé que vous, car il n'y a aucune magie à grignoter dans mon cerveau.

—Je crois qu'ils peuvent quand même vous attaquer, simplement parce que vous représentez une menace pour eux, fit remarquer Ron, mais nom d'un gnome au poivre, Giani, ça déchire vos baguettes, Malfoy et moi on a pas l'air idiots avec nos espèces de cure-dents en comparaison!

—Tu ne crois pas que c'est Julia et moi qui avons l'air de minables, face à un extraterrestre, un Moldu qui voyage dans le temps et deux sorciers héros de guerre?

—Mais non, vous avez affronté votre peur pour nous sauver et vous l'avez vaincue, vous _êtes_ un héros, dit Ron, et parlant de l'extraterrestre, il est où, le docteur?

—Parti inspecter les murs, dit Jack.

—Ah. Au fait, Jack, vous avez déjà voyagé avec lui?

—Oui. Pas beaucoup. Bien moins que toi et Draco ne vous apprêtez à le faire…je peux d'ailleurs dire que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend, ces Joncheruines, c'est un apéritif…vous allez tellement changer…

—Ah bon? Mais, je voulais savoir, est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi…

—Cinglé? Oui. Mais c'est quelqu'un de terriblement seul, vous n'êtes pas les premiers Terriens qu'il emmène à bord de son TARDIS, et vous ne serez pas les derniers. Vous allez grandir, vieillir, puis mourir…et lui il ne prendra pas une ride. Mais vous aurez vu un petit bout d'univers entre temps.

—Eh ben ça…

—Ça va? cria Julia, nous, on les repousse plutôt bien.

—Oui, ça va, dit Ron, on les…aaah, j'en ai un dans les cheveux!

Jack l'aspergea avec ce qu'il restait du spray et le Joncheruine prit la fuite en couinant. A ce moment-là, le docteur réapparut.

—Oh, Ron, vous êtes brillant…au sens propre cette fois.

—Oui, j'ai de la poudre dans les cheveux.

—J'ai compris quel est leur plan: j'ai observé la position des murs qu'ils ont enduit de magie, et j'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait de murs qui donnent vers l'extérieur, ainsi que le dernier étage et le sous-sol, ce qui signifie qu'ils construisent un cube tapissé de magie.

—Et alors? dit Draco en s'approchant.

—C'est évident: ils construisent un vaisseau!

—Un vaisseau? Pourquoi faire?

—Pour regagner leur planète, sans doute. L'énergie de la magie digérée leur permettra de décoller.

—Vous voulez dire, résuma Julia, qu'ils ont choisi notre musée comme soucoupe spatiale en se servant de la cervelle de nos gardiens comme matériau de construction?

—En gros, oui.

—Mais ça va pas? Et nous alors? Ils vont nous détruire rien que parce que ça leur sert?

—Mais les humains aussi n'hésitent pas à sacrifier des populations d'individus, à les dompter, à détruire des écosystèmes, pour servir leurs intérêts sans penser aux dégâts pour les autres espèces…

—Oui mais…et le musée? Il est unique au monde, nous avons la plus grande collection et la meilleure documentation sur la seconde guerre, ce musée est un haut-lieu de culture, on ne peut pas les laisser le détruire!

—J'ai bien peur que ce genre de considérations ne les dépasse complètement…

—Mais…

—En revanche, moi, ça me préoccupe. Car j'aime les humains, vous êtes capables, du meilleur comme du pire, mais capables…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? chuchota Ron en regardant le Gallifréen s'avancer près d'une dizaine de rongeurs acculés dans un coin sombre avec les Lorgnospectres.

—Pourpalers, je suppose, avança Jack.

—Peuple Joncheruine!

—Gagné!

Les rongeurs tremblaient dans leur coin, effrayés par la lumière alentour.

—Je viens négocier, vous devez quitter ce bâtiment, je peux vous aider…

—Autre chose que vous devez savoir à propos du docteur, souffla Jack, c'est qu'il déteste prendre les armes, et qu'il a tendance à vouloir protéger n'importe quelle créature dans cet univers…

—Même les plus affreuses? Je veux dire, s'il tombait sur un ver solitaire géant, tout visqueux, puant et suintant de pus, et crachant de l'acide mortel…

—Il prendrait un ton joyeux et lui dirait «Tu es fantastique, tu es une merveille de la nature!», oui.

—Génial.

—C'est un grand sentimental, au fond.

—Moi aussi je trouverais un ver solitaire adorable, comparé à Granger, surtout pour l'aspect visuel…

—Malfoy, je t'ai entendu!

Le docteur continua à parlementer avec les _adorables _souris sans poil avec des yeux partout. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable aux autres, il revint vers eux d'un air enjoué.

—Ils sont d'accord de partir, mais je leur ai promis un bâtiment plus grand dans lequel ils transféreront toute la magie digérée.

—Il y a un hôtel vide qu'on prévoit de démolir dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dit Julia, mais nous allons avoir du mal à expliquer ça au Ministère.

—Ce ne sera pas le premier mystère sur lequel l'Humanité va se poser des questions…même chez les sorciers…

—Bon, et bien…

wWw

L'opération se déroula le plus rapidement possible, avant le lever du jour qui aurait empêché les Joncheruines de sortir dans la rue où Julia les mena vers l'hôtel en ruine. «Non, mais, jamais je n'aurais cru ça», songea-t-elle, «Moi, en train de servir de guide à des rats extraterrestres…Tsst!»

Quand le transfert fut terminé, le soleil pointa à l'horizon, et les voyageurs du temps pensèrent à prendre congé.

—Les Joncheruines ont terminé leur construction, mais ils décolleront sans doute la nuit prochaine. Julia, Giani, je compte sur vous pour faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe et laisser vos congénères formuler des hypothèses amusantes mais fausses à ce sujet…

—Compris, docteur.

—Et nous, nous regagnons le TARDIS.

—Oui.

—C'est aussi valable pour vous, Jack. Je n'aime pas vous voir utiliser ce manipulateur de vortex.

—Comme vous voulez, docteur, mais vous pouvez faire un détour en 1996, j'ai une petite affaire à y régler…

—A notre époque? questionna Draco.

—Oui. En fait, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé la mission que Luna m'a confiée, j'en ai seulement accompli la première partie. Elle m'a aussi demandé de porter un message à la Luna de 1996…

—Très bien, nous ferons un petit arrêt cette année-là…

Ron s'approcha de Giani et Julia pour leur dire au revoir. La guide lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

—Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontré pour de vrai…tu es encore plus mignon que ce que j'imaginais, encore plus courageux, et surtout du es…brillant!

—C'est que…j'ai toujours de la poudre lumineuse dans les cheveux, en fait.

—Ron, dit Giani en s'avançant, je voudrais te l'offrir…

—Ta baguette? Mais…

—Tu m'as beaucoup aidé à prendre confiance en moi quand j'avais peur des souris, alors, je voudrais te remercier, alors comme tu n'es même pas passé par la boutique souvenirs du musée…

—Je ne peux pas accepter un truc comme ça…

—Allez, je m'en rachèterai une autre, alors que toi, des baguettes de 2201, tu n'en reverras peut-être plus jamais de ta vie…

—Euh…ben, dans ce cas, merci.

—C'est une bonne idée, avoua Julia, Draco, je t'offre la mienne!

—Tu as un Joncheruine dans le crâne ou quoi? répliqua le jeune-homme, il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heures, tu voulais m'expédier à Azkaban!

—Et depuis, j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai appris que tu pouvais changer, que tu changerais un jour. Et puis, tu m'as sauvée, tu es un héros…Peut-être que je devrais t'étudier un peu plus, tout compte fait…

—Mais…

—Allez, accepte le cadeau d'une Née-Moldue, tu me prouveras ainsi ton ouverture d'esprit!

—Alors, vous venez? appela le docteur depuis le seuil du TARDIS.

wWw

Direction l'an 1996.

—Tu as toujours de la poudre dans les cheveux, Weasley.

—C'est une autre des joies des voyages spatio-temporels, dit le docteur, on retrouve toujours des choses intéressantes accrochées sur soi, de quoi faire une collection…mets-moi ça dans ces bocaux.

Ron s'exécuta et le TARDIS se mit en branle pour les mener vers leur époque.

—Je dois trouver Luna, dit Jack.

—Il vaut mieux que je me charge d'aller la chercher, dit Ron, je ne sais pas trop comment les gens de Poudlard vont réagir à l'irruption d'un Moldu issu des années 2000…

—Vas-y, on t'attend.

En réalité, Ron avait lui aussi une affaire importante à régler.

wWw

—Une baguette et une brochure de musée de 2201…je dois avouer un truc, Ron, tu es vraiment doué pour fabriquer des fausses preuves de tes voyages dans le temps, mais je n'y crois toujours pas…

—Mais Hermione…

—Et arrête de te taper la tête contre le mur, c'est pas en imitant Dobby que tu vas m'attendrir…

«Si ça continue, elle pourra se brosser pour la Fondation Hermione! ». Cependant, il comprenait sa réaction: des extraterrestres, un mystérieux docteur qui voyage dans le temps, et les dires de Luna Lovegood qui s'avèrent exacts…jamais Hermione ne goberait des histoires pareilles!

—Ecoute, dit-il, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me croies enfin…mais toi et Harry, vous allez disparaître cette année de manière inexpliquée, et je veux à tout prix éviter ça…Alors promets-moi d'être prudente.

—C'est ridicule…

—Hermione, je t'en prie!

—D'accord, pour te faire plaisir, je ferai attention…et je ferai passer le message à Harry…tiens, bonsoir professeur.

Ron se retourna, et devant la masse humanoïde que représentait Slughorn, il se sentit devenir tout petit. Petit comme un insecte qu'on écraserait facilement sous une chaussure.

—Bonsoir, Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parler en privé…

—Oh, mais bien sûr…

Hermione et Slughorn s'éloignèrent. Ron enragea, il n'avait pas l'impression que sa mise en garde serait efficace. Et il ignorait que deux personnes avaient entendu sa discussion à propos du docteur avec Hermione, l'une étant Slughorn, et celui-ci appréciait moyennement qu'un autre extraterrestre que lui se promène à Poudlard; l'autre étant celle qu'on l'avait envoyé quérir:

—Luna?

—J'ai tout entendu, Ronald, et moi, je te crois. Je crois que ce docteur existe.

—Vraiment? Justement, ça tombe bien, lui et son ami Jack aimeraient faire ta connaissance.

—C'est vrai?

—Oui, viens…et tu vois, cette baguette en métal? C'est ton descendant Giani qui me l'a offerte…

wWw

—Oh, mignonne blondinette, commenta Jack.

—Bonjour, dit Luna de sa voix flûtée, oh, c'est super beau…

—Merci, Luna Lovegood, c'est le TARDIS.

—Vous êtes le docteur?

—Lui-même. Et voici le capitaine Jack Harkness.

—Bonjour, capitaine.

—Bonjour, Luna, il faut que je vous remercie pour vos Lorgnospectres et votre spray de prune dirigeable…

—Hein ?

—Luna, tu nous as aidés à vaincre une armée de Joncheruines dans le futur! dit Ron.

—Ah bon?

—Enfin, tu _vas_ le faire.

—C'est intéressant…oh, bonjour Malfoy!

—Euh…salut, Lovegood.

Jack s'approcha de Luna et lui remit un morceau de papier.

—Tenez, c'est le message que je devais vous transmettre.

—Mais c'est incompréhensible, c'est écrit en quelle langue ?

—Ça je l'ignore. Bon, et bien, il faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend!

—Du travail qui se prénomme Ianto, précisa le docteur. Allez, cramponnez-vous, on s'envole pour Cardiff en 2009!

—Docteur…Luna vient avec nous?

—Bien sûr, ça manquait un peu de filles à bord…

Le TARDIS redémarra à nouveau, et quelques instants plus tard, Jack débarqua sur la place qui masquait l'entrée du repère de Torchwood.

—Et bien, c'est maintenant que je vous quitte, docteur, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir, Luna, même pour quelques minutes, ce fut une joie de faire votre connaissance, et vous deux, les garçons, j'ai apprécié combattre à vos côtés. Vous êtes un couple formidable.

—On n'est pas un couple ! répliquèrent Ron et Draco à l'unisson.

Jack ricana et salua de sa manière personnelle:

—Au revoir, Luna.

—…

—Au revoir, Draco.

—…

—Au revoir, Ron.

—…

—Et à la prochaine, petit docteur de mon cœur.

—…

—C'est moi ou il nous a embrassés tous les quatre avec la langue en guise d'adieux?

—Non, ce n'est pas toi, il a vraiment fait ça…

Jack leur adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de sauter hors du TARDIS et pénétra le quartier général de Torchwood, où du travail l'attendait nu sous un tablier rose et portant un plateau chargé d'une tasse de café.

wWw

—Où allons-nous, maintenant? s'enquit Draco.

—Eh bien, dit le docteur, vous avez eu droit à un voyage dans le passé, à un voyage dans le futur, à présent, nous allons plutôt voyager dans l'espace…que diriez d'une planète lointaine et exotique?

—Cool! commenta Ron, ouais, faisons ça!

—Je me demande ce qu'il est écrit sur ce papier, demanda Luna.

—Laissez-moi voir ça, dit le Seigneur du Temps en prenant le message des mains de la jeune-fille.

—Vous comprenez ce langage?

—Je connais beaucoup de langages…Tiens, justement, nous avons les coordonnées d'une planète ici ! Et votre présence, Luna, et y est requise de toute urgence!

—Ah?

—Oui, le message dit très clairement : _«Au secours, votre Altesse Luna, votre peuple est en danger et attend votre aide!»_


	4. Witch Doctor

Salut, j'ignore franchement pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à pondre ce chapitre : le docteur, Ron, Draco, Luna, une intrigue déjà préparée et des créatures que j'aime bien…tout y était pour me motiver, pourtant…surtout que ma fic doit faire pâle copie face au nouvel épisode qui vient de sortir! Anyway, je ne vais pas en plus vous soûler en parlotte, bonne lecture!

* * *

Les gens pensent que je suis folle. Je le sais bien.

A cause de mes bijoux fantaisie, à cause de ma manière de parler, à cause de ma manière d'être, je suppose. Et aussi à cause de ce en quoi je crois. Ils pensent que je délire, que je vois des choses qui n'existent pas, mais elles existent…

Mais je comprends qu'ils ne me croient pas, car ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à admettre. Même mes amis, mes récents amis, ils semblent m'apprécier, mais je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne me croient pas, ou qu'ils me croient à moitié, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas me vexer, alors ils font semblant d'être intéressés, ils se disent «Elle est givrée, mais elle ne fait de mal à personne, donc, laissons-la tranquille, si ça la rend heureuse de rêver aux Ronflaks Cornus… ». Sauf peut-être Ginny, ma jolie Ginny…elle, on dirait qu'elle me croit des fois…

Mais dernièrement, les choses ont changé. Car je l'ai rencontré, lui. Le docteur. Lui, il a neuf cent ans, il a beaucoup voyagé, et il a vu tant de merveilles que mon père et toute l'équipe du journal en brûleraient de jalousie. J'aimerais que Papa rencontre le docteur, une fois.

Et je vais aller sur une autre planète avec lui, avec Ron, le frère de Ginny, et avec Malfoy. Un type appelé Jack m'a remis un message qui me demande d'aller sur cette planète, et je crois que je dois y sauver quelqu'un…

En ce moment, Ron me regarde avec un air enjoué, il me parle des Joncheruines, il en a affrontés, il me croit maintenant.

—Et si je te parlais de Ronflaks Cornus ou de Nargols?

—Bah…pourquoi pas? Tu sais, Luna, je voyage avec un extraterrestre dans un vaisseau qui peut se déplacer dans le temps et dans l'espace, j'ai rencontré les Fondateurs et visité un musée dans le futur…je ne risque plus de dire que quelque chose n'existe pas sous prétexte que je n'en ai jamais vu!

Il sourit. Puis son regard devient plus sombre.

—Si seulement Hermione pouvait être un peu plus…

Effectivement, son amie Hermione, ainsi que Harry, son autre ami, pensent qu'il a inventé le docteur et ses aventures avec lui. Tout comme la majorité des gens pensent que j'invente ce en quoi je crois. C'est tout à fait le même problème. J'ai entendu la conversation entre Ron et Hermione. Elle ne fait pas ça méchamment, je pense même qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Ron en ce moment. Mais comment pourrait-elle y croire?

Soudain, le docteur nous interrompt :

—Planète en vue!

* * *

**GENERIQUE!**

Cette fois, pour changer un peu, voici la chanson de Parry Gripp :

"_Listen, girl, to what I say_

_About the man from Gallifrey_

_He can show you the planets_

_He can show you the stars_

_He can love you more because he's got two hearts_

_Dr Who, Dr Who, Dr Who, what you're gonna do?"_

* * *

**4ième épisode: Witch Doctor**

Alors qu'ils étaient en orbite, le docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS pour que ses trois compagnons puissent contempler la planète de manière extérieure avant de s'y poser. C'était une vue magnifique, en plus de la sensation étrange mais fabuleuse d'être dans l'espace mais de pouvoir y respirer, bien au chaud dans la bulle de protection autour du TARDIS.

La planète était pour le moins étrange. Mais qu'est-ce que l'étrangeté ? En l'occurrence, c'était la perfection géométrique là où on s'attendait à voir l'œuvre sauvage et hasardeuse de la nature.

—On dirait un gros bonbon avec deux goûts, commenta Ron.

Draco fronça les sourcils. La planète était une sphère parfaite, mais elle était divisée en deux parties complètement identiques, à part pour la couleur: une moitié d'une blancheur de neige poudreuse, et l'autre d'un noir d'encre, séparées par une ligne sans cassures, une découpe nickel.

—On dirait ces capsules qu'on trouve dans certains distributeurs sur votre planète, dit le docteur…vous savez, vous mettez une pièce et une boule bicolore comme celle-là tombe, et dedans, vous avez un cadeau, et parfois on y trouve du flubber…

—Du quoi ?

Luna avait cependant reculé. Quelque chose avait l'air de la contrarier.

—Luna…Ça ne va pas ?

—Nous sommes tous morts, déclara-t-elle.

Les trois hommes restèrent interdits quelques secondes. Morts ? Comment ça ?

—Je sais quelle est cette planète, expliqua-t-elle, ne me demandez pas comment, je le sais.

—Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit Draco.

—C'est la planète de l'Au-Delà. C'est là que nos âmes se rendent une fois qu'elles ont quitté nos corps. Il y a deux pays, le Paradis et l'Enfer, qui correspondent aux parties blanche et noire.

—Pourquoi le noir est toujours la partie mauvaise? fit le docteur en haussant les épaules, ça me semble un peu trop connoté culturellement pour que ça soit ça…

—Docteur, tout le monde a ses propres croyances en ce qui concerne la Mort…moi, c'est en ça que je crois, à une planète comme celle-là…c'est comme ça…

—Elle avait raison pour les Joncheruines, glissa Ron.

—C'est peut-être une coïncidence, dit Draco.

—Mais comment pouvons-nous être morts sans nous en être rendu compte ? demanda le rouquin.

—Peut-être que nous ne le sommes pas, dit le docteur…rappelez-vous l'appel au secours…peut-être que les habitants de cette planète, bien que décédés, rencontrent un certain problème, et qu'ils nous ont permis de transgresser la règle qui interdit d'amener des vivants ici parce qu'ils veulent qu'on les aide?

—Vous voulez dire que même morts, on peut encore être emmerdés ? dit Ron.

Luna ferma les yeux.

—Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire, mais si quelqu'un là-bas à besoin de moi, je dois y aller.

—_Nous_ allons y aller, précisa Ron en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune-fille.

—Très bien, préparez-vous à atterrir! dit le docteur en rejoignant les commandes du TARDIS.

wWw

Visiblement, le docteur avait toujours quelques soucis pour poser le TARDIS avec précision exacte là où il le voulait. Car on pouvait douter fortement de l'envie de nos héros à débarquer en Enfer.

Ron sortit le premier, le ciel était gris foncé, l'étoile qui faisait office de soleil sur cette planète émettait une faible lueur noire, et pour finir…

—Mais…ma peau est devenue verte!

—Tes cheveux aussi, dit Draco, un vert flamboyant !

—Les tiens sont bleu marine…et ceux de Luna aussi…et le docteur les a bleu clair !

—En Enfer, les couleurs sont inversées, comme sur le négatif d'une photo, expliqua Luna. Regardez, le blanc de nos yeux est devenu noir.

—Je commence à trouver tout cela beaucoup trop conforme avec ce que tu imaginais, grommela le Seigneur du Temps.

—C'est vrai, dit en s'énervant Draco, des bestioles comme les Joncheruines, c'est une chose, mais la vie après la mort, c'est un peu fort de café! Comment peux-tu, seule de ton espèce, avoir tout deviné ?

—Ne lui crie pas dessus, je parie que ça la trouble autant que nous!

—Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, Weasley!

Le docteur observait les alentours en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

—Et au Paradis, Luna ?

—Au Paradis, les couleurs sont normales…en fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison d'appeler ça «Paradis» et «Enfer»… c'est juste qu'il s'agit de notions plus ou moins universelles qui existent sous différents noms en fonction de la culture…j'emploie ces deux termes-là simplement parce qu'ils me sont familiers…

—Je vois…dans pareille situation, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire…

—Quoi ?

—Mais tout explorer, voyons! Je suis certain qu'il y a tant de choses à voir dans ce monde en négatif !

—Et un danger qui rôde, rappela Draco.

Un danger…ou trois dangers, plus exactement.

wWw

Hermione vit passer Ginny devant elle en courant à toute allure. La rouquine se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Hermione ignorait que ce qui était en train d'arriver à son amie allait lui arriver ensuite.

wWw

Un château noir se dressait dans la noirceur ambiante.

—Nous devrions nous y rendre et poser des questions à ses habitants, suggéra le docteur.

—Oui, dit Luna, le message me désignait comme une altesse, ce qui veut dire qu'ici, je suis une…

—Une princesse, oui.

—Une princesse…donc, ce n'est pas illogique que j'aie un château, non ?

—Moi, ce que je trouve illogique, dit Ron, c'est le concept d'eau «noire et transparente à la fois», et pourtant, ici, il y en a, vous voyez ce petit ruisseau ?

—On s'en fout, Weasley.

Devant l'impossibilité de trouver une sonnette, ils frappèrent contre l'immense porte en bois bleu clair —la couleur naturelle du bois— et attendirent. Comme personne ne vint leur ouvrir, ils entrèrent eux-mêmes et découvrirent un tunnel en pierre qui menait vers la blancheur ténébreuse des profondeurs du château.

—Y'a pas à dire, c'est pour le moins bizarre…

Le docteur nota cependant que ce changement de couleur perturbait les perceptions visuelles, le cerveau ayant des difficultés à reconnaître un décor et des objets habituels dans pareilles circonstances. Ce qui pouvait devenir franchement handicapant s'il était important de repérer un détail dangereux…

Ils progressèrent à travers le conduit jusqu'à un carrefour.

—A droite ou à gauche ?

—On peut se séparer.

—Oui, Ron, tu viens avec moi à droite, Draco, tu vas avec Luna à gauche.

—Très bien.

La salle où déboucha la blonde paire après trois mètres à peine était vaste et majestueuse, décorée de peintures murales, de statues et de mosaïques.

—Ça ressemble enfin à un palais, dit Draco.

—Oui, c'est très joli, d'ailleurs.

—Oui, cette inversion des couleurs rend le tout un peu étrange, mais oui, c'est assez luxueux…

—Je me demande qui habite ici…

—Nous sommes en Enfer…est-ce que ça pourrait être un…démon?

—Non, il n'y a pas de démons sur Au-delà, l'Enfer est peuplé de mauvaises personnes qui refusent de regretter leurs vilaines actions…mais pas des démons.

—J'imagine qu'il s'agit alors d'un tyran qui exploitait ses serviteurs…

Draco fut heureux que Ron ne soit pas avec eux à cet instant précis, le rouquin aurait sans doute répliqué quelque chose dans le genre de «Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, le Manoir Malfoy?». Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua alors une mosaïque qui se détachait du reste.

—Lovegood…regarde, là…les couleurs de l'image représentée sont normales…

—Sans doute une représentation du Paradis…

—Oui et…ce personnage…on dirait…toi!

La mosaïque évoquait une jeune-fille aux cheveux dorés avec un sourire chaleureux…et ses bijoux étaient assez semblables à ceux de Luna. Celle-ci s'approcha et passa ses doigts fins sur les tessons.

—Il y a une inscription en-dessous…c'est de l'anglais!

—Peut-être pas, le docteur a expliqué que le TARDIS traduisait n'importe quelle langue ou écriture de l'univers dans notre cerveau, c'est peut-être juste une illusion…mais si c'est vraiment de l'anglais, c'est très intéressant…

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on s'adresse à nous…enfin, à toi plus particulièrement je suppose…

Luna resta songeuse. Elle lut :

_Chère altesse, nous t'attendons_

Luna ferma les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer et chercher l'exacte signification de ces mots. Quand elle les rouvrit, le décor avait changé, et Draco n'était plus avec elle. Une femme au visage bienveillant la regardait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter.

—Ma…Maman ? balbutia-t-elle.

wWw

La salle que visitèrent Ron et le docteur était, au contraire, petite, exigüe, et plongée dans le blanc. Ron murmura «lumos» afin qu'ils y voient mieux.

—De la lumière noire, dit-il en fixant sa baguette, fasciné par le halo négatif qui s'en dégageait.

—C'est obscure au propre comme au figuré, dit le docteur.

—Une…une espèce de…une «obscure clarté»…

—…_qui tombe des étoiles. Enfin avec le flux nous fait voir trente voiles; l'onde s'enfle dessous, et d'un commun effort, les Maures et la mer montent jusques au port_….Ah, sacré Pierre, je me rappelle de lui…nous avons joué aux dames ensembles…Cette demi-planète est un oxymore!

—Hein?

—Un oxymore, une figure de rhétorique qui vise à rapprocher deux termes que leurs sens respectifs devraient éloigner, donnant lieu à une formule contradictoire…

—Ah, comme «Mangemort intelligent»! L'inverse d'un pléonasme, quoi.

—Oui. Ron, peux-tu m'éclairer, enfin m'assombrir, que j'examine les murs?

—Bien sûr.

Le rouquin leva sa baguette vers la pierraille qui constituait les murs froids et humides alors que le docteur avait sorti son tournevis.

—Docteur…pourquoi vous n'aimez pas l'idée que Luna ait pu deviner que…

—Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, c'est tout. Il y a un lien entre elle et cette planète.

—Un lien...Ça pourrait être quelque chose de dangereux?

—Il y a de grandes chances que oui.

—Et vous l'y avez emmenée malgré tout, en sachant qu'elle courrait un risque?

Draco évita au docteur de devoir répondre à cette question gênante en hurlant de tous ses poumons:

—Docteuuuuuur ! Luna a disparu !

—Comment ça ?

Les deux salles étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'ils puissent communiquer s'ils y mettaient le volume vocal nécessaire.

—Elle était là il y a deux secondes, j'ai regardé ailleurs et puis quand j'ai reposé mes yeux vers elle, elle s'était évaporée!

—Ne bouge pas, j'arrive!

Ron resta seul alors que le Gallifréen se ruait auprès de son _cher_ camarade. Il fit passer son halo obscur sur les murs, toujours émerveillé par le contraste étrange. Même son ombre blanche lui sembla amusante…Oh tiens…mais…

—Docteur?

—Hein?

Le Seigneur du Temps s'était stoppé avant d'entrer rejoindre Draco.

—Quoi donc ?

—Oh rien, c'est juste un détail bizarre en plus…c'est un peu drôle…

—Okay…

—J'ai deux ombres…deux ombres blanches…

—Quoi, mais…

—Docteur, moi je pense avoir un réel problème, reprit Draco, moi, j'ai une statue qui bouge quand je ne la regarde pas…et elle me fait une sale grimace…euh…y'en a d'autres!

wWw

Luna se jeta dans les bras maternels protecteurs et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, le visage collé sur l'épaule de sa mère qui lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

—Oh, ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

—Et moi alors? sanglota Luna, mais…est-ce que je suis morte?

—Non, tu n'es pas morte, tu possèdes encore une odeur.

—Une odeur?

La jeune Serdaigle se rendit compte que le corps qu'elle étreignait ne dégageait aucune fragrance, ni aucune chaleur. Elle dégagea lentement.

—Pourtant, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que…

—Des souvenirs de mon odeur doivent persister dans ta mémoire, quand tu m'as reconnue, tu l'as donc imaginée par réflexe…

—Sans doute…

—Ma petite chérie, il va maintenant falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement, si tu as été attirée ici, au Paradis, c'est parce que nous comptons sur toi…ils comptent sur toi.

—Qui ça «ils»?

—Les Ronflaks Cornus, voyons.

wWw

Draco était quelque peu impressionné par le spectacle : on pouvait difficilement imaginer le docteur dans cet état.

—Je suis un incompétent ! hurla le Seigneur du Temps en martelant son poing sur le mur avec rage, Comment ai-je pu perdre un compagnon ? Et si vite ? Je suis un incapable!

—Euh…vous voulez bien me répéter ce qui s'est passé? Je n'ai pas très bien compris, où est Weasley?

—Il est mort! Il a été dévoré par un Vashta Nerada, une créature carnivore qui ressemble à une ombre…mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

—Donc, il n'a pas disparu comme Lovegood ?

—Non, elle a été victime d'un Ange Pleureur, elle est peut-être encore vivante, mais dans une autre époque, les Anges téléportent leurs proies dans le temps quand ceux-ci ne les regardent pas…

Draco resta songeur un instant. Ron était mort? _Mort_ ?

—Comment ai-je pu…quel idiot…

—Ce n'est pas de votre faute, docteur, vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

—Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute, je vous expose sans arrêt à mille et un dangers, et voilà le résultat…

Draco avala néanmoins sa salive, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

—J'ai…j'ai du mal à imaginer…Weasley est _mort_…je ne peux pas le croire…il était là il y a un instant, et maintenant…

—Rentrons au TARDIS !

—Mais…

—Je te reconduis chez toi, pour t'éviter un sort semblable.

—Mais non…

—Allez viens !

Le docteur prit fermement Draco par le bras et le tira vers la sortie du château.

—Attendez, je ne veux pas repartir!

—C'est pour ta sécurité, et puis, on ne va pas attendre gentiment que les Anges ou le Vashta Nerada trouvent un moyen de nous atteindre, nous devons fuir de toutes façons!

—Je ne suis pas certain d'être plus en sécurité à Poudlard…je…Voldemort…

—Peut-être est-il temps que tu règles ce problème…moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre encore quelqu'un…

—Mais qui vous dit que je ne vais pas me montrer plus ingénieux qu'eux et survivre ?

—Ingénieux ? Draco, tu es loin d'être bête, mais sans vouloir te vexer, il y a plus ingénieux et plus dégourdi que toi, mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêche de disparaître !

—Ah mais…attendez une minute.

—…

Ils étaient à présents arrivés à la sortie du palais. Le docteur stoppa et Draco lui demanda simplement :

—Elle était jolie ?

—…

—Vous pleurez ?

—Poussière dans l'œil.

—Comment l'avez-vous perdue ? Elle aussi a été dévorée par un Vashta Nerada ou téléportée par un Ange?

—Coincée dans une dimension parallèle. Et oui, elle était jolie. Mais elle est heureuse à présent, même si c'est avec un autre…et que cet autre est un peu moi.

—Ça m'a encore l'air d'être une histoire compliquée.

wWw

—Salut, Ron, ça va?

—Luna?

Ron cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui.

—Les couleurs…elles sont…

—Normales, oui, nous sommes au Paradis…ça fait toute une journée que j'attendais de tes nouvelles…oh, je te présente ma maman.

—Enchanté madame…

Le rouquin se releva et alla saluer la mère de sa camarade.

—Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici…j'étais avec le docteur, puis j'avais deux ombres, et puis…et c'est quoi toutes ces créatures? demanda-t-il en désignant des espèces de petits dragons surmontés d'une corne sur le nez.

—Des Ronflaks Cornus. Ils me considèrent comme leur princesse car je crois en eux.

—C'est aussi le paradis des Ronflaks?

—C'est le paradis pour tout le monde, intervint la mère de Luna, je leur ai beaucoup parlé d'elle et de son incroyable imagination, de sa foi chaleureuse envers les créatures rejetées par des esprits étroits qui se croient brillants…Crois-tu en leur existence, Ronald?

—Ben oui…il y a quelques jours, Luna m'en aurait parlé, je l'aurais prise pour une cinglée, mais là…

—Et bien, c'est justement à cause de gens comme toi, qui considèrent Luna comme une «cinglée», que les Ronflaks Cornus ont disparu massivement…quand on ne croit pas en eux, ils meurent, ici, tu as devant les yeux le résultat de manque de foi de tes congénères…

—Ne sois pas dure avec lui, Maman, Ron n'a pas beaucoup de tact, mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et très généreux.

—Très bien…Ronald, te joindras-tu à nous ?

—Eux…me joindre à quoi ?

—A notre combat. Nous sommes en guerre contre les créatures de l'Enfer, Luna et son imagination miraculeuse seront notre arme la plus précieuse, peut-être que tu peux aider…disons un peu.

—Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis pas un mauvais duelliste, hein, Luna? Tu m'as vu avec l'AD…et je suis doué aux échecs, donc, j'ai un don pour la stratégie…

—Oh, mais dans la bataille qui nous attend, la stratégie et l'intelligence «logique» ne seront d'aucune aide, pas plus que l'adresse à manier une baguette…nous utilisons l'imagination pour combattre.

—Comment ça ?

—Figure-toi l'Histoire comme un livre contenant le récit de tous les évènements passés, présents et futures. Comment peux-tu changer leur cours ? En effaçant ce qui y est écrit et en écrivant autre chose.

—Oui, je vois, vous venez de figurer l'expression «réécrire l'Histoire», mais comment…

—En formulant les changements à voix haute, on peut modifier le cours du temps.

—Ce n'est pas possible.

—Sois un peu plus imaginatif…si je dis que tu portes une chemise violette…

—Eh! Mais comment vous avez fait ça?

—Grâce à mon imagination.

—Vous portez un costume de poulet.

—…

—Pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec moi ?

Luna se mit à rire en coin.

—Ron…Maman m'a expliqué qu'il fallait suivre un entraînement pour y arriver…tu veux le suivre avec moi?

—Euh…ben…d'accord.

—Très bien, allons-y.

—J'aime pas le violet.

wWw

Draco eut comme une illumination :

—Mais…si cette planète est l'Au-delà et que Weasley est mort…c'est qu'il est quelque part ici!

—Sans doute, il a changé de nature mais se trouve toujours ici, oui…

—Donc, on peut le retrouver !

—Quel enthousiasme tout à coup.

—Je…euh...enthousiasme? Mais non, c'est juste que…vous avez l'air tellement pessimiste depuis qu'il n'est plus là…

—Bien sûr, c'est pour moi que tu fais ça.

—Pour qui d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais pu saquer ce type, sa mort, je m'en fiche.

—Ce n'est pas ce que ta réaction de tout à l'heure indiquait.

—J'étais un peu choqué d'apprendre que quelqu'un que j'avais connu aussi bien avait cessé d'exister…rien de plus. Maintenant, c'est fini.

—Mais pourquoi vous vous détestez, lui et toi?

Draco se mit à réfléchir pour trouver la réponse ad hoc.

—Parce que.

—Je vois…mais pourquoi aller le chercher? Ça ne servira à rien. Ta théorie est loin d'être idiote, mais néanmoins, s'il est mort, nous ne pourrons sans doute pas le ramener avec nous.

—Oui, mais, peut-être auriez-vous envie de le revoir une dernière fois, pour lui parler…vous excuser…

—M'excuser?

Le docteur cligna des yeux : et dire qu'il avait trouvé Donna Noble culottée!

—Pour l'avoir laisser se faire dévorer par une ombre carnivore, s'empressa d'ajouter Draco.

—Oh, et toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, il n'y a absolument rien que tu voudrais dire à Ron?

—Je pense que non.

—Si tu le dis.

—Rose aurait été d'accord avec moi.

—Ne parlons plus de Rose, s'il te plait. Bon, Ron n'a pas l'air d'être ici…logique, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite l'Enfer.

—Ouais, les Gryffondors comme lui, ça va forcément au Paradis, railla Draco.

wWw

Ron se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un entraînement d'imagination. Allaient-ils devoir écrire une histoire sur un sujet donné ? Résoudre une énigme grâce à une série d'objets aléatoires? Inventer des armes bizarres? Ron avait bien l'idée d'un canon qui tire des raviolis à la romaine mais il n'était pas certain que ce projet serait pris au sérieux…quoi que…

La pièce où lui et Luna furent menés par la mère de cette dernière était percluse et aux murs dépouillés. Il fallait qu'ils s'asseyent tous trois en cercle, se donnent la main, et ferment les yeux.

—Imaginez!

Bon, d'accord…

wWw

Bang !

—Docteur, ce bruit, c'est bien ce que je crois?

—Ça dépend de ce que tu crois. Si tu penses que nous sommes attaqués par une pieuvre géante, je te dirais non.

—Je ne pense pas à une pieuvre géante, je pense qu'il y a un Ange dehors et qu'il essaie d'entrer dans le TARDIS.

—Alors je te dis oui. Nous allons nous déplacer jusqu'au Paradis.

—Ha, cette statue va avoir une surprise quand on va disparaître!

Le TARDIS se mit à frémir et Draco s'agrippa au bord du tableau de commandes pour ne pas tomber. Bizarrement, il avait besoin de sauver Ron et Luna. Même si le premier lui inspirait de la haine et la seconde de l'indifférence, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus le petit équipage du docteur, c'était légèrement différent. En réalité, Draco ne voulait plus repenser à sa vie d'avant le docteur, cette vie où il devait tuer un homme pour éviter à sa famille de se faire zigouiller par un mage noir psychopathe. Il se doutait bien qu'un jour il devrait redescendre sur Terre, mais en attendant, cette aventure était comme un rêve, une évasion dans un pays imaginaire, une agréable fuite devant le danger de sa réalité.

Et il voulait que ce rêve continue, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

—Nous y voilà, le Paradis! annonça le Seigneur du Temps.

Draco lâcha le tableau. Weasley faisait partie de ce rêve, c'était en un sens normal qu'il le défende.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en voyant le docteur peiner à ouvrir la porte de sortie.

—Il y a quelque chose qui coince…

—Hein?

—La porte est bloquée.

Le Gallifréen fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre le problème à l'aide de son tournevis. Fusse une simple coïncidence ou l'outil se révéla-t-il efficace, mais le mécanisme s'actionna et la lumière du jour paradisiaque leur apparut.

Et tout de suite après, ils virent le bras de pierre d'un Ange Pleureur à moitié enseveli sous un énorme tas de raviolis. Et un Ron ravi. Et Luna et sa mère.

—Mrs Lovegood, j'ai réuss… Docteur ! Mal…oh, Malfoy…

—Weasley, c'est quoi ces macaronis?

—Ron, qu'as-tu fait à cet Ange? Oh, bonjour, madame. Luna, tu es là aussi?

—J'ai vu apparaître le TARDIS, expliqua Ron, mais il y avait cette statue accrochée dessus, sur la porte, elle a cessé de bouger quand je l'ai regardée, mais comme elle semblait vous empêcher de sortir, j'ai imaginé. Et c'est des raviolis, pas des macaronis, tête de gland!

—Hein? Imaginé?

—L'imagination est notre technique de combat, intervint la mère de Luna, finalement, Ronald s'en sort bien…ce n'est rien comparé à ma Luna, mais, il fera un bon guerrier contre les créatures de l'Enfer.

—Un guerrier? fit le docteur en s'avançant, méfiant, expliquez-moi un peu ça.

Alors que Mrs Lovegood contait son histoire au docteur, Ron détaillait à Draco et à Luna comment il avait imaginé une pluie de raviolis dont le poids finissait par alourdir l'Ange au point de le faire tomber de la porte du TARDIS.

—J'arrive juste à faire apparaître des pâtes, Luna arrive à faire exister quasi n'importe quoi. Je l'ai vue imaginer des chevaux ailés à deux têtes, des sirènes aériennes et aussi…

—Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, ces créatures de l'Enfer ?

—Elles menacent le Paradis, dit Luna, et donc, elles en veulent à Maman et aux Ronflaks Cornus. Je dois les combattre pour cette raison. Draco…tu veux participer? Et le docteur?

—Lui, ça m'étonnerait, il n'aime pas devoir se battre, à ce que j'ai compris.

—Et moi, je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine…

wWw

—Comment ça je suis mort? s'exclama Ron.

—Tu as été dévoré par un Vashta Nerada, ce n'est pas ton corps, juste ton âme, si je suis la logique de cette planète.

—Tiens, dit Luna, c'est drôle, il a toujours une odeur…ah, non, il sent les raviolis.

—Mais non, je ne peux pas être mort!

—J'ai peur que si.

—Et moi? dit Luna, en tous cas, j'ai une odeur.

—L'Ange t'a déplacée dans le temps. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici?

—Je suis arrivée hier au Paradis, et Ron est ici depuis quelques heures.

—C'est bien ce que je pensais, l'Ange t'a juste téléportée d'un jour dans le passé.

—Participerez-vous à la guerre avec nous, docteur?

—Non. Non merci, les guerres ça ne résout rien.

Ron et Luna baissèrent les yeux.

—Je suis désolée, docteur, je n'aime pas non plus la violence, mais je suis une sorte d'élue, je dois le faire.

—Une élue…comme Potter? railla Draco.

—Et moi, je dois protéger Luna, dit Ron.

—Et depuis quand?

—Depuis que j'ai décidé de veiller sur elle.

—C'est gentil, dit Luna en rosissant.

—Ginny tient beaucoup à toi, dit le rouquin, et puis…tu es un peu comme une seconde petite sœur…même si je suis mort, je veux te protéger.

—Merci.

—Je suis désolé aussi, docteur, je veux me battre parce que je dois veiller au bien de Luna.

—C'est idiot, mais je comprends. Néanmoins, peut-on avoir des renseignements sur ces fameuses créatures de l'Enfer? A quoi ressemblent-elles?

—Ça nous l'ignorons, expliqua Mrs Lovegood, aiguiser notre imagination n'en devient que plus vital, car il faut nous attendre à tout. Je vous invite à prendre un repas et à passer une bonne nuit. Le combat sera pour demain matin.

—La digestion et le sommeil ont du sens sur Au-delà?

—Non, mais comme les créatures qui y habitent étaient habituées à cela dans leurs vie désormais éteinte, elles ont du mal à s'en défaire, alors, elles reproduisent les mêmes gestes que de leur vivant. Ce phénomène a tendance à disparaître avec le temps, on s'habitue à être morts. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit déjà le cas de Ronald. Et vous, vous êtes vivants, n'est-ce pas?

wWw

—Pourquoi prends-tu un petit-déjeuner, demanda Draco à Ron le lendemain matin, tu es mort…

—Ferme-la.

—Pourquoi? Ça t'embête d'être mort?

—Tais-toi.

—Tu as disparu. Tu n'es plus. Ta vie s'est arrêtée là. Sur une planète bizarre dans la crypte d'un château en négatif.

—Et ça te fait plaisir, connard? Tu voulais tant me voir mort? Tu me haïssais autant que ça?

—Peut-être pas…mais j'ai envie de dire que c'est bien fait pour toi!

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour mériter ça?

—Tu es toi.

—D'accord. Merci pour ton argumentation _éclairée_…

Ron mordit dans un toast à la confiture, relevant le nez de manière méprisante, comme s'il considérait Draco comme une quantité négligeable.

—Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai besoin du goût du pain pour bien commencer ma journée, comme la mère de Luna l'a expliqué, c'est psychologique…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le docteur qui n'avait pas voulu manger et qui restait dans son coin les bras croisés.

—Vous nous en voulez toujours d'avoir accepté de nous battre?

—Non.

—Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Mais il y a un truc que je voulais vous dire…

—Quoi?

—Je crois que je suis toujours vivant.

—Je t'ai vu te faire ronger jusqu'à l'os par un Vashta Nerada…ça s'est passé sous mes yeux.

—Mais je ne peux pas mourir…vous vous rappelez tout ce qu'on a vu dans le musée? Tous les trucs que je suis supposé faire?

—L'Histoire peut-être réécrite.

—Pas à ce point-là…non?

—Je suis désolé, Ron, tout est de ma faute, et je comprendrais que tu me détestes car je ne t'ai pas assez protégé…mais il faut d'abord que tu acceptes ce qui t'es arrivé.

—Mais je ne peux pas être mort…je le sens, que je suis encore en vie, je le sens, c'est tout.

Ils furent interrompus par l'apparition des deux Lovegood.

—Etes-vous prêts? demanda la mère.

—Oui, dit Ron.

—Et toi, Draco, tu viens avec nous? susurra la fille.

—Non.

—Normal, c'est un trouillard, dit Ron d'un air hautain.

—C'est facile de dire ça quand on est déjà mort! répliqua le Serpentard, piqué au vif.

wWw

La lutte contre l'Enfer promettait d'être explosive. Ron, Luna et sa mère se rendirent à la frontière des deux pays avec une armée de Ronflaks Cornus. Le docteur posa le TARDIS dans les parages et lui et Draco s'assirent devant la cabine bleue pour observer à distance.

Soudainement, un afflux de créatures arriva du côté en négatif; d'où ils étaient le docteur et Draco avaient du mal à distinguer à quoi elles ressemblaient. Sans doute était-ce un groupe composite constitué d'individus de diverses races ayant prouvé par leurs mauvaises actions qu'ils ne méritaient pas le Paradis. Probablement qu'il y avait des humains dans le tas, mais depuis leur poste d'observation, ils ne percevaient qu'un brouhaha visuel en couleurs inversées.

—Je n'aime décidément pas ça, dit le docteur.

—La guerre vous répugne à ce point?

—Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette histoire, mais je ne vois pas quoi…

—Un combat entre le Paradis et l'Enfer à coup d'imagination sur la planète des morts, où j'ai mis les pieds grâce à un type qui voyage dans le temps et qui conduit une grosse boîte bleue…c'est vrai que cette histoire est légèrement déconcertante, et quand je vois Lovegood se lancer à l'assaut d'une armée infernale en chevauchant un lion vert clair pendant que sa mère fait pousser des pommiers en métal et que Weasley tente de ligoter ses ennemis avec des spaghettis, je me demande sincèrement si je ne suis pas l'infirmerie de Poudlard en train de délirer sous les effets secondaires d'un nouveau médicament que Pomfresh aurait testé sur moi…

—Je vais rentrer dans le TARDIS.

—Pour bouder?

—Pou réfléchir.

—Pour bouder, donc.

Draco se leva à la suite du docteur et s'arrêta sur le seuil du vaisseau.

—Si seulement je trouvais ce qui cloche!

Dehors, la bataille ressemblait plus ou moins à l'idée que Draco avait toujours eue du jour où Voldemort et ses fidèles attaqueraient Poudlard et où les alliés de Dumbledore se mettraient à répliquer. A cela près que ni les Mangemorts ni leurs opposants n'utiliseraient des chewing-gums explosifs comme ceux que Luna mâchait et gonflait en bulles qui s'envolaient pour aller se désintégrer en libérant de l'acide violet sur le camp adverse. Et ils n'aménageraient pas de marais salants non plus comme le faisait la mère de Luna.

Draco s'appuya contre le châssis et jeta un regard distrait vers Ron.

—Il se sent quand même vivant, donc…c'est vrai que quand je le vois ainsi, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne soit plus là…

—Je ne suis pas thanatologue, mais je suis sûr que beaucoup de gens éprouvent de grandes difficultés à admettre leur propre mort, du moins dans l'immédiat…

—C'est vrai que ça a l'air impossible que l'Histoire ait pu être réécrite comme ça…

—Draco, s'il y a une chose que tu dois bien comprendre, c'est que j'ai banni «impossible» de mon vocabulaire, même s'il s'applique dans un contexte qui ne m'est pas agréable…

—Ces choses héroïques qu'il est supposé accomplir…normalement, c'était avec moi…on devait les faire ensemble d'après Julia la guide…mais ce sont des trucs de Gryffondor, je ne peux pas imaginer les faire tout seul…

—Je trouve que ces histoires de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui sont supposés définir votre personnalité et ce dont vous êtes capables sont on ne peut plus ridicules, si tu veux mon avis…

Les créatures de l'Enfer étaient maintenant assez proches pour que Draco les voient. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils étaient tous de la même race et ressemblaient à des personnages humanoïdes longilignes de dix pieds de haut et nantis d'une grosse tête flasque et pâle.

—On se croirait à Halloween, dit-il d'un air négligent…

Les créatures semblaient utiliser une technique de combat qui consistait à chanter ou à dessiner d'étranges symboles dans les airs.

—Encore de l'imagination? demanda Draco qui n'y comprenait rien.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

—Je ne sais pas. Ce combat a l'air d'être du grand n'importe quoi. Ils se battent avec des armes franchement bizarres, et ce des deux côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont a gesticuler comme ça? Et l'autre avec ses macaronis…en train d'invoquer des pâtes pour les faire apparaître, c'est ridicule, comme si un sorcier était supposé utiliser la magie de cette façon!

—Halloween…

—Hein?

—Halloween…sorcellerie…MENTEUSE!

—Quoi?

—Menteuse, menteuse! répéta le docteur en se précipitant hors du TARDIS.

Dès qu'il fut confronté à la vision des soi-disant créatures infernales, sa bouche s'étira en sourire.

—Des Hervokens, c'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais!

—Vous avez trouvé l'anomalie dans l'histoire? glissa Draco, Cool, on peut avoir votre explication tirée par les cheveux? C'est quoi un Hervoken?

Le Seigneur du Temps n'en prit pas pour lui répondre et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Mrs Lovegood, qui prit un air désenchanté en le voyant arrivé vers elle, comme si elle avait compris. Sa fille et Ron tournèrent la tête en remarquant cette intrusion du docteur dans une bataille à laquelle il avait déclaré ne pas vouloir prendre part. Celui-ci brandit un tournevis accusateur vers la femme au doux visage et dit:

—Je révèle ton nom, Carrionite!

Les créatures de l'Enfer ne profitèrent pas du fait que Luna et Ron avaient relâché leur attention pour les attaquer en traitres. Au contraire, elles semblaient très intéressées de voir ce que le docteur allait dire ou faire à leur ennemie éternelle. Le visage de Mrs Lovegood se modifia durant un quart de seconde où elle parut être âgée d'un siècle ou deux, la peau ridée, la dentition incomplète, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour pousser un cri digne d'une harpie.

—Maman? murmura faiblement Luna.

—J'ai plusieurs nouvelles, annonça le docteur, une excellente, une bonne, une dommage, une très mauvaise, une plutôt désagréable, et pour finir une qui semble improbable .

—Euh…commencez par celle que vous voulez.

—Dans l'ordre: Ron est vivant, j'ai découvert qui sont les aliens du jour, les Ronflaks Cornus n'existent pas, pas plus que la planète Au-Delà, je suis désolé Luna mais tu ne reverras jamais ta mère, cette Carrionite nous manipule tous depuis le début, et je suis un idiot…

—Je suis vivant? Cool…euh, vous pouvez mieux expliquer pour après?

—Les Hervokens et les Carrionites, deux races extraterrestres qui utilisent une science basée sur les mots plutôt que sur les nombres, ce qui fait qu'on l'assimile souvent à de la magie…c'est ce que vos Moldus font. C'est pour ça que je suis un idiot: parce que j'y pense seulement maintenant alors que j'ai trois véritables sorciers sous les yeux depuis le début!

Draco désigna les créatures infernales.

—Les Hervokens…ce sont eux?

—Exact, ils étaient en guerre avec les Carrionites et pour cette raison, les deux races avaient été bannies dans une poche temporelle…mais je découvre qu'il y a toujours des groupes d'individus qui échappent aux sentences…

Les Ronflaks Cornus quittèrent alors leurs apparences de dragons miniatures, se révélant tous êtres des Carrionites.

—On dirait une armée de vieilles, murmura Ron.

—Bravo, docteur, dit l'une d'elle en applaudissant de façon sarcastique, nous nous doutions bien que vous n'étiez pas un simple humain…

—Disons que j'ai déjà eu affaire à trois de vos congénères.

—Malheureusement, nos petits tours ne sont pas parvenus à vous tromper…

—Vous parlez des Anges Pleureurs et du Vashta Nerada?

—Nous avons fui notre sentence et nos ennemis les Hervokens nous ont suivis sur cette planète abandonnée…nous nous la sommes partagée en deux moitiés égales, et chacun de notre côté nous l'avons aménagée avec notre science verbale, ça c'est passé il y a très longtemps et aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas un millimètre carré de cette planète qui ne soit pas imprégné des effets d'un de nos deux peuples…

—Je vois…et nous…malheureux touristes, nous avons été victimes de toutes les illusions que vous aviez mises en place…cela fonctionnait en partie en utilisant notre propre imagination, ainsi, ce que nous voyions et vivions était la matérialisation de nos propres espérances ou angoisses: Luna a trouvé une planète conforme à ses croyances de la vie après la mort, elle y a revu sa mère disparue et des créatures imaginaires auxquelles elle croyait…quant à moi, j'ai été confronté à d'anciens ennemis, les Anges et le Vashta Nerada qui n'avaient rien de réel, ainsi qu'à…

—Ainsi qu'à une de vos plus grandes peurs, docteur, celle de perdre un compagnon…vous étiez tellement anéanti et rongé par la culpabilité quand vous pensiez le jeune Ronald perdu que vous étiez prêt à abandonner…Vous ne vouliez même pas remettre le fait même de sa mort en cause.

—Je vous rassure, je suis vivant et je vais parfaitement bien, doct…Luna?

La jeune-fille semblait avoir arrêté d'écouter depuis un moment. Elle avait collé sa figure contre le torse de Ron et pleurait à chaude de larmes. Le rouquin semblait ignorer comment réagir et lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

—Tu y croyais tellement, hein? lui murmura-t-il, Oh, Luna, je suis désolé…

—Luna Lovegood, siffla la Carrionite, la petite Terrienne qui possède une imagination sur-développée…une arme précieuse contre les Hervokens, son esprit combiné à notre science... nous avons eu peur que les Hervokens la trouvent en premier, alors, l'une de nous est parvenue par chance à glisser des mosaïques téléportatives de leur côté de la planète. Ils n'ont jamais rien vu. L'inscription en anglais devait déclencher le transfert si elle était prononcée à voix haute.

—Vous n'auriez jamais du utiliser une humaine innocente de cette manière, dit le docteur qui avait perdu tout trace de sourire, elle n'a rien à voir avec votre guerre!

—La guerre…mais j'y pense, docteur, vous nous avez dit mépriser les guerres et les armes mais…on devrait peut-être demander aux Daleks ce qu'ils en pensent, non? La Guerre du Temps…

—Il y a des choses que j'ai faites et dont je ne suis pas fier, et que j'ai faites parce que je n'avais pas le choix! Quoi qu'il en soit, la vôtre de guerre, ne nous concerne pas, arrangez-vous avec les Hervokens, mais touchez à un seul cheveu de ces trois Terriens, et je m'en mêle!

—Viens, Luna, dit doucement Ron, on rentre au TARDIS.

—Tu ne te bats plus? lui demanda Draco.

—Pourquoi faire? Ça n'a aucun sens si ce n'est pas pour défendre les Ronflaks Cornus et la mère de Luna…T'as entendu le docteur? Nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

—Parce qu'il te faut du sens pour que tu te battes? Pourtant, à chaque fois que c'était avec moi…

—Ça avait du sens, coupa Ron, ça a toujours eu du sens pour moi de t'affronter, Malfoy, et maintenant, rentrons…

Luna sanglotait toujours contre lui.

wWw

_«Et c'est ainsi que j'ai grandi. En pleurant comme un petit enfant, j'ai grandi. Je suis restée quelque temps avec le docteur, Ron et Draco pour accuser le coup et faire le deuil de mes rêves. Nous avons visité quelques planètes merveilleuses, calmes ou non, nous avons rencontré des gens intéressants. Et par «gens», je n'entends pas que des humains._

_J'ai vu une partie de la beauté de l'univers en leur compagnie, j'ai créé des liens avec ces trois personnes, des liens incassables._

_Et puis, j'ai demandé au docteur de me ramener à Poudlard. J'avais terminé, j'avais accepté. Les Ronflaks Cornus n'existent pas, mais qu'importe. Les Joncheruines sont réels. Je ne peux pas avoir raison pour tout, et la vie n'est pas un rêve éternel. Je suis rentrée en 1996, où était ma place, car je me sentais enfin prête à redescendre sur Terre._

_J'ai relu le carton avec l'appel à l'aide que le capitaine Jack Harkness m'avait remis. Et j'ai reconnu ma propre écriture, si ce n'était pas évident au premier abord, c'était du à l'utilisation d'un code qui m'était inconnu, l'écriture carrionite. J'ai alors compris que je m'étais envoyé cette bouteille à la mer à moi-même, mon moi du futur voulait sans doute que je vive cette expérience. J'ai recopié le message, j'ai remis l'original au docteur comme «souvenir» de cette aventure et j'ai glissé la copie dans ma poche. Jusqu'à hier, elle était encore en ma possession, mais notre équipe a rencontré celle de Cardiff, ainsi Jack a fait ma connaissance (mais moi je le connaissais déjà, hé hé!), je la lui ai remise, ainsi qu'une paire du Lorgnospectres et un spray de poudre de racine de Prune Dirigeable…_

_Et oui, j'ai intégré Torchwood Londres après ma scolarité. Et…»_

—Luna!

La jeune femme cessa sa rédaction et se tourna vers son collègue, qui avait l'air quelque peu excité.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Franz?

—On m'a rapporté que Sainte-Mangouste avait accepté des patients étranges..

—Etranges comment?

—Le genre qui ont deux cœurs au lieu d'un…


	5. Porte malheur

J'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir quand j'ai vu ça. J'étais sûre qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès, parce que j'étais la petite stagiaire, ils m'avaient refilé un boulot dégueulasse à faire pour me «baptiser». J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis approchée de la «chose». Au moins, je savais ce que j'avais à faire, c'était juste que ce n'était vraiment pas beau à regarder.

Je m'appelle Moïra Hopper. Et je suis un porte-malheur. Tous ceux qui me fréquentent de trop subissent toutes sortes d'aventures malchanceuses, c'est comme ça. Et en plus, je suis toute petite, une vraie lilliputienne! Néanmoins, j'ai toujours voulu faire de ma vie quelque chose d'utile, de prouver que je sers à quelque chose, de faire du bien à l'Humanité. Pour cette raison, j'ai décidé d'être Médicomage.

Attention, ce qui va suivre est vraiment dégoûtant…

Ce jour-là, en stage à Sainte-Mangouste, on m'avait dit que je devrais m'occuper de «rafistoler» les gens qui se désarbitulaient lors d'un transplanage. Je savais que la désarbitulation pouvait aller loin, mais là, j'avais hérité du cas rare, le tas sanguinolent qui était devant moi n'avait presque plus rien d'humain, j'avais même du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'encore vivant. «Dépêche-toi», m'avait houspillée mon superviseur, «si tu ne rattaches pas bien vite les morceaux de ce puzzle, c'est la mort assurée!». Sauf que là, j'avais affaire à un amas d'organes et d'ossements humains dégoulinant de sang et autres humeurs, mélangés et ramassés en un tas visqueux. On aurait dit des abats sur l'étalage d'un boucher qui ne doutait de rien. Dire qu'on avait trouvé ça comme ça…

J'ai inspiré un grand coup, songeant au fait qu'une vie dépendait de moi, et j'ai réfléchi à ce que je devais faire dans ce cas. Je m'en suis souvenue, le manuel expliquait que quand une désarbitulation était aussi…euh…gore…il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. J'ai préparé la cuve rapidement, avec ma baguette, et j'ai versé le produit, qui ressemblait à du placenta liquide. Puis, j'ai mis les organes dedans. En utilisant un bon vieux _Wingardium Leviosa_, car il n'était pas question que j'empoigne ça, même avec des gants. Une fois le fatras de viscères englouti, j'ai mélangé, en attendant que la potion régénératrice fasse effet. Et au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose a bougé dans la cuve. Ouf! J'avais sauvé mon patient.

Une tête émergea, suivie par un cou et des épaules. C'était un jeune-homme. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour enlever la couche de matière collante, il avait des taches de rousseur. Je faillis tomber à la renverse quand une seconde tête est apparue à ses côtés. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à compter et recenser les organes, si je l'avais fait, j'aurais compris qu'il y avait _deux_ personnes désarbitulées.

—Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là? fit le mec aux taches de son.

—Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y fais avec toi? répliqua l'autre, qui avait un petit nez pointu. Et pourquoi on est à poil dans de l'espèce de…c'est quoi ce truc au fait?

—Je sais pas mais ça sent bizarre…

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, chacun d'eux reprochant à l'autre d'être responsable de leur situation, quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Un homme entra.

—Bravo, Moïra, vous les avez sauvés, vous êtes brillante! Et vous deux, que ça vous serve de leçon: _on n'essaye pas de transplaner hors du TARDIS quand celui-ci est en train de se déplacer dans le temps!_

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux et adoptèrent une attitude désolée.

—Oui, docteur, firent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

**Générique**:_ Wet_ (Dyonisos)

_"My spaghetti hair pissing on my very long nose _

_Like a shower of tears , a shower of beers , a shower of tears _

_Fuck' em all! _

_I was cooking my brain under the moon, inside the gloom _

_And I saw all my dreams, I saw all my nightmares _

_Jumpin' from my ear _

_Fuck' em all!_

_ … _

_Fight about myself _

_I'm always fuck by me"_

* * *

**5****ième**** épisode: Porte-malheur**

Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy n'avaient pas remarqué mon existence à Poudlard. En même temps, je n'étais qu'une petite Poufsouffle de première année, eux c'étaient des «grands». Enfin, une fois, Draco était venu me parler, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'eut fait exprès, il ne devait pas savoir que c'était moi. Par contre, Luna Lovegood m'avait demandé de l'aider pour je ne sais pas plus quoi, ça avait un rapport avec Ginny Weasley qui se _transformait_. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire que je vais vous raconter, qui se passe bien des années après.

J'ai revu Luna à cette occasion, en 2009, elle avait changé, elle paraissait plus adulte, et elle était accompagnée d'un certain Franz Liebegut, dont les cheveux étaient aussi roux que ceux de Ron. Et c'était le premier Moldu à avoir pénétré à Sainte-Mangouste sans être un patient. Mais pour le coup, il avait l'air de bien mieux comprendre l'histoire que les sorciers. En même temps, il était question d'extraterrestre, et Franz appartenait à Torchwood. Lui et Luna étaient venus enquêter.

—Bonjour, Moïra, tu te souviens de moi? Luna Lovegood…

—Oui, bien entendu, et…

—Je suis Franz, enchanté miss!

Petite précision: moi aussi je suis rousse.

Ils m'ont expliqué rapidement la raison de leur présence: il y avait un alien dans l'hôpital. Je me suis sentie très mal, après mon expérience de ce matin, je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

—Je le connais bien, cet alien, poursuivit Luna, j'ai même voyagé avec lui autrefois…

J'avais du mal comprendre, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais. De quoi parlait-elle?

—Il faut que je le voie…

—Luna…, tenta Franz, mais elle était déjà partie d'un pas hâtif dans les couloirs.

Nous la suivîmes. Bien entendu, personne ne m'avait mise au courant de ce qui se passait. Normal, je n'étais qu'une stagiaire. Que Ron et Draco aient été gardés en observation, je comprenais, mais pourquoi le mec bizarre qui était avec eux avait également été placé dans un lit, je ne comprenais plus.

—Docteur! s'écria Luna.

A ma grande surprise, elle ne s'adressait à aucune des personnes répondant à ce titre présentes dans la pièce, mais au patient.

—Luna Lovegood, ça fait plaisir de te revoir!

—Docteur, vous n'avez pas changé…mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici, dans un lit?

—Oh, j'ai laissé accidentellement échappé que j'avais deux cœurs au détour d'une conversation, depuis, ils me gardent car ils me trouvent intrigant.

—Ah…vous leur avez dit pour la régénération? dit Luna, amusée.

—Pas encore.

—Et Ron et Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'ils…

—J'ai pas envie d'en parler! clamèrent les concernés en chœur.

Ils détournèrent le regard dans des directions opposées, comme gênés de se voir l'un autre, le teint légèrement rose.

—Vous rougissez? susurra Luna, on dirait que vous avez partagé une expérience intime…

—C'était effectivement quelque peu intime, dis-je.

—C'était logique que vous finissiez ensemble.

—Hein? Nous? Ensemble?

—C'est pas ce que tu crois, Luna, crois-moi, les intestins de Malfoy enroulés autour d'un de mes poumons, ça n'avait rien de glamour…

—Ah…d'accord.

—Hopper ne savait pas qu'ils étaient deux, expliqua un Médicomage qui parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, du coup, il y a des risques que vous soyiez mal assemblés. C'est pour ça qu'on vous garde.

—Mal assemblés?

—Oui, la potion régénératrice agit de manière à reconstruire deux corps humains, mais il est possible qu'elle ait mélangés vos organes respectifs…

—Quoi? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a peut-être des trucs à Malfoy à l'intérieur de mon corps? Euuurk!

Ils tirèrent tous les deux la langue en même temps.

—Enfin, ça va, je ne me sens pas moins intelligent, je n'ai pas hérité du cerveau de Weasley!

—Ferme-la, espèce de sale petit…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain. C'était H, mon superviseur. Il me foutait la pétoche. Il entra dans la pièce en claudiquant, s'aidant de sa canne pour avancer.

—Je suis le docteur, dit-il.

—Non, ça c'est moi, répliqua l'homme aux deux cœurs.

—Oui, mais moi, je suis un vrai docteur…avec un stéthoscope!

—Moi aussi, je l'ai juste laissé dans le TARDIS…

—Le TARDIS, vous parlez de cette grosse boîte bleue qui est apparue dans mon vestiaire, me bloquant l'accès à ma réserve personnelle de potions analgésiques? Ma jambe me fait souffrir, figurez-vous, j'en ai besoin!

—J'en suis navré.

—Néanmoins, j'aimerais…

H caressa sa barbe et d'un coup de sa baguette fichée dans sa canne, il exécuta un sortilège de transparence, équivalence de ce que les Moldus appellent un scanner.

—C'est donc vrai vous avez deux cœurs, dit-il en lorgnant l'image étonnante qui s'offrait nous, deux masses lumineuses pompant à l'unisson.

—Victime d'une désartibulation mal réparée lui aussi? glissa une Médicomage.

—Non, je suis né ainsi, je suis originaire d'une autre planète.

—Intéressant, dit H. C'est décidé, je prends ce cas!

—Comment ça? Je ne suis pas malade. Je suis en pleine forme.

H lança un regard circulaire. Ensuite, je pense qu'il a pointé des personnes au hasard avec sa canne.

—Toi, toi et toi, vous allez étudier le cas de ce patient avec moi, ainsi que les deux autres et leurs organes en pagaille, et toi, ajouta-t-il en me désignant, et je crus un instant qu'il avait enfin reconnu ma valeur, toi, viens avec nous, on manque d'infirmières! Et évite d'être maladroite pour une fois.

O joie…C'était donc ça. Les Médicomages non-choisis furent priés de sortir.

—Non, mais, c'est vraiment un extraterrestre, dit Ron, ses cœurs c'est normal!

—Ouais, renchérit Draco, occupez-vous plutôt de vérifier que la vessie de Weasley n'est pas vautrée sur mon pancréas, parce que je vais flipper!

—Il s'agit tout de même de Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley, dis-je à H.

—Et alors?

—Ben, vous savez, ils nous ont débarrassés de Voldemort, et…

—Qu'est-ce que ça change? A moins que tu n'aies une théorie impliquant leur passé de combattants contre les forces du Mal, ce n'est pas un élément important. Mais si tu y tiens, fais-leur passer une Voldyographie, pour voir s'ils n'ont pas des nano-Horcruxes fichés entre leurs petites cellules grises, ce qui expliquerait leurs délires…

J'adorais quand H se payait ma tronche. Oui, c'est de l'ironie.

—En plus, les Horcruxes, on ne sait pas encore trop ce que c'est, dit Ron, comme on voyage dans le temps, on vient d'une époque où on n'est pas encore des héros, et on n'a pas été confrontés à ces trucs-là…

—Pourtant, dans le musée en 2201, on nous a donné des explications très claires, dit l'homme aux deux cœurs.

—Oui, dit Draco, mais à partir du moment où Julia nous a révélé qu'on était des héros de guerre, on a eu un peu du mal à nous concentrer sur autre chose…

H les interrompit en faisant apparaître son tableau, ce tableau chéri sur lequel il adorait écrire les symptômes de chacun de ses cas.

—Alors…deux cœurs, des hallucinations,…et le premier qui dit que c'est un lupus, je le…

—Je ne suis pas malade!

—Bon, c'est pas tout, intervint Franz, mais nous avons un extraterrestre à trouver.

—Vous êtes encore là, vous? fit H, je vous avais demandé de sortir.

—C'est moi, l'extraterrestre, se défendit l'homme bi-cardiaque.

—Non, dit doucement, Luna, enfin, je veux dire…vous n'êtes pas le seul alien ici, docteur…

A nouveau, je me sentis mal, je ne savais que faire, comment réagir. H sembla être excédé:

—Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter ce délire à propos de…attendez, je sais: vous êtes des rôlistes ! Vous croyez que tout ceci est un jeu et vous refusez de sortir de vos personnages!

—Mais de quoi il parle?

—Les Moldus rôlistes s'amusent à jouer aux sorciers et aux Efles, c'est amusant, non? Ils ont plus de choix, contrairement à nous qui devons souvent choisir d'autres thèmes, comme par exemple la science-fiction…

—Mais de quoi il parle, bon sang?

—Nous allons discuter de ça…Hopper, trouve un moyen de bouger la boîte de bleue de mon vestiaire!

Et sans même attendre mon approbation, il se retira avec son équipe dans la pièce à côté.

—Et bien…on commence notre enquête, annonça Franz.

Luna hocha la tête et ils partirent de leur côté. J'adressai un sourire crispé aux trois «patients».

—Je vais m'occuper de cette boîte bleue, dis-je.

—Le TARDIS.

—Oui, le TARDIS.

—Moïra.

—Oui?

—Ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Tenez, prenez ceci.

Il me lança quelque chose que j'attrapai au vol. Une clef. Je jetai un dernier regard à cet homme étrange qui m'adressa un sourire encourageant et sortis vers le vestiaire de H.

Je reculai de quelques pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une cabine de police moldue fichait dans un hôpital? Comment l'avait-on fait entrer ici? Je respirai un grand coup et m'en approchai. Je tentai d'abord de voir si je pouvais la faire bouger à la force de mes bras. Idiote! Tu sais bien que tu as la puissance d'une mouche, Moïra! J'ai alors saisi ma baguette et j'ai tenté de faire léviter la cabine. Sans succès, ce n'était pas un objet ordinaire. Je répétai l'expérience plusieurs fois, en vain. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. H me prenait déjà pour une incompétente, qu'allait-il dire si je n'arrivais même pas à virer ce machin de là, de l'accès à sa précieuse potion contre les maux de jambe?

Décidément, je ne le sentais pas, ce stage. Moïra le porte-malheur n'aurait jamais de chance!

Puis, je songeai à la clef. Qu'est-ce que cela me coûterait d'essayer? pensais-je. Bingo! Ça marchait. J'entrai dans la cabine et…oh!

Un vaisseau extraterrestre, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne mentait donc pas. Je sentis les muscles de mes joues dessiner un sourire, sans comprendre pourquoi, j'étais heureuse…un alien…le docteur!

Et comble du bonheur, son engin devait s'être matérialisé autour du vestiaire de H, le casier trônait fièrement au milieu du vaisseau, je n'eus qu'à l'ouvrir et à me saisir du flacon de précieuse potion analgésique.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, H était là et semblait s'adonner à un jeu étrange, désignant tour à tour les trois patients avec sa canne.

—_Pique, nique, douille, c'est toi l'andouille!_

La canne s'arrêta sur Draco qui écarquilla les yeux.

—Bravo, c'est toi qui a gagné la coloscopie magique gratuite! annonça H avec bonne humeur.

—Quoi? s'effara Draco alors que H le saisissait par le poignet, pas question de…

—Hum…, fis-je, je vous ai ramené votre potion…

—Tu as bougé la boîte bleue?

—Non mais…

—Tu n'as pas fait ce que je voulais!

—Moi, je peux la bouger, intervint le docteur, c'est quand même mon TARDIS, il n'y a que moi qui peut le piloter!

—Oui, oui, lui répondit H d'un air négligent, vous aurez votre coloscopie magique après, veuillez patienter…

—Et ça consiste en quoi en fait, une coloscopie _magique_? demanda Ron.

—Je ne veux pas le savoir, et je ne veux pas qu'on m'en fasse une! dit Draco, furieux.

—Essaie un peu de coopérer, dit H, sauf si tu tiens à devenir la pièce du milieu du millepattes humain que j'ai prévu de créer…

—Hein?

—Rien, je parlais de mes hobbys. Mais viens…

—Laissez-le, intervint Ron.

—Quoi, tu veux y aller en premier?

Je me laissai tomber sur un lit. J'avais soudain ce besoin de m'asseoir. Parce que je me sentais au bord du malaise. Et j'avais peur.

—Tout va bien, Moïra?

Sans le faire exprès, j'avais choisi le lit du docteur. Malgré son regard bienveillant, j'hésitais quand même de me confier à lui.

— Je me sens un peu confuse et embrouillée…

—Pourquoi?

—C'est comme ça. Je…J'ai sans arrêt cette impression que ça va mal se terminer.

Ron ne faisait plus attention à nous, de même que Draco, tous deux occupés à répéter à H qu'il était cinglé.

—Qu'est-ce qui va mal terminer? reprit le docteur.

—Cette chasse aux extraterrestres.

Je me demandai ce que Luna et Franz faisaient en ce moment. Ils devaient inspecter l'hôpital, et faire toutes sortes de prélèvements, comme dans ces feuilletons moldus où ils enquêtent pour trouver un criminel. Torchwood, c'était un peu _Les Experts _version alien.

Alors que je pensais à eux, justement, ils apparurent dans la chambre.

—Vous l'avez trouvé? s'enquit Ron.

—Non, répondit Franz, mais par contre, on a trouvé autre chose, et ça peut peut-être vous intéresser…

—Et quoi?

—Des caisses et des caisses remplies de flacons d'une même potion, dit Luna.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

—Elles étaient toutes cachées dans une cavité creusée derrière un vestiaire.

—Pas le mien, répliqua H, le mien il est dans le Tarmachin, et je n'ai pas autant de caisses de…

—Ce n'est pas de la potion analgésique, reprit Franz, c'est du Félix Félicis.

—T'es bien renseigné pour un Moldu, grinça Draco.

—Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique que je ne peux pas apprendre à reconnaitre une potion.

—Oui, Franz a appris beaucoup de choses sur la sorcellerie, dit Luna.

—Depuis que tu as intégré Torchwood, dit Franz à sa collègue en rougissant un peu.

—Du Félix Félicis? fit l'autre rouquin de la pièce d'un air étonné, c'est pas la potion qu'on avait vue avec Slughorn qui…

J'aurais voulu sortir de la pièce. Cette pression me pesait trop.

—Je crois que Moïra a besoin de sortir un coup, dit le docteur.

—Et vous, vous avez besoin d'une vivisection, dit H.

—Je vous aime bien, vous avez beaucoup d'humour, mais je crois que vous faites peur aux autres…

Draco m'attrapa par les épaules et le força à me lever. Il sortit avec moi sous les cris exaspérés de H qui parlait encore de coloscopie magique.

—Merci, dis-je une fois que nous fûmes dehors, j'avais besoin d'air.

—J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ce malade, répliqua-t-il.

—Il n'est pas méchant, et il n'a sans doute aucune intention de te faire passer une coloscopie magique comme il le prétend, il fait ça uniquement pour te faire flipper car ça l'amuse.

—Ah oui?

—Oui, il a un humour particulier, c'est tout. Il aime mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

Il soupira, puis en revint à moi.

—Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, est-ce que ça va?

—Tu me vouvoies?

—Ben, c'est que…

—Tu me tutoyais à Poudlard, j'étais plus jeune que toi…

—…

—Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi?

Je baissai les yeux.

—Hey, je voyage dans le temps, je n'ai sans doute pas encore vécu ce à quoi tu fais allusion, c'est tout…mais tu peux être sûre que maintenant, je vais sans doute faire attention à toi quand je…

Il s'arrêta un instant.

—Quand tu…?

—Quand je rentrerai.

Nouveau silence. Je tentai de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il s'assit sur un appui de fenêtre et fixa un point derrière ma tête.

—Ça veut dire que je vais rentrer un jour.

Je lui indiquai par mon regard que je ne comprenais pas.

—Cet homme…le docteur…je voyage avec lui. Mais je…enfin, je me doutais bien que ça finirait comme ça mais…Enfin. Oui, bon…je sais qu'un jour j'arrêterai de voyager avec lui. Je ferai comme Luna, je déciderai qu'il est temps de grandir et d'affronter ma vie et mes problèmes. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt, je veux encore qu'il m'emmène à travers les étoiles, qu'il me montre l'univers et…Tu sais que ça fait des mois maintenant que je suis embarqué avec lui et avec Weasley? On est tous les trois, et on visite le temps et l'espace. Mais quand je vais rentrer, il me déposera sans doute au moment où je suis parti, enfin, plus ou moins, il n'est pas toujours très précis pour ça, mais…j'aurais énormément changé…d'ailleurs, je pense que j'ai déjà changé…mais les gens que je retrouverai seront toujours les mêmes.

Il avait dit ça sans me regarder. Sans même faire attention à moi. Il avait juste besoin d'un auditeur.

—Je ne suis pas encore prêt à le quitter, conclut-il.

—Les caisses de Félix Félicis sont à moi, lâchai-je.

Il me lorgna d'un regard insondable.

—Je les prends parce que je suis un porte-malheur, or j'ai besoin de chance pour mener à bien mon métier…

—Ce n'est interdit que lors des compétitions, n'est-ce pas, le Félix Félicis?

—Oui, mais, comment dire…ça veut toujours dire que je ne suis pas capable d'être compétente sans me doper…

—Pourquoi me l'avoir dit? Tu n'as pas peur que je le répète?

—Ils vont découvrir que c'était mon vestiaire, de toutes façons…

J'avais un peu honte de mentir à Draco, il voulait juste me réconforter.

—Hey psst! nous interpella le docteur qui avait sans doute profité que H avait l'attention concentrée sur Ron pour filer en douce.

Draco releva la tête.

—Tu devrais aller retrouver Ron pendant que j'offre un break à Miss Hopper…

—Pourquoi je devrais retrouver Weasley? répliqua Draco d'un air exaspéré.

—Parce que tu tiens à lui.

—Oh, mais vous m'emmerdez, vous tous, à dire que nous sommes un couple, vous docteur, puis, Luna, et il y avait aussi Jack Harkness qui le pensait…

—J'ai juste dit que tu tenais à lui, répondit très calmement le docteur, mais ta manière d'interpréter est très intéressante…

—Je ne tiens pas à lui!

—Même après qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises?

—Seulement vingt-sept fois, moi, j'ai sauvé la sienne vingt-huit fois, c'est lui qui devrait tenir à moi!

—Tu as compté? Hmmm…on dirait que ce garçon t'obsède…Et puis, parmi ces vingt-huit fois où tu lui as sauvé la mise, il y en a au moins quatre qui n'étaient pas volontaires, comme sur la planète des livres buveurs de mémoire, où tu…

—Vous comptez aussi, vous êtes obsédé par Ron alors!

—Euh…, fis-je, histoire de leur rappeler ma présence.

—Ah oui, Moïra, je vous emmène faire un tour…Draco, je pense que Ron te cherche et s'inquiète pour toi…

—Quoi?

Le docteur me fit signe de le suivre, et nous fuîmes Draco qui pestait entre ses dents que Ron avait autant de cervelle qu'une poule pondeuse prise dans un cyclone et que jamais au grand jamais il ne serait ne fusse qu'ami avec un clampin pareil. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte du TARDIS.

—Où m'emmenez-vous?

—Vous avez besoin d'une petite récréation…ce boulot, c'est votre rêve?

—Oui, dis-je avec le plus possible d'aplomb dans la voix, j'aimerais être quelqu'un qui fait du bien aux autres…ce que je n'ai jamais été…

—Arrêtez de vous lamentez, vous valez plus que vous ne le pensez…alors, où allons-nous aller?

Il tapotait les touches de son tableau de bord, le front plissé par la réflexion et murmurant «Vas-y ma belle», et le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il parlait à son TARDIS. Et moi qui pensais que ce vaisseau ne voyageait que dans l'espace, je fus surprise quand il annonça que nous étions arrivés, car visiblement, ce qu'il voulait que je voie n'était pas empreint d'exotisme géographique. Nous débarquâmes dans un bâtiment fortifié, une sorte de bunker.

Je sortis la première et jetai un œil dans un couloir adjacent. Le docteur restait encore un peu dans son TARDIS, vérifiant je-ne-sais-quoi sur son écran. Un type arriva en courant à toute allure dans le couloir, en répétant «Mon témoignage, ils voulaient mon témoignage, j'étais leur plan…». Il s'arrêta en me voyant:

—Tiens, Moïra Hopper, ça faisait longtemps…je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer qui je suis, car avec les Daleks, l'heure est grave, mais dites au docteur qu'il a du se tromper de quelques kilomètres, mais par contre, ne lui dites pas que sa prochaine régénération ne sera toujours pas rousse, ça lui briserait les cœurs…ah, et une dernière chose: les haricots c'est le mal, mais les nœuds papillons sont cool!

Je ne répondis rien et ce grand dadais dégingandé continua son chemin en courant. Je retournai vers le TARDIS, et en jetant un dernier regard derrière moi, je vis une autre rouquine (courtement vêtue) qui courrait elle aussi, suivie par un gros bonhomme qui me rappelait un homme politique moldu du début du 20e siècle.

—Je crois que je me suis trompé d'endroit, dit le docteur en passant la tête pat l'entrebâillement de porte du vaisseau.

—De quelques kilomètres? avançai-je.

—Ah…exact,…j'ai aussi furieusement envie de manger des macarons…venez, nous repartons!

Je repris place dans le vaisseau et nous repartîmes. J'ignorais si je devais lui parler du dingue au nœud pap', cependant, un détail avait attiré mon attention:

—C'est quoi cette histoire de «régénération»? demandai-je, il me semble que Luna en a parlé tout à l'heure…

—Ah, ça, c'est parce qu'en temps que Seigneur du Temps, si j'ai l'apparence physique d'un humain, il y a quelques différences au niveau physiologique…

—Comme deux cœurs?

—Oui, et je suis aussi âgé de plus de neuf cent ans, ma température corporelle est plus basse que celle des humains et je peux me régénérer un certain nombre de fois quand je meurs, mon corps se consume et un autre se forme, c'est toujours moi, mais avec une autre tête. Tel que vous me voyez, j'en suis à ma dixième incarnation…

—Wouw, alors, ça c'est…

—Mais si je ne me trompe pas, une autre de mes régénérations se promène dans les parages à cette époque…le Blitz, la guerre 39-45…

—Une autre incarnation ?

Je repensai au type bizarre du couloir. Se pouvait-il que…

—Oui, je suis déjà venu dans le coin sous ma neuvième forme, avec Jack Harkness et R…

Il se tut. Pendant une seconde, il sembla triste, mais il reprit vite son air enjoué.

—Vous savez ce qui m'énerve à propos de cette histoire de régénérations? Ce que j'ai déjà eu les cheveux bruns, blonds, noirs, châtains, blancs, ambrés, frisés, lisses, courts, longs, dégarnis…mais jamais roux! C'est injuste, d'autant plus que je suis souvent entourés de roux ou de rousses: Mel Bush, Vislor Turlough, Donna Noble, Ron Weasley…et vous Moïra, et le petit copain Franz de Luna…enfin, avec un peu de chance, le docteur n°11 sera roux.

Je compris. Mais je décidai de ne pas lui briser les cœurs.

—Pourtant, la couleur rousse a souvent été considérée comme signe de malheur, dis-je.

Il me sourit pour me faire comprendre que pour lui ce genre de superstitions tenait du grand n'importe quoi, et nous sortîmes du TARDIS pour découvrir une calme forêt.

—J'ai décidé que Ron et Draco devaient avoir un peu de temps pour eux, dit-il sans transition alors que nous nous engagions sur les chemins de terre.

—Quand je les connaissais à Poudlard, je ne les ai pas beaucoup fréquentés, mais ils avaient l'air plutôt complices…

—Ils ne doivent pas avoir encore vécu cette partie…D'habitude, je ne prends qu'une seule personne avec moi dans le TARDIS, j'ai tenté l'expérience d'en prendre deux et j'avoue que c'est pas mal…c'est bien de voyager avec un couple, ça évite certains problèmes…il vaut mieux laisser les humains entre eux.

—Pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici?

—Si mes calculs sont corrects, c'était à peu près dans ces années-là qu'ils se sont rencontrés…et le TARDIS a deviné l'année exacte.

—Qui ça «ils»?

A peine avais-je entendu ces mots que nous surprîmes une curieuse scène. Une femme rousse (décidément!) discutait passionnément au bord d'un ru avec un petit homme à la peau verte. J'ouvris la bouche suffisamment grand pour avoir l'air stupide à mon avis.

—Ne les dérangeons pas trop, on vient juste pour observer, murmura le docteur.

—Cette créature est un extraterrestre.

—Oui, et c'est vraiment un petit homme vert pour une fois…pourquoi les Terriens croient toujours que les aliens sont petits, verts, et qu'ils viennent forcément de Mars? J'y suis allé, sur Mars, et je peux dire que je n'y ai vu rien de tel!

—Vous savez, les croyances des gens…je vous laisse imaginez toutes les bêtises que les Moldus ont pu sortir sur les sorciers, les fées, les dragons, etc.

—Surtout quand les sorciers ignorent eux-mêmes que certaines de leurs «créatures magiques» sont en réalité des aliens…comme ce petit bonhomme, bien que je pense que c'est un hybride…

—Il est en partie Leprechaun, oui. Les Leprechauns purs ne mesurent pas plus de vingt centimètres, celui-ci a la taille d'un Nain…et…

—Il est en train de faire la cour à cette jolie Terrienne, oui.

—Elle est sorcière, affirmai-je, on peut voir sa baguette dépasser de la poche de son tablier.

—Et surtout, une jeune-fille seule dans les bois en plein Blitz…mais dites-moi Moïra, ne trouvez-vous pas attendrissant ce flirt inter-espèces?

—Beaucoup de gens trouveraient cela bizarre, le mélange humain-Leprechaun…quoi que, quand j'étais à Poudlard, le garde-chasse était le fruit d'un croisement entre un humain et une Géante, alors bon…

Le petit couple s'éloigna. Le docteur se retourna vers moi.

—Ils vont avoir un enfant ensemble, dit-il, et cet enfant donnera lui-même naissance à une adorable petite sorcière rousse, à peau blanche mais de très petite taille, qui ira à Poufsouffle et qui voudra travailler comme Médicomage…

Silence.

J'étais sidérée par la perspicacité de ce type. J'imagine qu'en neuf siècles de vie, on a le temps de s'entraîner à avoir un esprit particulièrement vif.

—Donc, vous aviez deviné depuis le début que le second extraterrestre dont Luna et Franz parlaient, c'était moi?

wWw

Après avoir regardé mélancoliquement mes grands-parents s'en aller, nous rebroussâmes chemin pour regagner le TARDIS dans un silence complet. Et nous retrouvâmes Sainte-Mangouste où il s'avéra que Luna et Franz avaient tirés à peu près les bonnes conclusions de leur côté. Profitant que H et son équipe nous avaient laissés seuls pour débattre, Franz expliqua leur théorie:

—Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille est le Félix Félicis, dit-il, depuis que Luna ici présente, qui est sorcière, a intégré Torchwood, nous nous sommes penchés sur les créatures magiques qui pourraient être des extraterrestres, ainsi qu'à leurs productions.

—Productions? s'étonna Ron.

—Nous avons analysé la composition de centaines de potions considérées comme compliquées, que seuls quelques génies potionistes —genre Rogue ou Slughorn pour ne citer qu'eux— sont capables de réaliser sans faute, explique Luna.

—Hermione faisait du Polynectar à treize ans, dit Ron avec fierté, ce qui arracha un regard de mépris à Draco.

—C'est ainsi qu'il s'est avéré que le Félix Félicis était en fait une copie synthétique des larmes de Leprechaun, poursuivit Franz.

—Quoi?

On voyait clairement dans le regard de Ron que pour lui les Leprechauns, c'était surtout les mascottes de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande, à savoir les bêbêtes qui faisaient pleuvoir des pièces d'or escamotables.

—Apparemment, le sorcier qui a créé le premier du Félix Félicis avait juste réussi à trouver comment reproduire la composition des larmes de ces créatures, car dans des manuscrits anciens oubliés écrits dans des langues mortes et bizarres, on a trouvé un témoignage comme quoi les larmes des Leprechauns avaient les mêmes propriétés que cette potion. Cependant, il est très rare qu'un Leprechaun pleure, il faudrait qu'il soit vraiment dépressif…ainsi, il peut boire ses propres larmes pour être heureux artificiellement…et avoir la chance qu'il croit avoir perdue.

Je vis le regard de Draco se tourner vers moi. Il devait se rappeler que je lui avais confié que les bouteilles de Félix Félicis étaient à moi.

—Mais alors…, commença-t-il.

—Miss Hopper, dit Franz en me fixant à son tour, pourquoi nous avez-vous caché ça depuis le début?

Je le trouvai un poil plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée et me sentis incapable de répondre de manière intelligible. Heureusement, Luna vint à ma rescousse et posa une main affectueusement sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

—Franz…tu es bien mignon, mais tu ne sais pas parler avec tact aux filles…Moïra…

Elle s'approcha de moi avec son doux et joli visage exprimant la bienveillance.

—La véritable question qui importe, dit-elle doucement, c'est «Pourquoi pleures-tu?», pourquoi es-tu malheureuse?

Cette fille avait les plus beaux yeux pers que je n'aie jamais vus.

—Parce que…,commençai-je hésitante.

Je regardai le docteur, il me sourit pour m'encourager, puis j'en revins à Luna.

—Parce que je suis un porte-malheur. Je n'ai jamais de chance. Les Leprechauns sont au contraire des porte-bonheur…bien sûr, j'ai une plus grande partie humaine dans mon code génétique, mais…je suis le contraire de ce que je devrais être, et ce n'est pas normal, et…

Je sentais ma voix trembloter. Je décidai de tout leur raconter, en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Je leur racontai comment j'étais si maladroite depuis toujours, comment j'étais celle qui trébuchait, qui marchait sur la seule marche d'escalier cassée et qui se retrouvait coincée avec un pied à travers le bois. Comment ma mère se lamentait sur ma poisse chronique, comme c'était toujours moi qu'on tirait au sort pour faire un travail ingrat; le nombre de billets de loterie gaspillé par mon grand-père (celui qui était humain), parce qu'il avait cru jusqu'au bout en mes pouvoirs jusqu'à se ruiner, alors que les numéros que je cochais n'étaient jamais les bons…Me doper avec mes larmes était la seule solution pour que je sois une bonne Médicomage et que je serve enfin à quelque chose.

Je n'avais pas quitté Luna des yeux durant mon speech, elle me rassurait.

—Je vous en prie, ne dites rien aux autres, suppliai-je, surtout pas à H…je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient qu'il y avait une fille en partie alien au sein de l'hôpital…

—Ouais…je vois, dit Ron, c'est la même problématique qu'avec les loups-garous et les demi-géants…fichue intolérance!

—Personne ne te forcera à leur dire, me rassura Luna.

—Mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de formuler ma crainte qu'H et les autres firent irruption dans la pièce.

—Bonne nouvelle, dit une Médicomage, nous avons fini l'analyse, et Misters Weasley et Malfoy n'ont aucun organe mal placé. La potion régénératrice a fait un sans faute.

—Mais on a bien peur que l'un des deux soit enceint, dit H.

—Quoi? répliquèrent les deux intéressés.

—Oui, il semblerait que l'utérus d'une patiente précédente soit resté dans la cuve pour la potion…l'un de vous deux a du en hériter…

—Il plaisante, les rassura un des autres Médicomages devant leur air indigné.

—Néanmoins, poursuivi H, d'après ce que le Moldu a dit tantôt, il semblerait que le fameux extraterrestre que vous cherchiez soit un Leprechaun qui pleure du Félix Félicis.

—C'est bien ce que j'ai dit tantôt, répondit Franz en devenant livide, mais ce n'était qu'une première hypothèse et…

—Donc, si j'ai bien compris, cet alien est l'une des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, hein?

Franz ne répondit pas. Il évita également de me regarder, car H aurait deviné en surprenant son geste.

—Nous avons trouvé qui c'est, annonça joyeusement Draco.

Je le regardai avec terreur. Il n'allait quand même pas me dénoncer? Je le crus un instant, après tout, du temps où j'étais à Poudlard, on m'avait toujours parlé de lui comme du prototype-même du petit Serpentard malveillant et raciste.

—Ah, ouais, dit H, et c'est qui?

—Quelqu'un qui possède de jolis cheveux roux, poursuivit Draco, car les Leprechauns viennent d'Irlande, et comme il y a pas mal de rouquins dans ce pays, il y a de fortes chances que les humains avec qui la lignée à été mélangée le soit…

Cela réduisait les suspects à Ron, Franz et moi-même.

—Evidemment, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de Moldu, continua Draco.

Franz était innocenté.

—Et nous avons découvert que c'était quelqu'un qui possédait une caractéristique inverse à ce qu'un Leprechaun est d'habitude.

Ça y était, il allait parler de ma malchance qui aurait du être de la chance.

—Les Leprechauns sont supposés être de petite taille, mais celui qui est ici est en réalité un grand couillon d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq…allez, Weasley, avoue!

Ron le regarda d'un air furieux.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de saloperie de blondinet teigneux?

—Allez, s'il te plait…, fit Draco avec un faux regard sincère, tu peux bien le dire, non? Qu'est-ce que tu risques? Ils savent bien que tu es un héros de guerre et ils garderont ton secret…après tout, tu leurs as porté chance dans la guerre contre Voldemort?

Le visage de Ron se tordait de fureur. Puis, il eut l'air d'avoir une illumination, comme s'il comprenait le plan de Draco pour me couvrir. Il inspira puis expira exaspéré.

—D'accord, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur, oui, je suis en partie Leprechaun…c'est un secret de famille qui n'aurait jamais du être divulgué…je peux compter sur votre discrétion?

Ron semblait résigné, mais il regardait Draco l'air de dire «Je joue la comédie pour Moïra, mais toi, tu vas voir ta gueule à la sortie!»

—J'ai planqué toutes ces bouteilles de Félix Félicis dans le vestiaire de Miss Hopper pour brouiller les pistes, car elle est aussi rousse…

—Fascinant, fit H qui ne devait pas avoir fait attention à moi en fait, quand on vous regarde, vous n'avez pas du tout l'air d'une créature magique, ni d'un alien…

—Et vous, vous croyez que vous avez l'air d'un médecin, avec votre air sadique et votre barbe qui fait crado?

—Ne vous en prenez pas aux barbes, ça donne un certain charme viril!

—Mais ouais!

wWw

—Malfoy, si moi je suis un Leprechaun, toi, tu es une Vélane!

—Hum…, fit Draco d'un air rêveur, c'est vrai que je suis blond et d'une beauté exaltée!

—Je faisais référence au fait que tu rayonnais de féminité!

—De féminité? Mais je vais te…

—C'est ici que nous nous disons au revoir, encore une fois, dit Luna.

—Oui, dit le docteur, j'espère que nous nous reverrons, Luna…

—Oh, vous me reverrez bientôt…mais moi pas, dit-elle de manière énigmatique.

Nous étions devant le TARDIS et nos trois voyageurs prenaient congé.

—Merci, dis-je à Ron, de t'être dénoncé à ma place.

—C'était _mon_ idée! protesta Draco.

—Entre roux, on se soutient…merci Moïra de nous avoir rafistolés quand nous étions désarbitulés…tu as fait du bon boulot!

J'ai probablement rougi. Les deux garçons passèrent la porte du vaisseau. Il ne resta plus que le docteur qui me prit par les épaules.

—Moïra…vous n'êtes pas un porte-malheur…vous êtes brillante! Tachez de vous en rappeler!

—D'accord. Merci pour tout.

Quand ils furent partis, Luna et Franz m'annoncèrent également qu'ils était temps pour eux de repartir dans leur quartier général de Torchwood.

Le soir qui suivit cette histoire, je repensai avec nostalgie à une autre aventure que j'avais partagée avec eux, même si ma participation avait été plus ténue cette fois-là.

wWw

Moïra était aux toilettes quand une autre fille y avait fait irruption. Elle s'était arrêtée devant un des lavabos et avait soupiré bruyamment.

—Merlin, c'est pas possible! pleura la voix de Ginny Weasley.

Il y eu un froissement de tissus, comme si elle ôtait son chemisier.

—Oh non d'un gnome au poivre…qu'est-ce que…

La porte s'ouvrit. Ginny eut un soupir de frayeur.

—Luna? fit-elle, un brin rassurée devant l'identité de la nouvelle arrivante.

—Ginny? Mais qu'est-ce que…ton dos…

—Luna…

La voix de la rouquine tremblotait plus que flan nappé de caramel de fondu.

—Luna…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?


	6. Esmeralda

—Moi, j'aime bien celui avec l'écharpe, déclara Ron, elle est trop cool, cette écharpe, je veux la même…et j'adore aussi celui avec le manteau rigolo tout plein de couleurs!

—Moi, je préfère le huitième, avec les longs cheveux, il est trop classe!

— Par contre, je n'aime pas trop le premier, avec son air de vieux grincheux, on dirait qu'il est méchant.

—Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Weasley.

—De quoi vous parlez? demanda le docteur en s'immisçant entre Ron et Draco, que faites-vous par terre avec toute ces…eh, mais, ce sont des photos de moi!

—On essaie de déterminer laquelle de vos régénérations est la plus cool, répondit très sérieusement Draco. Je vote pour la huitième.

—On s'amuse aussi à classer vos anciennes compagnes par ordre de _sexytude_, renchérit Ron, pour l'instant, je trouve Romana II très mignonne…elle avait quel genre de caractère? J'aime bien les blondes…

—Ah ouais? coupa Draco, intéressant…Tiens, d'ailleurs, la plus sexy pour moi, c'est sans doute Rose Ty…euh…mais passons à autre chose…euh, docteur, on va sur quelle planète aujourd'hui?

Draco s'efforça de sourire de manière nerveuse alors que le visage du docteur s'était quelque peu assombri. Le regard de Ron allait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

—Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il.

—Je sais! reprit Draco, Les basilics! Et si on allait sur leur planète d'origine? En temps que Serpentard, ça m'intéresse.

—D'après Salazar, ils se sont éteints, puisqu'il avait dit être le dernier de son espèce…néanmoins, nous pouvons quand même la visiter.

Le docteur s'éloigna pour faire une recherche sur son tableau de commande. Ron glissa à Draco:

—C'est quoi cette histoire avec Rose Tyler?

—Un sujet à éviter…

* * *

**Générique**: _Up on the ladder_ (Radiohead)

_"I'm stuck in the tardis _

_Trapped in hyperspace _

_One minute snake charming _

_The next in another place _

_All the right moves and _

_Earn the right percent _

_Watch me dance like a puppet _

_You can almost see the strings"_

* * *

**6****ième**** épisode: Esmeralda**

Un énorme trou entouré d'une couronne de pierre, une grotte hérissée de quatre stalactites et stalagmites. C'était ce qui se trouvait au milieu de la planète, grise et rocheuse, d'environ la moitié de la taille de la Lune.

—Slytherin-450, la voilà.

—Elle est petite et moche, cette planète, commenta Ron.

—Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à donner ton avis, Weasley!

—Et moi, je n'en ai rien à faire d'avoir ton autorisation ou non, Malfoy!

—Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous crier dessus pendant deux secondes?

—C'est lui qui a commencé!

—Vous êtes pénibles…mais c'est vrai qu'elle est petite, cette planète. Bon, accrochez-vous, je vais poser le TARDIS à l'intérieur.

—A l'intérieur?

—Apparemment, l'atmosphère de cette planète est irrespirable pour nous, et par ailleurs, je ne vois pas grand-chose à part un désert de pierres et de roches à perte de vue…

—C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air super-excitant…

—Par contre, le TARDIS détecte de la vie à l'intérieur de la planète…dans ses souterrains.

—Des basilics?

—Sans doute, on les croit éteints, mais en réalité, il y a peut-être quelques survivants sous la croûte de la planète…

—Docteur, on vous a dit que les basilics pouvaient vous tuer rien qu'en vous regardant? Et que leur venin était mortel?

—C'est ça qui risque d'être drôle…accrochez-vous!

—J'aime bien le bruit du TARDIS, dit Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien…

—Nous y voilà! Sortons jeter un œil dehors.

—Et si un basilic nous attend, avec un de ses énormes yeux jaunes juste devant la porte du TARDIS?

Le docteur se gratta le menton d'un air réfléchi. Puis, son visage s'illumina.

—Pas de problème, nous allons rajouter du piquant dans cette aventure en la vivant en aveugles, mettez ces bandeaux sur vos yeux!

—Attendez…, dit Draco, vous plaisantez, là?

—Ce sont les basilics qui vous effraient? Harry Potter n'en a-t-il pas vaincu un à l'âge de douze ans?

—Il avait une épée, lui, dit Ron, celle de Gryffondor…

—Et vous deux, vous n'êtes pas capables, avec vos talents, de le surpasser?

Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard. Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils avaient grimpés à bord du TARDIS, il avait affrontés des ennemis plus ou moins aussi dangereux que des basilics.

—D'accord, dit Draco alors que Ron et lui mettaient leur bandeau, mais ne venez pas chouiner que vous êtes un incapable si l'un de nous deux meurt par votre faute!

—Ton franc parler est délicieux, Draco.

Aveugles, ils entendirent un grincement indiquant que la porte s'ouvrait. A tâtons, ils sortirent. Aucun son ne semblait indiquer la présence d'un quelconque serpent géant en quête d'humains savoureux à se mettre sous le crochet. Ron posa la paume de sa main contre un mur. Au toucher, c'était de la pierre froide et humide. Il entendait également des «ploc» autour de lui, comme des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient.

—Nous sommes bien dans une grotte, dit-il, je me rappelle que le chemin menant à la chambre des secrets se situait dans les entrailles des sous-sols de Poudlard, c'était visqueux, humide et sombre.

—Les basilics doivent apprécier ce genre de biotope…

—Cette grotte me semble vraiment très large…

—Il le faut pour que le grand corps du roi des serpents ait de la place, dit Draco.

—Je crois que je viens de trouver une galerie plus petite, sentez…

—Oui, en effet…

—Elle est vraiment petite comparée à celle dans laquelle nous sommes, on dirait un passage pour un enfant.

—C'est peut-être le terrier du Lapin Blanc, plaisanta le docteur, mais vous ne remarquez rien de particulier?

—Euh…pas vraiment…

—Allez!

—Euh…attendez, j'y suis! s'exclama Draco, la forme…

—Oui, c'est un rectangle, ajouta Ron, une figure géométrique parfaite…

—Bravo, c'était bien ça que je voulais vous faire remarquer…car cette galerie, contrairement à la principale, n'a rien de naturel, elle a été creusée par des créatures intelligentes qui disposent d'outils adéquats.

—Donc, c'est autre chose qu'un basilic.

—Sauf que Salazar Serpentard me semble tout à fait capable de creuser en rectangle…je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait, mais il le peut…

—Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse avoir une apparence humanoïde, d'ailleurs? demanda Ron.

—Le résultat d'une longue évolution, je suppose? Les basilics de cette planète sont sans doute plus anciens que ceux de la Terre…

—Mais si c'est quand même un basilic qui a creusé ça, c'est un bébé, car c'est quand même très petit…

—Hum…cherchons s'il n'y a pas d'autres galeries comme celle-là, si ça se trouve, il y en a de plus grandes, de la taille d'un adulte…

Ils s'exécutèrent, tâtonnant contre les parois froides, trébuchants dans les sillons inégaux. De temps en temps, ils rencontraient l'une ou l'autre petite galerie rectangulaire, sans savoir s'il serait intéressant de l'explorer.

—Je me demande quand même où va cette galerie principale, tout de même, je n'arrive pas à comprendre le chemin qu'elle suit…on dirait qu'elle s'enfonce vers le noyau de la planète, mais je ne sens pas que la température monte…c'est étrange.

Soudain, un murmure leur parvint depuis les tréfonds de la grotte, comme une voix humaine et suave:

_Je vous attends, venez à moi, venez à moi…_

—Vous avez entendu?

—Quoi, toi aussi?

Ils se figèrent tous trois.

—Je…je dois avoir rêvé, admit Draco.

—Dans ce cas, nous avons fait tous les trois le même rêve, dit le docteur.

—On devrait continuer plus loin, dit Ron en reprenant sa marche, peut-être qu'on va…aïe!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

—J'ai trébuché sur un truc…mais c'est quoi ça?

Le docteur et Draco entendirent un bruit de roulettes glissant sur du métal.

—C'est un chariot de mineur, dit Ron en examinant l'objet à l'aveugle avec ses mains, je crois qu'il est enchâssé sur des rails…

—Des rails? Un chemin de fer? s'étonna Draco.

—Je vois, dit le docteur, quelqu'un —sans doute celui qui a creusé ces galeries— doit avoir aménagé tout un circuit de rails…ça veut qu'il, ou plutôt ils, au pluriel, exploitent une ressource de cette grotte…mais qui sont-ils? Je doute fortement que ça soit des basilics, ce comportement n'aurait aucun sens venant d'eux…

—On n'est pas les premiers explorateurs, alors?

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, suivi du bruit d'un projectile fendant l'air.

—On nous tire dessus! cria le docteur, baiss…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Le projectile n'avait pas pour but de les tuer, il s'agissait d'une grosse corde solide qui les saucissonna étroitement. Toujours aveugles et privés de leurs bras, ils paniquèrent alors que la corde se resserrait et tombèrent dans le chariot.

—Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, c'est quoi ce bordel? hurla Ron.

Des bruits de pas furtifs provenant de petites chaussures s'affairèrent autour d'eux.

—Qui êtes-vous?

Un rire aigrelet éclata, et quelqu'un poussa le chariot qui s'engagea sur les rails. D'autres rires s'ajoutèrent, des rires qui devinrent lointains au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient.

—Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

—Nous avons droit à un tour de grand huit gratuit, je crois, le train de la mine dans le noir et sans ceinture de sécurité, que du bonheur!

—Gé-ni-al! fit Ron, et si on déraille?

—Ça va faire mal, c'est sûr!

Ils prenaient de la vitesse, le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, s'ajoutant au «tchik-tchik-tchik» inquiétant des roulettes, alors que l'estomac leur remontait dans la gorge.

—C'est encore pire quand on ne sait même pas où on va! se plaignit Ron.

—C'est moi où ça va de plus en plus vite? dit Draco, alarmé.

—C'est normal, depuis notre arrivée, le chemin que nous avons emprunté est descendant, expliqua le docteur, ce qui est marrant, c'est que nous sommes comme aimantés au wagonnet, nous aurions du décoller et nous écraser…

—Ça n'a rien de marrant!

Tout à coup, après une distance qui leur parut être des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de ligne droite, le charriot se mit à suivre un parcours beaucoup plus secoué.

—Que serait un grand huit sans looping?

—Je vais être malade…

—Malfoy, si tu vomis, je te latte les parties génitales!

Ils continuèrent un moment à tournoyer en sentant la nausée leur monter doucement dans les sinus, puis enfin, le chariot s'arrêta, freinant sur une centaine de mètres, des étincelles émanant du frottement des roues sur les rails. Une fois de plus, ils entendirent des petits pieds autour d'eux.

—Ben dites donc, c'est quoi ces trois grands machins? grinça une petite voix.

—Je ne sais pas trop, mais ce sont des intrus, si les collègues les ont envoyés, c'est pour qu'on les tue!

—Nous ne sommes pas venus dans le but de vous importuner, intervint le docteur, pardonnez-nous, nous ignorions votre présence…

—C'est quoi ces trucs sur leurs yeux? persiffla une des voix.

Les créatures les sortirent du charriot et les libérèrent. L'une d'elles souleva le bandeau de Ron. Le rouquin la laissa faire, songeant qu'il était complètement improbable de croiser le regard d'un basilic.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…?

Devant lui se tenait un petit être humanoïde et barbu —de la taille parfaite pour aller dans les galeries— qui le lorgnait d'un air méfiant. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, découvrant une dizaine d'autres petits hommes. Ils ressemblaient à des humains miniatures, mis à part la forme de leur tête qui était conique et aiguisée comme la pointe d'un crayon. Ils étaient vêtus de tuniques identiques, portait des piques et des pioches, certains avaient une lampe frontale ou un bonnet également pointu qui donnait l'impression que leur tête était ronde et qui les faisaient ressembler à des lutins. Draco manqua de rendre son dernier repas, mais c'était sans doute une conséquence du voyage.

—C'est quoi ça, des Nains?

—Oh…des Mliuejiens, s'exclama le docteur.

—A vos souhaits! dit Ron.

—Les Mliuejiens sont un peuple industrieux qui voyage de planète en planète pour creuser et trouver des richesses.

—Ouaaaaais, des richesses! cria un des petits bonshommes.

—Des richesses! Des richesses! renchérirent ses compères en sautant sur place les bras levés.

—Ils ne seraient pas un peu neuneus? glissa Draco qui récupérait du voyage.

—Neuneu toi-même, eh nigaud!

—Et que cherchez-vous ici? s'enquit le Seigneur du Temps.

—Ça vous r'garde pô!

—Allez, on vous promet de ne pas essayer de le prendre avant vous…

—D'accord, grommela le petit bonhomme, je vais vous le dire, mais pas touche…nous cherchons Esmeralda.

—Esmeralda? Celle de Victor Hugo?

—Mais non, patate, Esmeralda, c'est le petit nom de la Grande Emeraude!

—La Grande Emeraude! jubilèrent les Mliuejiens en chœur.

—Un de nos ancêtres raconte que dans les entrailles de cette planète il y aurait une émeraude géante d'une valeur inestimable: Esmeralda!

—Esmeraldaaaa! hurlèrent avec joie les petits aliens.

—C'est une légende, donc, dit le docteur.

—Nous, les légendes, on aime ça, dit un Mliuejien.

—Surtout quand elles sont vraies, ajouta un autre.

—Pis, Esmeralda, elle va nous rendre riches, si on la revend sur le marché intergalactique, affirma un troisième, nous ignorons encore sa valeur exacte, mais il doit y en avoir pour des millions de tunes!

—Des tunes!

—Des briques!

—Des picaillons!

—Du flouze!

—De l'oseille!

—Des pesetas!

—Ils ont avalé un dictionnaire de synonymes argotiques ou quoi? dit Draco.

—En fait, ce n'est pas de l'argot, expliqua le docteur, la langue mliuejienne contient environ deux cent cinquante termes différents pour désigner l'argent…

—Ils sont vraiment obsédés par le fric, dit Ron, Malfoy, tu dois être leur cousin ou quelque chose comme ça…

—Toi, la ferme!

—Et depuis quand creusez-vous pour trouver Esmeralda? demanda le docteur en en revenant aux Mliueujiens.

—Oh, ça va bientôt faire un an…nous installons des rails au fur et à mesure que nous progressons dans le tunnel principal…

—Oui, et je le trouve curieux, ce tunnel, cette grotte gigantesque qui s'enfonce toujours plus profond vers le centre de la planète…

—Nous avons tenté de calculer sa position, et on dirait une espèce de spirale en trois dimensions, avec une première partie en ligne droite et une seconde qui tourne sur elle-même…nous pensons qu'Esmeralda se trouve tout au fond, mais pour être sûrs d'être efficacement ravitaillés, nous installons des campements un peu partout dans des galeries adjacentes, et ce chemin de fer pour remonter au plus vite en cas de besoin…

—Il y a un machin en fer sur la corde avec laquelle ils nous avaient attachés, indiqua Ron en jetant un œil au wagon.

—C'était pour vous fixer au chariot par aimantation, avec cette vitesse de trois cent kilomètres heure, il fallait bien ça…

—Je vois…

—Je m'appelle Gleuarb, dit le Mliuejien qui semblait être le chef, et voici Burk, Iîirk, Blourg, Eularg, Yörkz, Bourüg, Kralok et Irgtam.

—C'est des noms, ça? dit Ron, on dirait une angine grasse qui fait cracher des glaires…

—Et toi, tu t'appelles comment, grand couillon?

—Moi ? C'est Ron. Et je ne suis pas un couillon.

—Ron? Tu parles d'un nom affreux! Et vous deux?

—Draco.

—Infect.

—Allez vous faire…

—Et moi je suis le docteur! Juste «le docteur»! C'est ainsi qu'on m'appelle.

—Eh ben…vous allez nous aider, maintenant.

—Comment ça, vous aider?

—Si vous n'êtes pas contre nous, vous êtes avec nous, alors, soit vous partez, soit vous creusez !

wWw

_Venez, venez, je vous attends…_

—Vous avez entendu? demanda Ron.

—Entendu quoi? répliqua Gleuarb.

—Cette voix…

—Il n'y a pas de voix, et maintenant, creuse!

Le rouquin en revint à son bout de caillou, grommelant et se demandant si c'était vraiment important de collecter des informations sur les basilics plutôt que de fuir cette bande de forçats du boulot. Il était prêt à aller sur n'importe quelle autre planète, même une des plus ennuyeuses, comme la Planète des Mille et Un Bocaux à Poissons Rouges, dont les habitants avaient une mémoire de cinq secondes, ce qui rendait leur conversion assez pauvre et répétitive. Plus loin, Draco semblait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que lui, considérant que les Mliuejiens le traitaient comme un esclave.

—Cela n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, maugréa-t-il.

—Donc, vous n'avez vu aucun basilic? demanda joyeusement le docteur en creusant sans se soucier de salir son petit costard-cravate.

—Non, affirma un des nabots, il devait y en avoir avant, mais ils sont tous éteints, en tous cas, nous on n'en a jamais croisés!

—Et vous ne savez rien sur eux ?

—Nous tout ce qui nous intéresse, c'est…

—C'est Esmeralda, je sais, soupira le docteur dont l'enthousiasme retombait.

De nouveau, la voix se fit entendre :

_Je suis Esmeralda, venez à moi…_

—Vous n'entendez vraiment pas?

—On vous dit que non!

—Docteur, je l'entends aussi, dit Draco, elle a dit qu'elle était Esmeralda…

—Esmeralda! hurla un Mliuejien.

—Esmeralda! Esmeralda! pépièrent les autres.

Draco soupira. Ils les trouvaient complètement barjos, au moins autant que Weasley. Il détestait l'idée de travailler comme un Elfe de Maison et aurait bien voulu filer dans le TARDIS pour aller n'importe où, même sur la Planète Kandiflös où tout était d'un rose bonbon écœurant.

_Venez, je vous attends, je suis Esmeralda, venez…me délivrer!_

Impossible d'identifier la provenance du murmure, et impossible de déterminer si le timbre était masculin ou féminin. Draco releva la tête, le docteur et Ron s'étaient figés tous comme lui. Il était également étrange que les Mliuejiens n'aient rien entendu, eux.

wWw

Deux yeux verts, tels deux émeraudes en maraude, brillant sur un visage pâle, beau et cruel. Une femme à la robe en lambeaux, avec des cheveux comme des flammes vertes.

_Viens à moi..._

Ron se releva et fixa l'apparition. Esmeralda avait l'air d'être la chose la plus magnifique dans l'univers tout entier. Elle marchait lentement vers lui, déambulant gracieusement au milieu de ses camarades endormis. D'avoir creusé toute la journée en vain, Ron se sentait fatigué et courbaturé, mais la soudaine fascination que la femme aux cheveux verts exerçait sur lui était plus forte. Il eut automatiquement envie de la rejoindre.

Il se leva complètement et marcha vers elle. Avec ce qui lui restait de conscience, il songeait qu'elle n'était probablement pas réelle, qu'il n'était juste qu'en pleine hallucination, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, son corps bougeait tout seul, ses mains se tendaient vers elle. Le décor devint entièrement noir, seule Esmeralda émettait encore de la lumière, et Ron se ruait vers elle comme un insecte se jetait contre une lampe halogène.

_Viens à moi, viens à moi..._

Il ignorait la distance qu'il devait avoir parcourue, sur le sol pierreux de la caverne, il pensait juste être très profondément au cœur de la planète à présent. Un cœur froid, un monde mort, où la dernière lueur de vie était cette femelle évanescente qui s'amusait à l'attirer dans les bas-fonds pour une raison obscure. Il tentait de s'admonester d'arrêter de la suivre, elle était sans doute mal intentionnée, elle le précipitait certainement vers sa perte.

En vain. Elle était la plus forte.

Soudain, ses mains heurtèrent le mur.

_Je suis là...délivre-moi...des entrailles de ma mère_

Il fallait la délivrer, il fallait qu'il détruise ce mur, elle était de l'autre côté, prisonnière. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et trouva sa baguette. Curieusement, lorsqu'il prononça le sort, il y eut comme un écho. Il tourna la tête et vit Draco, exactement dans la même position que lui. Un bruit de tournevis sonique lui indiqua que le docteur était derrière eux, y allant à sa manière pour libérer Esmeralda qui les retenaient tous trois captifs. Une dernière image mentale d'Esmeralda leur apparut, et son doux visage se déforma brusquement, sa bouche devint un trou béant hérissé de dents, et soudain, le noir.

Cela sembla rompre le charme, mais leurs trois actions combinées avaient réduit le mur en miettes, révélant une cavité cachée, comme un coffre-au-trésor secret.

—Trahison! hurla une petite voix aigrelette.

Visiblement, si les artifices d'Esmeralda n'avaient aucun effet sur les Mliuejiens, le petit numéro de somnambules de nos héros n'avait pas échappé à ceux-ci.

—Vous vouliez vous garder l'émeraude pour vous, c'est votre plan depuis le début, avouez!

—Ce n'est pas ça, nous...

—Docteur, nous l'avons quand même trouvée, interrompit Draco.

—Pardon?

—Esmeralda, elle est là!

La caverne entière sembla secouée par les pas précipités des Mliuejiens qui se ruèrent vers la cavité révélée.

—Esmeralda, Esmeralda, c'est elle!

—Elle est là? Où est-elle?

—Poussez pas! je veux la voir.

Mu par la curiosité, Ron tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de nabots, simplement pour voir cette fameuse émeraude. Et surtout parce que depuis son hallucination, il se sentait au fond de lui convaincu qu'elle était vivante.

—Docteur, vous pensez que cette femme...est un basilic? souffla Draco.

—Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore...mais pourquoi ça marche aussi sur moi? Sur vous deux, d'accord, mais moi, je suis un Seigneur du Temps, je me croyais immunisé face à plus de phénomènes paranormaux!

—Fallait être un Mliuejien pour y échapper, on dirait...

Ron parvint à arriver assez près dans la cavité pour voir une espèce de pierre géante de forme ovale enchâssée dans la roche de la caverne.

—C'est pas vraiment une émeraude, dit-il, s'imaginant plutôt une pierre précieuse brillant de mille feux verts.

—Mais non, baltringue, c'est juste qu'il faut la polir, depuis le temps qu'elle croupit ici, il lui faut bien ça!

wWw

Impossible de retrouver le sommeil après cela. D'abord parce que les Mliuejiens en effervescence auraient empêché n'importe qui de dormir en paix, à s'affairer autour de l'émeraude qu'ils avaient rapportée jusqu'à leur campement en utilisant une dizaine de chariots pour la transporter; ensuite parce que le mystère n'était absolument pas résolu.

—Pourquoi avons-nous vu cette femme? Et pourquoi voulait-elle qu'on la libère? répétait le docteur, énervé de ne pas trouver de réponse.

—Nous avons donc la confirmation que les basilics peuvent adopter une forme humaine, affirma Draco, mais je ne comprends pas où est passée cette femme...

—Elle n'aurait pas pu survivre depuis tant de temps, expliqua le docteur, même si elle a de quoi respirer, elle n'a pas de quoi manger, elle aurait du mourir. Je penche pour dire qu'elle est déjà passée à trépas depuis longtemps mais qu'une partie de sa conscience est restée dans l'émeraude.

—C'est possible, ça?

—Et pourquoi elle se mettrait dans un morceau de caillou brillant?

—Parce que justement, c'est un caillou brillant, et qu'il existe dans l'univers des êtres suffisamment cupides tels que les Mliuejiens...

—Ou les Malfoy, ajouta Ron.

—...pour les aider à accomplir la transmission de son message. Esmeralda doit être la dernière descendante d'un peuple disparu, et en mourant, elle a déversé une partie de son âme dans un objet qui attirerait les convoitises. Les Mliuejiens vont ressusciter les basilics malgré eux...

—Ils ne sont pas totalement éteints, fit remarquer Draco, il y a Salazar, mais je suppose qu'Esmeralda ignore son existence et se croit la dernière...

—Possible...

—Ils sont hermaphrodites, les basilics, au fait? demanda Ron.

—Pourquoi? fit Draco en levant un sourcil.

—Parce que Salazar a pondu un œuf, et pourtant, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un mâle...

—Et Voldemort est le résultat de sa descendance hybride avec une femelle humaine, ajouta le docteur.

—Vous croyez qu'il est capable de se transformer en serpent géant? questionna Draco.

—Salazar, sans doute, Voldemort, je ne crois pas. Il a une plus grande part de gènes humains.

—Ouais, il parle fourchelang, mais c'est tout, dit Ron.

—Potter aussi, fit remarquer Draco, tout le monde sait que lui aussi il parle aux serpents!

—Parce que Voldemort l'a marqué, il a hérité de quelques uns de ses pouvoirs, c'est tout! Ne viens pas insinuer que mon meilleur ami est une espèce d'homme-reptile!

—Ton meilleur ami? Tu parles! Il est plus préoccupé par ce que d'après lui je magouille plutôt que par ta misérable existence, Weasley!

—Oh, on ne dispute pas! dit le docteur, las.

Ron se renfrogna et lorgna vitreusement les Mliuejiens occupés autour de leur émeraude géante. Au fond, ce n'était pas faux que Harry s'était plus soucié de son fameux complot de «Malfoy le Mangemort» que de lui dernièrement. A part durant les entrainements de Quidditch, où il s'alarmait à l'idée que les problèmes de stress du rouquin ne les fassent perdre le prochain match. Ron aurait préféré que Harry s'inquiète de son moral avant des conséquences de celui-ci sur sa manière de jouer. N'avait-il pas senti qu'une fois de plus, il se sentait mis de côté par lui et par Hermione?

Harry.

Harry qui avait déjà vu un vrai basilic, lui.

Et la lumière fut…

—Arrêtez ça tout de suite! s'écria Ron en se précipitant vers les Mliuejiens.

—Et pourquoi? Tu veux nous piquer notre trésor, c'est ça!

—Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Ce n'est pas une pierre précieuse, c'est un œuf de basilic qui attend d'éclore et vous êtes en train de l'aider à briser sa coquille!

—Quoi?

Le docteur et Draco s'approchèrent. Ron se sentit à la fois alarmé —car ils étaient en danger— et passablement excité. Il se tourna vers le docteur et lui exposa frénétiquement sa théorie.

—Mais oui: quand nous étions en deuxième année, il y avait un basilic dans les murs de l'école, il se déplaçait dans les tuyaux, seul Harry l'entendait car c'était un fourchelang, mais comme on ignorait que c'était ça à ce moment-là, on croyait juste qu'il entendait des voix...

—Alors ce n'était pas Dieu, c'était un basilic qui parlait à mon amie Jeannette, murmura le docteur pour lui-même.

—Et là, poursuivit Ron, il nous arrive la même chose: Esmeralda est un basilic, et elle nous appelait en fourchelang pour qu'on la libère de son œuf...

—Mais aucun de nous ne parle fourchelang, Weasley.

—Pas besoin, rappelle-toi: le TARDIS!

—Mais oui, Ron, tu es...

—Brillant, je sais.

—Le TARDIS traduit tout directement dans l'esprit de ceux qui voyagent grâce à lui, même la langue des serpents, et puis que les Mliuejiens n'ont pas voyagé avec nous, seuls nous trois avons entendu la voix d'Esmeralda et été hypnotisés par ses charmes!

—Et c'est un œuf, ça? répliqua Draco, c'est autre chose que celui de Salazar...

—C'est parce qu'il s'agit de basilics «préhistoriques», ils sont plus grands que ceux sur terre. Et depuis le temps que cet œuf est là, la coquille s'est durcie et...oh...

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, docteur?

—Je viens de comprendre la suite. Vous allez détester ça.

—C'est encore un truc dégueulasse, comme de la crotte de Joncheruine fluo ou nos organes tous mélangés?

—Encore pire...

—Ouais, ben nous, on n'en a rien à foutre, déclara un Mliuejien, à nous Esmeralda!

—Non, ne faites pas ça!

—Vous n'avez pas compris que c'était dangereux?

—Le seul danger qu'il y a, c'est de devenir scandaleusement riches! Riiiiches!

—Vous voulez qu'un serpent géant au regard mortel nous poursuive dans une grotte? cria Draco.

—Ce n'est pas une grotte, dit le Seigneur du Temps, enfin pas vraiment.

—C'est quoi alors? demanda Ron avec la certitude qu'il allait regretter cette question.

—C'est un basilic.

—…

—…

—C'est une métaphore?

—Non. Il me semblait bien que cette planète était anormalement petite pour des créatures de cette taille. Et en repensant à cette histoire d'œuf, j'ai compris que nous nous sommes trompés : ce n'est pas la planète des basilics, c'est _un_ basilic. Un énorme basilic préhistorique mort et fossilisé qui erre dans l'espace et qui s'est transformé en petite planète après s'être replié sur lui-même sous le coup de sa propre gravité, devenant comme une pelote de laine géante dans le vide spatial.

—C'est possible, ce genre de truc?

—Il y a des tas de choses possibles. L'univers est tellement vaste…même un Seigneur du Temps n'en fera jamais le tour.

—Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il y a de dégueu dans cette histoire…donc, nous sommes à l'intérieur d'un cadavre de basilic géant fossilisé, c'est ça?

—Exact. Le trou par lequel nous sommes entrés était sa gueule, si vous vous rappelez, les quatre stalactites et stalagmites sur le rebord…

—Des crochets de serpents.

—Oui.

—Nous sommes entrés dans la bouche d'un serpent…

—Oui, et vous vous rappelez de notre voyage en chariot? Avec la première partie en ligne droite et la secondes comprenant des boucles?

—Oui…oh, non, ne dites pas que…

—Si, les serpents ont un estomac long et étroit, ensuite un intestin grêle avec moins de circonvolutions que celui d'autres espèces, mais avec des boucles quand même. Et pour terminer, un bébé basilic attendait endormi depuis des siècles dans un œuf qui n'a pas eu le temps d'être pondu, mais qui est tout de même parvenu à maturité dans ce qui faisait office de matrice, et que nous avons ouverte en détruisant une cloison abdominale…même dans son sommeil, il pouvait utiliser des charmes psychiques.

—Ça y est, dit Draco.

—Ça y est quoi?

Pour toute réponse, il s'éloigna. On l'entendit vomir dans un coin. Le docteur se tourna vers Ron pour voir si celui-ci encaissait mieux. Le rouquin se contentait de faire des grimaces de dégoût.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est fossilisé, toutes les chairs et muqueuses, toute la matière organique est comme de la pierre à présent. Nous ne risquons pas d'être digérés puisqu'il n'y a plus aucun suc…

—Encore heureux…oh, les boulets!

Un grand «crac» se fit entendre. Les Mliuejiens étaient parvenus à libérer le contenu de l'œuf. Une fissure apparaissait à la surface et les petits humanoïdes jubilaient alors que le docteur et Ron les observaient avec terreur et que Draco revenait blanc comme un linge.

—Les boulets…, répéta Ron.

Un morceau de la coquille tomba, révélant un trou sombre.

—Alors, cette émeraude? s'empressa Gleuarb.

Un de ses compères lui fit la courte échelle pour qu'il puisse se hisser jusqu'au trou, assez grand pour qu'il puisse y entrer sa tête. Il pressa son visage et scruta les ténèbres. L'éclat qu'il vit ne fut pas celui d'une pierre précieuse.

Son comparse en eut marre de le porter et le lâcha. Gleuarb tomba sur le sol, aussi rigide qu'une statue. Il ressemblait pour de vrai à un nain de jardin à présent.

—Pétrifié par le regard du basilic, souffla Draco.

D'autres «cracs» se firent entendre, et les fissures se propagèrent à la surface de la coquille. Esmeralda allait enfin naître, après tout ce temps.

—C'est pas bon, dit Ron d'une voix blanche alors que les Mliueujiens commençaient à paniquer, comprenant enfin l'ampleur du problème.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le basilic n'éclose. Le docteur reprit son bandeau et se le plaça sur les yeux. Ron et Draco ne retrouvant plus les leurs, ils se contentèrent de leurs mains.

—Esmeralda...

Les Mliuejiens émirent des cris de panique de plus en plus élevés en décibels. On les entendait se précipiter vers la sortir, ou encore courir partout sans vraie destination comme des volailles décapitées. Le bruit d'un grand corps se mouvant dans la caverne se fit entendre. Aucun de nos trois héros ne se risquait à vérifier la scène, mais ils imaginaient bien le mufle écailleux du serpent émerger de la coquille, entouré de bulles d'albumen bien baveuses, avant que le basilic ne se déplie entièrement hors de l'œuf, découvrant avec appétit quelques encas préparés, dont certains déjà pétrifiés.

S'avançant à l'aveugle dans sa direction, le docteur ne voyait que du noir, quand tout à coup une lueur verte jaillit de cette noirceur, adoptant peu à peu une forme humanoïde. Il savait que c'était un nouveau charme psychique, un charme de plante carnivore diffusant un parfum sucré par attiré les insectes.

_J'ai faim, docteur, j'ai faim_

_Vous êtes à mon goût..._

Elle s'approcha de lui, le laissant plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, elle ouvrait la bouche, laissant voir ses crochets de serpent et sa langue fourchue qui semblait vouloir lécher le visage du Gallifréen.

—Draco...je sais que la maman d'Esmeralda ne peut plus nous digérer, mais c'est loin d'être le cas de la fifille, et tu vois, quelque chose me dit qu'un Seigneur du Temps dissout et décomposé dans du suc, ben, même la régénération ça marche pas pour le récupérer...Du coup, je suggère que toi et moi adoptions une stratégie de circonstance...

Draco réfléchit et fit part à Ron de ce qui le préoccupait le plus:

—Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom?

—Approche-toi de moi!

—Quoi?

—Pour que je t'explique ce qu'on va faire.

—Ah...tu es où?

—Ici, viens...

Devant eux, le docteur chassait l'image psychique d'Esmeralda.

—Je sais que vous attendez, depuis des millénaires peut-être, pour vous nourrir, mais vous devez réfréner votre faim, je peux vous aider à trouver un havre, une planète où vous pourrez vous épanouir...ne tuez pas ces innocents...

_Et vous, êtes-vous innocent?_

—Huuum...je crois que non.

_Vous avez l'air délicieux_

—Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais goûté moi-même. Mais notre problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie d'être dévoré, et encore moins que vous ne dévoriez mes amis ainsi que les Mliuejiens, je vais donc devoir vous empêcher de nuire, et si vous attaquez, je devrai nous défendre...

Dans son esprit l'image de la jeune-femme fronça son nez, contrariée. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose quand soudain, elle poussa un cri perçant se transformant peu à peu en rugissement de monstre alors que son visage se déformait à la manière du personnage du _Cri_ de Munch. Le docteur ôta son bandeau et découvrit face à lui un basilic aux yeux ensanglantés qui hurlait sous le coup de la douleur en tortillant son corps immense. Il se retourna et vit Ron et Draco, baguettes levées, qui de toutes évidence venaient chacun de viser un œil.

—Qu'avez-vous fait?

—Elle est privée de son arme la plus mortelle, dit durement Draco.

—Mais il reste ses dents et son venin, docteur, faites attention! cria Ron.

Le Seigneur du Temps se tourna juste à temps pour éviter un coup de crochet vengeur. Autour d'eux, les nabots piaillaient et courraient dans tout les sens, donnant au tableau un aspect chaotique.

—Tuez-la, tuez cette chose! vociféra l'un d'eux.

—Non, dit Draco, on l'a juste blessée...

—On ne la tuera pas! renchérit le docteur, par contre, on va fuir...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous trois s'installèrent dans un charriot, le docteur usa de son tournevis pour enclencher la remontée pendant que Ron jetait un sort pour qu'ils soient à nouveau aimantés. Les Mliuejiens survivants se dirigeaient eux aussi vers d'autres charriots, s'y entassant à plus que leur capacité maximale.

Un déclic se fit entendre et le charriot démarra, s'engageant dans une nouvelle série de looping en sens inverse.

—Je vais encore être malade, se plaignit Draco.

Bien que vomir un peu était préférable à finir englouti par un serpent géant. Esmeralda sembla avoir compris que ses proies s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse et se mit à les poursuivre à l'aveugle. Malheureusement, dans le sens de la montée, leur vitesse était bien moins impressionnante qu'à la descente et le basilic était parfaitement capable de les rattraper.

A moins bien sûr de connaître la technologie mliuejienne et de savoir comment manœuvrer les chariots pour les faire accélérer. Ainsi, les wagonnets contenant des Mliuejiens se mirent à fuser, semant Esmeralda et le charriot contenant le docteur, Ron et Draco.

—Adieu les couillons!

—Sales lâcheurs dégonflés! leur cria Ron.

—Je vais essayer de nous accélérer nous aussi, dit le docteur en examinant les commandes.

—Dépêchez-vous, elle se rapproche...

Esmeralda rampait furieusement dans l'intestin fossilisé de sa génitrice, faisant claquer son immense mâchoire dans le vide. Ron observait cette vision d'horreur avec effroi, songeant au fait que si son sort d'aimantation avait des ratés, ils allaient être projetés hors du véhicule et jetés droit dans la gueule du serpent. Guère réjouissant.

—J'aimerais bien avoir mon balai, là, maintenant, dit-il, c'est sans doute plus rapide que ce truc...

—T'as qu'à l'appeler avec _Accio_, railla Draco, comme Potter avait fait pendant la première épreuve de la Coupe de Feu...qui sait, peut-être que ta vieille brindille traversera une partie de l'espace et du temps pour te rejoindre...

—Et toi, répondit le rouquin sur le même ton, si tu essayais de ralentir le serpent en lui vomissant dessus!

A ces mots, Draco passa du blanc cadavre au vert glace à la pistache.

—Non, c'était une blague, ne dégobille pas!

Draco porta sa main à sa bouche, et alors qu'il était sur le point de se laisser aller, le chariot prit soudainement de la vitesse et fusa à toutes allures. Le docteur se releva fièrement, brandissant son tournevis.

—Eurêka! commenta-t-il.

Bientôt, ils gagnèrent du terrain et semèrent Esmeralda au fond de sa caverne.

—Oh, le pylore! indiqua le docteur en désignant un trou circulaire dans la roche qui marquait la jonction entre l'intestin et l'estomac. Ils franchirent ce cap et furent quelque peu soulagés de rouler à nouveau en ligne droite. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée quand la tête d'Esmeralda jaillit derrière eux, la serpente ayant usé de sa force pour percer à travers la chair fossilisée, détruisant la caverne et se frayant un passage rectiligne au milieu des courbes entérines, ce qui lui avait fait gagner du temps et rattraper ses proies.

—Docteur, il faut encore accélérer!

Le Seigneur du Temps fit ce qu'il pouvait, Esmeralda ne les rattrapait pas encore mais n'en était pas loin.

_J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim!_

Leur vitesse accéléra et ils rejoignirent les Mliuejiens qui n'avaient pas l'air heureux.

—Hey, fichez-nous la paix les trois nigauds!

—Allez vous faire empailler! leur répondit Ron en brandissant le poing.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent à la fin du chemin de fer. Cela signifiait qu'ils devraient continuer à pied. Ce que Draco accueillit avec un soupir exaspéré. Après avoir levé le sort d'aimantation, ils sautèrent hors du wagon et coururent vers la sortie.

—Mince! Les nabots n'ont pas installé d'éclairage dans cette partie, dit Draco, _Lumos!_

Ron voulut faire de même, mais quand on court, il arrive que trifouiller dans une poche pour trouver un objet se révèle particulièrement laborieux. Et en plus, ça fait ralentir la cadence des pas. Alors que le basilic s'approchait.

—Ron, dépêche-toi! lança le docteur, le visage à moitié éclairé par la baguette de Draco.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir de plus belle, regardant droit devant eux, guidés par le halo lumineux qui ne révélait que de la roche à perte de vue.

PAF!

Draco freina, alarmé. Il venait de comprendre que Ron, à ne pas regarder devant lui, avait heurté quelque chose qui l'avait arrêté net dans sa course et l'avait fait tomber.

—Docteur, Ron est...

—Tu l'appelles par son prénom?

Le rouquin, déstabilisé, se releva et tâta l'obstacle. Une surface lisse. Du bois.

—TARDIIIIIS! exulta-t-il.

Draco fit aller son halo en arrière et éclaira de fait la cabine bleue. Lui et le docteur firent demi-tour et tous trois se réfugièrent dans le vaisseau. La tête d'Esmeralda apparut depuis les profondeurs de la caverne, s'approchant dangereusement.

—Attendez, fit le docteur.

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et héla les Mliuejiens:

—Venez, je peux vous sauver en vous emmenant avec nous!

—C'est ça, et comment tu vas le faire, dans ta boîte bleue ridicule, espèce de bouffon!

—Comment?

—Docteur, oubliez ces abrutis, elle se rapproche!

Les petits hommes ne se révélant pas intéressés par la proposition du Gallifréen, celui-ci se résigna à refermer la porte et à gagner les commandes de son vaisseau. Juste quand le museau du serpent effleura la cabine, la reniflant en quête de nourriture.

—Vite, vite, vite! couina Draco en rongeant ses propres doigts, elle va nous gober, elle va nous gober, elle va nous gober.

Alors que le docteur s'apprêta à appuyer sur un bouton, une secousse renversa le TARDIS, désarçonnant le Seigneur du Temps qui fut projeté loin de son tableau de commandes.

wWw

Du point de vue d'un observateur extérieur à la scène, ça ressemblait à ça:

Esmeralda étira ses mâchoires, déboîtant la mandibule inférieure pour permettre à sa bouche d'être la plus large et la plus béante possible. La mâchoire supérieure attrapa le TARDIS et le fit basculer vers l'intérieur de sa tête déformée, et peu à peu, les deux mâchoires se refermèrent, emprisonnant la cabine bleue qui disparut au milieu des écailles. Soudain, un gonflement du coup indiqua la déglutition, la tête reprit une taille normale alors que le TARDIS devenu bol alimentaire progressait en une boule qui parcourait le corps du serpent, l'acheminant vers son estomac.

—Et voilà! annonça le docteur.

Esmeralda, se croyant repue, commençait à dormir. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'un autre TARDIS, un TARDIS de quelques secondes dans le futur, dont les trois passagers observaient ce qui leur été arrivé quelques secondes dans le passé.

—Et voilà, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réussi à le mettre en marche et à nous téléporter ici.

Comme par magie, la boule sur le corps du basilic disparut d'un coup, le TARDIS s'étant engagé dans les voies de l'espace-temps.

—Juste avant de passer le cardia...on a eu chaud! dit le docteur, satisfait.

Ron et Draco étaient sidérés. Ils retournèrent dans le vaisseau.

—Allez, maintenant, on s'en va!

—Vers une planète interdite aux reptiles, s'il vous plait!

—Très bien...Allons-y , Alonzo!


	7. Matt Sheer

Peu à peu, Sirius fut mangée. Sirius A, alias Alpha Canis Majoris, étoile blanche massive de la séquence principale, magnitude -1,46, fut absorbée petit à petit par le trou noir. Sa matière s'arrachait pour graviter autour du gouffre, formant un disque d'accrétion lumineux. Plus loin, un autre trou noir grignotait paresseusement la supergéante rouge Bételgeuse sous le regard amusé d'un œil gigantesque.

—Alors, cela vous plait? demanda Aurora.

L'œil cligna, Matt se releva, sans cesser de fixer Bételgeuse qui se précipitait dans le petit collapsar.

—C'est magnifique, dit-il, comment avez-vous fait ça?

Aurora rougit devant le compliment de son —nouveau— collègue.

—C'est assez compliqué…je…ça fait des années que je travaille dessus, c'est le projet de toute une vie, j'en suis extrêmement fière.

—C'est fascinant!

Matt ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du Microvers, l'Univers Miniature qu'Aurora avait créé, avec de vrais astres miniatures. Le tout occupait une immense table surmontée d'une cloche en verre entourée d'un ingénieux système de loupes pour observer n'importe quel recoin du Microvers. C'était comme être un œil géant pouvant se promener à loisir dans le véritable univers et assister à la naissance ou à la mort des étoiles, à la révolution d'une planète autour de son astre, à l'appétit d'un trou noir…

—Vous êtes un génie, Aurora…

—En fait, j'espère parvenir à démontrer l'existence des trous blancs…

—Vous voulez dire, l'opposé d'un trou noir? Une fissure dans laquelle rien ne peut entrer mais qui recrache tout ce qu'un trou noir aurait gobé, soi-disant dans un autre endroit de l'univers?

—Oui, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait naître beaucoup de nouveaux trous noirs, pour voir s'ils entraînent la création de trous blancs autre part, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien trouvé…

—Ne désespérez pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

—Je pense que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, il faut que nous rejoignions les autres, dit Aurora.

—On ne peut pas rester un peu?

—Non, d'autant plus que cette cérémonie est assez importante pour vous, car vous y serez présenté…

Matt n'insista pas et ensemble, ils sortirent du local et descendirent rejoindre leurs collègues. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Aurora prit place à côté de Pomona Chourave.

—Tiens, tiens, regardez qui daigne enfin sortir de sa tour d'Astronomie, taquina le professeur de Botanique.

—C'est la cérémonie de la Répartition, tout de même, se défendit Aurora.

—Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre…hum…et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que le Pr Sheer est extrêmement séduisant?

—Hein? Mais pas du tout voyons!

Aurora Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie, avait bien du mal à dissimuler son trouble.

La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre, et après son discours habituel, Dumbledore présenta Matt aux élèves:

—Cette année, et espérons-le les suivantes, le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal sera dispensé par le Pr Matt Sheer, souhaitons-lui la bienvenue dans notre école!

* * *

**Générique : **_Starlight_ de Muse

"_Far away, this ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight, I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_But I'll never let you go_

_If you promised not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations"_

* * *

**7****ième**** épisode : Matt Sheer**

Secousse.

—Et bien, docteur, vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour atterrir là il ne faut pas, railla Draco.

—Le TARDIS est vivant et comme doué de conscience propre, il a tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à me mener où il veut!

Nouvelle secousse.

—Vous avez dit qu'on allait où déjà? s'enquit Ron.

—A Alexandrie en 642, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cette bibliothèque! On ne se méfie jamais assez des bibliothèques!

—Au moins, il fera chaud, dit le rouquin, j'en avais marre de la glace et des Valkyries androïdes!

Ils venaient en effet de quitté l'Islande médiévale, où ils avaient appris pas mal de chose concernant les Vikings et le soi-disant Walhalla.

—On a quand même rencontré Snorri Sturlusson, fit Draco qui avait apprécié la compagnie du scalde islandais.

—Les Valkyries sont des androïdes! répéta Ron avant que le TARDIS ne soit ébranlé par un nouveau séisme.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là dehors?

Draco ouvrit la porte du vaisseau et écarquilla les yeux.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vois? Des pyramides? Le Nil?

—Non. Poudlard.

—Quoi? On est à Poudlard?

—Pourquoi le TARDIS nous a amenés ici? s'interrogea le docteur.

—Et on n'est pas n'importe où à Poudlard, précisa Draco.

—Ah. Et où?

Avant même que Draco puisse répondre, une immense branche d'arbre fit irruption par la porte du vaisseau et vint frapper le tableau de commande, provoquant quelques étincelles et courts-circuits.

—Le Saule Cogneur! On est sur le Saule Cogneur!

Ron remarqua soudain que la Ford Anglia de son père était d'une magnifique couleur «tardis-blue». Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Vu du dehors, le spectacle était le suivant: un arbre immense s'acharnait sur une grosse boîte de bleue, la saisissant entre ses branches pour la précipiter par terre et la frapper contre le sol avec rage et hargne.

—J'ai déjà eu affaire à cet arbre, dit Ron, Deux fois. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut appuyer sur une racine et il s'immobilise.

—Entendu, fit le docteur en évitant la branche qui se démenait furieusement.

Ils joignirent la sortie du TARDIS et regardèrent dehors.

—Cette racine-là, indiqua Ron.

Le Galifréen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta sur une branche plus basse qui ne remuait pas trop, et descendit ainsi jusqu'à la racine.

—Docteur, attention!

Une autre branche avait remarqué la présence de l'intrus et s'abattit sur lui. Le docteur fut frappé à l'épaule et tomba sur le côté. La branche qui l'avait pris pour cible s'apprêta à lui porter un autre coup. Elle en fut empêchée par un éclair magique qui la dévia de sa trajectoire. Draco abaissa sa baguette.

—Tu ne sors pas la tienne? demanda-t-il à Ron.

—J'aime autant pas, vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…docteur! Pas besoin du tournevis, il suffit d'appuyer sur la racine, même avec votre pied!

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa et les deux garçons sautèrent hors du TARDIS pour rejoindre leur pilote.

—Ça va, votre épaule? s'inquiéta Ron.

—Oui, je te remercie.

—Attendez, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne…le point faible d'un Dalek est son œil, les Sontariens doivent être frappés dans la nuque, les Slitheens craignent le vinaigre, les Joncheruines la lumière, les Anges Pleureurs, c'est qu'on les regarde…vous saviez tout ça…mais vous ne saviez pas comment vous y prendre avec un Saule Cogneur?

—Pourquoi je devrais le savoir?

—Et bien…euh, bafouilla le rouquin, c'est juste que…à force de voyager avec vous, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui est un peu bizarre est en réalité d'origine extraterrestre et que vous aviez toujours plein d'infos dessus…Les saules Cogneurs sont aliens, hein?

—Je ne le sais pas…je suis peut-être plus savant que la moyenne, mais pas omniscient…

—Wouah…

—Non, mais ça vous étonne tant que ça?

Ron et Draco acquiescèrent en même temps.

—Oui, dit Draco en s'adressant à Ron, moi aussi je pensais qu'il savait tout sur tout.

—Ouais, un peu comme les bibliothécaires et les savants fous…

—Un savant fou? dit le docteur, s'indignant presque.

—Vous avez une machine à voyager dans le temps, ça fait un peu «savant fou»…

—D'ailleurs, à ce propos, docteur, vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai parlé des Retourneurs de Temps? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, en fait?

—Et bien, je vais vous répondre la même chose que j'ai dite à Jack Harkness à propos de son manipulateur de vortex: c'est comme si j'avais une élégante voiture de sport et vous une vulgaire patinette temporelle!

—Hermione n'apprécierait pas trop d'entendre ça, fit Ron, sourire en coin.

Sourire qui s'effaça la seconde suivante. Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Hermione depuis…depuis combien de temps au juste? Peut-être un an ou plus, quand on jonglait avec les époques de cette manière, il arrivait qu'on arrête de se soucier pour ceux qui restaient sur Terre et qu'on ne voit plus le temps passer (son propre temps linéaire personnel, bien sûr).

—Oh, mon Dieu, Hermione…, murmura-t-il, ça fait tellement longtemps…j'ai du tellement changer alors que pour elle, c'est comme si je l'avais quittée il y a quelques heures…

Il avait même oublié qu'elle et Harry étaient supposés disparaître mystérieusement au cours de l'année.

—C'est vrai que tu as changé, railla Draco, tu ne t'es plus rasé depuis des semaines, et tu ressembles à ce Médicomage boiteux, là, H, avec cette barbe qui fait clochard…

—Tu peux bien parler avec tes cheveux qui t'arrivent presqu'aux épaules! Tu vas finir par devenir le portrait craché de ton père, et ça c'est trop beurk!

—Je me laisse pousser les cheveux si je veux!

—Oh, fit le docteur.

Ron et Draco réalisèrent que cela devait faire exactement deux répliques que le Seigneur du Temps aurait du les gronder à propos de leurs disputes futiles, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, et cela s'expliquait par le fait que le docteur se tenait le front d'un geste fébrile.

—Euh…docteur, tout va bien?

Non. Son teint été devenu plus pâle, il lorgna ses deux compagnons d'un regard éteint et s'effondra sur le sol.

—Il est inconscient! s'alarma Ron qui s'était jeté sur lui, Docteur, docteur! criait-t-il en le secouant, Draco, il…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a? fit l'autre jeune-homme en s'approchant.

—Je ne sais pas, il…

—Il est malade?

—Quoi? Le docteur est malade? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand le docteur est malade?

—Euh…ben, j'imagine qu'on va chercher un autre docteur. Un docteur pour docteurs.

—Mais t'es con comme un Cyberman, toi!

—Ah ouais? T'as une meilleure idée, peut-êtr…son épaule, regarde!

Ils ôtèrent une partie de la chemise pour dégager la plaie laissée par la branche. Deux cœurs, d'accord, mais le sang qui y circulait était du même rouge que celui des humains, ils avaient déjà vu le docteur se faire des égratignures et avaient constaté qu'il était fait pareil qu'eux à ce niveau-là.

Alors, d'où venait ce ton verdâtre?

Finalement, le Saule Cogneur était peut-être bien d'origine extraterrestre.

wWw

Après avoir allongé le docteur dans un lit dans une des chambres du TARDIS et verrouillé ce dernier, Ron et Draco prirent le chemin du château, pour y quérir de l'aide.

—Ils vont tirer de drôles de têtes en voyant les nôtres…

—C'est rien, la question est: qui exactement pourrait nous aider?

—Dumbledore, proposa Ron.

—Ah, non, pas lui!

—Pourquoi? Je ne vois d'ailleurs que lui pour croire à notre histoire, les autres nous renverraient dans nos dortoirs en disant qu'on a tout inventé, tu te rappelles la réaction d'Hermione quand j'ai essayé de lui parler?

—Il y a Luna, aussi…et cette fille Leprechaun, Moïra Hopper, elle est en première à Poufsouffle…

—Tout aussi brillantes qu'elles soient toutes les deux, je ne vois pas trop en quoi elles pourraient nous aider, là…mais c'est vrai qu'il faudra qu'on passe leur dire bonjour…mais dis-moi, c'est pas la première fois que je te parle de Dumbledore et que tu te braques comme ça…

—N'en parlons plus!

—Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, tu évites ce sujet, pourquoi?

—Te mêle pas de ça! Va chercher ce vieux cinglé si tu veux, mais moi je ne te suivrais pas dans son bureau!

Et Draco s'en alla furieux dans la direction de Serdaigle en plantant là un Ron perplexe.

—C'est ça, casse-toi avec ta coupe de cheveux de gonzesse! Nom d'un gnome en tutu rose, il m'énerve avec ça!

Le rouquin tenta de se calmer et poursuivit son chemin, tentant de ne pas se faire repérer, jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il constata avec étonnement que tous les élèves qu'il apercevait lui étaient totalement inconnus bien qu'il y ait comme un air de famille chez certains. Enfin, il s'apprêta à passer le colimaçon qui menait jusqu'à Dumbledore quand celui-ci apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

—Professeur Dumbledore?

—Oui? Vous êtes?

Ron n'en revenait pas. Un peu de poil au menton le rendait-il méconnaissable à ce point-là? Le docteur lui avait bien dit une fois que ça le vieillissait de dix ans, mais bon…

—Ah, mais bien sûr, reprit le directeur, c'est vous qui avez été récemment engagé, venez dans mon bureau quelques instants, je vais chercher cette lettre…

Ron hésita un instant, mais décida de suivre Dumbledore. Dès qu'il fut entré, son premier réflexe fut de jeter un œil au calendrier, ce qui confirma ses soupçons.

1977. Il n'était même pas né.

—Voilà, je l'ai trouvée… votre lettre de recommandation.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge pour la lire à haute voix. Ron s'étonnait de ne pas le trouver plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, mais le directeur lui avait toujours paru être le genre de personne qui n'avait jamais été jeune un jour.

—_«Cher ami,»_, lut Dumbledore,_ « j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle qui accable votre école en voyant atterrir dans notre hôpital Pompom Pomfresh, votre dévouée infirmière, atteinte d'un mal d'origine inconnue. Afin que Poudlard ne manque pas de personnel médical, je vous envoie mon meilleur élément pour assurer son intérimaire, le Dr Alonzo Allonzy. Il est brillant, il a les cheveux roux flamboyants et vous aidera à régler le problème que votre école traverse actuellement. Avec mes sentiments distingués, Dr John Smith, Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.»_

Ron tenta de masquer son étonnement quand Dumbledore releva son regard vers lui. Il était habitué aux boucles temporelles et devinait sans peine que le docteur avait écrit cette lettre dans leur futur mais dans le passé de Dumbledore. Mais quand même, c'était saisissant à chaque fois. Et très amusant.

—C'est intriguant, poursuivit le directeur, je ne connais pas ce monsieur, mais il m'appelle «cher ami», et il dit être de Sainte-Mangouste sans préciser son poste…

—Le Dr Smith est quelqu'un d'un peu farfelu, crut bon de répondre Ron en tâchant de faire oublier ses doutes à Dumbledore, on va à l'infirmerie?

wWw

Draco ne sachant pas comment pénétrer la salle commune des Serdaigles, il changea d'objectif et s'engagea vers les cachots, avec l'idée que peut-être Rogue aurait une potion pour soigner les Seigneurs du Temps rendus malades par un arbre alien.

Avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus en très bon terme avec le directeur de Serpentard qu'il soupçonnait de vouloir entraver sa mission pour Voldemort. Encore que, il s'était complètement déconnecté de ce projet dernièrement, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du être si agressif quand Ron lui avait parlé de Dumbledore qu'il était sensé tuer, d'ailleurs…

Mais peu importe.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta malencontreusement une jeune-fille chargée de livres. Tous deux se retrouvèrent par terre à tenter de ramasser les ouvrages.

—Oh, excuse-moi, dit-elle, je reviens de chez le Pr Slughorn, et il m'a prêté tellement de livres de potions que je voyais plus où je mettais les pieds…

—C'est pas grave…

—Mais au fait, qui es-tu, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici?

—Moi non plus, je ne t'ai jamais vue, répliqua-t-il.

—Tu es étranger et tu viens pour un échange, c'est ça?

—Euh oui, c'est ça, dit Draco en sautant sur l'occasion, je viens de…d'Islande! Je m'appelle Snorri Sturlusson!

—Enchantée, Snorri, moi je suis…

—Evans! dit une voix derrière eux.

Draco tourna la tête et vit trois garçons. Il en resta bouche bée.

—Oui, effectivement, je m'appelle Evans, Lily Evans, répliqua la fille, et toi, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Draco observa les trois garçons: l'un était bien Potter, mais pas celui qu'il connaissait, yeux marrons, pas de cicatrice, et des cheveux encore plus mal peignés; le deuxième avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et n'était pas dénué de charme, et le troisième était plus petit et plus rondouillard. Les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur lui.

—Tu ne nous présentes pas à ton amie, Evans?

—Et bien, soupira Lily, Snorri Sturlusson, qui vient d'Islande, Snorri, voici Débile 1, Débile 2 et Débile 3, il y en a un quatrième qui traîne avec eux, mais il est encore malade.

—Rhooolala, fit Débile 1, Lily Jolie, tu es bien antipathique aujourd'hui.

—Après ce que vous avez fait à Severus, vous mériteriez que je vous crache à la figure!

—Snivellus? Tu parles du petit salaud qui t'as traitée de…de tu-sais-quoi il y a quelques mois?

—Je sais ce qu'il a fait, mais ça ne vous excuse pas!

Un des deux autres garçons sembla se désintéresser de Lily pour en revenir à Draco:

—Enchanté, mademoiselle, je m'appelle Sirius Black, mais…

—Comment ça «mademoiselle»? s'insurgea Draco, je ne suis pas une fille!

—Ah, mais je croyais que…vos cheveux…

—Si j'étais une fille, je m'appellerais Sturlusdóttir, pas Sturlusson, tu ne comprends pas l'islandais ou quoi?

—Euh…

—Viens, Snorri, reprit Lily, on n'a rien à dire à ces imbéciles!

Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

wWw

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Ron constata qu'un élève y était alité. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en version adolescente, il n'aurait pu se tromper sur son identité en voyant son visage, ses cicatrices et ses cheveux châtains.

—Oui, Mr Lupin est en convalescence en ce moment.

—La pleine lune vient de terminer?

—C'est exact…mais comment avez-vous deviné qu'il souffrait de lycanthropie?

—Et bien…ces balafres sur son corps et son visage, c'est typique d'un loup-garou…

Et devant l'air surpris de Dumbledore, il ajouta nerveusement:

—Je suis brillant!

—Et bien, je vais vous laisser…

—Attendez…euh… votre infirmière, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? On ne me l'a pas dit.

—Oh, c'est un cas curieux, elle présente une égratignure sur le flanc d'où s'écoule du sang vert…

Les mêmes symptômes que le docteur.

—Bien, Dr Allonzy, j'ai du travail qui m'attend…

—Bien monsieur.

Ron regarda le directeur partir, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus Lupin qui dormait, récupérant sans doute de sa dernière transformation. C'était Pomfresh qui le conduisait tous les mois vers le Saule Cogneur, qui gardait le passage vers la Cabane Hurlante. Et la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée, elle avait du par mégarde se faire contaminer par l'arbre. Pris d'un doute, Ron souleva les draps de Remus et examina son corps, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été victime de la plante cogneuse lui aussi, et que son état endormi n'avait pas été confondu avec sa sieste de récupération post-pleine lune. Par chance, le Maraudeur ne présentait aucune blessure verte.

On frappa à la porte.

—Entrez!

Pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie un élève accompagné d'un professeur. Ce dernier prit la parole d'un air enjoué:

—Oh, bonjour, vous êtes le nouveau docteur?

—Euh, oui, c'est ça…Dr Alonzo Allonzy.

—Enchanté, je suis Matt Sheer, le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

—Oh.

Le poste maudit, celui auquel aucun professeur n'avait tenu plus d'un an depuis qu'il avait été refusé à Voldemort. Ron serra la main de Matt en ressentant de la compassion pour cet homme à l'allure sympathique qui allait sans doute rater sa sortie, comme tous ses prédécesseurs et successeurs. Puis, il se tourna vers l'élève et manqua d'avaler sa salive en le reconnaissant.

—Ah, lui, c'est Severus Rogue, il voulait voir son petit camarade, mais il semblait timide et ne voulait pas se décider, je lui ai dit de ne plus hésiter…

—Ah, bien sûr, Remus dort en ce moment, mais je lui dirais que tu es venu, dit Ron en trouvant bizarre l'idée même de tutoyer Rogue.

—Il faut que j'aille préparer mon prochain cours, à toute à l'heure, Severus!

Matt prit congé et Ron se sentit mal à l'aise dès qu'il quitta la pièce, il n'aimait pas le fait d'être seul en tête à tête avec celui qui deviendrait un jour son professeur de potions tant honni. Mais Severus semblait se concentrer sur Remus qu'il fixait d'un air fasciné.

—Je voulais juste…, murmura-t-il.

Ron songea à la fameuse blague que Sirius Black avait jouée à Rogue et dont James Potter avait sauvé celui-ci. Cela avait du se passer il y a peu, et cela expliquait que maintenant que Rogue connaissait le secret de Remus, il pouvait éprouver une curiosité nouvelle à son égard.

—Il est bien, ce Pr Sheer? demanda Ron, histoire de combler le silence.

—Oh…oui, répondit Rogue sans détacher ses yeux du jeune lycanthrope endormi, c'est un prof assez sympa qui fait tout pour rendre ses cours vivants…Un bon prof pour cette matière.

Matière que Rogue rêvait d'enseigner, se souvint Ron.

—Tu as l'air soucieux.

Severus se tourna vers lui.

—Vous savez qui il est vraiment? dit-il en désignant Remus, ou plutôt _ce_ qu'il est vraiment?

—Un loup-garou. C'est un lourd fardeau à porter.

—Oh, mais il sait comment s'en accommoder, avec ses trois copains crétins! dit soudain Severus en serrant le poing, comme si toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée contre les Maraudeurs remontait d'un coup, vous avez entendu parler de tous les tours qu'ils m'ont joués? Et de celui qu'ils m'ont joué dernièrement? J'ai failli y rester!

—Non, dit faussement Ron, je viens d'arriver…euh…tu me racontes?

wWw

James envoyait des baisers dans le vide à Lily. Elle le regarda d'un air dégoûté et se retourna, en revenant au tableau sur lequel Sinistra avait dessiné un trou de ver, un de ces mystérieux canaux reliant un trou noir avec un trou blanc.

—Rhhaaaa! Il m'énerve, se plaignit Lily.

Draco acquiesça. Il avait décidé de continuer à se faire passer pour un élève étranger et suivait le cours d'Astronomie en compagnie de la future mère du «Balafré».

—Les Potter sont des plaies! grogna-t-elle.

—Oui, dit-il en réprimant un sourire.

—Pssst! Evans!

James insistait, Lily plaqua sa main sur son front.

—Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi?

Draco se tourna vers lui et assena:

—Je trouve que tu as une tête de citrouille.

Sirius et Peter ne manquèrent pas de ricaner devant l'air contrit de James.

—Elle…enfin, il ne parle pas bien notre langue, il doit se tromper, il voulait dire que je suis très beau!

—Tu es encore plus moche que les fesses d'un Slitheen! reprit Draco.

Lily se joignit aux rires cette fois.

—Un Slitheen? C'est un truc islandais?

James se mit à foudroyer Draco du regard comme s'il s'était trouvé un nouvel ennemi. Et qui semblait être devenu ami avec _sa_ Lily qui plus est. Draco lui-même s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il avait noué des liens avec la jeune-fille. Une née-Moldue. Depuis quand sympathisait-il avec des nés-Moldus? Depuis Julia. Il gardait d'ailleurs sur lui la baguette futuriste qu'elle lui avait offert et il était sûr que Ron faisait pareil avec celle de Giani. Ces baguettes ressemblaient décidément à des tournevis soniques, et ça, c'était cool.

—Un objet qui entre dans un trou noir, disait Sinistra, parcourt un trou de ver, et ressort par un trou blanc…je sais que l'on sort du cadre de l'astronomie pour flirter avec l'astrophysique, mais je trouvais intéressant de vous en parler…mais nous allons corriger vos devoirs, je vous avais demandé de dessiner l'évolution d'une constellation pendant un an par saisons…

Elle commença un tour de classe pour vérifier ce que chaque élève avait préparé.

—Vise-moi le décolleté qu'elle a, aujourd'hui, ricana James, oh, Evans, ça ne te rends pas jalouse au moins, que je parle de la poitrine de Sinistra…la tienne est encore mieux, tu sais…

—Ferme-la!

Aurora en arriva au banc que partageaient James et Sirius, et commença à examiner le devoir de ce dernier. L'autre en profita pour jeter un œil dans son décolleté pigeonnant.

Il eut une surprise.

—Sirius…j'aurais du m'y attendre…la constellation du Grand Chien…

—C'est pas une bonne idée?

—Oh, si si, très amusant, Sirius. James? Je passe à toi, quelle constellation as-tu choisie…James?

Le binoclard était soudain devenu silencieux. Ce qui leur faisait des vacances, songea Lily. Mais à regarder de plus près, James semblait troublé par on-ne-sait-quoi.

—Mr Potter, vous écoutez?

—Euh…euh…oui, professeur.

wWw

A l'heure du déjeuner, Ron repéra Draco dans la Grande Salle.

—Tu t'es mis à la table des Gryffondors? glissa-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Draco répondit en détournant le regard. Ron remarqua alors la présence de Lily, qui expliquait celle de Draco à la table des Rouge et Or. Il mit quelques instants avant de reconnaître les traits de la mère de Harry, qu'il avait déjà vue sur des photos que lui avait montrées ce dernier.

—Dr Alonzo Allonzy, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle la serre, je remplace votre infirmière.

—Ah oui, dit-elle, on dit qu'elle a été transféré d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, que lui arrive-t-il?

—On ne sait pas encore, mais il est possible que cela ait un lien avec le Saule Cogneur, répondit Ron en appuyant son regard sur Draco afin que celui-ci assimile l'information.

—Pardon, dit Lily, mais…vous connaissez Snorri? Vous semblez être venu le voir.

—Snorri…euh oui, Snorri, il a fait un malaise tout à l'heure et je l'ai soigné, et je venais prendre de ses nouvelles, tout va bien, Snorri?

—Oui, grinça Draco.

Les trois Maraudeurs firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Lily soupira, prête à endurer un nouvel assaut de Potter le bourreau des cœurs.

Mais James n'en fit rien cette fois, il semblait sacrément remué et Sirius et Peter l'encadraient comme pour le réconforter. Il ne fit même pas spécialement attention à Lily en allant s'assoir non loin d'elle. Ron émit un sourire. S'il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour reconnaître Lily, avec James, ce fut instantané tant il ressemblait à Harry. Le rouquin ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller le saluer.

—Bonjour, Dr Allonzy, je remplace Madame Pomfresh, vous allez bien, jeune-homme?

—Cool, un nouveau docteur, clama Sirius, ça nous changera de l'autre vieille bique…euh, excusez-moi.

—C'est rien.

—James est un peu secoué, mais il va bien, expliqua Peter.

—Son décolleté, bredouilla James, c'était dans son décolleté.

—Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui était dans le décolleté de qui?

James leva les yeux vers Ron, l'air un peu effrayé.

—Sinistra, la prof d'Astronomie, il y a quelque chose de bizarre caché dans son chemisier…

—Une grosse paire de roploplos? plaisanta Sirius.

—Mais non, sombre idiot, je te dis qu'il y avait une chose étrange coincée entre ses seins, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…j'ai d'abord pensé à un bijou ou quelque chose comme ça, mais en fait, c'est autre chose…

Il planta son regard dans celui de Ron:

—Et c'est flippant!

—Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui, Dr Alonzo? questionna Peter.

—Lui prescrire beaucoup de repos, répondit Ron.

Il se tourna vers Draco, pour voir ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire. Draco jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds d'un air distrait mais semblait réfléchir intensément.

Ron inspira profondément.

—Bon, dit-il en reprenant le sourire, quel cours avez-vous après la pause?

—Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, répondit Lily.

—Ah…avec le Pr Sheer.

—Vous le connaissez?

—Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

—C'est un prof très cool, dit Sirius, jeune, dynamique, il comprend les élèves…

—Même si son système de cotation donne un peu l'impression qu'il nous prend pour des bébés, dit Peter, c'est ni des chiffres, ni des lettres, à la place, il dessine des têtes de bonshommes qui sourient ou qui font des grimaces…

—Vous pensez que je pourrais assister à son cours? demanda Ron.

—Pourquoi? répliqua Draco.

—Je suis curieux, je veux savoir comment il fait.

—Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible.

—Je dirai que je surveille la santé de Snorri.

—Ça ne sera pas crédible.

—Zut.

wWw

Ron n'étant pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, il colla son œil sur la serrure de la salle de classe.

C'était sans doute un peu curieux de vouloir à tout prix en apprendre plus sur ce Matt Sheer, mais chaque professeur ayant enseigné le cours maudit qu'il avait connu s'était révélé cacher un secret ou l'autre, un secret qui serait percé à jour vers la fin de l'année scolaire, avant que le malheureux ne meurt, soit viré, perde la mémoire ou décide de partir pour x raison. Et d'après le calendrier de Dumbledore, ils étaient fin mai, quelque soit le secret de Matt, il allait éclater au grand jour sous peu.

Et c'était très excitant.

Ron observait par le trou de la serrure, donc, maudissant Draco d'avoir la chance d'être assis auprès de Lily et de ne pas avoir à espionner. Pour l'instant, ses soupçons sur Matt Sheer se confirmaient: c'était un gentil gaillard enjoué qui plaisait à ses élèves et rendaient les cours vivants et passionnants. Il bougeait beaucoup, comme un hyperkinétique, et avait un visage très expressif. En quelque sorte, il ressemblait un peu au docteur, ou encore à Remus Lupin lors de cours comme celui sur l'Epouvantard.

Mais cela cachait-il quelque chose? N'était-ce qu'une façade, un masque dissimulant une drôle de vérité? Y avait-il un lien avec la chose bizarre dans le décolleté de Sinistra, ou encore avec cette curieuse maladie qui avait contaminé le docteur et Madame Pomfresh?

Difficile à dire. Mais si le TARDIS les avait parachutés ici et maintenant, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose à élucider, et avec le docteur en mode HS, c'était à ses compagnons d'enquêter.

Un cri retentit soudain dans le couloir. Un cri de femme.

Ron décrocha son œil de la serrure et fonça vers la provenance du hurlement. Il découvrit le Pr Sinistra à genoux et gesticulant alors que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête était absorbé dans la contemplation de son décolleté.

Littéralement.

Sir Nick semblait comme aspiré par quelque chose de dissimulé sur la poitrine de la jeune-femme qui hurlait de frayeur, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le corps transparent du fantôme tournoyait en une spirale grise dont le centre était un point situé sur son sternum. Ron visionnait le spectacle éberlué, quand il perçut des pas derrière lui.

Matt Sheer avait entendu le cri et se précipitait sur Sinistra. Ses élèves affluèrent juste après que Sir Nick ait définitivement disparu.

—Aurora, qu'y a-t-il? Est-ce que ça va?

—Matt…Matt…, gémit-elle, en pleurs, Je…qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi?

—Amenez-la à l'infirmerie! dit Ron, jugeant que c'était le moment de prendre des initiatives.

Avec l'aide Matt, il aida Aurora à se relever et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Draco ne manqua pas de les suivre, bien que Matt ordonna aux élèves de retourner en classe. Ils obéirent, à l'exception de Lily qui trouvait de plus en plus bizarre le lien possible entre Snorri et le Dr Alonzo.

Dans un couloir, ils croisèrent Severus Rogue qui avait temps libre, et qui ne résista pas à la curiosité de voir de plus près cette affaire étrange.

wWw

Sinistra fut installée sur un lit à côté de celui du jeune Remus Lupin qui s'était réveillé et grignotait un morceau de chocolat. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant tant de personnes débarquer dans l'infirmerie d'habitude si calme.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai? murmura Sinistra.

—On va voir ça, dit Ron alors que Matt prenait la main d'Aurora dans la sienne pour la rassurer, mais pour ça il va falloir que…que je…que vous retiriez votre chemisier, bafouilla le rouquin gêné.

—Tournez-vous! cria Matt à Draco et Severus.

—Est-ce bien prudent? dit Aurora, docteur, vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à Sir Nicholas?

—Oui, mais c'est un ectoplasme…

—James Potter n'a pas été aspiré, ajouta Draco.

—Pour plus de sûreté, nous allons prendre de la distance avant de l'ouvrir, dit Ron, Pr Sheer, éloignez-vous d'elle, on ne sait jamais.

Matt obéit et rejoignit le groupe qui recula de quelques pas face à Sinistra. Ron saisit sa baguette et murmura une formule en la pointant vers la poitrine de sa patiente. Les boutons du chemisier sautèrent, ainsi que son soutien-gorge, dévoilant un phénomène pour lui moins insolite.

Juste ente ses seins, sur le sternum.

—C'est quoi ça? Un point noir? suggéra Severus.

—Non, je crois que c'est un trou noir, dit Draco, un trou noir entre ses nibards...

Ron s'approcha lentement, baguette levée.

—_Lumos_, murmura-t-il en plaçant la pointe de sa baguette non loin du trou.

La lumière se détacha de l'extrémité de bois et alla tournoyer en spirale autour du trou avant d'y disparaître. Ron ne put s'empêcher de dire:

—Fantastique!

Et là, il se tourna vers Draco par réflexe.

—T'as vu ça? Un trou noir miniature!

—Et ça ne la tue pas, dit Draco, et ça n'aspire pas toute la pièce…c'est…c'est vraiment…fascinant!

—C'est surtout dangereux! gémit Matt, comment pouvez-vous être si détendus tous les deux alors que…Aurora…tu penses que c'est à cause du Microvers?

—C'est quoi le Microvers?

Sinistra éclata en sanglots. Matt la rejoignit pour lui tenir les épaules et la réconforter.

—Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, Matt…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Ron les observa. Il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre femme.

—Aurora, dit-il fermement, il faut que vous vous calmiez…

—Comment voulez-vous que je sois calme alors que j'ai un trou noir dans la poitrine? hurla-t-elle.

Ron sourit chaleureusement.

—Vous allez vous calmer parce que je vais vous soigner, oui, Aurora, je vais vous sauver! Car je suis docteur!

Matt regarda alors Ron d'une manière assez étrange, comme s'il venait de reconnaître quelqu'un sous un masque.

—Vous êtes le docteur? dit-il.

—Hein? fit Ron.

—Hein? Répéta Draco.

—Je suis _un_ docteur, rectifia le rouquin, mais qu'est-ce que vous…

Matt ne semblait pas vraiment contrôler ce qu'il faisait et avait l'air d'agir selon son instinct. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et y serra quelque chose qu'il ne montra pas.

—C'est…c'est votre façon de parler, dit-il à Ron, c'est…

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

—Vous me rappelez quelqu'un…

—Je ne vous connais pas.

Il se tourna vers Draco avec qui il échangea un regard étonné. Puis il en revint à Matt qui s'effondra sur le sol.

—Matt! hurla Aurora.

Ron se précipita sur le professeur inconscient et tenta de prendre son pouls.

—Non…, murmura-t-il, ça ne peut pas…

Il plaça sa main sur la poitrine du Pr Sheer et entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

—Quoi? Quoi? QUOI? piailla Draco.

—Il faudrait un stéthoscope…

A défaut d'avoir un tel objet à portée de main, il colla son oreille contre la poitrine du jeune professeur.

—Non…

—Mais quoi à la fin?

—Ecoute!

Ron recula pour faire place à Draco.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'enquit Aurora, son cœur va bien?

Draco décolla son oreille.

—Oui, et même très bien, dit-il, ils vont très bien, _tous les deux_.

—Pardon? fit Remus depuis son lit.

Ron força le poing de Matt à s'ouvrir pour voir le fameux objet pris dans sa poche.

Une montre à gousset.

—C'est pas vrai, dit Draco, ne me dit pas que…

Matt se mit à battre des cils et émergea lentement de son état d'inconscience. A son regard, on voyait que ce n'était plus le même homme.

—Docteur, c'est toi? susurra-t-il avec un sourire un poil sadique.

Ron resta silencieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'attraper la main de Draco et la serrait le plus fort possible.

wWw

Quand Tom voulut ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, il eut cette fois une drôle de surprise:

—Hu hu hu…, fit une voix extatique.

Il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans? Quelqu'un qui n'était ni lui ni le basilic? Un _humain_? Tom saisit sa baguette et utilisa un sort pour éclairer le passage, pour tirer ça au clair dans tous les sens du terme. Il y avait un homme agrippé à la paroi.

—Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard vicieux, avant de sauter hors du passage avec une agilité qui n'avait rien d'humain.

—Te voilà enfin mon petit Tom Marvolo Riddle…Riddle…Riddle Riddle Riddle Riddle Riddle…

—Tu as un problème avec mon nom?

—Il est amusant à prononcer: Riddle Riddle Riddle Ring Ring Ring Bananaphone!

—Qu'est-ce qu'un cinglé fait dans ma Chambre des Secrets?

—_Ta_ Chambre des Secrets?

Le futur Lord Voldemort poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ah ça non, ça ne lui plaisait pas!

—Tommy, Tommy, Tommy…, reprit l'inconnu, tu es peut-être le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais moi, je suis un Seigneur du Temps…et franchement, c'est bien mieux!

Tom dévisagea son interlocuteur en tentant de trouver quelque chose de cohérent dans son discours.

—Mais trêve de bavardages, il faut que nous allions voir le Pr Slughorn…

—Quoi?

—Suis-moi!

—Pas question!

—Je sais que c'est toi qui as tué la petite pleurnicharde à lunettes, vilain garçon hu hu...et je sais que tu l'as fait pour confectionner un Horcrux…tu veux que j'aille le raconter à tout le monde?

Le jeune-homme entrouvrit la bouche mais se reprit très vite.

—J'accepte de te suivre parce que je suis intrigué, décida-t-il.

L'autre esquissa un sourire, et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient installés tous deux dans des fauteuils du bureau du professeur de Potions. Slughorn n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. En fait, seul le Seigneur du Temps avait l'air heureux et adressait aux deux autres un visage ravi.

—Mes amis, dit-il, je viens vous proposer…euh vous imposer un accord…

—Qui dit que nous avons envie de faire commerce avec un…Seigneur du Temps? répliqua le jeune Serpentard.

—Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix, je sais trop de choses compromettantes sur vos comptes…

Slughorn s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir d'une horrible couleur poussin.

—Et puis, entre non-Terriens, c'est normal de faire des accords…

—Comment ça, «non-Terriens»?

—Hum…c'est vrai que tu n'es qu'en partie basilic, Tom, tout ce que tu as hérité de ton illustre ancêtre extraterrestre est une langue bizarre, chuintante et désagréable…mais ton professeur et moi n'avons pas un seul gêne humain…moi, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis un Seigneur du Temps, et on m'appelle «le maître», ma race ne compte que deux survivants: moi-même et un certain Terriennophile qui pratique l'exercice illégal de la médecine…pas nous confondre, hein! Quant à Horreur…

—Horace! Mon nom humain, c'est Horace!

—Quant à Horrible, si tu voyais sa véritable apparence…oh, montre-la lui, Horrible!

Slughorn foudroya le maître du regard mais se résigna à montrer à Tom à quoi il ressemblait vraiment. Celui-ci exprima un certain dégoût.

—Oh, fais pas ta Sainte-Nitouche, Tommy, il y a plus moche dans l'univers, répliqua le maître, tiens, j'ai ici un cliché d'une créature vraiment laide…regarde, on dirait une aubergine qui aurait été mordue par une courgette qui aurait elle-même été mordue par Michael Jackson…

Tom regarda la photo. C'était un grand type humanoïde squelettique au teint blanchâtre, chauve, avec des yeux rouges à pupilles verticales et un nez résumé à deux fentes, comme celui d'un serpent…

—C'est vraiment dégueulasse à reluquer...Enfin soit, voici la vraie nature d'Horrible…il est vraiment horrible, hein? Plus connu comme «le collectionneur», car il aime ça, les collections…

—Et cet accord? s'impatienta Tom.

—Ah oui, voici ce que je vais faire pour vous: je ne dirai à personne que vous êtes des aliens et que vous vous y connaissez en Horcruxounets…

—Horcruxounets? s'étrangla le futur Voldemort.

—Oui, et en échange, vous allez m'aider à en fabriquer un pour moi…dans cette montre à gousset, dit le maître en exhibant l'objet.

—Pourquoi? demanda Slughorn.

—Ce n'est qu'un plan de secours. J'ai prévu d'envahir la Terre dans les années 2000, grâce au plan «Harold Saxon», mais si jamais ça ne marche pas, j'en ai un autre de rechange, le plan «Matt Sheer»…

—Anagramme de «the master», dit Tom.

—Bien vu.

—Je suis fort en anagrammes.

* * *

TO

BE

CONTINUED


	8. Défense Contre Les Forces du Bien

Aurora avait rencontré Matt dans une poubelle.

—Eh bien, l'ami, ça devait être une sacrée soirée, lui avait-elle dit en se penchant sur lui.

Il avait levé les yeux vers elle, l'air mal en point. Aurora Sinistra était le genre de personne qui n'hésitait pas à venir en aide à autrui, même aux parfaits inconnus. Elle lui avait tendu la main pour le sortir de la poubelle où il était vautré et lui avait donné une potion de dessoûle-vite.

—Jolie montre, commenta-t-elle en remarquant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

—Un héritage d'un arrière-grand-oncle…

L'aplomb avec lequel il s'était exprimé avait étonné Matt, comme s'il s'était agi d'un mensonge. Pourtant, il était certain que c'était la vérité. Mais…

Il était sûr de qui il était. Matt Sheer, un jeune adulte sorcier qui venait de postuler pour enseigner à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait répondu par l'affirmative à sa demande. Voilà qui il était. Mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de dissimulé dans son subconscient.

Et en entendant Ron Weasley s'exprimer d'une certaine façon, une façon qui lui semblait familière, ce quelque chose avait à nouveau retenti en lui. Il avait serré dans son poing cette montre à gousset décorée de motifs étranges qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui, et un déclic avait eu lieu.

Et Matt s'était rappelé qui il était vraiment.

Il était le maître, un Seigneur du Temps très ambitieux. Il se souvenait. Gallifrey, le docteur, son TARDIS dont le circuit caméléon était coincé, toutes ces Terriennes qui voyageaient avec lui, toutes les fois où ils s'étaient affrontés, les plans qu'il avait ourdis pour prendre le contrôle de l'univers, Traken, Melkur, l'an 2000, le Pr Yana, le son des tambours, Chantho,…Harold Saxon…

Il se rappelait avoir entendu parler des sorciers par Slughorn le collectionneur. Les sorciers, ces Terriens pas comme les autres, dont un certain Voldemort, qui n'hésitait pas à prendre certaines mesures pour s'assurer l'immortalité…les Horcruxes…Il avait alors pris une décision. Il en avait fabriqué un.

Il se souvenait avoir presque réussi à conquérir la Terre, les Britanniques l'avaient élu Premier Ministre sous le nom d'Harold Saxon, il avait épousé une Terrienne appelée Lucy. Mais ça avait fini par capoter quand toute la planète s'était mise à penser «docteur», tous les humains en simultané. Ce maudit docteur avait _encore _tout gâché, lui, avec un certain Jack Harkness et une certaine Martha Jones. Et Lucy lui avait tiré dessus. Il avait refusé de se régénérer. Il avait rendu son dernier soupir dans les bras du docteur.

Mais il avait ressuscité grâce à l'Horcrux, qu'il avait réussi à améliorer pour ne pas avoir à réaliser ce rituel stupide et humain des os, de la chair et du sang. L'énergie régénératrice qu'il avait placée dans la montre avait suffit, et il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec une horrible face de serpent albinos, ses cheveux avaient juste changé de couleur. Il avait vécu comme un simple enseignant pendant près d'un an, il avait flirté avec Aurora, comme avec Lucy. Et maintenant que sa mémoire lui était également restituée, tout ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Générique**:_ Supermassive black hole_ (Muse)

"_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_Supermassive black hole!"_

* * *

**8****ième**** épisode : Défense Contre Les Forces du Bien**

Un Seigneur du Temps sachant en reconnaître un autre, le maître se rendit vite bien compte que le rouquin face à lui, qui se prétendait docteur, n'était pas son cher vieil ennemi, mais cependant, il avait quelque chose de différent des autres humains, caractéristique qu'il partageait avec le petit blond —ou blonde, difficile à dire avec cette coupe de cheveux. Mais oui, les compagnons!

Il se releva et adressa un large sourire à la petite assemblée pressée autour de lui.

—Je vais bien!

—Vous êtes un…, dit Ron.

—Et pas le premier que tu croises, à ce que je comprends! Où est-il?

—…

—Où est-il? répéta le maître de sa voix doucereuse.

—Matt, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gémit Aurora, tu as…deux cœurs?

—Je t'en donnerai un si jamais le tien disparait dans ton trou noir, dit-il d'un ton très sarcastique mais qu'elle semblait prendre pour du romantisme, et maintenant, dites-moi, où est-il ? Où est le docteur?

Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard, se questionnant silencieusement sur la marche à suivre. Ils se sentaient capables de vaincre quelques Sontariens ou Slitheens seuls, mais un second Seigneur du Temps, cela dépassait leurs compétences.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu parler du maître, bien entendu. Quand on embarquait dans le TARDIS, on ne recevait pas un Manuel du Compagnon comprenant un catalogue d'ennemis du docteur, on découvrait tout cela au fur et à mesure, et ce dernier n'était pas des plus bavards, surtout si ça concernait Gallifrey de trop près, là, on ne pouvait qu'espérer le voir se lancer dans un discours mélancolique avec un ciel orangé et un peuple disparu. Mais quand même…un autre Seigneur du Temps en vie…il aurait pu leur dire!

Quoi qu'il en soit, face au maître, le mieux à faire semblait courir le plus loin possible. Pas qu'ils comptaient fuir misérablement devant la menace, il s'agissait en fait de trouver un endroit pénard pour réfléchir à un meilleur plan d'attaque, vous saisissez la nuance?

Sinistra était suffisamment secouée pour se jeter sur Matt et le serrer dans ses bras, réaction que celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir prévue, surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remis son chemisier. Profitant de cet interlude, Ron attrapa la main de Draco et le tira vers la sortie alors que les autres élèves s'affairait autour du couple en pressant celui qu'ils prenaient pour le Pr Sheer de questions diverses.

—Viens, retournons au TARDIS, dit le rouquin à Draco, il faut qu'on trouve une stratégie…qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Le docteur est complètement souffrant et dans le coaltar, il ne pourra pas nous aider mais…qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire face à ce drôle de gars? Matt Sheer ne doit pas être son vrai nom…euh…Draco, tu pourrais me répondre au moins?

—C'est qui, Draco?

Ron s'arrêta net au son de la voix qui n'était pas celle de son camarade. Il se retourna lentement.

—Aaah!

Dans la confusion, il avait attrapé la main de Severus Rogue en croyant saisir celle de Draco.

—Qui est Draco? répéta celui-ci avec un air de défi.

Ron avala sa salive. La situation lui échappait clairement.

—Et c'est qui ce docteur? Et vous, qui êtes vous vraiment? C'est quoi un TARDIS?

—Retourne dans ta salle commune!

—Non, je veux savoir ce que vous mijotez.

Ron n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue pouvait être si curieux, il lui avait toujours semblé que les Serpentards se fichaient de tout ce qui ne les concernaient pas. Mais là, son futur professeur était bien décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair et il ignorait quelles seraient les répercussions sur le futur s'il lui en disait trop.

—Ne te mêles pas de ça, c'est une histoire d'adultes! répliqua le rouquin ravi de se venger de toutes les fois où le personnel de Poudlard les avait tenus, Harry, Hermione et lui, en dehors de leurs affaires en prétextant que ce n'était pas leurs oignons.

Il tourna les talons et entreprit de fuir vers le parc.

—Il y a un rapport avec la grosse boîte bleue bizarre perchée sur le Saule Cogneur?

Ron déglutit.

—Et oui, je l'ai vue, je n'arrête pas de vouloir passer près du Saule, ces derniers-temps…vous avez l'air de savoir quelque chose à son sujet, Dr Alonzo —si c'est là votre véritable nom—, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boîte? Ça a l'air moldu…

—Laisse-moi!

Ils étaient à présent dans le parc, Ron se dirigeait vers le Saule mais ne parvenait pas à semer Severus.

—Vous laisser, et pour faire quoi?

—Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, comme fabriquer des potions tue-loup?

—Ouais…c'est ça, des potions, je vais en faire toute ma vie et devenir un mec cynique et aigri vivant éternellement en pensant à Lily qui ne l'aime pas et qui va sans doute finir avec un autre…

—Fallait pas la traiter de tu sais bien quoi. C'est raciste.

—Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière! s'exclama Severus d'une manière étrangement émotive, si j'avais la possibilité de _remonter le temps_, je jure que je changerais ça!

Ron s'immobilisa alors que Saule Cogneur se dressait devant eux. Tout à l'heure, dans l'infirmerie, Rogue lui avait raconté toutes les vilaines blagues que les Maraudeurs lui avaient jouées, et peu à peu, il lui avait avoué quelques uns des secrets qui le torturaient. Car c'était parfois aux parfaits inconnus qu'on osait se confier, parce qu'ils étaient suffisamment peu concernés. Et Ron avait découvert que l'adulte grincheux, sévère et glacial qui lui enseignait les Potions avait un jour était un adolescent fragile. Un adolescent comme les autres.

—Lily…elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je voudrais changer le cours du temps pour qu'elle me parle à nouveau!

Ron finissait par penser que Rogue n'était pas si mauvais. Ou du moins, qu'il pourrait mieux tourner si on lui offrait une seconde chance. Mais il savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours faire ce que l'on voulait avec l'espace-temps.

—Ecoute, dit Ron.

Il s'approcha de Severus et le prit par les épaules d'un air qu'il voulait paternel, tentant de parler comme le docteur l'aurait fait.

—On ne peut pas toujours revenir en arrière, on ne peut pas toujours réécrire l'Histoire. En tous cas, on ne peut pas jouer avec le temps juste pour arranger la vie d'une seule personne. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu affrontes le problème en allant de l'avant…

—Dr Alonzo…

—Je ne suis pas médecin, c'est une couverture…écoute…je veux bien te révéler la vérité, du moins, ce que je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides en échange.

—Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

—La situation est sans doute encore plus étrange qu'elle n'y parait, et probablement dangereuse. Il y a dans la boîte bleue un type qui pourrait tout arranger mais il est malade et j'ignore comment le soigner…

—Et vous pensez que moi je pourrais?

—Il y a peut-être aussi Dumbledore, mais je pense qu'il croira le Pr Sheer plus que nous. Je sais que tu es une sorte de génie des potions…je sais déjà que la maladie provient de cet arbre, mon ami a été écorché par une de ses branches, il est arrivé la même chose à Madame Pomfresh et depuis, ils sont tous les deux dans le coma…

—J'ai aussi été blessé par cet arbre.

—Quoi? Mais tu ne présentes aucun symptôme!

—Oui, lors de la fameuse blague de Black et Potter…mais c'était bien avant que Pomfresh n'aille rechercher Lupin…et votre ami, sa contamination est récente?

—Elle date de ce matin.

—Hum…

Severus leva les yeux vers l'arbre.

—Il faudrait l'immobiliser.

Ron ramassa une branche et alla rapidement appuyer sur la racine-coucouche-panier-le-narp!

—Merci, dit Severus,…oh!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

—Regardez là-haut.

Il désignait une partie du feuillage où la forme et la couleur des feuilles étaient différentes.

—Euh…c'est quoi?

—C'est une autre plante, une plante parasite, comme le gui…enfin, je n'arrive pas à voir de quelle espèce il s'agit…mais c'est évident que le Saule n'y est pour rien dans cette curieuse maladie, c'est le parasite qui la lui a transmise, mais il est trop puissant pour être affecté, par contre, il la communique aux gens qu'il blesse. Le parasite n'a pas encore beaucoup progressé dans sa conquête du Saule, ce qui indique qu'il est là depuis peu de temps, il ne devait pas encore être arrivé quand moi j'ai été blessé…et donc je n'ai rien.

Ron resta bouche bée. Severus était plutôt doué.

—Si j'arrive à extraire un échantillon du parasite et que vous me dégottez un laboratoire pour l'analyser, je pourrai éventuellement découvrir le composant qui provoque la maladie et fabriquer un remède.

—Un labo? Ça tombe bien, il y en a un dans le TARDIS!

—Le quoi?

wWw

Draco avait regardé Ron partir avec Rogue d'un air intrigué, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Ensuite de quoi il s'était caché derrière une armure et avait épié ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie. Matt Sheer avait ordonné à Lily, la seule restée, de retourner en classe et de dire aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter, que la situation était sous contrôle et qu'il savait quoi faire pour soigner Sinistra. La jeune-fille protesta, mais finit par obéir et Draco regretta qu'elle n'ait pas plus l'esprit de contradiction, comme les Maraudeurs, aussi infectes soient-ils. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il vit Sinistra et Sheer sortir.

—Alors, c'est juste une malformation de naissance? demanda Aurora, plus intriguée par les deux cœurs de Matt que par son trou noir.

—Oui, il y a des gens qui naissent avec trois yeux, ou des jumeaux collés ensembles…moi, j'ai deux cœurs…

—Je connais une fille qui a six orteils à chaque pied…

—J'ai fait un malaise sous le coup de l'émotion et j'ai du raconter quelques bêtises, mais je vais mieux, j'ai eu un peu le temps de réfléchir à ton problème de trou noir, et je crois savoir comment le retirer.

—Comment?

—Nous devons nous rendre au Microvers.

C'était la deuxième fois que Draco entendait parler de ce Microvers. Et le Seigneur du Temps qui continuait à faire croire à Sinistra qu'il était humain, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il décida de les prendre en filature jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il regretta de ne pas posséder la fameuse Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter, Ron lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle avait appartenu à James, mais il était trop tard pour aller la réclamer à celui-ci, qui de toute manière ne lui faisait pas confiance. Aussi, il se contenta de lorgner par le trou de la serrure.

C'est là qu'il le vit, le fameux Microvers. Un univers miniature sous cloche, avec de véritables petits astres.

—J'ai compris quelque chose, expliqua le maître à Aurora, ce Microvers est né de ta magie, la magie des sorciers, un phénomène impossible à expliquer d'un point de vue scientifique, car les lois sont différentes.

—Que veux-tu dire?

—C'est simple, ma chère, tous les principes astrophysiques ne peuvent agir que sur leur univers d'origine, par conséquent, ceux du Microvers peuvent agir sur le Microvers, mais pas sur notre univers. Et comme le Microvers est une création magique, la magie est affectée par les lois du Microvers. Tu te rappelles de la lumière que ce Dr Alonzo avait fait apparaître avec sa baguette?

—Oui, elle a été aspirée dans mon trou noir. Mais nous, les sorciers, sommes un peu magiques aussi, pourtant?

—Je pense que nous avons une matière dans le cerveau qui nous permet d'avoir nos pouvoirs, mais elle est suffisamment enfermée en nous pour ne pas être absorbée dans un petit trou noir comme celui-là.

Cette fameuse matière magique que les Joncheruines adoraient grignoter, se rappela Draco.

—Cependant, je crois que cette matière réagit quand même, dit Aurora, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai une sensation très bizarre quand je regarde ce trou noir…

Draco songeait qu'elle avait raison, car lui aussi avait eu cette impression de fascination étrange. Et James avait eu l'air à moitié traumatisé après l'avoir vu. Matt, lui, sembla étonné mais feinta. Evidemment, il n'était pas vraiment un sorcier.

—Euh…oui, se rattrapa-t-il, je crois que le trou noir parvient juste à avoir une légère influence psychique sur nous.

—Et pour Sir Nicholas? Je l'ai aspiré...

—La matière ectoplasmique est entièrement magique. Du reste, tout ce qui n'est pas magique, comme ton corps et notre environnement, n'est pas soumis aux lois du Microvers, le trou noir ne peut donc pas nous absorber, juste y faire du «tourisme», je dirais…

—Mon corps n'est pas magique?

—Oh…ça, ça dépend de ce que tu entends par «magique»…

Il s'était penché sur elle et lui faisait son plus magnifique regard de prince charmant. Draco tira la langue de dégoût et lécha malencontreusement le bois de la porte, ce qui manqua de le faire repérer par un cri.

—En attendant, poursuivit Matt, occupons-nous de ce trou noir…

Il fouilla un des tiroirs du petit bureau placé à côté du Microvers et en sortit une pince à épiler qu'il plongea dans le décolleté d'Aurora et parvint à en extraire le collapsar miniature de sa peau comme s'il s'était agi d'une écharde. Il se releva, le petit astre coincé entre les deux branches de l'instrument et le relâcha dans son «habitat naturel» par une petite trappe dans la cloche de verre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco se rendit compte de la chance qui s'offrait à lui: ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir un mec attraper un trou noir avec une pince à épiler!

Sinistra, elle, semblait mi-soulagée mi-fascinée par ce qui venait de se produire.

wWw

—Je dois t'avouer un truc, Severus…ça va te paraître bizarre, parce qu'on se connaît depuis peu de temps et tu vas sans doute te demander pourquoi je te dis ça mais…tu es beaucoup plus sympa que je l'aurais cru.

—J'en suis ravi pour vous, mais j'aimerais un peu de silence, s'il vous plait!

—…

Severus n'avait fait aucune réflexion sur l'aspect «plus grand à l'intérieur» du TARDIS, et quand il avait vu le docteur allongé sur son lit, il s'était contenté d'un commentaire d'une rare éloquence:

—Ah.

Ron avait été lui chercher un échantillon de la plante parasite qu'il avait soigneusement coupé après avoir mis des gants pour ne pas être infecté. Ensuite, il avait laissé Severus diriger les opérations, ce qui à la réflexion ressemblait fort à un cours de Potions, mais le futur professeur avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, ce n'était pas particulièrement complexe: on examinait la plante, on isolait la particule toxique, on l'étudiait, on comprenait le principe actif qui empoisonnait et on trouvait le principe inverse, on le fabriquait, et on obtenait un remède. Enfin, en théorie, ça avait l'air facile, heureusement qu'on pouvait compter sur Severus pour être également habile en pratique.

—Je n'ai jamais vu une telle plante!

—Elle vient sans doute d'une autre planète.

Severus haussa les épaules. Ron avait tenté de lui expliquer que le TARDIS était un vaisseau spatial, que le docteur était un alien, mais il semblait trop absorbé par son objectif.

—Bon, dit-il au bout d'un moment, essayons ça…

—Il faut qu'il le boive?

—Oui.

—Bien, docteur, ouvrez la bouche.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il entende. Mais il s'appelle vraiment «le docteur»?

—Ouais, ses parents devaient être des gens très spéciaux, plaisanta Ron en forçant le Galifréen à ouvrir les lèvres pour y verser l'antidote.

—Vous les connaissez, ses parents?

—Non. En fait je sais peu de choses sur lui, et en plus il le fait exprès de nous laisser dans l'ignorance. Ça m'embête un peu.

—Je suis désolé, Ron.

Le rouquin leva les yeux, puis les écarquilla.

—Docteur, vous allez mieux?

—Presque.

—Comment ça, presque?

—Ce n'est que mon premier essai, se justifia Severus, je ne suis pas sûr que…

—Un choc! s'exclama le docteur, il me faut un choc!

—Un choc?

—Oui, pour évacuer complètement le poison, mais par pitié, pas la peine de m'embrasser cette fois!

—Hein?

—Un choc…, répéta Severus, un stimulus?

—C'est ça, vite! Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps!

Le Seigneur du Temps avait le front en sueur et le regard alerté. Severus sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort qui l'envoya voler à quelques mètres.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui fait? s'alarma Ron, Docteur, vous allez bien?

—Héhéhéhéhé…

—Euh…

—Hahahahahaha !

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le Gallifréen se releva en en titubant et retomba sur le lit, écroulé de rire. Il se tenait les côtes d'une main et avec l'autre il martelait du poing sur l'oreiller.

—C'était juste un petit _rictusempra_ informulé, expliqua Severus, j'espère que ça suffira.

Comme pour lui répondre, une fumée d'une légère lueur verte s'échappa des lèvres du docteur, comme si la toxine s'évacuait. Une fois que tout fut parti, le Serpentard leva son sortilège.

—Wouh! fit le docteur en se relevant, Je vais bien. Oui, oui, oui, je vais bien!

—Maintenant qu'il est guéri, souffla Ron à Severus, prépare-toi à subir son show…

—Ooooh, c'est excellent, c'est fantastique! Oh oui, le rire c'est la santé, ce sortilège était ce qu'il me fallait…je suis guéri ! Oh, plus de blessure verte! Mais j'ai eu chaud, très chaud, la dernière fois que j'ai eu aussi chaud, c'était quand j'avais malencontreusement entraperçu la culotte de Romana…Et cette potion, c'est…

—C'est lui, dit Ron, Severus Rogue, élève de Serpentard, il a trouvé l'antidote.

Le docteur regarda brièvement Severus puis se précipita sur le laboratoire où le remède bouillonnait encore.

—Pas mal, pas mal, s'exclama-t-il, oooh, un parasite, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? Hosticus Venenus, un magnifique spécimen originaire d'Héliotropia, la Planète des Tournesols Carnivores et Autres Vilains Végétaux! Où toutes les plantes ou presque sont méchantes, je ne vous conseille pas d'y aller, sauf armés d'un bon désherbant…le poison de l'Hosticus est secrété par la glande siludreuse subdermique, et ce remède a été synthétisé à base de sa molécule endocrino-ploubiquienne…

—Il faut faire semblant de comprendre, il aime ça, dit Ron.

—Il y a juste une petite erreur toute petite rikiki dans le dosage du PH, mais je peux régler ça comme ça, en ajoutant un soupçon de…de «truc orange fluo» et voilà, le remède est définitivement au point, plus besoin de sortilège qui fait rire!

—On pourra soigner Pomfresh…

—Voilà ! Un nouveau médicament, il ne reste plus qu'à le faire breveter, mais c'est toi qui l'a créé? Severus, c'est ça? Et bien, Severus, je peux te dire que tu es…

—Brillant!

—Mais…euh…Ron! C'était à moi de dire ça !

—Désolé, mais il vous reste encore «Molto bene», « Allonz-y Alonzo » et «Timey-wimey».

—Ron, c'est votre vrai nom? demanda Severus.

Le rouquin parut mal à l'aise, mais un seconde plus tard, il reprenait consistance et prit la parole avec autorité.

—Bon, alors, écoutez-moi, docteur: on n'a pas beaucoup de temps…Je pourrais expliquer à Severus toute cette histoire en détails, mais j'ai pas le temps, je pourrais aussi vous reprocher de ne nous avoir jamais rien dit à moi et à Draco, mais j'ai pas le temps non plus, tout comme on n'a pas le temps de s'extasier sur des tournesols belliqueux…

—Viens-en au vif du sujet.

—Il y a un autre Seigneur du Temps qui se balade à Poudlard…

—Quoi?

—Oui, il se fait passer pour un prof du nom de Matt Sheer, mais on a entendu ses deux cœurs battre…

—Matt Sheer?

—Vous le connaissez?

—Non, non…c'est juste que…Matt…j'aime bien Matt, comme prénom…mais Sheer, j'aime pas du tout, je préfère Smith, comme dans John Smith…

—Alors, ça donnerait…Matt Smith?

—Ça sonne bien, hein?

—Hey! fit Severus pour les rappeler à l'ordre, Ça vous dérangerais, tous les deux, de m'expliquer un minimum ce qui ce passe? Vous voulez dire quoi, là? Que le Pr Sheer est un…un…

—Un extraterrestre, oui.

wWw

Sinistra se dirigea vers la sortie et Draco trouva rapidement une cachette derrière une statue.

—Tu as besoin de repos pour te remettre de toutes ces émotions, dit Matt à sa collègue.

—Oui, oui…

—Allez, vas-y…je vais vérifier pour toi qu'aucun autre astre ne s'est échappé.

—Merci beaucoup…Matt ?

—Oui?

—Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas…euh..tu sais…dîner ensemble…tous les deux…une fois ou l'autre…euh…

—Pourquoi tu rougis? Bien sûr que nous pourrions dîner ensemble! Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, tu as besoin de repos.

—Oui.

—Allez, vas-y.

Ils se quittèrent après un échange de sourires. Dès que l'écho des pas de Sinistra devint imperceptible, le visage de Matt changea d'expression.

—Voilà une bonne chose de faite…maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de la blondinette qui est persuadée que je ne la vois pas…

—…

—Allez, sors de là…

—Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus, dit Draco en capitulant, que vous m'ayez vu, ou que vous me preniez pour une fille!

—Il faut te couper les cheveux, petite beauté islandaise…

—C'est pas bientôt fini avec mes cheveux?

Draco recula et serra les dents, Matt braqua sa baguette sur lui.

—Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, comment vous faites pour…simuler la magie?

—Voyons, je peux très bien me faire passer pour un sorcier, je me suis déjà fait passer pour un Premier Ministre…il suffit de bricoler un gadget qui ressemble à une baguette et qui semble lancer des sorts grâce à une combinaison de réactions chimiques activées par télépathie, et le tour est joué…c'est encore plus cool qu'un tournevis sonique, hein? Allez, entre là-dedans, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas tout vu à travers le trou de la serrure…

Le maître intima à Draco d'entrer dans le local de Sinistra, face au Microvers.

—Alors, ce n'est pas joli, ce qu'elle a fabriqué, la petite Aurora?

—J'ai du mal à profiter des merveilles de l'univers quand j'ai une arme sur la tempe!

—Bouh…elle est pas drôle la petite Barbie des fjords! Déride-toi un peu!

—Je ne suis pas une fille! Et je ne suis pas islandais. Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? Me tuer?

—Meuh non mon petit bijou glacé, tu vas me servir d'appât pour le docteur…

—Comment ça, un appât?

—Eh bien, je vais prendre une très grande canne à pêche et t'accrocher au bout de la ligne. Voilà.

Et sur ce, le maître actionna un des leviers du dispositif autour du Microvers.

wWw

Bip bip bip!

—C'est quoi ce bidule? demanda Ron.

—Un bidule détecteur de vantardises.

—Mais c'est un appareil électrique, ça ne marche pas à Poudlard!

—Ça ne fonctionne pas avec de l'électricité. Et comment se fait-il que tu me demandes comment ça peut marcher à Poudlard plutôt que de me demander comment on peut détecter les vantardises?

—Plus rien ne m'étonne avec vous. Alors, cet autre Seigneur du Temps…

—Je suppose que c'est le maître, c'est pour ça que j'utilise un détecteur de vantardises.

—S'il y a des interférences, elles viennent sans doute de Draco.

—Ah, ah, ah, j'ai un signal!

Le docteur se dirigea vers les commandes du TARDIS.

—En avant toutes!

wWw

Slughorn frappa à la porte du local d'Astronomie.

—C'est moi, dit-il en entrant sans attendre de réponse, la petite Evans m'a raconté quelque chose de très étrange tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je pense que tu as retrouvé la mémoire…

Le maître, qui était penché pour poser son œil sur la lunette d'un des systèmes de loupes, se redressa et adressa à Slughorn un sourire de malveillance pure.

—Tu n'étais pas avec quelqu'un il y a quelques secondes? demanda Slughorn à qui il semblait avoir ouï la voix d'un jeune-homme.

—Oh, rien qu'un gamin gênant, je m'en suis débarrassé.

—Ah. Et bien, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, dès que j'ai découvert un élève suffisamment doué pour construire un Microvers, je lui ai fait boire un Phyltre de Rêve avec les plans de construction que les Anciens de mon peuple utilisaient, afin qu'elle se réveille en ayant l'impression que l'idée vient d'elle….que penses-tu d'elle?

—Sinistra? Bon choix. Bonne idée de prendre une femelle, elles se laissent toutes charmer…plus faciles à manipuler…C'est bien, Horrible, je ne te dénoncerai pas cette fois.

—Ouf!

—Tu pourras l'ajouter à ta collection, quand j'en aurai fini avec elle.

—C'est vrai?

Slughorn eut un regard de pervers affamé ravi de pouvoir déguster une petite Aurora.

—Bon, ce n'est pas tout, dit-il, mon rôle est accompli, je vais me retirer, en attendant, ça te dirait un petit verre, ce soir?

—Non merci, pas ce soir.

—Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?

—La même chose que tous les soirs, Horrible: tenter de conquérir le monde!

wWw

Le TARDIS devait se matérialiser là où se trouvait le maître, ce qui allait faire vraiment discret comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron. Mais comme d'habitude, il y eut une surprise à l'ouverture des portes.

—Rhhooo, on n'est pas au bon endroit! se plaignit le rouquin.

—Peut-être que si, mais qu'on n'a simplement pas encore compris pourquoi c'était le bon endroit.

—Il y a une espèce de jungle avec une végétation complètement bizarre dehors!

—Ça n'exclut pas que ça puisse être le bon endroit!

—Il est toujours comme ça? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

—Hélas, oui.

Le docteur passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte…et s'empressa de la rentrer en fermant tout derrière lui.

—Il est possible que ça soit le mauvais endroit…

—Et on est où alors?

—Sur Héliotropia, le Planète des Tournesols Carnivores et Autres Vilains Végétaux. Toute plante y est potentiellement meurtrière, même aller cueillir des petits pois peut être dangereux.

—Vous avez un bon désherbant?

—Non.

—Faut toujours se méfier des légumes…sont d'origine satanique…

Toc! Toc! Toc!

—Euh…ça frappe aux portes, les tournesols?

—Pas dans mes souvenirs, mais soit ils frappent à la porte, soit c'est le début d'une pièce de théâtre…

Trois nouveaux coups. Toc! Toc! Toc!

—Ouvrez-moi ! hurla une voix dehors, par pitié!

—Mais…c'est Draco! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur Héliotropia?

—Docteur, ouvrez-moi, je suis poursuivi par des tournesols flippants!

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Draco s'engouffra dans le TARDIS et s'effondra aux pieds de Ron qui l'avait rattrapé, soufflant comme s'il avait couru trop vite et trop longtemps sans la préparation nécessaire. Le docteur referma la porte et une seconde plus tard, celle-ci fut parcourue d'un choc indiquant qu'une masse l'avait percutée. Ensuite de quoi ils entendirent des cris étranges qui n'avaient rien d'animal, accompagnés de froissements de feuilles.

—Draco, tout va bien? demanda le docteur en se précipitant sur lui.

—Ouais! expira celui-ci, récupérant de sa course, Et vous? Vous étiez malade…

—C'est lui qui a trouvé un remède, dit Ron en poussant fièrement Severus dans la direction de son camarade.

Draco voulut répondre quelque chose, mais son besoin de reprendre de l'air fit mourir sa voix dans sa gorge.

—Draco, c'est important, intervint le Gallifréen, tu n'as pas été blessé par une plante?

—Euh…non.

—Bien. Rappelez-vous que l'Hosticus Venenus, qui m'avait rendu malade, est originaire de cette planète et que n'importe quelle plante que vous y croiseriez pourrait être affectée par son parasitage —un monde entier où la végétation règne, c'est un paradis de prolifération pour lui! Mais Draco, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici?

—Je vous avais bien dit que le détecteur de vantardises nous mènerait à lui, commenta Ron, car pour se vanter, il…AÏE!

—C'est votre congénère, expliqua Draco après avoir frappé le rouquin, j'étais près de lui, et il m'a fait transplaner ici ou quelque chose comme ça…

—Un transmat, rectifia le docteur, oui, un transmat, et quand le TARDIS a voulu se matérialiser là où le maître était, il a été intercepté par le transmat…c'est un peu comme un poisson qui serait pris subitement dans un courant marin trop fort pour lui. Et nous avons atterri au même endroit que toi car nous avons suivi sans le vouloir la voie du transmat.

—Oh…en plus il a dit qu'il allait se servir de moi comme appât pour vous…

—Il a du penser que je viendrais te sauver de ces plantes, mais une fois que nous sommes tous dans le TARDIS, elles ne constituent plus un danger.

—Mais c'est pas tout…, poursuivit Draco.

Soudain, une forme blanchâtre et faiblement lumineuse traversa le mur du vaisseau.

—Enfin, je trouve un havre de paix dans cet univers de fleurs agressives, déclara la créature, mais quel est cet endroit étrangement décoré?

—Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête?

—Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, s'il vous plait, s'outra le fantôme.

—Mais qui…, commença le docteur.

—Il a été absorbé par un mini trou noir situé entre les seins de la prof d'Astronomie, expliqua Ron.

—Quoi? s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps, j'ai manqué un épisode?

—Oui.

—Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'informer sur ce curieux endroit? coupa Sir Nicholas, on aurait dit une cabine moldue…

Après une séance d'explications sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de cette aventure, chacun s'interrogeait sur ce qui finalement devait s'être produit pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous sur cette planète hostile.

—Nous sommes dans le Microvers, dit Draco, le maître m'y a projeté et vous avez suivi…je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais il a amélioré la construction de Sinistra.

—Mais dans quel but? se demandait le docteur.

—Pourriez-vous me répéter ce qu'il est advenu de moi dans un langage sensé? demanda Sir Nick pour la vingtième fois au moins.

Tous poussèrent un soupir car ils étaient à cours d'idée pour faire comprendre à un sorcier mort il y a plusieurs siècles qu'il avait été aspiré par un trou noir, une étoile morte effondrée sur elle-même, créant ainsi une brèche dans l'espace et le temps, pour ressortir par un trou blanc dans un autre coin de l'univers, ce qui était encore trop abstrait pour le fantôme dont l'astrophysique avait toujours été le cadet de ses préoccupations. Il n'avait de toute évidence aucune idée du voyage qu'il avait réalisé.

Au bout d'un moment, il perdit patience et délaissa le docteur qui tentait de lui expliquer à l'aide d'un schéma sur un tableau noir.

—Je renonce, dit l'ectoplasme, je préfère vous informer d'une chose plutôt curieuse dans le ciel.

—Comment ça?

—Et bien…j'ignore exactement comment vous le décrire, et je ne sais si c'est un spectacle merveilleux ou atroce, mais c'est fascinant. Le mieux, c'est que vous alliez voir, Monsieur l'Homme de l'Espace, car cela me semble important.

—Pour cela, il faut sortir.

—Effectivement.

—Et affronter une bande d'héliotropes affamés de sang.

—Ils ne m'ont fait aucun mal.

—Normal, vous êtes immatériel! répliqua Ron.

—Merci de me le rappeler, s'indigna le revenant.

—Mais nous, on ne peut pas, dit Draco, surtout avec cette histoire de maladie…

—Il nous faudrait un vaccin, dit Severus.

—Mais oui, s'exclama le docteur, un vaccin!

Il accourut à son petit laboratoire et reprit la fiole de potion à laquelle il ajouta de nouveaux ingrédients.

—Un vaccin, vous avez le choix, vous préférez par voie orale ou r…

—Orale, ça sera très bien, coupa Draco.

—Tenez, buvez…moi je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis déjà immunisé car j'ai été malade une fois.

—J'espère que ce qu'il y a dehors en vaut vraiment la peine, dit Draco.

—Mais ça goûte la nourriture pour chat! se lamenta Ron.

—Comment tu le sais?

—Euh…

Ils avalèrent la mixture en faisant des grimaces de dégoût et se préparèrent à la bagarre, baguette levée. Une fois la porte à nouveau ouverte d'un coup sec, les _incendio _fusèrent, histoire de cramer le tournesol agressif qui aurait bien voulu ne faire qu'une bouchée d'eux.

—Allez, dehors, maintenant!

Hors du TARDIS les attendait une armada de plantes diverses prêtes à en découdre avec les intrus. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel pour voir de quoi parlait Sir Nicholas, mais ne virent qu'une voûte de feuillage, il faudrait la brûler également.

—_Incendio!_

La scène qui va suivre pourrait choquer la sensibilité des personnes trop préoccupées par l'écologie, aussi me contenterai-je de la résumer à un combat non dépourvu de souffle épique durant lequel nos amis brûlèrent impitoyablement tout ce qui était végétal, laissant à son issue un décor calciné et fumant, une terre nue et désolée à briser le cœur de tous les amis du jardinage.

—On devrait semer du sel pour que plus rien ne pousse! suggéra cruellement Draco.

—Ça suffira comme ça, lui dit le docteur.

Tous levèrent la tête et restèrent quelques secondes sans voix face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

—C'est comme…des télévisions moldues…mais dans le ciel!

La voûte céleste était jonchée d'images animées représentant des scènes diverses. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur cette espèce de bande dessinée magique comme éparpillée et collée dans le vide intersidéral.

—Ce sont des portails, souffla le docteur, des entrées vers d'autres mondes…

—Des univers parallèles?

—Il me semble…mais c'est impossible…il y a déjà eu quelques brèches dimensionnelles, mais autant d'un coup…bon sang…mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

—J'ai vu le Microvers de l'extérieur avant d'y être absorbé, dit Draco, et il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à ça…le maître a sans doute bidouillé la machine pendant notre absence.

—Il faut qu'on rentre dans notre univers à tout prix!

wWw

Le TARDIS arriva cette fois à bon port, dans la Tour d'Astronomie. La première vision qui s'offrit au docteur quand il ouvrit la porte était celle d'un homme guilleret en train de déguster une boisson.

—Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le Nouvel Empire du Maître, dit-il d'un ton suave d'hôtesse de l'air, un petit rafraichissement?

Le docteur resta sans voix, comme médusé.

—Oui, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'ai un peu changé…c'est l'effet de l'Horcrux, normalement, j'aurais du me ramasser la même sale gueule de Voldymachin, mais comme je suis plus intelligent, je n'ai finalement changé que de couleur de cheveux.

—Et tu es roux?

—Oui, avant j'étais brun, maintenant je suis roux, c'est top, non?

—Je suis jaloux.

—Tu as déjà essayé le jus de citrouille, doc?

Le docteur repoussa le verre que le maître lui tendait et jeta un œil au Microvers.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu?

—Je jure que ça ne ressemblait pas à ça avant, dit Draco en regardant la cloche dans laquelle on pouvait voir des entrées vers des centaines de mondes parallèles.

—Oh, tu as sauvé Blondie, en plus?

—Comment vous m'avez appelé?

Le maître se contenta de boire la moitié de son jus de citrouille en riant des yeux. Ron, Severus et Sir Nick sortirent à la suite de Draco et le fantôme se mit à demander comptes à Matt Sheer dont il n'avait pas encore compris la véritable nature et qui de toutes manières ne lui accordait aucune importance.

—Tout le monde le dit que tes cheveux sont pas bien comme ça! dit le rouquin à Draco.

—Tu crois que t'es mieux, le mal rasé? répliqua «Blondie» en passant sa main négligemment dans ses cheveux trop longs.

Plus loin, le docteur continuait son analyse visuelle du Microvers, il avait pour l'occasion sortit une paire de lunettes qu'il avait chaussées sur son nez, ce qui lui donnait l'air grave et sérieux.

—Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? répéta-t-il, Tu as créé des dizaines de failles, pourquoi?

—Et comment il l'a fait? ajouta Ron.

—J'ai enfin réussi à trouver un trou blanc grâce à Sir Nicholas, expliqua le maître, et une fois que j'ai pu l'isoler, j'ai compris comment trouver les autres, et en les reliant avec leurs trous noirs, j'ai accès à toutes sortent de brèches dans l'espace-temps, et en les manipulant habilement, je peux jongler comme bon me semble avec les dimensions, celles du Microvers, celles de l'Univers, et de tous les univers existants…

—Et tu peux ainsi…modifier la Réalité même à ta guise!

—Bien vu docteur!

—Mais pourquoi?

—Pourquoi? M'enfin, c'est évident. Grâce à cet incroyable instrument, je vais façonner tout ce qui existe selon mes critères!

—Et tu règneras sur le tout.

—Exact!

—Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était mégalo! souffla le docteur à ses compagnons.

—Avec un nom comme «le maître», on s'en serait doutés.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et dévoila Aurora Sinistra, en sueur et à la limite de fondre en larmes. Elle fixait le maître comme si elle le voyait sous un jour nouveau, et plutôt un jour de pluie.

—Je suis revenue car je pensais avoir oublié quelque chose et j'ai entendu toutes ces voix, expliqua-t-elle, alors, j'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure…

—Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le trou de la serrure? s'exclama le maître avec lassitude.

—Matt…est-ce que tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu est vrai? Tu veux prendre le contrôle de l'univers?

—J'ai beaucoup d'ambition, c'est vrai. Si je n'avais pas été sorcier pour du beurre, j'aurais été à Serpentard!

—Tu sais que tu peux causer des dégâts irréversibles en manipulant la Réalité de cette manière? dit Sinistra en tentant de ne pas flancher.

Elle essayait de rester digne, mais avait fort à faire. Elle était amoureuse de Matt Sheer, et découvrir qu'il était le maître et quelles étaient ses intentions avait eu pour effet de faire tout écrouler autour d'elle. Comme si son cœur avait finalement été aspiré dans un trou noir supermassif. Elle le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants alors que les siens n'exprimaient plus qu'un mépris amusé pour sa naïveté. Il se détourna d'elle pour s'adresser au docteur comme s'il le considérait comme le seul être digne d'attention dans la pièce. Aurora baissa la tête. Elle sentit alors que Draco lui glissait quelque chose dans la main.

—Elle n'a pas tort, dit le docteur au maître, une seule erreur de ta part et c'est le chaos!

—Un chaos sur lequel je règnerai quand même! Et puis, je ne ferai pas d'erreur, je suis beaucoup trop malin pour ça. Et moi, j'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour avoir l'air intelligent!

Le docteur, qui n'avait aucun problème de vue, sembla se vexer et remballa sa paire de lunettes dans une poche de sa veste.

—Et maintenant, il va falloir me débarrasser de vous tous!

—Ne fais pas ça! Abandonne ce projet, je peux t'aider…

—Nan, veux pas!

—Quand je vois Harry Potter, dit Draco, je ne trouve pas que les lunettes donnent l'air forcément intelligent!

Severus se mit à ricaner. Draco se demanda alors comment il se faisait qu'il ne réagisse pas au prénom du Potter employé.

—J'ai fini par comprendre, dit Severus, vous venez du futur ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai faux?

—Eh bien…

—Votre façon de parler, tout ça…tous vos mystères, et ce TARDIS…je crois que c'est plus ou moins évident.

—Hein? fit Sir Nicholas.

—Mais vous ne pouvez pas changer le cours du temps pour moi, n'est-ce pas?

—Je suis désolé, dit le docteur, mais non, ça ne marche pas comme ça…

—Dommage, hein? susurra le maître, Dire que ce garçon ignore quel futur glauque l'attend…

—Spoilers! fit le docteur en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du maître.

—Tu ne veux pas que je lui dise? répliqua celui-ci en faisant la moue.

—Non.

—Et maintenant?

Le maître faisait des yeux de bébé cocker maltraité.

—Toujours pas!

—D'accord, t'as gagné ! Je ne dirai pas à ce malheureux Severus que sa chère Lily va épouser James Potter, qu'ils auront un fils qui sera le portrait craché de son père et qu'elle mourra un an après des mains de Lord Voldemort. Non, je jure que je ne lui dirai pas, pas plus que je ne lui révélerai qu'il va finir sa vie comme prof aigri terrorisant les élèves et soupirant sur son amour perdu…Oups!

—…

Severus ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans avoir rien dit.

—Rholalalala…, fit Draco.

—C'est vraiment ce qui va se passer? dit Severus en regardant Ron.

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

—Mais moi, je peux arranger ça, dit le maître d'une voix langoureuse.

—Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua son congénère.

—Mais ce ne sont pas des bêtises, voyons! Grâce à ce Microvers, je peux vraiment modifier la Réalité, et donc la vie de Severus…s'il est d'accord, bien sûr…

Le maître regardait à présent son élève avec cet air paternel et sympathique qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer avec lui en temps que Pr Matt Sheer. Il se déplaça vers les commandes du Microvers et manipula le système de loupes pour grossir l'intérieur d'un portail vers un monde où se trouvait une jeune-fille aux cheveux auburn.

—Regarde…c'est un univers où tu ne lui as jamais adressé cette terrible insulte…

La Lily du monde parallèle souriait, et comme si elle cherchait à l'inviter à vivre dans sa dimension, elle s'adressa à son camarade:

—Eh, Sev'! Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi?

—Lily!

Il étendit la main dans sa direction, comme s'il essayait de la toucher.

—Viens avec moi…nous sommes mariés dans cette dimension…et je ne vais pas mourir assassinée, car comme je ne serai pas la mère de Harry Potter, je n'aurai pas à me sacrifier pour qu'il survive…finalement, c'est James qui va provoquer ma mort prématurée dans ton monde…

—Tu vois, moi, je peux t'offrir cette vie, Severus! susurra le maître.

—Sev'…protège-moi de l'affreux Potter! gémissait Lily.

—Faut résister à la tentation, murmura Ron.

—Pourquoi? protesta Severus, En analysant ça de manière rationnelle, y a-t-il un seul inconvénient à ce que je la rejoigne?

Le rouquin sembla pris au dépourvu.

—Ben euh…c'est ce qu'il veut! s'exclama-t-il en pointant son index sur le maître, et c'est lui le méchant, faut jamais faire ce que le méchant veut!

—Je ne suis pas méchant! Je suis un personnage complexe et ambivalent!

—Et puis, Harry est mon ami et je ne veux pas supprimer son existence!

—Severus, intervint le docteur, si tu acceptes ce qu'il te propose, tu vas valider son projet de dérégler la Réalité…

—Ouais, faut pas l'encourager! renchérit Ron, avec ces dimensions parallèles pourries!

—Ah, tu les trouves pourries? répliqua le maître, même celle-là?

L'image dans la loupe changea, se concentrant sur un autre portail, Lily céda sa place à une Hermione visiblement trentenaire.

—Eh, Ron…dans ce monde, Harry et moi n'avons pas disparus…nous avons vaincu Voldemort tous les trois…toi et moi nous sommes embrassés durant la bataille finale, et ensuite, nous nous sommes mariés et avons eu deux beaux enfants. Harry, de son côté, a épousé Ginny, comme ça, nous faisons tous partie de la même famille, une famille heureuse…

—…comme on en voit sur les paquets de céréales! intervint Draco, et il ajouta d'un ton las et sarcastique: Weasley-Granger, le couple modèle avec les noiseaux qui chantent et les lapins et les poneys…

—C'est quoi ton problème avec ça? cria Ron à l'adresse de Draco, tu veux vraiment que mes amis disparaissent?

—Pas forcément, mais…

—Ron, reprit Hermione, n'est-ce pas que tu veux être heureux avec moi?

—Sans doute!

—Mais il faut que je te dise: dans mon monde, tu n'as jamais rencontré le docteur, et Draco n'est pas devenu ton ami…

—Mais…depuis quand Draco est mon ami? fit le rouquin d'un air gêné, et…ne pas avoir rencontré le docteur? Pas d'aventures dans le temps et dans l'espace? Mais ça craint ça!

—Ces voyages ne sont qu'un divertissement, dit le maître, que veux-tu? Hermione Granger ou…le docteur et Draco? Je te laisse y réfléchir. En attendant, je pense avoir trouvé un monde qui pourrait intéresser Blondie…

Draco réagit en fermant les yeux et en se bouchant les oreilles.

—Si vous croyez que j'ai pas compris votre plan…

—Une dimension où ta famille n'est pas sous le joug de Voldemort, ça ne te tente pas? Allez…tu ne serais pas obligé de tuer Dumbledore…

—De quoi? s'emporta Ron, alors c'était ça ta mission?

Draco ôta ses doigts de ses oreilles et regarda Ron avec un air coupable et désolé.

—J'y suis obligé…il tient ma famille…Ron…je te jure que je ne veux pas le faire, mais je suis dans une voie sans issue…mais si je continue de voyager à bord du TARDIS, je pourrai repousser cette horrible échéance à l'infini…

—Ou alors tu fuis dans une dimension où ce problème n'existe pas…, minauda le maître.

—Draco…, souffla le docteur.

—Non, il ne va pas fuir, dit Ron d'un ton ferme, hein oui? Tu n'es plus un lâche, n'est-ce pas?

—Qui tu traites de lâche? Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui va fuir pour filer ton amour parfait avec Granger?

—Je…

—Les garçons, s'il vous plait, dit le docteur, quoi que vous choisissiez, ne le faites pas pour moi, mais pour vous. Et pour ne pas modifier la Réalité.

Le sourire du maître s'élargit. Il actionna à nouveau son dispositif pour changer de dimension.

Sous les lumières crépusculaires d'un ciel orangé, une jeune-fille blonde souriait.

—Rose Tyler, dit Draco.

—Mon docteur, dit Rose, nous pourrions vivre ensemble et voyager pour l'éternité dans le TARDIS…

—Mais tu es supposée être à la Baie du Grand Méchant Loup, avec ta mère, Pete et…et mon clone humain…

—Pourquoi me contenterai-je d'une copie de toi alors que c'est de l'original dont je suis tombée amoureuse? continua Rose, de toutes façons, dans ce monde, tu ne t'es jamais dupliqué.

—Ouais! ajouta une femme rousse et joviale en arrivant derrière Rose.

—Donna Noble!

—Et ouais, Gamin de l'Espace! Et puisque vous ne vous êtes pas dupliqué, je ne suis pas devenue Le docteur-Donna, et je peux me rappeler tout ce que j'ai vécu avec vous sans que ma tête explose! Je continue à voyager avec vous deux, mais de temps à autres…

Elle posa des mains amicales sur les épaules de Rose.

—…je sais vous laisser en tête-à-tête!

—Alors, qu'en dis-tu? conclut Rose.

—Oui, qu'en dis-tu? répéta le maître en prenant une voix haut-perchée pour imiter la jeune-femme.

—J'en dis que zut! Tu essaies de tous nous tenter avec des mondes alléchants, mais ça ne marchera pas!

—Tu crois?

—Tu ne veux plus de moi? supplia Rose.

—Vous ne voulez plus d'elle? répéta Donna en prenant un ton outragé.

—Mais non, c'est pas ça, c'est que…oh, ça suffit!

D'un geste rapide, il repoussa le maître et détourna les loupes du Microvers.

—Mais euh! Docteur! Tu n'as même pas laisser le temps à la pauvre Aurora de voir son monde…

—Et un monde avec quoi? répliqua ladite Aurora d'un ton ferme.

—Et moi alors, je n'y ai pas droit? demanda Sir Nicholas.

Dans l'ignorance totale, le fantôme se froissa et traversa le mur d'un air outré. Pendant ce temps-là, le professeur d'Astronomie toisait le maître avec un visage digne, comme si durant cet interlude elle avait pris de nouvelles résolutions.

—Dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi!

—Et je parie que tu l'es toujours.

—Tu n'es qu'un…qu'un…

La voix de Sinistra flancha et elle fondit en larmes.

—Allons, allons, fit le maître en la prenant dans ses bras, allons, je vais arranger tout ça…tiens, bois un peu de jus de citrouille.

—Non merci!

—Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…toi aussi docteur, c'est très bon, le jus de citrouille, les boissons des sorciers sont délicieuses!

Il ponctua sa phrase en buvant le reste de son verre avec un plaisir marqué.

—Tu n'aurais pas du boire ça, murmura alors Sinistra d'une voix assurée.

Il se dégagea alors d'elle et remarqua que ses pleurs étaient des larmes de crocodile.

—Pardon?

—Je vois enfin ton vrai visage, dit-elle, enfin, je sais que tu te sers de moi depuis le début…tu croyais que j'allais laisser passer ça?

—Tu n'as jamais rien compris aux humains, dit le docteur au maître.

—Je ne suis pas une «faible femme»! hurla Sinistra, mais par contre, merci pour les trous blancs…j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention pour aller en prendre un avec une pince à épiler…et je l'air mis dans ton verre!

—Tu m'as fait avaler un trou blanc? Comme c'est troublant! Et à quoi ça va te servir, ma chère?

Aurora répondit par un sourire sibyllin, et montra à l'assemblée ce que Draco lui avait glissé dans la main quelques instants plus tôt.

—C'est une graine de tournesol d'Héliotropia! s'exclama le docteur.

—Quoi? s'alarma le maître.

—C'était accroché dans mes longs cheveux de Barbie, dit Draco avec une voix chargée d'amertume, j'ai expliqué au Pr Sinistra ce que c'était pendant que vous étiez occupé à faire le malin.

—Elle peut germer à tout moment, dit le docteur en fixant la petite graine entre le pouce et l'index d'Aurora, enfin, dès qu'elle trouvera les bons nutriments, l'idéal étant un composé aqueux contenant du saccharose…

—Comme du jus de citrouille, par exemple? fit Sinistra.

—Oui, si vous l'aviez jetée dans son verre, un tournesol carnivore serait apparu et nous aurait attaqués…

—C'est pour ça que je ne l'y a pas jeté directement.

—Comment ça, «pas directement»? demanda le Seigneur du Temps en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans répondre, Aurora s'approcha du Microvers, ouvrit une des trappes, et jeta la graine dans un trou noir.

—Devinez un peu où il mène?

Le maître était devenu blanc comme un linge, ce qui lui donnait un début de ressemblance avec Voldemort.

—Non…, souffla-t-il, non, non…

—Vas, petite graine, dit Aurora, à la sortie, tu trouveras de quoi germer!

—Non, non, non!

—Maître! cria le docteur en regardant son congénère avec inquiétude.

Mais c'était trop tard, déjà une tige germait et sortait d'une narine du maître en se tortillant et en se couvrant de quelques feuilles.

—J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! éructa-t-il alors que sa voix s'étouffait.

Il dirigeait ce qui lui faisait office de baguette magique —mais qui probablement était d'avantage une amélioration de son tournevis laser— et l'actionna en le dirigeant vers lui-même. Aussitôt, il y eut comme un changement.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Severus.

—Il est en train de muter, dit le docteur.

Progressivement, le maître changeait, son teint devenait terreux, ses cheveux roux tombaient et des pétales jaunes les remplaçaient. Son corps devenait élastique et se recouvrait de feuilles.

—Il est en train de devenir…un hybride? dit Ron.

—Oui, mi-homme, mi-tournesol.

—Quelle horreur! fit Sinistra avec dégoût.

Le tournesol-maître se mit à rire d'une voix modifiée qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il semblait également être plus agressif et leur adressait un regard inquiétant.

—Finalement, j'ai quand même changé de tête, comme Voldemort! Et maintenant, j'ai curieusement envie de tous vous manger!

—Tu ressembles à…, commença le docteur en cherchant le mot juste, ah, je sais: tu ressembles à un pokémon!

—Un quoi?

Dans un accès de rage, le maître lança ses bras devenus tiges en avant, les deux membres s'étendirent et tentèrent de frapper le docteur qui les évita de justesse.

—Et ça, c'était l'attaque «fouet-liane»?

—De quoi il parle?

—Je sais pas. Mais je crois que nous allons encore devoir cramer du végétal…

—Non, ne faites pas ça, cria le docteur, laissa-moi essayer de le raisonner!

Ron et Draco avaient appris quelque chose: le docteur était de bon conseil dans 90 pourcents des cas, et c'était généralement une bonne idée de l'écouter. Mais comme le maître était le dernier congénère qu'il lui restait, on pouvait supposer que dans ce cas précis il était trop sentimental et on se retrouvait dans les 10 pourcents restants.

Le maître avait à nouveau allongé ses bras-tiges et tentait de les attraper. Voyant cette tactique infructueuse, il décida d'en changer et se servit de ses membres pour les accrocher au plafond et se balancer comme un monstrueux ouistiti mutant qui diffusait du pollen dans toute la salle, les faisant éternuer et brouillant leur vision.

—Il faut le brûler, répéta Draco en levant sa baguette.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu intenter quoi que soit, il sentit une masse s'abattre sur lui. Il leva les yeux et constata avec horreur que le maître était assis à califourchon sur son torse et le reluquait d'un air vicieux et démoniaque.

—Désolé, docteur, lança Ron, _incendio_!

Le maître esquiva le sortilège en bondissant. Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'il du éviter un rayon de feu lancé cette fois par Severus, avant de se baisser pour ne pas être touché par Draco qui s'était relevé et attaquait à son tour.

Le docteur ne savait que faire, partagé entre l'idée de préserver le dernier Gallifréen (qui d'ailleurs avait autrefois été son ami) et les aider à détruire une menace pour l'univers entier. Pendant ce temps là, le maître s'auto-congratulait de son habileté et à esquiver les jets de feu des trois garçons quand la discrète Aurora ne le manqua pas et lui infligea une brûlure au vingt-huitième degré.

Il poussa un cri affreux à mi-chemin entre l'animal et le végétal. Le docteur regarda avec douleur son ancien camarade se transformer peu à peu en un tas de cendres. La dernière expression qu'on put voir sur le visage du maître fut néanmoins un sourire énigmatique, dans le genre de «Je reviendrai et je me vengerai, nyak nyak!»

Une fois le maître entièrement consumé, le docteur s'agenouilla devant le tas noir et fumant.

—Je suis désolé, lui dit Ron, je sais que même s'il était malveillant et prétentieux, vous vouliez qu'il continue à vivre.

—Ce n'est pas grave, Ron…Il reviendra…il trouve toujours un moyen de revenir à la vie en bravant les lois de la nature…cet Horcrux, ce n'était qu'une tentative de plus. Tout compte fait, ça lui allait bien d'être une plante, le maître, c'est comme la mauvaise herbe: on ne s'en débarrasse pas, il repousse toujours! Si ça se trouve, la prochaine fois, il ne sera ni roux ni brun, mais blond platine…

Le Gallifréen se releva et lorgna le Microvers d'un air grave.

—Je suis navré, Aurora Sinistra, dit-il, mais je vais devoir détruire cet engin, tout aussi fascinant et bien conçu qu'il soit, il est dangereux.

—Je comprends, dit-elle, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à travailler dessus, mais je vois ce que ça peut devenir entre les mains de quelqu'un comme…

Sa voix trembla.

—Comme lui. Il voulait être le maître de l'univers.

—Douce Aurora, dit le docteur en actionnant son tournevis face au dispositif du Microvers, vous êtes trop gentille et trop généreuse pour avoir imaginé ce que votre invention pourrait créer…vous aviez fait un si beau rêve, mais il l'a fait tourner au cauchemar…

On entendit comme un déclic, et soudain, toutes les étoiles de l'univers miniature explosèrent en supernovae et s'effondrèrent peu à un peu en trous noirs aspirant toutes les autres astres présents. Au bout d'un moment, tous les collapsars se rejoignirent pour former un unique trou noir supermassif, peu importe de quel côté de la cloche on se trouvait, on ne voyait que du noir. Un autre déclic sonique, et le trou noir se dissipa dans une nuée d'étincelles magiques.

—Mais c'est…

—Une nébuleuse, oui, un nuage où vont naître de jeunes étoiles, elle n'est plus chargée de magie, à présent, et si je l'envoie dans l'espace, elle pourra s'y propager et donner la vie à une nouvelle galaxie…après tout, «Aurora», c'est le début d'une nouvelle journée, d'une nouvelle vie.

—On n'a qu'à la baptiser «la Nébuleuse de l'Aurore», proposa Ron.

Le docteur ouvrit la cloche de verre, et la Nébuleuse de l'Aurore sembla comme s'envoler par la fenêtre pour monter dans le ciel et rejoindre le cosmos.

—Vous avez réellement créé un morceau de l'univers, dit-il à la jeune-femme troublée.

—La fenêtre ouverte, dit soudain Severus d'un ton grave.

—Oui et?

—Le pollen…

—Oh, oui! s'exclama le docteur, Aurora, auriez-vous un sortilège qui empêcherait ce pollen de se propager et d'aller féconder les pistils de la moindre fleur innocente des alentours?

—Oui, bien entendu.

—Je crois qu'on pourrait dire que la situation serait grave si la pelouse du château se recouvrait de pâquerettes ayant dans leur ADN quelques gênes de tournesol alien anthropophage, et d'autres de Seigneur du Temps psychopathe…

—Voilà qui renverrait le Filet du Diable de Chourave au rang de légumes surgelés à faire rissoler au wok, plaisanta Ron, et à son grand étonnement, Draco se mit à rire.

—Et maintenant, murmura Severus, vous allez repartir, tous les trois?

—Ouais, mais on se reverra, promis! dit Ron en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

—Oui, renchérit Draco, mais, est-ce que tu pourras expliquer à Lily que je suis reparti en Islande, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, que je trouve que c'est une chouette nana et qu'elle se laisse pas emmerder par les binoclards stupides?

—Lily ne m'adresse plus la parole, rappela Severus d'une voix amère.

—Il y a une formule magique qui pourrait arranger tout, dit le docteur.

—C'est vrai?

—Oui, c'est «Je te demande pardon, Lily, j'ai agi comme un crétin, mais je veux redevenir ton ami car tu m'es précieuse, peux-tu accepter mes excuses?»

—Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais par «formule magique».

—Bien, Severus, Aurora, au revoir et à la prochaine à tous les deux!

wWw

—Vous auriez pu nous le dire, reprit Draco une fois dans le TARDIS, que vous n'étiez pas vraiment le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

—D'ailleurs, coupa Ron, je me suis toujours demandé…que faisiez-vous à Poudlard le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés?

Le docteur les regarda longuement.

—Je ne sais pas, je suppose que le TARDIS ne m'y avait pas mené par hasard, et il m'avait dans un premier temps semblé qu'il se passait tout simplement quelque chose de bizarre…mais je n'ai rien trouvé, et puis je vous ai rencontrés. Et j'ai eu subitement envie de vous embarquer avec moi.

—Quoi? C'est tout?

—Je ne sais pas…vous êtes les premiers sorciers à voyager avec moi, et d'habitude, je ne fais pas ma proposition aussi vite…mais vous aviez quelque chose, peut-être que je voulais simplement des compagnons sorciers. Vous êtes une énigme pour nous…c'est un peu comme si nous étions dans un crossover réunissant un univers de fantasy avec un univers de sci-fi…

—Donc, vous nous avez embarqués rien parce qu'on était des sorciers? dit Draco, Moi qui croyais qu'on avait été choisis…

—On n'a été choisis, intervint Ron, il aurait pu prendre Harry et Hermione, le grand héros et la fille intelligente.

—Le baltringue mal coiffé et la je-sais-tout insupportable, rectifia Draco.

—Mais à la place, il nous a choisis, nous. Pourquoi?

Le docteur leur sourit.

—Parce que vous aviez l'air bien plus intéressants qu'un héros mal coiffé et qu'une fille intelligente insupportable. Et vous êtes vraiment brillants!

wWw

Ron massa ses joues fraîchement rasées. C'était vrai que ça faisait virile, un peu de poil au menton, mais visiblement, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Draco sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux coupés courts, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

—Tu trouves que ça me va vraiment mieux?

—Oui. Et puis, ça risque de leur faire un choc, si on a trop changé.

Le docteur les rejoignit avant qu'ils ne sortent.

—Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ce que vous voulez? leur demanda-t-il.

—Je dois affronter Voldemort, non? dit Draco.

—Quant à moi, ajouta Ron, je suis certain qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange à Poudlard à notre époque, et que c'est ce quelque chose qui va faire disparaître mes amis. Je sais que ce n'est pas grave et qu'il ne leur arrivera rien tant que je voyage hors du temps, mais tout de même…et puis, il faut que je parle à Sev…à Rogue. Au Rogue adulte. Je l'ai toujours trouvé odieux, mais bon…

—Cette fois, vous venez avec nous, docteur!

—Très bien.

Tous trois franchirent la porte du TARDIS qui menait vers Poudlard en 1996. Ils marchèrent un peu dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, quand enfin, Ron aperçut son meilleur ami qui lorgnait l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, cherchant sans doute à en savoir plus sur ce que Draco y faisait. Ron accourut vers lui.

—Harry!

Le lunetteux tourna la tête et afficha un air indéchiffrable, on n'aurait pas pu dire s'il était heureux ou fâché de le revoir.

—Ah, te voilà enfin! cria-t-il sans même faire attention à la présence insolite du docteur.

—Quoi? fit le rouquin en freinant dans sa course.

—Où étais-tu passé? répliqua Harry.

Mince. Seraient-ils revenus trop tard par rapport à leur point de départ?

—Tu as disparu tout le week-end!

Le week-end. Au moins, il n'avait manqué aucun cours, aucun prof ne s'était donc posé de question jusqu'ici, mais Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient du s'inquiéter.

—Je suis désolé, je…

Enfin, peut-être qu'ils allaient le croire maintenant.

—Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours, mais visiblement tu considérais ça plus important que samedi matin!

—Samedi matin?

—Oui, Ron, le match de Quidditch!

Le rouquin n'en revenait pas. Il avait vraiment oublié le Quidditch?

—Tu n'étais pas là, poursuivit Harry, on a du prendre McLaggen pour te remplacer et il a manqué de tuer la moitié de l'équipe…pourquoi tu nous as laissé tomber? Pour aller te bagarrer comme un gamin avec Malfoy?

—Harry!

Hermione était apparue au bout d'un couloir, elle se précipita vers eux d'un pas furieux. Ron se ratatina sur lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, s'apprêtant à recevoir un savon monumental. A son grand étonnement, ce n'était pas après lui qu'elle en avait.

—Harry! Tu sais très bien que Ron traverse une période difficile en ce moment, et toi, tu lui en veux pour du Quidditch? La priorité, c'est qu'il aille bien!

—Je vais bien, dit timidement Ron.

Hermione nota la présence du docteur, et celle —désagréable— de Draco, mais n'en fit pas grand cas.

—Bonjour monsieur...la Fouine... Ron…écoute…je suis sincèrement désolée…oh, Ron, c'est à cause de moi que tu fais ça?

—Que je fais quoi?

—Le Pr Slughorn m'a tout expliqué. Il t'a observé et en a conclu que c'était de notre faute à tous si tu étais devenu mythomane.

Ron ouvrit la bouche d'un air décontenancé.

Quoi?

—Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ron, et tu es loin d'être insignifiant, mais nous avons un peu tendance à te traiter comme tel…oh, pardonne-moi, je sais que tu mérites mon attention, je te promets que tout va s'arranger maintenant…

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le visage dans les mains, comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

—Hermione…

Elle lui adressait un regard de tendresse et de compassion. Draco eut subitement envie d'expédier la jeune-fille dans un trou noir. Après lui avoir arraché les yeux, naturellement.

—Ne t'inquiète pas…je sais que tu as inventé toute cette histoire avec le docteur et les voyages dans le temps pour attirer l'attention parce que tu sens mis de côté, mais nous allons te guérir, parce qu'on t'aime…

—Oui, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, vieux, dit Harry, je m'inquiète aussi pour toi, mais je ne sais pas, j'étais fâché à cause du match…

—Mais c'est pas des histoires, c'est la vérité! s'emporta Ron.

—J'ai lu, dit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry, que le mythomane se distingue du simple menteur en le fait qu'il ne ment pas intentionnellement, et qu'il est le premier à croire à ses propres affabulations. Tout le monde ment, car c'est un mécanisme de défense comme un autre, mais la mythomanie est une pathologie mentale qui…

—Hermione, je ne suis pas un mythomane, le docteur existe vraiment.

—Mais non, Ron, voyons, il n'existe pas…euh…

Tous tournèrent alors les yeux vers la seule personne à ne pas être élève à Poudlard.

—Bonjour, Hermione Granger, je suis le docteur! dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

—Le...psychomage qui va soigner Ron? tenta-t-elle pour essayer de se convaincre.

—Non, je suis le type qui d'après vous n'existe pas, et cette boîte bleue, là-bas, c'est mon vaisseau spatio-temporel qui n'existe pas, si je décidais de vous y inviter, je pourrais vous montrer des planètes qui n'existent que dans les affabulations de Ron…

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche et plaqua sa main dessus. A ses côtés, Harry avait les yeux tellement exorbités qu'on en était soulagé qu'il porte des lunettes, des fois qu'ils jailliraient hors de leurs orbites.

—Bon, on va voir Rogue, maintenant, dit Draco en s'impatientant.

Il se précipita dans un couloir adjacent et Ron lui emboîta le pas en souriant, laissant ses deux amis dans le flou le plus complet.

—A plus! leur dit le docteur avant de suivre les deux garçons.

Harry et Hermione restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder l'un l'autre, puis se décidèrent à les rejoindre, ce qui les mena dans les cachots. Dans le bureau de Rogue, plus précisément.

Draco passa la porte de celui-ci sans frapper, et fut étonné d'y trouver Sinistra, ce qui semblait être une curieuse coïncidence.

En les voyant débarquer, les deux professeurs émirent un sourire, ce qui donnait bizarre sur le visage de Rogue. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand le docteur fit également son entrée.

—Vous êtes revenus! dit joyeusement Aurora.

—Oh que oui!

Ron s'approcha timidement de Rogue.

—Euh…

—N'en dites pas plus, Weasley…je suis moins antipathique que j'en ai l'air, c'est ça? _Dr Alonzo…_

—Ouais…mais quand je pense que ça fait six ans que vous nous donnez cours et que vous gardez le secret…

—Severus…comment ça s'est passé avec Lily? demanda le docteur, tu as essayé ma formule magique?

Le professeur eu le regard beaucoup plus sombre.

—Non…je n'en ai pas eu le cran…j'ai préféré m'enrôler aux côtés de Voldemort et essayer de le dissuader de la tuer…mais il l'a quand même fait. Il y a vraiment des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer.

—Je suis désolé.

—De quoi vous parlez? coassa Harry qui était arrivé avec Hermione, de ma mère?

—Mais Pr Sinistra, dit Draco, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici…comment saviez-vous que…

—C'est un hasard, car une femme mystérieuse est venue me remettre un livre en disant qu'il fallait que je le donne au docteur…

—Quoi?

—Une femme mystérieuse?

—Elle ne m'a pas dit qui elle était. J'étais venue pour en parler à Severus, le seul avec qui je partage ce secret, et comme par magie, c'est le moment que vous choisissez pour revenir!

Le docteur saisit le volume et se mit à le feuilleter à toute allure.

—C'est un manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, fit Hermione excitée, c'est ce que le Pr Binns nous donne à étudier…

Le docteur s'arrêta à une page précise et la fixa en écarquillant les yeux.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

Le Gallifréen ferma le livre d'un coup sec et esquissa un large sourire.

—Ça veut dire qu'on repart à l'aventure! Allez, venez!

—Allons-y! jubila Ron, s'exprimant en français.

Les trois voyageurs du temps prirent congés de Sinistra et de Rogue, et filèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'au TARDIS. Harry et Hermione les y suivirent.

—Attendez, dit Harry, nous pourrions venir avec vous, Hermione et moi?

—Non, dit froidement Draco avant de leur fermer la porte du vaisseau au nez.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le TARDIS disparaissait sous leur regard ébahi tandis que tapi dans la pénombre d'un couloir, Slughorn observait la scène d'un œil mauvais.

wWw

—On va où exactement, cette fois?

—Sur Terre, pendant l'Inquisition.

—Pourquoi ce choix?

—Parce que quelqu'un a gribouillé un message dans ce livre à la page qui marque le début d'un chapitre sur l'Inquisition, l'auteur de ce message doit vouloir que nous y allions.

—On peut voir ce fameux message?

Ron et Draco ouvrirent le livre à la page indiquée.

En plein milieu du texte, quelqu'un avait écrit en biais, apparemment avec un bâton de rouge à lèvres:

_«Hello, Sweetie!»_

* * *

Comment dirait une certaine Amy Pond: Yep!

On repart à l'aventure. Après tout, j'ai prévu treize chapitres, car il y a treize épisodes dans une saison.


	9. Que les yeux pour pleurer

La nuit était noire et seuls quelques flambeaux éclairaient la scène.

Malgré le fait qu'on les avait solidement attachées, les deux femmes étaient parfaitement sereines. En apparence, elles feignaient un air résigné et hautain, mais intérieurement, elles s'amusaient aux dépends de leurs propres bourreaux.

Devant elle, l'Inquisiteur s'adressait à la foule venue pour reluquer leur exécution avec une curiosité morbide.

Une des deux femmes s'adressa à l'autre, murmurant de façon presque inaudible:

—Tu vas voir, c'est très agréable.

—Je n'en doute pas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir invitée à y participer, cette fois, j'avais hâte d'essayer.

On aurait pu croire qu'elles parlaient de massages thaïlandais, si elles n'étaient pas ligotées à un bûcher. Pour le commun des mortels, elles étaient Alice et Hazel, deux paysannes identifiées comme viles sorcières ayant fait pourrir le blé du village. Mais en réalité, ce n'était que de fausses personnalités revêtues pour se faire attraper et brûler pour le plaisir.

L'Inquisiteur termina son discours, et pour le bonheur sadique de l'assemblée en liesse colérique, il abattit son flambeau sur le bûcher pour embraser celui-ci. Les flammes partaient vite et grignotaient les branchages avec faim.

—C'est le moment, murmura Alice en sortant discrètement sa baguette d'un repli de sa manche, _Gèle-Flammes!_

Hazel sourit et lâcha un cri de guerre de circonstances:

—Geronimoooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**Générique**: _An awful lot of running_ (Chameleon Circuit)

"_It's completely terrifying but it's so so exciting_

_He said I was brilliant and I could change the world_

_So many places I've been and there's so much more to see_

_We've got galaxies and planets and moons_

_And an awful lot of running to do"_

* * *

**9****ième**** épisode: Que les yeux pour pleurer**

Harry faisait un cauchemar. Ron et Malfoy batifolaient dans un nuage de papillons bleus, pouah! Heureusement, Hermione le réveilla en le secouant, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune-homme de grommeler.

—J'ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-elle, affichant le visage de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assez dormi.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque et il était deux heures du matin. Harry avait du mal à se rappeler comment il avait pu céder quand Hermione l'avait forcé à venir avec elle en amenant sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

Une fois que Ron s'était envolé en les laissant là, Hermione avait fait ce qu'elle faisait toujours: chercher la réponse dans un livre. Harry avait beau lui répéter qu'il y avait peu de chances de trouver quoi que ce soit à propos de «_Docteur Machin-Chose et son Engin Bleu_» dans un grimoire de sorcellerie, elle avait insisté; et après la fermeture de la bibliothèque, elle avait tenu à y retourner de nuit pour continuer ses recherches, armée de son enthousiasme et d'un thermos rempli de café. Harry, lui, avait préféré poursuivre son gros dodo sur un banc.

—Gwendolyn la Fantasque? marmonna-t-il en lorgnant le volume qu'elle lui agitait sous le nez.

—Oui! Tu vois, avant que le docteur ne referme le livre que Sinistra lui avait donné, j'ai vu un drôle de message écrit sur une page dont j'ai pu lire le numéro. En consultant un autre exemplaire, j'ai découvert que cette page parlait de l'Inquisition Médiévale du 14eS. Je n'ai pas compris ce que voulait dire ce «Hello Sweetie!», mais j'ai été me renseigner en détail sur cette époque, et sur les sorciers célèbres qui y ont vécu. Je me suis mise alors à potasser tous les livres sur eux, et là, j'ai trouvé ce volume sur la vie de Gwendolyn la Fantasque…

Harry s'était toujours demandé comment Hermione faisait pour parler autant sans jamais respirer.

—…Gwendolyn aimait dessiner à ses heures perdues, et ici, il y a quelques unes de ses œuvres qui ont été reproduites, et là regarde…

—Une drôle de grosse boîte avec «Police Box » écrit dessus, et avec des yeux bizarres qui semblent flotter autour…

—Et là?

—Docteur Machin-Chouette et une drôle de nana…

—Et pour finir ici?

—Et bien, c'est… Mais c'est Ron? Et Malfoy? Mais…

—Ce sont eux, Harry, ils ont voyagé dans le temps et ils ont rencontré Gwendolyn la Fantasque!

Hermione avait l'air surexcitée et à deux doigts de l'overdose de caféine. Elle brandissait fièrement l'ouvrage, échevelée, les yeux cernés et la respiration saccadée. Harry poussa un soupir.

—Et alors?

—Et alors? Mais enfin, Harry, il s'agit de _Ron_…

—Justement, cingla le jeune-homme avec plus de virulence qu'il l'aurait voulu, tu te rappelles qu'il nous a laissé tomber pour partir avec ce mec bizarre? Ils n'ont pas voulu qu'on vienne avec eux, c'est injuste!

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça, elle reposa le livre et baissa les yeux.

—Mais…, dit-elle, tu sais…Ron nous disait la vérité depuis le début, et nous ne l'avons pas cru…je l'ai traité de stupide et de mytho…résultat…c'est peut-être pour ça…ce docteur, c'est un peu comme Peter Pan, si tu ne crois pas en lui, il ne t'emmènera pas au Pays Imaginaire…

—Mais c'était normal de ne pas y croire! Notre réaction était logique, c'était tellement…improbable! Tu crois à Peter Pan, toi?

—Non, évidemment, mais…

—Pourquoi est-ce que lui aurait le droit et pas nous? Est-ce que Ron se rend compte, est-ce qu'il sait ce que nous ressentons, ce que ça fait d'être mis de côté, d'être ignoré, de passer au second plan et de voir d'autres s'amuser sans penser à nous?

—Harry, tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça?

—Euh…

—Bien sûr que Ron sait ce que ça fait, il le sait mieux que personne! Tout le monde me répète que je suis brillante, tout le monde m'encourage et me félicite d'être une élève si douée…Et toi, on t'admire, on te trouve héroïque et bon joueur de Quidditch. Mais Ron…tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais expliqué en quatrième quand vous ne vous parliez plus ou tu as oublié le fond du problème? Ron, c'est qui? C'est le garçon que personne ne regarde, que personne n'encourage jamais, celui qui est toujours désigné comme «pas assez bien», celui qui vit dans l'ombre…dans notre ombre, Harry! Et maintenant que pour une fois, on le choisit lui, plutôt que nous, on ne va pas faire les jaloux et le traiter d'égoïste!

Harry baissa les yeux à son tour. Hermione avait raison sur toute la ligne.

—Voilà ce qu'on va faire, reprit la jeune-fille, on va le soutenir, on va lui dire qu'on est fiers de lui, qu'on l'envie mais qu'on est contents pour lui.

—Et Malfoy? Ron d'accord, mais l'autre fouine…

—Tu en es encore à le soupçonner d'être un Mangemort?

—Je ne sais pas, mais en quoi ce crétin mérite de voyager dans le temps plus que nous?

—Nous ne le connaissons pas bien…je sais, moi aussi je le trouve infect, mais, on ne sait peut-être pas tout….

La porte grinça. Evidemment, à force de parler à voix haute, ils s'étaient peut-être fait remarquer.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que moi et je ne vous dénoncerai pas, dit la voix de Slughorn.

Le Maître des Potions sortit de la pénombre et leur adressa un regard bienveillant.

—J'aurais du me douter que ceci adviendrait…

—Qu'y a-t-il, professeur?

—Je…je vous demande pardon, Miss Granger, pardon de vous avoir menti à propos du docteur et de la mythomanie de votre ami Romuald.

—Vous saviez?

—Disons que j'avais entendu parler de lui, mais que je n'y croyais moi-même qu'à moitié, c'était une légende impossible, comme les _Contes de Beedle le Barde _qu'on raconte aux petits sorciers avant de les mettre au lit, mais…

Slughorn s'assit à une chaise libre et regarda ses deux élèves d'un air grave.

—Le docteur est un être dangereux. La légende raconte qu'il sème la Mort sur son passage, et que les jeunes gens qu'il embarque dans son vaisseau trouvent tous un sort funeste…J'ai bien peur que votre ami ne mesure pas cela. Oh…j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit vraiment mythomane, mais hélas…Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous expliquer cela en détails…

Tous trois se levèrent.

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger venaient de signer leur arrêt de mort, dans la bibliothèque.

On ne se méfie jamais assez des bibliothèques.

wWw

Gwendolyn grimaça.

—River, s'il te plait, arrête de bouger la tête…

—Désolée…

—Comment veux-tu que je te dessine si tu n'arrêtes pas de remuer, hein?

Alice et Hazel étaient désormais mortes. Ces deux identités d'emprunt ne serviraient donc plus à rien à leurs propriétaires qui devraient trouver d'autres pseudonymes si elles voulaient encore s'amuser à se faire brûler. Alice redevenue Gwendolyn était occupée à tirer le portrait à Hazel redevenue River avec un morceau de charbon qui lui servait de fusain sur un parchemin, pendant qu'une soupe de légumes bouillonnait dans un chaudron. Il était bientôt midi et River n'était pas un modèle très sage —comme si elle avait un jour été une personne modèle ou sage!

—Mais oui, il va venir! lui dit Gwendolyn, ne sois pas si agitée!

—Oui, mais…

—Bon, j'abandonne…tu bouges trop…oh, la soupe est prête…

—Il y a quoi dedans?

—Oh, plein de choses: des navets, des poireaux, du chou, des haricots…

—Oh, non, pas des haricots!

—Ah…je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être difficile avec la nourriture.

—Les haricots, c'est le Mal! assura River avec un grand sérieux, je préférerais avoir des bâtonnets de poisson à la sauce anglaise!

—Des quoi? C'est encore un plat originaire du futur?

—Oui, c'est ça…ah, les légumes, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ces horreurs au point des les agrandir avec des sorts et des potions…oh…Gwen, tu entends?

_Vworp vworp vworp…_

—Quel est ce son étrange? On dirait un…un je ne sais pas quoi!

—C'est lui, dit River en se levant et en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, je reconnaîtrais ce son entre mille…oh, il a encore oublié de desserrer les freins pour atterrir!

_Vworp vworp vworp…_

Devant leurs yeux émerveillés, le TARDIS se matérialisa petit à petit. Le cœur de River battait sacrément vite quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et manqua l'infarctus quand elle vit l'homme qui en sortit.

—Qui êtes-vous?

—Je suis le docteur.

—Bien sûr... la régénération…numéro 10, c'est ça?

—Ouais! Hum…vous étiez, je crois, moins jeune la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Pr Song…enfin, la dernière fois que _je_ vous ai vue, plus précisément…

Ron et Draco sortirent du TARDIS, River les regarda sans quitter son air étonné pendant que Gwendolyn qui ne devait rien y comprendre observait la scène d'un air amusé.

—Docteur, c'est qui elle? souffla Ron.

—Et bien…c'est…compliqué…

—Ravi de vous connaître, Compliqué.

—Ron…

—Je l'ai fait exprès!

—C'est ça, railla Draco.

—Elle s'appelle River Song, reprit le docteur, elle voyage dans le temps elle aussi, mais comme nous nous croisons dans le désordre, à chacune de nos rencontres, j'ai vécu avec elle des choses qu'elle n'a pas vécues et vice et versa…je ne sais pas du tout comment _elle_ m'a rencontré, mais moi _je_ l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques temps, et elle était plus âgée que maintenant…

—Ah ouais, c'est compliqué.

—C'est la deuxième fois que je vous rencontre dans ma ligne de temps personnelle, et la première fois, vous étiez beaucoup plus âgée et vous étiez archéologue…

—Je suis déjà archéologue, et c'est la première fois que je te rencontre avec cette tête-là…

—Ah, c'est quelqu'un qui voyagera avec une de vos incarnations futures! comprit Draco.

—Oui, dit River avec un sourire triste, tu es le docteur mais…tu n'es pas…

— Pas _votre_ docteur.

— Quand je t'ai envoyé ce message, je croyais que tu serais lui quand tu viendrais…j'ai du me tromper…

—Le message est arrivé trop tôt pour la deuxième fois.

—Non, la première!

—Vous êtes allée à Poudlard pour gribouiller dans un livre…

—Ah bon? J'ai fait ça, moi?

—Hum…vous allez le faire.

—Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose, mets-toi à l'aise, Gwen a fait de la soupe.

River fila dans la cabane en bois qu'elle partageait avec Gwendolyn. Celle-ci leur proposa poliment de partager un bol de soupe.

River revint avec un livre alors que le docteur s'apprêtait à avaler…

—…un haricot! s'horrifia River.

—Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les haricots?

—Euh…tu as bien changé…

—Je _vais_ bien changer.

—Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as sans doute pas encore compris que les haricots étaient maléfiques.

—Elle était aussi plus mature la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, confia le docteur à ses deux compagnons.

—Ron et Draco, c'est ça? reprit River en feuilletant son livre sans faire attention à la remarque sur sa maturité.

—Il est bizarre, ce carnet, la couverture ressemble au TARDIS.

—Oh, dit River, je comprends maintenant, ces deux pages étaient collées ensemble par une substance qui d'après la couleur m'a tout l'air d'être de la sauce anglaise séchée…voilà…elles sont décollées…donc, tu ne t'es pas régénéré juste après Donna Noble comme je le pensais, il y a d'abord eu ce type que tu as cru être toi et sa compagne Rosita, puis Lady Christina de Souza la voleuse, puis, cette histoire avec les pionniers de Mars…et voilà, Ron et Draco, c'était toujours avec ta dixième incarnation…Des sorciers de Poudlard…et cette femme qui a un lien avec la Nébuleuse de l'Aurore dans le Macrovers…

—Microvers!

—Tu as une sale écriture, Sweetie! On dirait vraiment un «a»…

Gwendolyn se mit à rire doucement.

—Au fait, je ne vous ai pas présenté ma grande amie, Gwendolyn, dite la Fantasque!

—Oh, on vous a étudiée en Histoire de la Magie, s'exclama Ron, le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme!

—«La Fantasque»? s'étonna Gwendolyn.

—Oh, j'ai encore spoiler…

—Je vais marquer l'Histoire?

—Ouais, dit Ron, _« Gwendolyn la Fantasque aimait tellement être brûlée vive qu'elle s'est arrangée pour être capturée sous cinquante-sept déguisements différents. »…_

—Mais pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici, demanda le docteur à River.

—Tu es bien pressé pour un Seigneur du Temps, Sweetie…

—Oh, et s'il vous plait, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas votre amoureux!

River fit la moue et se leva à nouveau. Cette fois, elle revint de la cabane avec un accessoire qu'elle plaça devant le cou du docteur.

—Ça ne te va pas du tout, soupira-t-elle.

—Pourquoi tu veux que je mette un nœud papillon?

—Parce que tu trouves ça cool.

—Pas vraiment…et puis, c'est anachronique!

—C'est ça, anachronique, alors qu'en ce moment, tu portes des Converse…tiens, elles ne sont pas si sales et déglinguées que celles que j'ai vues dans la garde-robe du TARDIS…moi qui croyais que tu les avais piquées à Kurt Cobain…Bon, tu n'es définitivement pas un docteur à nœud pap.

—Mes deuxième et troisième incarnations aimaient les nœuds pap aussi.

—Mais pas celle que j'ai devant moi. Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui vais le porter.

Et sur ces mots, River Song accrocha l'accessoire au col de sa robe médiévale et déclara avec un sourire:

—Bow ties are cool!

wWw

Violette pleurait, et croyez-moi, dans son cas ça voulait tout dire, car elle avait trois yeux…

Elle ignorait pourquoi cette chose atroce lui était arrivée, elle qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche…Elle cueillait tranquillement des fleurs dans la forêt en chantonnant quand tout à coup, _c'était arrivé_. Personne n'avait jamais voulu croire qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Les gens du village n'avaient trouvé qu'une seule explication possible au fait qu'un troisième œil lui avait poussé en plein milieu du front : c'était une sorcière. Et on allait la brûler pour ça.

Tout comme bien d'autres avant elle, et bien d'autres après elle.

wWw

—Ron, s'il te plait, tu peux aller chercher de l'eau au puits au fond de mon jardin? demanda Gwendolyn.

Le rouquin sourit et se leva, passant derrière la cabane en bois.

—Encore une rousse…, dit le docteur en regardant la sorcière, je croise souvent des roux et des rousses en ce moment, je me demande même si ça n'est pas un signe quelconque…

—Ah bon? fit malicieusement River.

—Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec vous, par hasard?

—Bof…, répondit-elle.

—J'étais avec Donna Noble quand je vous ai rencontrée…et cette fois il y a Ron et Gwendolyn…il y a-t-il un roux ou une rousse impliqué dans ce que vous êtes pour moi?

—Spoilers!

—J'étais sûr que vous alliez dire ça.

—Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais plutôt des blonds platine…

Draco lui adressa un regard courroucé.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que je vais le trahir? Le tuer? Vous me prenez pour qui?

—Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi, répliqua River.

—Et puis de toute façon, la seule personne que j'aie embarqué dans le TARDIS qui ait jamais eu l'intention de me poignarder dans le dos, c'était Turlough, roux. Et c'était moi qui était blond à l'époque. D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une table où Gwendolyn avait disposé des légumes.

—River…vous dites que je ne suis pas _votre_ docteur…

—Oui, je suis désolée, mais le mien, c'est le onzième.

—Oui, et bien, le mien, c'est le cinquième.

—Quoi ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu as un «toi» préféré?

—Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas? répliqua le Seigneur du Temps en reprenant place sur sa chaise après avoir épinglé au rebord de sa veste ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la table, à savoir une branche de céleri.

—Tu comptes aller te promener comme ça, avec un légume?

—Aussi longtemps que vous porterez ce nœud papillon.

—Je vois…je trouve ce nouveau jeu amusant. Je suis le onzième, tu es le cinquième!

—Très intéressant, dit Draco qui n'était pas du tout intéressé, mais il revient quand, Ron? Il lui faut trois plombes pour remplir un seau d'eau à cet abruti?

A vrai dire, au même moment, Ron était en train de remonter le seau en sifflotant distraitement. Il était sur le point de retourner auprès des autres quand il aperçut quelque chose de désagréable courir sur le bord de pierre.

—Des araignées, grimaça-t-il, oh, dégagez, sales bêtes, j'ai visité l'appareil digestif d'un serpent géant, vous n'êtes pas très terrifiantes en compar…

Ce n'était pas des araignées. Les araignées, ça ne volait pas.

Ron regarda de plus près. C'était des yeux, des yeux humains qui utilisaient leurs cils pour trottiner comme des insectes sur leurs pattes, avant de s'envoler par on ne sait quel miracle.

—Hem…bonjour? hasarda le rouquin, vous venez de quelle planète?

Les yeux se mirent à voler autour de lui. C'était un spectacle plutôt joli, mais quand même un peu inquiétant.

—Je suis un ami, crut bon de dire Ron qui avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne montrer aucune hostilité face à un phénomène de ce genre.

Un œil s'approcha de lui et il tendit le doigt pour que l'organe vienne s'y poser, battant sa paupière comme une aile de papillon.

—Si tu étais une bouche, je te demanderais de me dire comment tu t'appelles…

Il retourna sa main et l'œil vint se déposer dans sa paume. Il ressentit comme un pincement.

—Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ron constata alors que l'œil s'était intégré à sa paume, comme s'il y avait poussé de manière tout à fait normale.

—Eh, mais…méchant, le nœil, t'aurais pu me demander si j'étais d'accord pour te servir de moi comme hôte!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco, le docteur, River et Gwendolyn ouïrent le cri délicat de détresse de Ron:

—Nom d'un macchabée pourri, foutez-moi la paix, petites salopperies!

Ils accoururent aussitôt. Pour ensuite reculer de quelques pas en surprenant la scène. Des dizaines d'yeux flottants tournoyaient autour de Ron alors qu'une autre dizaine de leurs congénères s'étaient fixés sur le jeune-homme, collés sur ses bras, son visage, son cou, et chaque parcelle de peau visible.

—Par Merlin, murmura Gwendolyn.

—Draco…Docteur…, gémit Ron, je suis attaqué par….pourquoi vous portez un céleri?

—Ron, ne bouge pas, nous allons trouver une solution! cria le Gallifréen, allez, concentre-toi, je suis sûr que tu peux parvenir à les repousser…

—Mais comment?

—Avec le tournevis, suggéra Draco.

—Ma cinquième incarnation n'utilisait plus de tournevis. Il avait été détruit par un Terilaptil et…

River perdit patience, elle fondit sur le Seigneur du Temps en imitant la démarche de sa onzième génération et attrapa l'outil sonique dans sa poche. Elle le dirigea alors sur Ron et l'actionna.

—Aaaaah! hurla le rouquin.

La technique s'avéra cependant efficace, les yeux s'envolèrent et quittèrent leur victime, fuyant vers les bois avoisinant la cabane.

—Et voilà, jubila River, sonic screwdrivers are cool! Et même si c'est le modèle qui fait de la lumière bleue, je le garde, puisque tu as décidé de t'en passer.

—Je n'en ai pas besoin, répliqua le docteur.

—Néanmoins, c'est moi qui ai sauvé Ron.

—Ah oui? Regarde-le.

River se tourna vers le rouquin et réprima un cri. Ron, qui se demandait pourquoi son champ visuel était soudain réduit de moitié, passa ses doigts sous son arcade sourcilière droite, et sentit avec horreur qu'il n'y avait plus que de la peau là où devrait être son œil.

—Ils lui en ont volé un, murmura Draco.

wWw

Le docteur fouilla dans une de ses poches et dénicha un cache-œil.

—Ça appartenait à un pirate, je présume? dit Ron en s'emparant de l'objet.

—J'en ai un autre, si celui-là ne te plait pas, mais il est rose avec des motifs de marguerites.

—Ça ira, ce modèle noir me convient très bien.

Ron revêtit le cache-œil.

—Il vaut mieux que tu racontes que tu es borgne, assura Gwendolyn, les Moldus t'enverraient au bûcher s'ils apprenaient la vérité…

—Le bûcher n'est pas un problème, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir…le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme…

—C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

—Ah?

—Il se passe des choses étranges au village depuis quelques temps, expliqua River.

—Nous y voilà, dit le docteur, c'est pour ça que j'ai été _hello-sweetieé_?

—Deux docteurs ont plus d'idées qu'un seul.

—Ils vont vraiment jouer à ça jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte? maugréa Ron.

—J'en ai peur, répondit Draco. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va retrouver ton œil.

—Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, en fait?

—En fait…, commencèrent le docteur et River à l'unisson, en fait, tu…

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se toisèrent l'air de dire «C'est moi qui parle en premier!».

—En fait, reprit River, ce sont des créatures capables de transmettre l'impulsion de la vie. En pénétrant ton organisme, ils y ont inséré leur ADN pour faire naître de nouveaux individus en utilisant ta matière organique —tes yeux, en l'occurrence. C'est en fait leur mode de reproduction.

—Vous voulez dire qu'ils m'ont fait un gosse, et que le gosse, c'est mon œil?

—Félicitations, Weasley, tu es papa! Oh, j'ai faim, quelqu'un aurait des fish sticks?

River regardait l'assemblée avec un air tellement affamé que Draco décida de transformer les légumes restant en poisson pané.

—Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe au village? demanda le docteur.

—Des gens se retrouvent comme Ron avec des yeux en trop ou en moins, dit Gwendolyn, ils se font tous accuser de sorcellerie, mais nous l'avons vu, ils n'y sont pour rien, ce sont les Yeux qui se servent d'eux.

—Mais dans quel but? lança River en saisissant un bâtonnet de poisson, Ils veulent se multiplier, mais pourquoi? —elle se plaça face à Ron pour le fixer de manière inquiétante— repeupler leur espèce? Dans ce cas, ils n'ont pas le droit de cultiver une planète de niveau 5! —elle s'approcha de Draco et le fixa de la même manière en trempant le bâtonnet dans le bol de crème qu'il lui tendait— ou alors ils ont un plan plus complexe et cette reproduction n'est que la première phase! —elle changea de cible et toisa Gwendolyn en la menaçant avec de la nourriture —si ça se trouve, ce sont des soldats qui projettent une invasion! — et enfin, elle se tourna vers le docteur en tenant son visage à trois centimètres du sien —ou alors, ils sont peut-être simplement perdus et à la recherche d'une aide!

Elle conclut en mordant son bâtonnet nappé de sauce anglaise sans rompre le contact visuel avec le Gallifréen.

—Qu'en déduis-tu?

—Que ma onzième incarnation parle la bouche pleine. Ce n'est pas très élégant, répondit le docteur en retroussant son nez.

wWw

—Tiens, c'est amusant, s'exclama Gwendolyn, ma grand-tante Lorelei avait un sac plus grand à l'intérieur, un peu comme ça…

Ils avaient rejoint le TARDIS dans le but d'y chercher tout objet qui pourrait se révéler utile pour résoudre leur problème oculaire.

—Les sorciers ne sont pas faciles à impressionner, soupira River, et ils confondent la compression dimensionnelle avec un sortilège…

—Oui, lui répondit le docteur en fouillant un tiroir, les deux miens m'ont aussi fait le coup, Ron avait comparé mon TARDIS à une tente de camping sorcière…Mais on peut quand même subjuguer un sorcier, il suffit de leur montrer quelque chose de suffisamment subjuguant. Par exemple, en les amenant sur Nouvelle Terre, les hommes-chats, ça c'est subjuguant…même si, depuis, ils l'appellent «la Planète McGonagall»…

—Et tu as trouvé quelque chose de subjuguant dans ce tiroir?

—Oui.

—Vas-y, subjugue-moi, docteur!

—Un trombone!

—Ah…je ne crois pas que ça me subjugue vraiment…

—Mais c'est bien les trombones!

—Cette cinquième incarnation, en fait, c'était McGyver…

Soudain, une voix fluette se fit entendre:

—Miss Gwendolyn, vous êtes là?

Ils se raidirent, mais Gwendolyn les apaisa.

—Ce n'est rien, c'est un gamin du village, leur dit-elle avant de sortir du TARDIS.

Elle s'aventura au-dehors et trouva le garçon près de son potager.

—Bonjour Edwin, tu veux encore quelques légumes?

—Oui, mademoiselle, ma famille a faim et nous n'avons pas d'argent…

—Je sais bien, j'accepterai toujours de partager mes biens avec ceux qui en ont besoin. Viens.

Elle s'agenouilla vers un plant de choux.

—Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous donner cette fois…un chou ou alors…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, remarquant l'éclat du fer à deux centimètres de son visage. En levant les yeux, elle vit qu'ils étaient encerclés par des inquisiteurs accompagnés de quelques villageois.

—C'est elle, la sorcière! dit Edwin.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

—Alors, ribaude du Malin, c'est toi qui es responsable de tous nos malheurs?

—Mais enfin, je…

Gwendolyn regarda Edwin qui avait l'air désolé, mais dont la faim avait conduit à la délation. Certes, elle aimait être démasquée pour être brûlée, mais d'habitude, c'était elle qui organisait ses propres captures. Cette fois, la situation lui échappait et elle détestait ça.

—Je suis innocente! plaida-t-elle.

—Tes légumes sont anormalement gros, sorcière! dit l'un des inquisiteurs.

—La terre ici est riche et fertile, et j'en prends grand soin!

—Sorcellerie! Tu chantes des incantations maléfiques pour les faire grandir et concocter des phyltres diaboliques pendant que le village meurt de faim!

—Il y a aussi la petite maison bleue, glissa Edwin.

—La petite maison bleue?

Le garçonnet les mena au TARDIS, où Gwendolyn fut traînée de force.

—J'y ai entendu des voix.

—Des voix…il y a quelqu'un là-dedans?

Tous lorgnaient la cabine d'un air suspicieux ou effrayé.

—Seigneur…est-ce l'antre d'un démon?

—Elle héberge un démon?

—Bien sûr, c'est une sorcière, le diable est son amant!

—Regardez cette inscription, «Police Box», il s'agit sans doute d'une formule magique!

Avec la soudaineté d'un claquement de doigts, la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et River en sortit, affichant une expression de défit.

—Alors les gars, on se calme! clama-t-elle, je sais que voir des haricots géants vous contrarie, c'est normal de se méfier des haricots, qui ne se méfierait pas d'un haricot? _Bad bad beans!_

Les inquisiteurs la regardaient comme si elle leur parlait en troll, et elle ne quittait pas son sourire. Edwin s'éloigna dès qu'elle approcha et tira la tunique d'un inquisiteur.

—J'ai aussi entendu des voix d'hommes, souffla-t-il.

—Des hommes?

A l'intérieur du TARDIS, Ron l'entendit et décida d'imiter River. Mais Draco le retint, à son grand étonnement.

—Et s'ils voient ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? Laisse-moi y aller.

Il se précipita au dehors.

—Mais…il s'inquiète pour moi?

—Il y a-t-il vraiment de quoi être étonné? dit le docteur en haussant les épaules.

Draco fit son apparition au milieu d'un paquet de Moldus sur le qui-vive.

—Un blondin…Que faisiez-vous dans cette maison satanique avec deux femmes?

—Tout ce qu'un homme aimerait que deux femmes lui fassent, répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois et en passant ses mains sur les épaules des deux filles, et je les paie pour ça.

River et Gwendolyn échangèrent un regard, histoire de décider si elles allaient tuer Draco pour ça, ou tout simplement l'émasculer.

—Ce sont des catins?

—Et très douées.

—Ce sont des sorcières!

—Et lui, c'est un démon! Saisissez-les, ils seront brûlés!

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur Ron, qui se plaça devant les trois autres et lorgna les inquisiteurs de son seul œil en montrant ses poings serrés.

—Ma troisième catin, expliqua Draco en reprenant place devant le rouquin, Je suis très exigeant.

La main de Ron fut rapide et s'abattit sur le postérieur de Draco.

—Tu…tu m'as donné une fessée?

—Je ne suis pas ta catin!

—Pourquoi t'es pas resté à l'intérieur, boulet?

—C'est celui qui le dit qui y est!

—Dis donc, le borgne, d'où te viens cette blessure?

—Conjonctivite aigüe, d'autres questions?

Le cercle se resserra autour d'eux. Ils les menaçaient, mais en même temps poussaient des rires goguenards, et quelque peu vicieux quand ils étaient adressés aux filles. Un des villageois s'approcha de Gwendolyn et voulut lui aussi administrer une fessée.

—_Sorcière, sorcière, prends garde à ton derrière!_ chanta-t-il d'un ton cruel et jubilatoire.

Elle recula, mais il la rattrapa par le poignet.

—_Sorcière, sorcière…_

Un Œil apparut et vola vers le malotru, comme pour défendre Gwendolyn. Villageois et inquisiteurs étaient médusés devant le phénomène. Celui que l'Œil avait pris pour cible se baissa pour l'éviter, mais d'autres Yeux apparurent et la panique s'installa progressivement.

—Magie noire!

—Sorcellerie!

—Putain, sont trop chiants, ces Moldus! se plaignait Draco en tentant d'esquiver les Yeux.

—Mais d'où peuvent bien venir ces machins?

—Arrêtez les sorciers, ils nous jettent un sort!

Des torches furent allumées, dans le but d'éloigner voir de cramer les Yeux.

—On n'est pas des sorciers, plaidait Draco devant les accusations qui fusaient toujours vers eux.

—C'est vrai, dit Ron, on est…

Les deux garçons se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

—Mais…euh…on est débiles ou quoi?

—Je me faisais la même réflexion.

Et se tournant vers les Moldus belliqueux, ils les regardèrent d'un air feignant la malveillance en brandissant leurs baguettes.

—Vous avez raison, dit Draco, nous sommes des sorciers, _stupéfix!_

—_Stupéfix_! renchérit Ron.

Gwendolyn se joignit à eux, et après avoir laissé les Moldus japper de frayeur pendant trois secondes, ils les figèrent jusqu'à ce que tous ressemblent aux statues du Musée des Postures Grotesques de la Planète Tekton. Pendant ce temps-là, River brandissait le tournevis en marche pour calmer les Yeux.

—On leur lavera la mémoire plus tard, dit Gwendolyn.

Elle leva sa baguette vers Edwin, mais son cœur se serra en voyant le regard éploré du gosse.

—Je vous demande pardooooon!

Elle rangea son outil de sorcellerie et se précipita sur Edwin pour le serrer dans ses bras pour qu'il y pleure à chaudes larmes, alors que les Yeux s'éloignaient.

—Je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas…

—Je sais, mon petit.

—Ils s'en vont, dit River avec satisfaction, Oh…Gwen, attention, il en reste un!

Gwendolyn leva les yeux, hélas trop tard, vers celui qui s'approchait d'elle pour se poser sur son front. Par chance, l'étrange globe volant fut arrêté dans sa course et projeté quelques mètres plus loin par un objet contondant qui s'était interposé sur sa trajectoire pour le frapper. Le docteur se tenait près de la sorcière et le petit Moldu enlacés, fier de son lancé de Nœil.

—Oh, désolé d'avoir manqué la bagarre, mais je ne rappelais plus où je l'avais rangée, j'ai fouillé presque tout le TARDIS pour la retrouver…ma bonne vieille batte de criquet! dit-il joyeusement en caressant amoureusement l'objet.

River lui jeta un regard, puis en revint à l'endroit où l'Œil assommé avait atterri. Le docteur s'agenouilla vers Edwin.

—Eh…hello, comment tu t'appelles?

Le marmot hoqueta et cacha son visage contre Gwendolyn.

—Mais…n'aies pas peur, je suis gentil, tu n'as rien à craindre!

—Ce sont tes sourcils qui lui font peur, déclara River en revenant en tenant l'Œil dans ses mains en coupe.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes sourcils?

—Hum…ils sont suspects, surtout le gauche.

—Mais…oooh! Allez, Edwin, c'est ça? Je suis le docteur, hello!

—Je crois que vous empirez les choses, remarqua Gwendolyn, mais ça irait sans doute mieux si vous lâchiez cette euh…batte?

—Enfin, on a capturé l'ennemi, dit Draco.

—Ouais, allons au TARDIS l'examiner.

—Peut-être que c'est le tien, dit Draco à Ron, enfin, espérons-le, on pourra peut-être te le remettre.

—Mouais…je sais pas, avec ce que le docteur lui a mis, il va être au beurre noir.

wWw

Au fond de la forêt, les Yeux se préparaient. Ils étaient sur le qui-vive.

L'ennemi les avait repérés et s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à les attaquer. Ils n'étaient plus en sûreté à présent. Ils se posaient sur les feuilles des arbres, la cachette n'était pas mauvaise et fournissait également un poste de surveillance. Cela leur permettrait peut-être d'épier les environs, et de se lancer à l'assaut de l'ennemi avant que celui ne le fasse pas. C'était la loi de la jungle!

C'était ça où fuir.

Le vent soufflait dans la nuit, quelques rayons de lune perçaient à peine et ne laissaient voir que des ombres terrifiantes. Et puis, ce bruit, on s'approchait…

On les avait découverts, on était en train de comprendre d'où ils venaient, ce qu'ils étaient. Il allait falloir riposter.

Ou prendre la tangente.

Ça valait mieux.

wWw

—Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gwendolyn en regardant avec curiosité le scanner de River.

—Un peu de patience.

Edwin était impressionné et n'osait piper mot, il se contentait de s'agripper à la robe de Gwendolyn comme si elle était sa mère.

—Ce n'est pas mon œil en tous cas, dit Ron, il est vert, on dirait qu'il est à Harry.

—Oh…Potter se faisant arracher les yeux, geignit Draco avec volupté, quelle douce idée, oh ouiiii…

—Mais faut te faire soigner, dit Ron en le regardant de travers, pourquoi tu le hais autant? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

—Il est responsable de tous mes malheurs!

—N'importe quoi! Tu sais, Harry est peut-être l'ennemi juré du boss de ton abruti de géniteur, mais c'est pas sa faute si la moitié du monde magique veut le tuer environ toutes les deux secondes!

—Parle pas de mon père comme ça!

—Tu veux dire «Lulu le taulard», là, son fric chéri lui sert plus à rien!

—T'es jaloux parce qu'on est les plus riches, en fait!

—Oh, ça suffit! intervint le docteur, —il y a des fois où j'ai envie de les jeter dans le vide intersidéral quand ils font ça, confia-t-il en aparté— et puis Draco, tu n'es pas le plus riche, non, ça c'est l'Oncle Picsou.

—L'oncle Picsou? fit River en levant un sourcil, les sorciers comprennent ce genre de références?

—Non, et ça leur apprendra à ne pas être subjugués par le TARDIS plus grand à l'intérieur.

—Ah…bon, l'analyse a un résultat.

—Et c'est quoi, cet Œil?

—Ça s'appelle un Matis, et c'est en fait une seule créature composée de milliers d'yeux sensibles à la musicalité.

—La musicalité?

—Ce Moldu qui m'a mis la main aux fesses chantait juste avant que les Yeux n'arrivent, dit Gwendolyn.

—Edwin jaillit d'entre les plis de sa jupe et murmura:

—Tous les gens qu'on a brûlé à causes de leurs yeux, eux aussi ils racontaient qu'ils chantaient quand ça arrivait…

—Oui, exactem…, commença le docteur avant de se rendre compte que le simple fait de parler incitait le moutard à s'immerger à nouveau dans les jupes de sa mère temporaire.

—Et toi, Ron? questionna River, tu chantais quand tu as été attaqué?

—Non mais…je crois que je sifflais…vous savez, je remontais le seau du puits et comme ça, quand on fait une corvée de ce genre…

—On sifflote, on fredonne distraitement, compléta le docteur, la musique, c'est donc leur langage? Ou encore leur façon de vivre?

Il tira ses lunettes de sa poche et les revêtit pour examiner le Matis.

—Et comme par hasard, je tombe sur vous, River _Song_…la musique…non, la _musicalité_.

—Et c'est quoi la différence? demanda Ron.

—Eh bien, la musicalité, c'est le fait d'être…musical…

—Ça nous avance beaucoup.

—Rhaaa, fit River, à quoi ressemble un code basé sur le fait d'être musical ? Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis…, ajouta-t-elle en plissant ses yeux et en se massant les tempes.

—Les gens qui chantent en travaillant sont heureux, glissa la petite voix d'Edwin.

Il émergea à nouveau de la robe de Gwendolyn, sentant les regards converger vers lui. Il y eut un moment de silence, et puis le docteur renvoya Edwin dans sa cachette en vociférant d'exultation.

—Mais oui! C'est exactement ça! Des chansons joyeuses…des sifflotements gais…des mélodies…en majeur!

—J'ai compris, dit River, tout aussi enthousiaste, les accords majeurs donnent une impression de bien-être et les accords mineurs suscitent un sentiment de malaise!

—Si on mélange tous les accords majeurs, cela produit un son proche de la voix humanoïde articulée, et notre cerveau est conforté par le bien-être car il se sent en terrain familier!

—Les plus grands compositeurs jouent sur l'alternance de passages en mineur et en majeur pour créer des variations d'émotions chez l'auditeur et toucher son âme!

—Avec les Matis, cela doit marcher à plus grande échelle: les intervalles majeurs les attirent et les rendent heureux, ce qui leur permet de se reproduire. Les intervalles mineurs les repoussent!

—Quelle belle paire de génies, susurra Draco, amusé.

—Je parie que le tournevis sonique fait du mineur! dit Gwendolyn.

—Ah, parce que ce son qu'il fait, là, «pfioupfioupfioupfioupfiouw», c'est supposé être harmonieux? dit Ron en mimant le tournevis en action avec sa main.

—Nan, ça m'étonnerait, c'est juste un son non-mélodique, ils doivent effectivement détester ça.

—Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ça, des chansons gaies ou tristes?

—Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de la savoir, dit le docteur.

—Tu n'as pas intérêt à chanter le générique de _La bande à Picsou_, le prévint River.

—Je comptais siffler…

Le Gallifréen s'approcha de l'Œil et siffla deux notes, une tierce majeure. Le Matis sembla se réveiller et battre de la paupière. Le docteur répéta l'expérience plusieurs fois, et la créature sembla reprendre de l'énergie à chaque accord, et recommença à voler, parcourant joyeusement l'espace au-dessus de la console du TARDIS.

—Hé hé, ça marche!

—Il ne va pas nous attaquer?

—Pour l'instant, on ne dirait pas qu'il est hostile.

Ils le regardèrent voleter quelques instants, laissant même échapper quelques éclats de rire. C'était encore une créature de plus. Une petite merveille qui tournait autour de leurs têtes.

—Essayons en mineur à présent.

Dès le premier accord, le Matis parut faiblir, comme s'il battait de l'aile. Quelques tierces de plus et il dégringolait, cherchant une sortie pour fuir maladroitement.

—On dirait qu'on lui fait du mal.

Dans les jupes de Gwendolyn, Edwin se blottissait et serrait les dents.

—Arrêtez, gémit-il.

—On dirait qu'il veut sortir…

—On devrait le laisser faire…et le suivre.

—Le suivre?

—Oui, et voir où il va.

—Si on le suit, on va tomber sur ses copains, car il va sans doute les rejoindre!

—C'était bien ça l'idée.

wWw

La nuit était à présent tombée, les seules lumières étaient celles des étoiles et de la lune, ainsi qu'au loin les feux du village. River et Gwendolyn pensèrent à celui où elles avaient brûlé la veille sous un déguisement.

Ils marchaient en silence sur les sentiers de terre qui s'enfonçaient au plus profond de la forêt. Edwin ne semblait pas effrayé, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un enfant de cet âge qui devait encore croire au Grand Méchant Loup. Gwendolyn y songeait: le petit garçon agissait de manière étrange depuis peu, malgré toute sa compassion, elle avait encore du mal à croire à sa trahison, puis à son retour de leur côté. Comme si Edwin n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Néanmoins, elle savait ce qu'on était capable de faire sous l'effet de la peur, et c'était ainsi qu'elle se l'expliquait.

Bientôt, l'épaisseur des feuillages au-dessus de leurs têtes ne leur permirent plus d'apercevoir les lumières du ciel. Ils devaient s'éclairer eux-mêmes, mais plutôt que d'utiliser le sortilège Lumos, ce qui leur aurait créé des problèmes en cas d'une rencontre —aussi improbable soit-elle— avec un Moldu, ils avaient préférés récupérer les torches des inquisiteurs qu'ils avaient relâchés loin de la cabane de Gwendolyn après avoir soigneusement modifié leur mémoire.

—Vous savez tous chanter, au cas où? demanda le docteur.

—Non, dit River, mais je sais jouer de l'ocarina.

—Vous avez un ocarina sur vous?

—Oui.

—Qui vous l'a donné? La princesse Zelda?

—Mais non, je l'ai acheté dans une colonie terrienne sur une planète lointaine.

—…

—D'accord, je l'ai volé.

—Et vous, Gwendolyn?

—Je sais chanter. Et Edwin aussi.

—Ron?

—Je suis pas sûr de chanter juste, donc, je vais continuer à siffler.

—Draco?

—J'ai trouvé une flûte dans le TARDIS, je sais pas en jouer, mais je sais faire un accord majeur ou mineur. Et vous, docteur?

—Moi? J'ai ça.

—C'est quoi ça? Un instrument alien?

—Oui. Il suffit de le caresser délicatement du bout des doigts pour en jouer. Ecoutez…

—Oh, c'est joli…

—Je l'ai piqué sur la Base 51 quand Henry Von Statten avait le dos tourné. C'était lors de ma neuvième incarnation, Von Statten avait un Dalek prisonnier qu'il torturait dans sa base…et il a voulu m'étudier quand il a compris que j'étais un alien aussi…et puis, il y avait…

—C'est une belle mélodie, coupa River.

Le docteur s'arrêta de jouer, comme sorti d'une soudaine torpeur.

—Belle mais très triste. Comment ça s'appelle?

Il la regarda d'une manière énigmatique mais mélancolique.

—Je l'ai intitulée _Doomsday_.

Le silence se fit. Ils continuèrent à marcher. Le Matis caracolait devant eux. Il semblait savoir où il devait les mener. Jusqu'au moment où il disparut derrière un buisson.

—Ben, où il est passé? demanda Ron.

—Nous sommes probablement arrivés, répondit le docteur.

—Arrivés où?

—Eh bien…nous allons tenter d'élucider ça…éteignez les torches...Princesse Zelda?

—Oh, soupira River.

Elle saisit l'instrument et se mit à jouer un air joyeux. Tout à coup, un arbre immense qui se tenait devant eux sembla s'animer. A vrai dire, sur chaque feuille, un Œil s'ouvrit. Et voir un millier d'yeux apparaître sur des feuilles d'arbre avait quelque chose de particulièrement terrifiant.

—Oooh, magnifique!

—Flippant.

Certains Yeux clignaient, ce qui donnait la curieusement impression que l'arbre clignotait comme un néon fatigué.

—Ça, ce sont des créatures que les Anges Pleureurs ne doivent pas trop aimer, dit Ron.

—Une créature, rectifia le docteur, une seule.

—Pourquoi est-elle là? souffla River après avoir lâché son ocarina.

—Bonne question.

—Ils ne nous attaquent pas?

—Ils ont peur, gémit Edwin.

—Peur de quoi? De nous? Mais on est inoffensifs…n'est-ce pas?

La scène était calme, pas un bruit, pas même un bourdonnement d'insecte. Le calme avant la tempête. Définitivement, l'ambiance était trop légère.

—C'est calme.

—Trop calme…

Tout à coup, il y eut un froufrou de feuilles dans les buissons, un oiseau de nuit poussa un cri et s'envola. Le vent secoua l'arbre aux Yeux.

Tous s'étaient raidis. C'était dans les moments pareils qu'on savait que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose de probablement mauvais, et dont la nature encore inconnue paralysait sur place.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe? murmura Draco.

Un hibou ulula. Un rayon de lune fit une brève apparition entre deux feuillages, avant qu'un nuage ne le dissimule à nouveau.

—Je crois, dit le docteur à voix basse, je crois…que dans quelques secondes, nous seront tous en train de courir…très très vite…

Il y eut comme un raclement au loin. L'arbre clignotait de plus en plus.

—Ron…la vision binoculaire est ce qui permet à bon nombre de créatures de percevoir le relief…perception qui chez toi risque d'être perturbée si tu passes trop de temps avec un seul œil…alors fait attention quand tu cours…

—D'accord.

Le raclement se rapprochait. C'était comme le frottement de quelque chose d'immense contre le sol, arrachant terre et herbe, faisant trembler le sol. Ils retinrent leur souffle, comme si le bruit de leur respiration allait trahir leur présence. Gwendolyn attrapa la main d'Edwin qui lui sembla particulièrement tremblante. Draco avala une boule de salive.

Et là, ils l'entendirent. Un cri profond, grave, inhumain. Les Matis s'envolèrent subitement comme une nuée d'hirondelles effrayées et partirent loin, très loin, à toute vitesse.

—Je veux partir aussi! hurla Edwin en tirant sur la main de Gwendolyn.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ils nous ont laissé tranquilles!

—Ils ont peur, dit le docteur, mais pas de nous! Quand je vous dirai «courrez », courrez!

Le Seigneur du Temps se précipita dans un sentier noir. River fit un geste désespéré de la main, comme pour le retenir, mais il ne le vit même pas. Courant, il arriva en haut d'une butte et eut une vision floue et lointaine du problème. Dans le ciel, il y avait une image, confuse mais présente, où l'on percevait la forme d'un papillon bleu comme gravée sur la voûte.

Mais le danger direct venait des profondeurs de la forêt, cela avançait en mugissant et en fracassant les arbres. Il revint auprès des autres, alarmé.

—Courrez!

Abandonnant les torches, ils obéirent sans se retourner.

Sans même savoir ce qui les poursuivait, ils fuyaient, revenant sur leur pas. Gwendolyn tirait Edwin et Draco surveillait Ron de peur qu'il ne se prenne une branche basse dont il aurait mal évalué la distance relative.

—Alors? demanda River en haletant.

—Probablement magnifique, mais trop dangereux pour m'en approcher plus, lui répondit le docteur.

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire dans le noir.

La créature se rapprochait. Ron trébucha sur une racine.

—Avec des pieds pareils, on ne peut pas faire autrement, commenta Draco en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils ne résistèrent pas à la tentation de regarder par-dessus leur épaule.

Et ils _la_ virent.

—Par les glandes de Merlin…

—Ne trainez pas! les héla le docteur.

Le temps qu'ils passèrent à courir leur sembla infini. L'air froid s'insinuait dans leurs gorges, irritait leurs gosiers, leur pouls battait dans leur jugulaire. Le chemin leur parut plus long au retour qu'à l'aller.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la demeure de Gwendolyn et son potager.

—Super, haricots le retour, soupira River.

—Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, elle se dirige vers nous! Elle doit nous avoir sentis où quelque chose comme ça!

—Je l'ai vue, dit Draco.

—Moi aussi, dit Ron, comment une bestiole pareille, ça peut exister?

—Nous réglerons cette question plus tard, là, il faut trouver un moyen de lui échapper…

—Mais comment…

—Bah, on sait déjà qu'elle ne peut pas voler…il faudrait donc qu'on prenne de la hauteur…

—Ou plutôt, nous devrions l'attirer en haut, dit le docteur.

—Comment ça?

Il pointa son doigt vers le ciel.

—Mais…on dirait…c'était comme dans le Microvers! s'exclama Draco, Le maître avait créé des brèches dimensionnelles…Mais pourquoi il y en a-t-il une ici, dans _notre_ univers?

—Eh bien, dit le docteur, finalement, quand j'ai écrit «Macrovers» dans le carnet de River, ce n'était peut-être pas une erreur typographique…

Ladite River ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

—Tu penses que cette créature vient de là-haut? Qu'elle est tombée ?

—Exactement. Et nous allons la renvoyer là-bas.

—Tu as une idée? Parce que je ne vois pas trop comment nous pourrions soulever une limace géante de plusieurs tonnes!

—Que ferait le onzième docteur?

—Que ferait le cinquième?

—Trombone!

—Haricot!

—Eh, ça ira avec vos délires, les deux cinglés? protesta Draco en lorgnant la direction vers laquelle on pouvait voir l'énorme limace approcher de plus en plus.

Sans expliquer leur plan aux autres, River alla arracher un haricot dans le potager, et le docteur l'accrocha sous le rebord du TARDIS avec un trombone.

—Tout le monde à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il.

—A quoi vous jouez? s'exclama Draco alors que tous se ruaient dans le vaisseau.

—Et maintenant Gwen, il faut que tu jettes un sort à ce vilain haricot pour le faire pousser et grandir dans des proportions monstrueuses.

—Quoi? River, tu te sens bien?

—Très bien. Il faut que ça devienne un haricot géant, comme dans cette histoire avec le petit garçon qui s'appelle Jack. Utilise le sort avec lequel tu fais grossir des légumes, mais en plus fort.

—Ça ne marchera jamais.

Les yeux de la limace brillèrent non loin d'eux. Elle était maintenant assez proche pour qu'on entende les bruits visqueux et spongieux de sa bave qui engluait la végétation par marées.

—Ça ne marchera jamais, répéta Gwendolyn.

—On va vous aider! dit Ron, Draco?

—Oui, et on va utiliser les baguettes de Julia et Giani, elles peuvent augmenter la puissance.

—Ouais, bonne idée, à trois!

Un, deux, trois!

—_Amplificatum!_

—Geronimoooooo!

Alors que le monstre était à deux doigts de ses proies, le TARDIS décolla du sol, porté par un haricot géant qui émergeait des entrailles de la terre avec une vitesse incroyable. Le végétal poussait, robuste, et emmenait le vaisseau en ligne droite vers le ciel, en direction de la faille dimensionnelle. Agrippés à l'encadrement de la porte, les passagers avaient le visage fouetté par le vent. La limace sembla hésiter, puis, commença à grimper sur le haricot. Ils eurent l'impression d'être douchés quand ils passèrent la barrière des nuages.

Soudain, quelque chose sortit du matelas nébuleux à leur suite.

—Mais, ce sont les Matis! Pourquoi ils nous suivent?

—Ils viennent eux aussi de la brèche, et ils veulent rentrer chez eux, suggéra Edwin.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, ce qui effraya une fois de plus le gamin.

—Edwin…comment tu sais tout ça? Pourquoi as-tu peur? Peur de la limace mais aussi peur de moi? Tu crois que je suis une menace pour les Yeux parce que je viens d'un autre monde et que j'en sais trop?

—Laissez-le tranquille! cria Gwendolyn.

—Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Edwin!

—Arrêtez!

Sans écouter la sorcière, le docteur souleva la chemise du garçon.

—Mais…

Un Matis était ancré sur le ventre d'Edwin, juste au-dessus du nombril. L'enfant se mit à pleurer.

—C'est une seule créature, dit le Seigneur du Temps, ils ne veulent pas partir sans l'un des leurs.

—Ce qui veut dire que…

—Qu'ils chercheront à emmener Edwin avec eux.

—Il n'en est pas question! déclara Gwendolyn, il reste avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve sa mère!

—Edwin, reprit le docteur, c'est à cause de lui, c'est à cause de l'Œil? C'est lui qui t'a incité à nous dénoncer? Parce qu'ils avaient peur de moi?

—Elle se rapproche, annonça Ron.

En effet, la limace progressait sur le tronc du haricot, avec une vélocité inattendue de la part d'un gastéropode. Le TARDIS n'était cependant plus très loin de la porte dimensionnelle.

—Il faut que nous rentrions, dit le docteur, et qu'on referme la porte du vaisseau, une fois que la limace et le TARDIS seront au bord de la brèche, je nous téléporterai en bas alors qu'elle tombera dans son univers d'origine…

—Pas tout de suite, dit Gwendolyn, on doit d'abord régler un autre problème.

Les Matis encerclaient le TARDIS et volaient autour tout en montant avec lui. La limace progressait.

—Ils veulent Edwin.

—Moi aussi, je veux quelque chose, grommela Ron.

—Quoi?

—Ça!

Il désigna un des Yeux qui s'étaient approchés d'eux. Un Œil bleu azur, rond, aux cils invisibles car de couleur trop claire.

—C'est le tien?

—Oui, je le sens!

—Hey! Les Matis! hurla Draco, on vous rend votre copain si vous rendez son œil à Ron! Deal?

—Euh…tu crois qu'ils ont compris?

—Œil pour œil…

—Dent pour dent…la limace…vous croyez qu'elle veut nous manger?

—J'ai pas envie de le savoir!

Soudain, Gwendolyn se mit à chanter. Avec sa baguette, elle émettait des formes et des couleurs indistinctes, comme celles d'un tableau d'art abstrait. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient toujours projetés vers le ciel à toute vitesse, le temps sembla s'arrêter, on n'entendait plus que le vent et la voix de la sorcière rousse, une chanson sans paroles, ou avec des paroles dans une langue mystérieuse. Une mélodie faite d'une subtile alternance de mineur et de majeur, pour jouer avec l'émotion de l'auditeur, comme l'avait expliqué River plus tôt.

L' Œil sur le ventre d'Edwin se décolla et alla rejoindre les autres d'une démarche incertaine. L' Œil bleu en revanche, s'approcha de Ron qui ôta aussitôt son accessoire de pirate pour lui permettre de venir combler le vide recouvert de peau de son orbite.

La scène aurait pu être heureuse et charmante si une salve de mucus n'avait pas aspergé le rouquin comme sortie d'un geyser.

Le mufle monstrueux et visqueux de l'immense limace frôlait la base du TARDIS.

—Beurk, commenta Draco.

Encore abasourdi, Ron tâtait son orbite, histoire de vérifié que son œil était bien de retour. Etourdi par le retour à un champ de vision plus large et couvert de bave, il eut besoin que Draco le tire vers le tableau de commandes avant que River ne referme la porte du TARDIS.

Les Matis s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche alors que la limace tentait de recouvrir le vaisseau de sa considérable masse gluante. Le tout disparu dans la dimension parallèle alors que le haricot traversait celle-ci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le TARDIS atterrissait dans le jardin, au pied du haricot.

wWw

Le lendemain matin, ils petit-déjeunaient près du puits où Ron avait été attaqués par les Matis la première fois. Le haricot avait disparu, ils avaient trouvé préférable de le détruire pour éviter de nouveaux incidents avec les villageois.

—Mais certains ont quand même eu le temps de le voir, dit Draco.

—Je m'en suis chargée, dit River en mordant un morceau de pain.

—Comment ça? lui demanda le docteur.

—Disons, Sweetie, que j'ai cessé d'être le onzième docteur pour redevenir River Song, ce qui m'a permis d'user de ruses féminines…

—Lesquelles?

Pour toute réponse, elle mima trois baisers dans le vide. Ce qui suggérait qu'à l'instant où ils parlaient, des Moldus erraient hagards, couverts de marques de rouge à lèvre qui leur avait provoqué des hallucinations. Personne ne croirait à leur histoire de haricot géant, tout semblant indiquer qu'ils avaient passés la nuit en charmante compagnie et avaient potentiellement consommé de l'alcool.

—Gwendolyn…cette chanson, qu'est-ce que c'était?

—Oh, je ne sais pas…c'est ma grande-tante Lorelei qui me l'a apprise…je ne connais même pas la signification des paroles…mais j'ai repensé à ce que tu as dis, qu'on pouvait jouer avec les émotions des gens grâce aux mélodies…alors, j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre ce que je ressentais de cette manière.

—Ah…cette Lorelei, elle n'est pas du genre, blonde, habitant près du Rhin et aimant chanter sur un rocher?

—Euh…

—Comment va ton œil? demanda Draco à Ron.

—Bien, mais j'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons été sauvés par un légume. _Bad bad beans!_


	10. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

A la sortie les attendait un sol métallique qui ne demandait qu'à être foulé, et comme d'habitude, l'excitation. Où étaient-ils cette fois? Sur une espèce de base où le paysage présentait des nuances de formes faites de fer, d'acier, et autres métaux. Des constructions s'élevaient un peu partout, telles des sculptures d'art moderne jonchées de vis, surmontées de boulons, et parsemées d'écrous. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'étendait la voûte céleste, toujours aussi magnifique et piquetée de la lumière de millions d'astres.

—L'an six milliard, sur Eltamin, annonça le docteur, ou γ Draconis, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Dragon…

—Dont le nom latin est…, susurra Draco.

—Oui, ça va, on a compris, ton prénom est écrit dans les étoiles! s'exclama Ron.

—Nous sommes juste dans l'œil du Dragon, poursuivit le Seigneur du Temps.

—Une étoile…, murmura Ron.

—Oui, c'est ça.

—Une étoile…mais, attendez une minute, on ne peut pas visiter une étoile! Une planète oui, sauf si elle est gazeuse, mais une étoile…on devrait brûler en moins de temps qu'il en fait pour dire «chaussette»!

—Oui, c'est exact, bonne remarque, affirma le docteur en hochant la tête. Excellente remarque. Parce que du coup, je me demande comment il se peut que nous soyons en ce moment-même en train de _marcher_ sur une étoile…

* * *

**Générique:** _The Wayfarer_ (Nightwish)

"_I went into the wilderness with Uncle Walt  
I discovered the wild  
Learning to suck all the experience  
Seeing the world through cradle's bars__The wild blessed me with an errant mind  
Showing the way for the ultimate lore  
I went around the world, beyond the wild  
Finding my home from an ocean shore__Wayfarer, heartlander_  
_What if I only had_  
_One more night to live_…_  
Home is where the way is  
My road goes on forever  
One more voyage to go"_

* * *

**10****ième**** épisode : Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

Ron fronça les sourcils.

—Vous voulez dire que…je suis en train de marcher sur Draco?

—Oui, tu lui écrases les orteils, c'est pour ça qu'il ne dit plus rien et qu'il serre les dents depuis trente secondes…

—Oh, excuse-moi! fit le rouquin en retirant promptement son pied.

—Et tu marches également sur une étoile de la constellation Draco, oui.

—Comment c'est possible? souffla Draco, On devrait être morts…et puis…

Il fixait un point au loin et les deux autres suivirent son regard. Au-delà de l'horizon métallique, on apercevait d'immenses flammes bleues, comme s'ils étaient prisonniers d'une poêle à frire géante placée sur une cuisinière au gaz pire que géante. En tournant sur eux-mêmes, ils découvrirent d'autres flammes semblables surgissant entre les formes d'acier.

—Qu'est-ce c'est? Du feu bleu?

—C'est comme être en enfer, mais dans des tons froids.

—Il y a des étoiles de couleur bleue, dit le docteur, mais celle-ci est supposée être orange. A moins que…

—C'est le feu de l'étoile? Mais sur Terre, on ne peut même pas regarder notre Soleil sans instruments spéciaux sans manquer de se bousiller les yeux!

—Ouais…et je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'invisible qui modifie notre perception de la couleur. Voyons voir…

Un coup de tournevis sonique vers les flammes, puis vers la voûte. Le Seigneur du Temps observa le résultat sur son outil. Ron et Draco s'étaient d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment il faisait ça.

—Oooh….on dirait que…oh, il faut que je…

Après avoir scanné une des structures métallique ainsi que le sol, le docteur daigna enfin donner des explications:

—Excellent…ce métal est inconnu, mais il est très résistant et imperméable aux températures extrêmes, même à la chaleur d'une étoile…et devinez-quoi? On peut le rendre transparent! Il constitue tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous, même le ciel…

—Donc , dit Ron, nous sommes protégés par un dôme en métal transparent?

—Oui! Après, c'est comme les lunettes de soleil, ça change les couleurs.

—En fait, c'est comme une espèce de ville métallique implantée sur une étoile?

—Ouais…oh, fouler le sol d'une planète, c'est formidable, mais fouler celui d'une étoile, c'est au-delà de ce qu'on peut rêver!

Draco aurait voulu se réjouir avec eux, mais il venait de réaliser qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être les premiers êtres vivants à marcher sur une étoile.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, _qui _avait construit cette ville?

wWw

Le docteur et Ron atteignirent un coin de la cité où l'on pouvait observer les flammes de près. Elles pouvaient dépasser le kilomètre de haut et fusaient selon un rythme sporadique. Ils se prirent à sourire niaisement devant ce spectacle comme des enfants dans un parc d'attractions. Draco arriva derrière eux, Ron se tourna vers lui, le visage et les cheveux baignés de lumière bleue.

—T'as vu ça? dit-il, C'est vraiment trop trop fort!

—Ouais.

Draco tâcha d'esquisser lui aussi un sourire. Il était vrai que c'était fantastique, mais il était toujours inquiet.

—Un métal remarquable, murmurait le docteur en examinant la paroi avec ses lunettes, il n'est même pas chaud, à peine tiède…

—Regardez là ! dit Ron.

Il désignait un trou rectangulaire dans une des structures d'acier. Au-dessus de la béance, siégeait un panneau qui indiquait «Dragon Town».

—Une porte.

—Donc, ici, ça s'appelle Dragon Town…original.

—T'aurais préféré «Draco City»?

—Mais tu crois vraiment que je suis narcissique à ce point? J'ai juste exprimé le fait que je trouvais que pour une ville implantée sur une étoile du Dragon, c'était pas très…

—Si vous vous disputez encore une fois, surtout pour un prétexte comme celui-là, je vous mets du papier collant sur la bouche!

—Mais non…on ne se dispute pas, on se vanne, c'est tout!

—Et si nous entrions à Dragon Town?

Ron fit mine de se fermer la bouche avec une tirette et ils passèrent la porte d'acier qui semblait mener vers un sous-terrain, une galerie dans les profondeurs métalliques. Alors qu'ils déambulaient en silence vers les entrailles de Dragon Town, ils laissèrent leur esprit vagabonder en suivant des fils de pensée assez divers.

Le docteur, par exemple, se demandait ce que les habitants de cette étoile mangeaient. Et c'était une question plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraissait, on en apprenait beaucoup en analysant les habitudes alimentaires des gens. En tous cas, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à avoir des bananes. Le Seigneur du Temps pensait aussi à ce mot que River Song avait laissé échapper, «Macrovers». Il y avait de quoi s'interroger. Car si Sinistra était parvenue à créer un mini-Univers, peut-être qu'à l'inverse, le nôtre se situait également à l'intérieur d'un plus grand, tous les univers emboîtés comme des poupées russes. Que cette limace géante tombée du ciel en provenait, tout comme Esmeralda, qu'il avait d'abord prise pour un basilic préhistorique pour expliquer son gigantisme. Mais si au contraire, c'était un basilic normal mais provenant d'un Macrovers?

Ron, lui, pensait à l'émerveillement qu'il allait ressentir dans quelques temps, et à celui qu'il avait déjà ressenti en voyant la ville métallique et les flammes bleues. C'était toujours comme ça que ça se déroulait. Ils allaient probablement courir comme des dératés à un moment où un autre, poursuivis par un monstre visqueux, ce qui serait à la fois terrifiant et excitant. Il allait falloir être brillant, sûrement. Et pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Hermione étaient en danger de disparition…quoi que, «pendant ce temps-là» n'avait aucun sens, ils étaient hors du temps. Et puis, qu'Harry et Hermione aillent se faire cuire une gaufre, z'avaient qu'à le croire dès le début d'abord!

Quant à Draco, il songeait au nombre de fois qu'ils allaient manquer de mourir dans cette aventure, et au fait qu'il préférait mille fois risquer sa vie à l'autre bout de l'univers que de se retrouver face à Voldemort. Il avait des responsabilités qu'il prenait un plaisir fou à ignorer, ce qui faisait de lui le champion incontesté de la procrastination. Et accessoirement, il pensait à ce qui se passerait si le métal cédait et que la ville s'enflammait comme une brindille sous une loupe.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle occupée par quelques robots. Au centre en haut, un cadran digital indiquait une série de chiffres.

—Bonjour! lança le docteur, nous…

Avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, un robot pointa son doigt métallique vers une plate-forme.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le nombre sur le cadran se modifia d'une unité et un autre robot se leva. Une porte se découpa dans la paroi de la pièce et s'ouvrit, le robot y entra.

—Prendre un numéro et attendre, murmura le docteur, je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de système.

Remarquant une autre sortie de la pièce, ils choisirent de l'emprunter pour continuer leur exploration.

—Des robots, murmura Ron.

—Très moldu, dit Draco.

Le docteur sourit en coin, amusé. Du point de vue d'un sorcier, il n'existait rien de plus étrange et moldu à la fois qu'un robot. C'était métallique, ça fonctionnait à l'eklekticité et ça bougeait tout seul, comme par magie, comme si ça avait une conscience propre. Et des fois, ça parlait. Bien entendu, Ron et Draco, il leur avait déjà montrés quelques uns : robots, androïdes, et toutes sortes de machins commençant « cyber» ou terminant par « tron». Mais à chaque fois, les deux garçons montraient la même fascination.

—La distinction moldu/sorcier n'existe que sur Terre, précisa le Seigneur du Temps.

—C'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'y avait pas de sorciers sur une autre planète, dit Ron, il n'y a vraiment que nous qui pratiquons la magie?

—Impossible, dit Draco, dans tout l'univers, il doit bien y en avoir d'autres.

—En neuf cent ans de vie, dit le docteur, tout ce que j'ai croisé, ce sont des civilisions qui, comme les Carionites, avaient une science suffisamment exotique pour passer pour de la magie aux yeux d'autres cultures. Mais vous êtes les premiers à vraiment faire de la sorcellerie…

Ils marchèrent quelques pas de plus. Draco, qui était en tête, pénétra le premier dans la salle devant eux, et laissa échapper:

—Les Moldus sont géniaux…

—Ah? dit Ron, mais c'est juste un jardin…

—…

—Un jardin-robot! s'exclamèrent-ils tous trois en même temps.

Face à eux se déployait une végétation luxuriante et diversifiée. On y trouvait un nombre incroyable d'espèces de plantes différentes, si bien qu'on aurait pu se croire dans une serre renommée dans une grande ville terrestre.

A une petite différence près.

Les plantes étaient constituées de matières non-organiques telles que du métal, de la silicone, ou encore du verre, et qu'on pouvait parfois voir un câble électrique émerger entre deux feuilles.

—C'est bizarroïde, dit le docteur.

—Ouais, c'est zarbi, renchérit Draco.

—C'est euh…zarboïde! dit Ron qui tenait à ajouter quelque chose.

Ils avancèrent au milieu du jardin, le nez en l'air et ne sachant où donner de la tête.

—Cette pièce est immense.

Le docteur examina un rosier.

—C'est bien robotique, et non pas cybernétique…et quand on y regarde de près, oh, il me faudrait un microscope mais je crois que tout ça est constitué de… de toutes sortes de choses qui commencent par «nano».

—Pour des fleurs robots, elles embaument bien, fit remarquer Ron.

—Oui, bonne imitation chimique, dit le Gallifréen en cueillant une rose robotique pour en humer le parfum, snif…d'après ce que je sens, il y a des lilas et des freesias dans le coin…oh, cette délicate odeur de viande pourrie indique qu'il y aussi une rafflesia dans le secteur, je ne vous conseille pas de vous en approcher…

—Des plantes terrestres, nota Draco, et certaines sont même magiques, regardez, là…

—_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, dit Ron, Neville en avait un…

—Des plantes terrestres…, répéta le docteur d'un ton songeur, et vous savez ce qui rime avec «robotique» ? «Electrique», «électronique»… «informatique»! Oh, il doit y avoir un bon gros disque dur quelque part!

Ron et Draco se regardèrent, sans doute se demandaient-ils ce que pouvait bien être un disque dur. Encore un truc de moldu probablement. Peut-être qu'il existait aussi des disques mous, d'ailleurs. Le docteur se mit à s'agiter, soulevant les feuilles, triturant les câbles, marchant à quatre pattes sous les buissons.

—Il faut trouver l'intelligence artificielle qui est au centre de tout ça! dit-il en se relevant pour courir vers l'autre bout de la salle.

—Il cherche un…disque dur? Peut-être qu'on peut en trouver un, hasarda Ron.

—En admettant qu'on sache ce que c'est, dit Draco.

—Cherche un truc moldu qui a l'air plus important que les autres.

Draco haussa les épaules et ils se mirent à marcher, parcourant le décor des yeux en espérant trouver quelque chose de suspect dans cette verdeur électronique. Le sentier s'arrêta à un croisement dont l'une des directions proposées s'enfonçait dans la noirceur d'un buisson épais.

—Ça m'a l'air d'être particulier, dit Draco.

—Tu penses qu'on devrait y aller?

—Il fait tout noir.

—Tu as peur?

Draco fronça les sourcils devant le ton de défi du rouquin, et répliqua fièrement:

—Je n'ai pas peur du noir ! A la limite, j'aime pas trop les Vashta Nerada qu'on trouve dans le noir, mais ils ne sont là que où il y a de la viande.

—Nous _sommes_ de la viande, susurra Ron.

—Mais nous ne sommes pas supposés nous trouver ici, aucun Vashta Nerada n'aurait intérêt à se cacher ici! Alors, avance!

Ron sourit devant son énervement et enjamba la bordure du sentier. Il entra dans le trou et alluma sa baguette. Draco l'y rejoignit et ils tentèrent d'avancer dans le conduit étroit. Instinctivement, ils se prirent la main pour se rassurer.

Quand tout à coup, ils basculèrent dans le vide.

wWw

Ceux qui voyagent dans le temps ont tendance à ne pas être très patients. Et donc, imaginez un peu l'immense joie que ressentit le docteur à l'idée de poireauter dans une salle d'attente après avoir pris un numéro…

Il avait fait chou blanc dans le jardin robotique, et après avoir constaté la disparition de Ron et Draco, il s'était résolu à retourner sur ses pas pour interroger les robots de la salle au cadran. Mais il s'était avéré que si on voulait poser des questions, il fallait attendre son tour pour rencontrer l'Entité Centrale. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit «L'Entité Centrale règlera votre problème».Ainsi donc, notre Seigneur du Temps se retrouva assis entre deux robots taciturnes avec dans la main un ticket comprenant le numéro 7512681269. Le cadran indiquait 58. Il avait de magnifiques heures devant lui pour se perfectionner au tournage de pouces. Et se régénérer une fois ou deux.

Les robots ne firent pas attention au bruit de tournevis sonique qui semblait sortir d'on-ne-sais-où et tout à coup, 58 devint 7512681269.

—Oh, c'est moi, c'est moi, c'est mon tour!

Ceux qui voyagent dans le temps ont également tendance à être des tricheurs invétérés et sans aucune honte vis-à-vis de cela.

Un carré se découpa dans la paroi du mur sous le cadran et le docteur s'y engouffra, impatient de cette entrevue avec l'Entité Centrale. Après quelques mètres dans le noir le plus complet, il arriva à une salle tellement équipée de matériel informatique et de bidules qui clignotent en faisant «bip» qu'il manqua de sauter sur place comme un mioche que sa mère aurait autorisé à se resservir une part de gâteau au chocolat. En fait, il ne manqua pas de le faire, il le fit. Le visage fendu d'un large sourire, il sentit ses doigts parcourus de démangeaisons à l'idée d'appuyer sur tous ces magnifiques boutons, mais il se rappela que la politesse était de mise même avec les robots.

—Bonjour, dit une voix qui semblait provenir de nulle part et de partout à la fois, quel est ton problème?

—Euh…mon problème?

—Tu as été envoyé ici parce que tu es cassé, je vais te réparer, quel est ton problème? reprit la voix qui résonnait tout autour de lui.

—Eh bien…j'ai une tendinite, dernièrement, j'ai trop forcé sur les leviers de mon vaisseau quand nous avons traversé la ceinture de Kuiper…mais…vous êtes…

L'inconnu était de toute évidence un ordinateur chargé de réparer les robots.

—Je suis l'Entité Centrale, je suis le gestionnaire de Dragon Town.

Le docteur esquissa un sourire en coin, il avait trouvé son disque dur. Il était _à l'intérieur _du disque dur.

—Alors, j'ai pénétré dans un ordinateur? Brillant!

—Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Isaac.

—Votre interface clientèle est très conviviale, Isaac…_Isaac?_

—Quel est ton problème?

—Je ne suis pas un robot.

—Un androïde serait une définition correcte d'après ton aspect extérieur, mais c'est la première fois que je vois une peau et des cheveux synthétiques imitant si bien les êtres de la Nature, dans quel département as-tu été produit?

—Euh…le département de…comment vous me voyez? Il y a des caméras cachées?

Pour toute réponse une vague de lumière rouge parcourut le docteur des pieds à la tête alors que derrière lui un écran s'alluma, faisant apparaître des diagrammes obscurs.

—Vous m'avez scanné?

—Tu n'es pas un androïde, tu es un être de la Nature.

—Suuuurprise!

—Tu es le premier humain que j'ai fabriqué, lequel de mes départements as-tu été produit?

—Humain? Euhmmm…assez parlé de moi, si on parlait plutôt de vous…_Isaac_.

wWw

Quelques fois, alors qu'on croit être sur le point de mourir, la vie se révèle pleine de surprises et on se réveille sain et sauf, bien que dans une situation étrange. C'est ainsi que Ron émergea après une chute qui l'avait assommé, en sécurité dans la Ford Anglia de son père, le visage sur le centre du volant.

—Hein…, fit-il, la voiture…

Il cligna des yeux, tentant de se remémorer les derniers évènements.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…Harry? Harry, je crois que…on s'est écrasé sur le Saule Cogneur avec la voiture…ma baguette est cassée, et cet arbre est infecté par un parasite qui…

Une douleur vive lui broyait les tempes, il ferma les yeux en se passant la main sur le front.

—J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, dit-il, nous étions en sixième année…et devine quoi ? L'histoire en juin dernier avec la pierre philosophale, c'était un avant-goût…chaque année qu'on a connu, il s'était passé un truc de fou dans mon rêve…

Il s'accouda sur le volant et se massa les tempes.

—En deuxième, on a vu un basilic…on est allés à l'intérieur de son corps et il y avait un œuf et des Nains…puis en troisième, Hermione voyageait dans le temps pour suivre plusieurs cours à la fois…elle voyageait avec une cabine bleue… en quatrième, V…je veux dire Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour, il avait fait un Horcrux, et ça l'avait transformé en tournesol, et puis en cinquième, on a fait la connaissance d'une fille blonde et bizarre qui inventait des planètes entières avec son imagination. Et enfin, en sixième…oh, je ne me rappelle plus, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, mais il y avait une limace…j'ai mal à la tête. On devrait rentrer au château, ma baguette est cassée…

Ron eut subitement une nouvelle raison de se plaindre d'un mal de tête, car Draco venait de le frapper.

—Que tu délires dans un état semi-comateux, passe encore, que tu mélanges les évènements de ta misérable vie de manière incohérente, passe encore, que tu te prennes pour un gamin de douze ans, passe encore…mais que tu me confondes avec Potter, c'est un motif suffisant pour que je te fasse bouffer tes propres tripes!

Ron était à présent de retour à la réalité, les vociférations furieuses de Draco y avaient travaillé. Il émit un grognement.

—Ah. Il me semblait bien que ma voix était plus grave qu'à mes douze ans…c'était donc ça. Mais, ça n'explique pas tout.

—Quoi?

—Qu'est-ce que la voiture de mon père fait ici?

wWw

—Donc, récapitula le docteur en se penchant sur un écran, vous êtes un super-ordinateur positronique d'origine terrienne, vous avez voyagé on-ne-sait-comment jusqu'à la Constellation du Dragon et fondé une ville dans un métal spécial qui résiste aux températures extrêmes…

—Du stellarium, précisa Isaac.

—Une ville en stellarium sur une étoile où vous logez une société composée de robots et d'androïdes…et là vous avez une…

Il trifouillait le système avec son tournevis. Et j'en profite pour signaler que «trifouiller», tout comme «bidouiller», est bien un terme technique, si si!

—Ooooh! La jolie banque de données! s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps, Vous avez des informations très détaillées sur…la vie terrestre?

—Notre mission est de servir les humains, ainsi que l'écosystème qui leur permet d'exister. Cet ensemble est connu sous la désignation «êtres de la Nature».

—Ouais…il y a là des données sur toutes les espèces vivantes de la Terre, une véritable Arche de Noé virtuelle, vous n'avez pas choisi le bon prénom biblique, Isaac, et tout cela vous sert à…laissez-moi deviner : vous tentez de récréé la vie sur cette étoile? C'était ça le jardin robotique, un ersatz de vie terrestre?

—Notre mission est de servir les humains, ainsi que l'écosys…

—Oui, oui, j'ai compris, vous devez servir les humains, mais comme il n'y en a pas, vous essayez d'en fabriquer avec ce que vous avez : ferrailles, câbles, …mais vous ne parvenez qu'à créer des androïdes synthétiques, et c'est pareil pour les autres espèces, vos plantes sont vertes, mais ce ne sont que des cellules nano-électriques produisant une illusion de chlorophylle, des composés chimiques pour les odeurs…vous avez aussi des animaux planqués quelque part dans les tréfonds de Dragon Town? Et puis, pourquoi devez-vous servir les humains?

—Nous avons été conçus à cette fin.

—Mais s'il n'y a pas d'humain, vous êtes libres! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous fabriquer des maîtres, libérez-vous!

—Nous n'avons pas le droit de porter atteinte aux humains, même en restant passifs. Ne pas empêcher l'extinction de l'espèce humaine serait une manière l'exposer au danger, ce qui violerait la Première Loi Sacrée.

—La Première Loi Sacrée…d'accord, j'ai compris pourquoi vous vous appelez Isaac. Donc en fait, cette cité face aux feux d'un soleil…c'est une sauvegarde de l'Humanité?

wWw

—Gentille voiture…tu es encore venue à notre secours, comme avec Aragog…

Ron caressait le pare-brise de la Ford Anglia.

—Tu es sûr que c'est bien la voiture de ton père et non pas une qui y ressemble? Je veux dire, les Moldus ne fabriquent pas les voitures en un seul exemplaire par modèle, non?

—Oui, mais il n'y en a qu'une qui fasse ça!

Les phares s'allumèrent et se mirent à clignoter sans que Ron ne touche la moindre commande, comme si la voiture lui répondait.

—Elle est vivante, susurra le rouquin, je ne sais pas comment mon père a fait, d'ailleurs, je parie qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même, mais elle a comme une conscience propre…

—Tu veux dire…comme le TARDIS?

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira.

—Mais oui, c'est ça!

—C'est ça quoi?

—Le TARDIS! Elle est venue grâce au TARDIS, plus tard, nous retournerons sur Terre dans la Forêt Interdite, on la trouvera et on l'amènera ici dans le passé par rapport à maintenant, tu vois?

—Oui, mais un engin pareil n'entrera jamais dans le TARDIS.

—Ben si, il est plus grand à l'intérieur.

—Mais pas sa porte, la voiture ne peut pas _entrer_ dedans!

—Nous utiliserons un sortilège de réduction, voilà, hop!

—Mouais…si tu le dis…mais pourquoi l'a-t-on envoyée ici?

—Parce que nous avons besoin d'elle ici.

—Besoin pour quoi?

Ron sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, la dernière fois, c'était pour échapper à une tribu d'araignées géantes.

—Eh bien, fit Draco en haussant les épaules, espérons qu'elle était juste là pour amortir notre chute et puis basta. Je n'aimerais pas l'idée que nous soyons supposés nous en servir pour nous déplacer plus rapidement que d'habitude, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on va être poursuivis par quelque chose de très dangereux et très rapide!

—Toi, t'as un don pour motiver les troupes.

Ils se turent et jetèrent un œil autour d'eux. Que du noir, excepté une faible lumière au loin.

—Par là, murmura Draco.

Aucun des deux ne bougea.

—Et si…, hasarda-t-il, on y allait avec la voiture…de matière préventive.

Ron hocha la tête et s'installa sur le siège du conducteur. Draco s'assit à côté de lui et il démarra la voiture. Le plein avait-il été fait où la Ford Anglia était-elle suffisamment magique et en vie pour s'en passer, mais le moteur se mit à rugir et ils prirent la direction de la lumière.

—Tu sais, dit Ron, cette chose qui va nous poursuivre selon tes prévisions…

—Oui?

—En plus d'être rapide et dangereuse, elle serait sûrement capable de voler…car la voiture vole aussi. Et peut devenir invisible.

—Ah. Oui, juste.

—Mais le réacteur d'invisibilité est fichu, c'est pour ça qu'on avait été repérés dans le ciel, en deuxième avec Harry.

—Super.

—Mets ta ceinture, tu es à la place du mort en plus.

—Hein, la place du quoi?

—La place du mort, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le siège où tu es assis, car c'est la position la plus dangereuse en cas d'accident. Mets ta ceinture, s'il te plait.

Ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle salle, éclairée par un soleil artificiel miniature. Elle comprenait également quelques éléments de végétation robotique, mais le règne végétal n'était pas le seul représenté.

—Après le Jardin Botanique, le Zoo, dit Ron lorgnant ce qui lui sembla être un rhinocéros électronique.

—Je dirais plutôt une savane, il y a des rhinocéros, des gazelles, des…lions…

—Des lionnes, à vrai dire. Tiens, tu savais que c'était les femelles qui chassaient dans cette espèce?

—Elles n'ont pas l'air de nous avoir vus. Le réacteur d'invisibilité ne fonctionne pas, t'es sûr?

—Ben non, Harry et moi l'avons usé…

Pour appuyer ses dires, Ron enfonça le bouton que son père avait installé. A sa grande surprise, la voiture disparut.

—Hein?

—C'est rassurant, dit Draco, maintenant, parlons à voix basse…où plus du tout, les félins, même robotiques, ont l'ouïe fine.

—C'est pas rassurant du tout, quelqu'un à rempli le réservoir à notre insu et…

—Chut!

—Mais ils entendent quand même le moteur, ça sert à rien de se taire…

—Misère…quand je pense que «safari» signifie «long voyage» en swahili, ça ne donne pas de perspective très engageante…

Ils passèrent cependant devant les lionnes sans encombre et arrivèrent à la salle suivante.

—Après la savane, la jungle, et puis quoi encore, la banquise? se lassa Draco.

La pièce qui succéda à celle de la jungle était aménagée comme une banquise et quelques manchots robots ne semblaient pas craindre que l'eau glacée leur provoque des cours-circuits.

—Okay, je ne dis plus rien.

—Je ne te crois pas, mais quand même, tu ne trouves pas que tout ça, ça ressemble un peu trop à la Terre en version robot?

—Ouais, un étage avec des simili-plantes, et ici, des simili-animaux…

—Tiens, un hippogriffe, dit Ron alors qu'ils pénétraient la salle suivante, représentant les landes écossaises, ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en approchait.

—Il y a évidemment des créatures magiques. C'est de plus en plus bizarre.

wWw

Quand Draco se réveilla, la voiture était perchée au haut d'un arbre, Ron était à nouveau assoupi le nez sur le volant et des éclats de verre jonchaient les sièges et le tapis de voiture. Un écran de feuilles leur bouchait la vue extérieure. Il se massa la tête. La mémoire ne tarda pas à lui revenir.

Le safari avait tourné au cauchemar, et comme il l'avait prédit, ils s'étaient retrouvés à devoir fuir un terrifiant poursuivant, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de se chamailler sur la direction à prendre, Ron refusant de s'arrêter pour demander son chemin en dépit de son sens de l'orientation pitoyable. Le réacteur d'invisibilité s'était vidé trop vite, ou encore, le moteur faisait trop de bruit et ils avaient été repérés. Ron avait poussé sur le champignon, puis sur la commande d'envol et la Ford Anglia avait quitté le sol. Ils avaient remonté jusqu'à l'étage du jardin. Ils avaient roulé sur le terrain accidenté, secoués par les cahots du véhicule. Ils avaient renversé un piéton, et c'est ainsi que le docteur s'était gentiment encastré dans le pare-brise avant de se vautrer sur la banquette arrière, inconscient. Après cela, la voiture avait à nouveau décollé et avait terminé coincée dans un arbre, et lui et Ron avaient perdu connaissance à leur tour.

Ça faisait deux fois dans la même journée, et c'était encore moins drôle qu'à la première.

Une fois la douleur dissipée, Draco constata que la boîte à gants s'était ouverte sous le choc, et qu'un parchemin traînait au fond de celle-ci. Il s'en saisit et le déplia négligemment.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Ou devrai-je dire, cher moi-même du passé, les informations qui vont suivre vous seront bientôt très utiles à Ron et à toi… »_

Draco parcourut le parchemin des yeux, en les écarquillant. Il n'y comprenait rien. Ce qu'il y était dit n'avait rien à voir avec leur problème actuel mais semblait indiqué que pire les attendait dans le futur. Le post scriptum le fit rougir.

_« Pour commencer, je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans l'aide du docteur… »_

—Ça c'est sûr, Ron l'a tué avec sa bagnole! ne put-il s'empêcher de clamer à voix haute.

—Ne sois pas ridicule, fit le Gallifréen d'une voix étouffée contre le cuire de la banquette, si je devais mourir renversé par un conducteur du dimanche, je crois que je perdrais toute dignité.

Draco jeta un œil au rouquin endormi, le docteur jeta un œil au parchemin en époussetant les débris de verre dans ses cheveux.

—Oh, le PS dit que…

—Il n'y a pas de PS! hurla notre blondinet en prenant une magnifique teinte ketchup Heinz.

Il déchira le bas du parchemin et fourra le tout dans sa poche. Ron se mit à grommeler dans son sommeil.

—Arrête ça, s'il te plait…

—Ça y est, il recommence...s'il me prend encore pour Potter, je…

—Remets tes vêtements…, grogna Ron, je t'en prie…

—De quoi il rêve?

—Remets tes vêtements…c'est pas que ça me déplait, mais on ne devrait pas faire ça…

—Pouah ! Il rêve de Granger! fit Draco en imitant quelqu'un qui vomit, Oh, réveille-toi, sombre crétin!

Il le secoua et Ron ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant un regard bleu et vitreux.

—Oh…salut.

—Tu as fait de beaux rêves? demanda innocemment le docteur.

Ron se releva en se massant la nuque.

—Un beau rêve? Tu parles, Draco était dedans!

Ledit Draco eut soudain envie d'être un nano-robot.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, au fait ? questionna le rouquin.

—Eh bien, nous étions poursuivis par un dragon…

—Un dragon? interrompit le docteur, un dragon-robot je suppose? Brillant!

—Oui, et c'est là que vous avez jailli de nulle part et que nous vous avons euh...renversé.

—J'ai même pas passé mon permis de conduire que je dois déjà avoir des points négatifs dessus, dit Ron.

—Mais vous faisiez quoi en fait, au milieu de la route? demanda Draco en se tournant vers le docteur.

—Je vous cherchais.

—Vous avez découvert des trucs?

—Oui, j'ai visité un ordinateur géant, avec une base de données sur la Terre.

—Euh…

—Bon, imaginez que toutes les informations sur votre planète ont été rassemblées sous la forme d'un code, et que ce code a été stocké dans une boîte, cette boîte voyage dans l'espace et véhicule toutes les informations à savoir à propos de la Terre …Nous sommes en l'an six milliards, la Terre a été détruite, les humains ont connu un exode vers d'autres planètes, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ait créé cette grosse bouteille à la mer…pour reconstruire la Terre et les humains ailleurs, et elle a échoué sur cette étoile.

—Vous croyez que c'est un accident?

—Sans doute. Il n'y a que des robots et des intelligences artificielles ici, c'est comme un vaisseau fantôme qui continue sur le pilote automatique. Ils essaient de tout recréer car ils sont programmés pour ça, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que ça n'a plus aucun sens. Et vous, ce dragon?

—Ah, ça aussi c'était un accident, dit Ron d'un air gêné.

—Comment ça?

—Vous voyez, à Poudlard, nous avons un proverbe, une sorte de devise : «Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus».

—«Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort»? Vous avez été chatouiller un dragon qui dormait? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

—Pas exprès. Quand on est passés près de son museau, la voiture a dérapé et projeté un jet de poussière. Il a éternué et s'est réveillé. C'est aussi une sorte de démangeaison.

—Oui, la poussière a du s'infiltrer dans ses circuits et il a cherché à l'évacuer.

—Bref, et il nous a poursuivis.

—Et maintenant, où est-il?

—Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il est monté dans le jardin après nous, mais…

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler, comme si quelque chose d'énorme parcourait le jardin robotique, donnant l'impression de mini-séismes.

—Je crois qu'il est tout près.

—Eh bien, dit le docteur, nous allons soulever ce mur de feuilles len-te-ment et…

—Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, dit Ron, à tous les coups, il y aura son gros œil de l'autre côté, et ils nous regardera comme si on était trois savoureuses chipolatas en attente d'un barbecue…

Draco écarta néanmoins le feuillage avec précaution. Rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

—Ouf, rien à signaler, pas de dragon.

—GrooOOOOoorrrRRrrr !

—Je crois que lui, il n'est pas d'accord, dit Ron en désignant le reptile métallique qui volait vers eux à toute vitesse.

Le rouquin s'empressa de redémarrer la voiture et décoller de l'arbre. Deux secondes plus tard, le dragon vomit un torrent de flammes à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés, faisant fondre l'arbre en métal liquide.

—Ouch, on l'a vraiment échappé belle!

—Fais gaffe, tu vas te prendre un mur!

Ron effectua un tournant à 180°, évita le mur, et repartit vers le dragon. Par chance, la voiture parvint à esquiver ses mâchoires d'acier. La course-poursuite reprit.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui échapper?

—Il y a bien un truc, dit le docteur.

—Mais c'est super-dangereux, c'est ça?

—Oui. Selon la première loi de la robotique, un robot n'a pas le droit de faire mal à un humain.

—Ce dragon n'a pas l'air de le savoir.

—C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas que vous êtes humains. Il a une intelligence basique, et comme il n'a jamais connu que d'autres robots et des androïdes plus ou moins bien réalisés, il ne vous reconnaît pas…mais Isaac le peut.

—Isaac?

—L'Entité Centrale, il sait que nous sommes humains —enfin, sauf moi, mais il croit que si alors…—, si j'arrive à entrer dans le disque dur du dragon et que je le connecte avec Isaac, je pourrai le faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas nous attaquer.

—Et ce disque dur? demanda Ron.

—C'est le cerveau du dragon en gros. Je vais en quelque sorte l'opérer.

—Très bien, dit le rouquin, Je vais approcher la voiture de sa tête, Draco, tu te tiens prêt à lui ouvrir le crâne, et le docteur pourra lui trifouiller les méninges.

—Trifouiller est un terme technique?

—Oui.

Ils mirent ce plan à exécution. Draco sortit sa baguette et prépara un sort suffisamment puissant pour ouvrir la boîte crânienne du dragon sans en endommager son contenu. Ron mena la Ford Anglia près de la monstrueuse tête en simili-écailles et tenta de s'en approcher au maximum.

—Il n'arrête pas de bouger, se plaignit Draco, j'ai besoin de précision, mais je ne peux pas viser.

—Dans ce cas, il n'y qu'une seule solution, dit Ron, Je suis désolé, ma belle…

—Comment tu m'as appelé?

—Je ne te parlais pas à toi, répliqua le rouquin.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture fonça dans la gueule du dragon. Les dents s'enfoncèrent dans la carrosserie, déchirant et faisant plier la tôle dans un crissement abominable.

—Pardon, ma belle, répéta Ron en caressant le volant, et maintenant, les mecs, faites votre boulot!

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Draco brandit sa baguette et la tête du reptile volant s'ouvrit en deux dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Cela n'empêcha pas le dragon de resserrer l'étreinte de sa mâchoire sur la voiture.

—Vous ne pourriez pas tout simplement le détruire ? demanda Draco au docteur alors que celui-ci sautait dans la boîte crânienne remplie de câbles avec son tournevis en bouche.

—Une créature de cette taille, dit-il après avoir craché son outil sonique, possède assez d'énergie pour fonctionner de manière autonome sans centre nerveux pendant un certain temps, il se mettrait à faire n'importe quoi et serait encore plus dangereux. Alors, cette fréquence…

—Ma pauvre vieille…, murmurait Ron d'une voix triste.

Le dragon ne sembla pas apprécier la petite chirurgie qu'il subissait. Après un nouveau grognement, il monta en chandelle vers le plafond. Sa tête creva celui-ci, manquant d'assommer ses trois hôtes. Il poursuivit ensuite sa montée en flèche et cette fois perfora le dessus de Dragon Town. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la plate-forme où ils avaient atterri. Le TARDIS se tenait tranquillement là où ils l'avaient laissé, devenant de plus en plus petit au fur et à mesure que le dragon prenait de l'altitude. Arrivé près du sommet du dôme en stellarium transparent, il s'arrêta et secoua vigoureusement sa tête, tentant de les désarçonner comme un cheval rebelle.

—C'est bientôt fini, grinça le docteur, ah ah aha! Voilà…Isaac…allez, mon grand!

Soudain, le dragon s'immobilisa, comme s'il avait compris. Le Seigneur du Temps s'épongea le front d'un revers de manche.

—Et voilà le travail!

Il sauta dans la voiture alors que le dragon descendait pour se poser gentiment à terre, recrachant la Ford Anglia. Ils en sortirent et Ron passa une main affectueuse sur son capot cabossé et fumant.

—Bon garçon! dit le docteur au dragon.

—Ma pauvre vieille, dit Ron, dans quelle état tu es?

—T'aime vraiment cette bagnole, toi! dit Draco.

—Elle m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

—Mais d'où elle sort cette voiture? demanda le docteur.

—C'est mon père, répondit le rouquin, il est fasciné par tout ce qui est moldu, il s'est procuré cette voiture soi-disant pour l'étudier, mais il s'est amusé à l'améliorer en lui ajoutant deux trois petites fonctions supplémentaires…C'est brillant! Mon père est brillant!

—Ouais, mais comment est-elle venue jusqu'ici?

—Eh bien, nous avons supposé que…

Mais le docteur ne l'écoutait plus, ayant comme une révélation, il s'empressa d'entrer dans son TARDIS.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Après s'être regardés mutuellement, Ron et Draco se décidèrent à le suivre. Il était devant un écran du TARDIS, son visage exprimant la stupeur.

—Il y a des failles temporelles ici.

—Quoi ?

—Oui. J'avais déjà cette impression depuis notre aventure avec River et Gwendolyn, et quand je pense au Microvers du Maître et de mademoiselle Sinistra…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Il y a des tas de phénomènes temporels qui apparaissent un peu partout dans l'univers de manière inexpliquée…cette limace tombée d'un autre monde…et ici, la voiture à été téléportée depuis votre époque! Cette ville stellaire en elle-même n'est pas originaire d'ici, c'est une faute, une erreur, un accident, elle n'aurait pas du être là. Et même ce stellarium, ce métal n'a jamais existé, du moins, aucune technologie terrienne ne s'en est jamais servi ni ne l'a même mentionné…ce n'est pas normal.

—Mais ce n'est pas tout, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent. Un jeune-homme au visage décoloré se tenait devant eux.

—Un androïde, souffla le docteur, mais, euh…bonjour, monsieur…Pourquoi votre voix est-elle identique à celle d'Isaac?

—Je suis Isaac, ou plutôt, je suis son double mobile, cette forme lui permet de se déplacer et je suis en permanente connexion avec lui. Appelez-moi Izzy.

—C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron.

—Le fils du patron, murmura le docteur, celui qui est devenu vice-président grâce à un piston.

Izzy reluquait l'intérieur du TARDIS de ses yeux d'androïdes.

—Technologie alien, diagnostiqua-t-il, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, ce qui, d'après les informations de notre base de données provenant de UNIT et Torchwood est le véhicule du docteur, un alien.

Il tourna sa tête incolore vers le Seigneur du Temps.

—Notre scanner s'est trompé dans sa première analyse, tu n'es pas un humain malformé, tu es un alien, tu es le docteur.

—Oui, et...

—Notre mission est de protéger les humains, si tu es un ennemi des humains, nous allons te supprimer.

—C'est pas le cas! s'empressa Ron, il est de notre côté!

—C'est vrai, il est gentil! ajouta Draco.

—Beaucoup d'humains ont perdu la vie dans des batailles où il était impliqué, répliqua Izzy.

—Euh...p'tête, mais il l'a pas fait exprès! Docteur, dites quelque chose...Docteur?

Le Gallifréen regarda Izzy droit dans les yeux. Son visage si souvent jovial même dans les temps sombres ne comportait plus la moindre trace de sourire.

—Foutez le camps de mon TARDIS! lui lança-t-il, Sortez...fissa!

Izzy sembla lui obéir. Il tourna les talons et gagna la sortie du vaisseau.

—Docteur, est-ce que...

—Il ne ment pas. Beaucoup de gens sont morts à cause de moi. Et pas uniquement des humains.

—Mais jamais en le faisant exprès, n'est-ce pas?

—Ron, j'aimerais que...mais attendez une minute...

Il se précipita au dehors pour rejoindre Izzy.

—Oh, vous croyez que je n'ai pas deviné votre plan?

—Comment ça? s'interrogea Ron.

Lui et Draco les suivirent au dehors. Le dragon avait quitté son état temporairement calme, et semblait avoir une nouvelle cible.

—Il veut s'emparer du TARDIS! s'écria le docteur.

—Cette technologie pourrait nous apporter des améliorations, et cela vous empêcherait de nuire aux humains, expliqua Izzy sans la moindre émotion.

Le dragon se mit en branle et tenta de saisir le TARDIS entre ses mâchoires.

—Nooon!

Mais quelque chose se produisit. La Ford Anglia s'était interposée et avait replongé dans la gueule métallique qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Ron ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les dents du dragon se resserrèrent, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, elle allait être broyée et compactée comme un vieux tacot dans une décharge, ou encore être déchiquetée et réduite en charpilles d'étincelles. Le rouquin eut une vision du visage d'Arthur. Que dirait celui-ci s'il voyait ça? Il se sentirait sans doute encore plus mal que Ron lui-même. Cette voiture avec laquelle Harry avait été arraché aux Dursley, avec laquelle ils avaient rejoint Poudlard, cette voiture qui avait affronté le Saule Cogneur et une famille d'Acromantules. Et maintenant, elle se sacrifiait entre les mâchoires d'un robot monstrueux.

Il y eut une détonnation. La Ford Anglia venait d'exploser dans la gueule du dragon, endommageant son disque dur. La tête du reptile était à moitié arrachée et avait été comme remplacée par un amas de câbles et de métal fondu d'où jaillissait des flammes et de l'électricité.

—Rentrez! ordonna le docteur.

Draco ne se fit pas prier.

—Viens, Ron, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, et l'explosion va sans doute agrandir la faille, il faut partir.

—Veuillez cessez votre course! intervint Izzy en s'interposant.

L'androïde fut bousculé sans ménagement et le docteur et Ron s'engouffrèrent dans le TARDIS à la suite de Draco. Izzy voulut les rattraper mais le vaisseau décolla.

—En réalité, dit le docteur en tirant des leviers, le stellarium n'a rien de spécial, c'est juste que chaque molécule constituant ce métal est prisonnier d'une bulle temporelle d'une capacité d'à peine un angström au cube.

—Pardon?

—Ce sont toutes ses failles, elles ont créé des dysfonctionnements un peu partout, si ce métal ne fond pas face au feu de l'étoile, c'est parce qu'il n'en a pas le temps, les boucles temporelles répétant sans arrêt le même centième de seconde...mais je pense que l'explosion les a perturbées, elles sont en train de s'autodétruire, les bulles éclatent, la ville stellaire va brûler et nous avec si on ne part pas d'ici...

Une secousse fit tressaillir le TARDIS.

—Qu'est-ce que c'était?

—La faille. Celle par où la voiture était venue. Elle nous attire...

—Alors, on va se retrouver où elle était avant?

—Cette voiture avait une âme, dit Ron d'une voix de dépressif.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance lugubre, alors que Dragon Town disparaissait dévorée sous les flammes d'Eltanim, que le TARDIS se dirigea inexorablement vers la Forêt Interdite, en 1997, sous le règne de Lord Voldemort.


	11. Voldy la terreur en 3D

Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre (le mot est faible), mais il fait environ 26 000 mots à mon compteur, cela compense-t-il? ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Les cimes pointues des arbres découpaient des formes noires sur le bleu marine du ciel. Les bruits de la forêt se murmuraient autour d'eux.

—C'est la Forêt Interdite, dit Ron en sortant du TARDIS.

Il y avait mis les pieds suffisamment de fois pour ne pas s'y tromper. Visiblement, ils étaient dans une clairière, mais cette ambiance particulière, chargée de sorcellerie et de danger, c'était typique. La présence silencieuse de mille et une créatures magiques vivant alentour était comme perceptible. De plus, cela expliquait fortement que la Ford Anglia soit apparue à Dragon Town, si elle avait emprunté la voie temporelle en sens inverse.

—On est sur une sorte de plateau? demanda Draco.

—Je ne sais pas, on y voit rien, _Lumos _!

—Pas un plateau, souffla le docteur en regardant à la lumière des baguettes, nous sommes sur un toit recouvert de feuilles mortes. C'est l'automne!

—Un toit ? Un bâtiment ? Au milieu de la Forêt Interdite?

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Pour une raison inconnue, une construction rectangulaire au toit plat avait été érigée au milieu des bois entourant Poudlard. Encore un coup fourré qui sentait l'alien à dix kilomètres.

—Je vais aller voir ça de plus près, annonça le docteur. Quant à vous, même si je sais pertinemment que vous n'allez pas m'écouter —personne ne m'écoute jamais quand je demande ça—, restez près du TARDIS, je vais juste jeter un œil, je reviens tout de suite!

Et sans autre commentaire, le Seigneur du Temps dévala un escalier de fer menant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Comme prédit, Ron et Draco ne tinrent pas en place. Il fallait dire aussi que quand le docteur disait qu'il revenait tout de suite, ce n'était pas toujours vrai. Mais ce qui les décida à partir, c'était surtout une lueur au loin, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu de camp. Piqués par la curiosité de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, ils sautèrent du toit et s'éloignèrent, ignorant la présence de quelques papillons de nuits.

Beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Ils étaient partis pour un an avant de revoir le TARDIS.

* * *

**Générique:** _Cosmos (outer space)_ de t.A.T.u.

"_Games we don't want to play, same winner everyday_

_Kill for the second best, feel no more, feel no less_

_We have our minutes cut, we lose our feelings but_

_That's what the movies show, this is where stories go_

_Stars we don't want to reach, scars we don't want to stitch_

_Go where we haven't been, fly away, time machine_

_Clouds, we will chase them out, crowds, we will face them down_

_This is our secret place, outer space, outer space_

_Our home forever is outer space_

_Black stars and endless seas, outer space_

_New hopes, new destinies, outer space_

_Forever we'll be in outer space, outer space."_

* * *

**11****ème**** épisode: Voldy la terreur (en 3D)**

_«Voldemort la terreur»,_ indiquait l'affiche.

A peine le docteur fut-il descendu à l'intérieur de la construction rectangulaire qu'une odeur de pop corn vint lui taquiner les narines.

Il se trouvait dans un cinéma.

Ayant débouché près des guichets, il lorgna les affiches des films proposés: _«Une journée dans la vie d'une ménagère terrienne»_, _«Les secrets du facteur»_, _«Les mystères de la politique belge__»_, _«Le destin des boys bands»_,…

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? s'était-il exclamé.

—Bonjouuuur! avait alors lancé joyeusement une guichetière.

Elle était rondouillette, ressemblait à un crapaud et portait d'horribles vêtements roses. Le docteur ayant entendu parler d'elle via ses deux compagnons, il avait reconnu assez facilement Dolores Ombrage. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un cosplay particulièrement raté de _Tokyo Mew Mew_.

—Bonjour, avait répondu le Seigneur du Temps avec un sourire crispé.

—Quel spectacle venez-vous voir ?

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—Dolores Plombage.

—Non, votre vrai nom.

—Quoi ?

—Votre tirette dépasse de votre perruque.

La Raxacoricofalapatorienne avait grimacé.

—Vous ne connaissez pas la règle ? Dans l'entrée, on garde son déguisement humain, et on fait semblant d'être humain. Mesure de sécurité, on ne sait jamais qu'un vrai Terrien se pointe ici!

—Oooh, un cinéma pour aliens, voyez-vous ça! Vous croyez qu'il y a beaucoup d'humains qui viennent jusqu'ici ? C'est la Forêt Interdite, la plupart des sorciers évitent d'y mettre les pieds, et je ne parle pas des Moldus qui ne peuvent même pas trouver cet endroit, Poudlard est incartable!

—Je porte un costume réalisé à partir de la peau d'une vraie sorcière, preuve que parfois il en vient.

—C'est vrai. Bon point.

—Vous semblez vous y connaître en matière de sorciers, je vais donc vous recommander notre nouveauté, notre premier film sur les Terriens nantis de pouvoirs magiques!

Le docteur avait froncé les sourcils.

—Venez, venez,…

Une fois dans le couloir, à l'abri des regards, la Raxacoricofalapotorienne avait ôté la peau d'Ombrage pour libérer toute sa masse gélatineuse et ses immenses yeux globuleux.

—Ouf ! J'étouffais !

—Expliquez-moi.

—C'est votre première fois ici ? Eh bien voilà, nous proposons des films documentaires sur les Terriens, beaucoup de gens originaires des quatre coins de l'univers viennent pour s'informer sur ses étranges créatures…

—Pourquoi faire ?

—Oh, ben…des tas de raisons, beaucoup veulent les étudier pour mieux les exterminer, les envahir, les réduire en esclavage ou les exploiter, mais il y en a aussi qui viennent juste pour se divertir, et d'autres encore sont des naturalistes spécialistes de la Voie Lactée…

Le docteur aurait voulu froncer ses sourcils, mais c'était déjà fait. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

—Depuis quand cet endroit existe ? De quel droit vous faites une chose pareille ? Vous enfreignez quatorze lois galactiques et deux alinéas d'une quinzième!

—Ha! Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors?

—Par accident ! Je jure que je vais faire fermer ce cinéma et…

Et il s'était arrêté devant l'affiche _«Voldemort la terreur»_. Le Lord Noir y était représenté, avec en arrière plan, ni plus ni moins qu'un rouquin et un blondinet qu'il connaissait bien. Les évènements prenaient décidément une tournure inquiétante.

—What ? Je dois voir ce film!

—J'en étais sûre!

wWw

Ron et Draco se dirigèrent vers la source de la lumière. Les feuilles mortes crissaient sous leur pas.

—Quand sommes-nous ? se demanda Ron.

—En automne, apparemment.

—Oui, mais de quelle année ?

—Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !

La lumière s'approchait. C'était bel et bien un grand feu, autour duquel un groupe de gens était rassemblé.

—Qui est-ce ?

—Shhhh !

Plus ils étaient proches, plus les inconnus leur semblaient sinistres, immobiles, seules leurs ombres, inquiétantes, dansaient car projetées par les flammes langoureuses. Les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle. Ils avaient beau avoir vu et combattu des centaines de créatures au fin fond de la galaxie, ils savaient que leur destin se trouvait ici. C'était bien joli d'avoir des étoiles plein les yeux, mais il y avait toujours un moment où il fallait redescendre sur Terre. Etre si proches de Poudlard le leur rappelait.

Un des individus attroupés près du feu les remarqua, il ne devait pas les reconnaître, leur identité étant protégée par la noirceur qui les enveloppait encore, mais l'homme, sur la défensive, brandit une baguette menaçante dans leur direction. Ses camarades se retournèrent également.

Ron et Draco, se voyant découvert, décidèrent de les héler, histoire de voir au moins de qui il s'agissait.

Très, très mauvaise tactique.

En arrivant à quelques mètres du brasier, ils comprirent que dans tout l'univers, ils n'auraient pas pu tomber sur pire. Car c'était bien sur Terre que le pire résidait pour Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort, quant à lui, se demandait vraiment ce que ces deux gamins faisaient là.

wWw

—Alors le voilà, le fameux Lord Voldemort ! s'exclama le docteur.

—Shhh ! s'énerva une femelle Vinvocci à sa gauche.

Installé à l'avant de la salle de cinéma remplie d'extraterrestres divers, le Seigneur du Temps n'en revenait pas de voir ses compagnons sur le grand écran, visiblement pris dans une histoire rocambolesque avec Voldemort. Il avait bien tenté de questionner sa voisine, mais celle-ci semblait refuser toute forme de conversation. Son voisin de droite, un Sontarien revêche (un Sontarien comme les autres devrait-on dire) avait été plus loquace que la demoiselle à piquants verts (mais quand même très désagréable). Apparemment, il y avait un rapport avec les étranges phénomènes temporels qui perturbait l'univers dernièrement. Les Raxacoricofallapatoriens, race alien douée d'un formidable esprit d'entreprise et toujours à l'affut du profit, avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour monter un business touristique avec le principe alléchant d'étudier les humains, ce qui avait attiré le guerrier patatoïde, histoire de voir s'il y avait un meilleur moyen de conquête que les voitures A.T.M.O.S.

Du reste, le mystère n'était pas encore résolu.

—Ooh, je sais ce que je vais faire !

Alors que la Vinvocci le foudroyait du regard, le docteur fouilla une de ses poche « plus grandes à l'intérieur », et en sortit une paire de lunettes 3D. Quiconque ne le connaissait pas aurait cru qu'il était assez idiot pour tester cet accessoire sur un film 2D, mais à vrai dire, pour lui, il avait une autre utilité.

A l'écran, Ron et Draco lui apparurent entourés des particules prouvant qu'ils avaient voyagé dans l'espace-temps, ce qui était normal. Ce qui l'était moins, ce que ces particules étaient présentes également dans les airs autour d'eux, évitant seulement les Mangemorts.

wWw

Ron et Draco déglutirent de la salive froide en voyant Voldemort les toiser de ses yeux rouges dans son visage blanchâtre. Machinalement, ils se prirent la main, automatisme qu'ils avaient développé ces derniers-temps quand la situation exigeait qu'ils se rassurent. Pour Draco, ce fut comme un dur retour à la réalité, un réveil après un rêve doux. Il se revit monter dans le TARDIS pour la première fois, le soir où il avait décidé de fuir Voldemort comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été. Cela lui parut remonter à plusieurs siècles. De son côté, Ron était partagé par la peur que l'être face à lui inspirait à tous et la colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été plus prudent en s'approchant du feu. D'avoir été si impulsif. D'avoir agit comme Harry l'aurait fait, sans réfléchir au préalable.

Harry.

Qu'était-il devenu ? Et Hermione?

Sans s'en douter, Voldemort l'éclaira sur ce point. Etirant sa bouche sans lèvres, Celui–Qui-Pompeusement-S'Autoproclamait-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres susurra dans un sifflement:

—Voilà quelques mois que mon soi-disant ennemi juré, Harry Potter, est mort. Sont-ce là ceux que l'Ordre du Phénix m'envoie pour le remplacer? Un de plus de ces insignifiant Weasley et un garçon dont la lâcheté ne rivalise qu'avec celle de son pitoyable père! Traitres à votre sang tous les deux!

Dans la main de Ron, les doigts de Draco se crispèrent. Ils allaient mourir, là, dans cette forêt. Draco ne songea même pas que le docteur puisse venir les sauver, Voldemort avait suffisamment hanté ses cauchemars pour qu'il considère que son destin était de trépasser en ces lieux. Ron tentait de digérer l'information de la mort de Harry. Ce n'était pas concevable. Alors, c'était comme ça que son meilleur ami avait disparu? Finalement tué par Voldemort? Et Hermione? L'avait-il tuée, elle aussi, mais sans faire d'histoire car elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe? Qu'avait-elle subi sous ses mains? Ron imagina les pires choses. Il imagina son amie, si virginale dans son souvenir, à la merci de toute la violence et toute la perversité qui inondait l'âme infecte des Mangemorts.

Il avait peur, mais sa colère, soudainement, prit le dessus. Et dans un élan de témérité dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il répondit, tentant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix:

—Bien sûr que oui, Voldy. Nous sommes là pour te botter le cul !

wWw

Le docteur, à l'entente de l'audace de Ron, haussa si fort les sourcils que les muscles de son visage firent tomber la paire de lunettes 3D. Il venait de se rappeler, avec amertume, que Ron et Draco allaient sans doute connaître un sort peu enviable, comme tous ceux qui avaient un jour voyagé avec lui. Ceux qui s'en étaient le mieux tirés étaient ceux qui avaient eu le bon sens de le quitter d'eux-même avant qu'il ne leur arrive malheur. Visiblement, les deux petits sorciers n'appartenaient pas à cette catégorie. Une vague de culpabilité le submergea, il se demanda au nom de quoi il avait encore pu céder à l'envie de les embarquer avec lui.

Comme pour le narguer, à l'écran les Mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire gras alors que Voldemort affichait un sourire cruel et ravi.

—_Me botter le…hum…_

—_Ouais, le cul ! _le faucha Ron_, t'as peur de prononcer ce mot ou quoi ?_

Nouveau rire. Le rouquin affichait un air de défi, mais à la lumière vive des flammes du brasier sa peau déjà pâle au naturel était presque transparente sous ses taches de son tant il avait du mal à retenir son vrai sentiment présent.

—_Vous êtes fous_, se contenta de commenter calmement Voldemort.

—_Exact !_ répliqua Ron avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable alors que Draco le dévisageait avec incompréhension, _Nous sommes fous, tous les deux, et tu sais quoi ?_

—_Dis-le moi_, susurra Voldemort amusé.

—_C'est ça qui devrait te terrifier, car un fou, c'est prêt à tout !_

wWw

Ils courraient. Comme des dératés. Ron tenait toujours la main de Draco, comme s'il avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher. Harry et Hermione étaient morts, il ne perdrait plus personne.

C'était bien beau de défier Voldemort verbalement, mais après, il fallait assumer. Et Ron n'avait aucun plan, à part peut-être celui de courir jusqu'à qu'un autre plan germe dans son esprit. Alors il avait fui. Il avait adressé un sourire nerveux au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui avait précisé «J'ai dit qu'on allait te botter le cul, mais j'ai pas dit quand, et bien euh…pas maintenant en tous cas!» et avait pris ses jambes à son cou, tirant Draco derrière lui. Il ne s'était pas retourné, il ne voulait pas savoir si les Mangemorts les poursuivaient. Alors que très certainement, Voldemort leur en avait donné l'ordre, trouvant dans leur capture et leur mise à mort un petit divertissement fort sympathique entre deux complots pour conquérir le monde.

Alors ils couraient, dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils ne savaient pas transplaner, aucun des deux n'avaient eu le temps d'apprendre et la dernière fois, ils s'étaient horriblement désarbitulés. Les Mangemorts le pouvaient, ce qui leur donnait l'avantage.

Et pour couronner le tout, ils se heurtèrent à une anomalie géographique: ils avaient beau avoir suivi le même chemin qu'à l'aller, le bâtiment rectangulaire avait disparu. Pire: la clairière était introuvable, comme si un sortilège avait modifié la configuration de la forêt.

Ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver le TARDIS et demander au docteur de les aider.

Ils étaient seuls. Tous seuls.

A bout de souffle, ils cessèrent leur course, désemparés. Derrière eux, des bruissements de buissons leur indiquèrent qu'au minimum un Mangemort était à leurs trousses.

Un deus ex machina jaillit alors de l'angle d'un sentier.

wWw

Le Sontarien recracha son pop corn et le docteur poussa un cri jubilatoire assez puissant pour déranger la Vinvocci. Verte de colère, la demoiselle à tête de cactus se leva, jeta un regard furieux au Seigneur du Temps bruyant et s'en alla s'asseoir plus loin. Elle avait à peine quitté son siège que quelqu'un d'autre récupéra sa place. Mais le docteur n'y prêta aucune attention, pour lui, ce qui importait, c'était que la Ford Anglia de Mr Weasley avait encore sauvé Ron et Draco. Quoi que selon la chronologie de l'automobile, cela se déroulait avant ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois sur l'étoile du dragon.

wWw

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Ils étaient poursuivis.

—Ma fidèle compagne! dit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait presque à un ronronnement.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Draco.

—Pas le temps, grimpe à la place du mort !

Draco ne jugea pas bon de discuter et s'exécuta. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, le moteur rugissait et la voiture était prête à démarrer. Elle décolla, faisant fi des deux Mangemorts qui les regardèrent s'envoler, éberlués bien que leurs visages dissimulés sous leurs cagoules cachaient leurs expressions faciales. Ron ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de joie, et d'un vigoureux coup de volant, dirigea le véhicule vers le haut, comme s'il voulait crever les nuages nocturnes.

—Wouhouuuu !

Draco fronçait les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Ron conduisait habilement la voiture, se riant de tout obstacle. Le vol avait comme la propriété d'effacer sa peur. Il se sentait comme soulagé d'un poids. Un insecte s'écrasa malencontreusement sur le pare-brise.

Un papillon bleu.

wWw

L'écran se troubla pendant quelques secondes, puis devint noir, comme si on venait d'éteindre la caméra. Sauf qu'aucune caméra ne filmait la scène. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce film. Le docteur avait cessé de douter que cela puisse être une fiction, c'était bien réel, Ron et Draco vivaient vraiment cette étrange aventure. De plus, le Seigneur du Temps avait remarqué une légère différence dans la vitesse d'écoulement du temps: depuis que Ron et Draco avait quitté le TARDIS, une demi-heure s'était écoulée de leur point de vue. Pourtant, le film en était à peine à dix minutes de projection.

Il pensa confier ce sentiment au Sontarien avant que l'image ne revienne.

—Je connais ce phénomène de relativité générale et de relativité restreinte, quand un corps est en mouvement, l'espace s'amenuise et le temps se dilate. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il puisse exister entre nous et eux…nous sommes à peine à quelques kilomètres !

L'alien à tête de pomme de terre le lorgna d'un air mauvais, l'air de vouloir dire: «Moi + physique = 42, moi seulement aimer faire guerre et manger pop corn, alors toi fermer ton clapet!». Le docteur renifla d'agacement. La Raxicoricofallapatorienne qui se faisait passer pour Ombrage entreprit de prendre une voix sauve d'hôtesse pour passer un communiqué :

—Chers spectateurs, veuillez nous excuser pour ce petit contretemps, le papillon-espion a été mis hors d'usage, mais nous l'avons remplacé. La suite de votre film tout de suite, veuillez excuser l'incident technique.

—Un papillon-espion?

Quand l'image réapparut, la Ford Anglia avait atterri sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard. Ron avait fait des progrès en conduite.

wWw

Ron sauta sur le toit et prodigua une petite caresse sur le capot de la voiture.

—Merci, tu nous as encore sauvés, ma belle!

Draco referma la portière.

—Rhhhaaaa, dire que je la tenais!

Ce dont il parlait faisait référence à une scène que les spectateurs de la salle de cinéma n'avaient pu voir, car cela s'était déroulé durant la «coupure». D'être dans la voiture avait rappelé à Draco qu'il avait trouvé une lettre dans la boîte à gants lors de leur précédente aventure. Une lettre qui expliquait que bientôt, ils devraient se débrouiller tous seuls. De fait. Hélas, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de la sortir de sa poche alors qu'ils étaient en plein vol, le visage et les cheveux fouettés par le vent qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres que Ron laissaient toujours ouvertes. La lettre s'était envolée et il avait été impossible de la récupérer, surtout en essayant de semer les Mangemorts.

Ron activa le réacteur d'invisibilité.

—Tu l'avais lue, tout de même ?

—Une fois. On va devoir se fier à ma mémoire. Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de tout…

—On fera avec. Bien, entrons.

Il se tourna vers une fenêtre de la Tour d'Astronomie, espérant qu'elle soit ouverte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le vérifier que les battants pivotèrent d'eux-mêmes.

—Vous êtes au rendez-vous, comme prévu! annonça la voix du Pr Sinistra.

Ron et Draco ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur.

—Septembre 1997, le 23, à minuit dix. Mais allez, entrez avant d'être repérés! souffla le professeur d'Astronomie.

Sans un mot, ils lui obéirent. Une fois la fenêtre refermée derrière eux, Aurora Sinistra s'aida de notes écrites dans la paume de sa main gauche pour se rappeler ce qu'elle avait à dire :

—Alors, vous ignorez quand vous êtes, d'après ce que vous m'aviez dit…et bien, voilà, 23 septembre 1997, minuit dix.

—Mais, pourquoi on est là?

—Attendez. Dumbledore est mort.

—Quoi?

—Severus est devenu directeur. D'ailleurs, il vous veut dans son bureau immédiatement.

—Quoi ?

—Il doit vous parler des Horcruxes que vous allez devoir trouver pour sauver le monde de Vous-Savez-Qui.

—Quoi ?

—Quand je vous y conduirai, essayez de ne vous étonner de rien, et en public, confirmez tout ce que je dis sans poser de question.

—Quoi ?

—Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois encore vous dire encore…ah oui: un personnage appelé le collectionneur a créé tellement de brèches dans l'espace-temps qu'il y a eu des répercussions un peu partout, dont une qui fait que vous devrez attendre un an avant de revoir le docteur et le TARDIS. Voilà, c'est tout, suivez-moi.

—Quoi?

wWw

Le Seigneur du Temps s'enfonça sur son siège.

Le collectionneur.

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom.

C'était même à cause de lui qu'il avait été attiré à Poudlard, qu'il avait découvert l'existence des sorciers. Poudlard, ce château qui recelait plus de bizarreries qu'une galaxie entière! Depuis qu'il avait reconduit Donna Noble chez elle, l'esprit vidé de tout souvenir de lui, il n'avait cessé de tuer le temps avant que cette fameuse prophétie de «Il frappera quatre fois» s'accomplisse. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de se lancer sur les traces du collectionneur. Il avait rencontré Ron et Draco par hasard, alors qu'il enquêtait, il les avait vu aller en cours, il avait deviné qu'ils s'ennuyaient de leur quotidien, tout comme lui. C'est pour ça qu'il leur avait proposé un voyage au temps des Fondateurs avant de les tester. Peu à peu, il avait oublié le collectionneur avec eux.

Mais il fallait croire qu'ils étaient liés à celui-ci.

Il regarda l'écran. Sinistra menait les deux garçons à travers le dédale des couloirs du château. Les autres élèves jetaient des regards étonnés mais plutôt méprisants sur leur passage. On sentait que Poudlard était sous la coupe des Mangemorts.

Un an avant de les revoir? Non, un an avant qu'_ils_ ne _le_ revoient. Pour lui, tout cela ne durerait que le temps d'une séance cinématographique, pour eux, un an. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon pour eux que pour lui.

Sinistra frappa à la porte du directeur.

wWw

Même après avoir vu ce spectacle une centaine de fois, Ron serait toujours aussi éberlué: Rogue qui souriait de manière bienveillante.

—Messieurs, les accueillit-il.

—Bonsoir, professeur, commença Draco, ou devrais-je dire…monsieur le directeur?

—Prenez place, dit Rogue en présentant des chaises, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Ron, Draco et Sinistra s'exécutèrent.

—On aimerait comprendre un minimum ce qu'il se passe, demanda Ron.

—Oui, j'imagine.

—Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire, Dumbledore ne peut pas être mort !

—Ne soyez pas impatient, Weasley, bientôt, vous vivrez dans une précipitation perpétuelle, alors, prenons notre temps tant qu'il fait calme! Et laissez-moi tout vous expliquer dans l'ordre!

—Pardon.

Ron baissa la tête, même de leur côté, Rogue, ça restait Rogue.

—Depuis peu, les îles britanniques sont enfermées dans une énorme bulle temporelle.

—Ah ouais, les bubulles, comme à Dragon Town, le docteur a dit qu'il y en avait sans doute partout dans l'univers et que ça foutait le bordel.

—Et ce serait la faute du collectionneur ? dit Draco.

—Oui.

—Qui est-il ?

Rogue et Sinistra échangèrent un regard.

—Spoilers, répondirent-il à l'unisson.

—Rhoooo !

—Vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper du collectionneur maintenant, votre ennemi actuel est Vous-Savez-Qui…

—Vol…

—Ne prononcez pas son nom, il a posé un sortilège dessus qui vous ferait repérer dans l'instant. Mais oui, il y a un lien entre Vous- Savez-Qui et le phénomène temporel qui englobe l'archipel britannique. Si vous le supprimez, non seulement vous sauverez le monde magique de sa menace, mais en plus, vous réparerez le cataclysme temporel.

—Pourquoi on ne peut pas rejoindre le docteur? demanda Draco en se tournant vers Aurora.

—La bulle britannique est comme un tourbillon, et le TARDIS a atterri sur son épicentre, dans l'œil du cyclone, si vous voulez. Une fois que vous le quittez, vous ne pouvez plus y retourner.

—C'est vrai, concéda Ron, on a essayé, mais c'était impossible, on aurait dit que ce point avait été effacé de l'espace pendant notre absence, comme s'il était situé «nullepart».

—Et pour couronner le tout, poursuivit Sinistra, si le TARDIS se déplace vers nous, comme c'est une machine spatio-temporelle, il pourrait déformer le cyclone de manière aléatoire.

—Donc, on ne peut pas le rejoindre, et il ne peut pas nous rejoindre non plus.

—Oui, d'autant plus que le temps s'écoule très lentement dans l'épicentre. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous atterri ?

—Ça doit faire une heure et demie. On a volé pendant longtemps avec la voiture.

wWw

Une heure et demie?

Alors que la «coupure» avait duré à peine quelques minutes?

Ce qui voulait dire que non seulement, le temps s'écoulait différemment, mais qu'en plus, cela allait en s'accélérant.

Le docteur replaça ses lunettes 3D sur son nez. Voilà qui expliquait la présence des particules qu'il voyait: le temps était devenu dingue autour d'eux.

wWw

—Pour détruire Vous-Savez-Qui, reprit Rogue, il vous faudra d'abord détruire ses Horcruxes. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit.

—Oui, des parties de son âme placées dans des objets, dit Ron qui se rappelait avoir lu la brochure qui leur avait été remise dans le _Musée de la Seconde Guerre Contre Voldemort_.

—Les informations que je vous donne m'ont été transmises par vous-même l'année passée mais dans votre futur selon votre point de vue si je ne me trompe pas…

—Vu que je ne me rappelle pas vous l'avoir dit, oui, dit Draco.

—Donc, ne me demandez pas plus que ce que je vais vous confier, je ne le sais pas. Et vous êtes repartis vous amuser dans l'espace depuis Noël dernier, alors je n'ai pas pu vous interroger d'avantage.

—Ah.

—Et pour Dumbledore?

Le regard de Rogue, déjà froid et noir au naturel, se durcit encore. Le nouveau directeur s'affaissa légèrement sur son siège, croisa les doigts devant lui.

—Je ne l'ai pas tué ? demanda Draco, une octave plus haut qu'à son habitude.

Ron se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Il savait depuis longtemps, à présent, que Voldemort avait chargé son camarade de liquider Dumbledore. Il savait aussi que Draco ne le voulait pas, mais qu'il avait peur de le faire quand même. Pour sa famille.

—Vous n'étiez même pas présent quand c'est arrivé, le rassura Rogue, comme je viens de vous le dire, vous avez disparu depuis Noël dernier.

—Je ne sais pas sur quelle planète vous deviez être au moment du meurtre, intervint Aurora, mais vous avez un alibi.

—Alors, qui a tué Dumbledore? reprit Draco.

Il marqua une pause, puis, après un silence lourd, déballa le fond de sa pensée.

—Vous vous en êtes chargé? dit-il en fixant Rogue, N'est-ce pas? Vous aviez fait ce Serment Inviolable avec ma mère. Si je n'accomplissais pas ma mission, vous devriez vous en acquitter à ma place.

—C'était effectivement ce que j'aurais du faire, d'autant plus que Dumbledore lui-même me l'avait demandé, voulant à tout prix éviter de laisser un de nos étudiants se transformer en meurtrier. Et j'étais prêt à faire le même sacrifice pour sauver l'âme de votre remplaçante, mais elle, elle n'a pas eu de scrupules…

—Elle? s'étonna Ron.

—Dès que Vous-Savez-Qui a compris que Draco avait disparu, il a délégué la mission de faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard à un autre élève volontaire. Et il y avait une qui s'en est retrouvée ravie…

—Pansy…, devina Draco.

—Miss Parkinson considère que vous êtes un traitre, elle était fière de vous, Malfoy, fière que vous ayez été choisi.

—Il n'y a aucune fierté à tirer de tout ça.

—Elle ne l'a pas vu de cette manière. Elle s'est concentrée sur la tâche de faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, Vous-Savez-Qui ne désirait pas d'elle qu'elle tue l'ancien directeur, mais elle avait projeté de le faire pour prouver sa valeur. Elle a eu peur au moment venu, mais même si ses doigts tremblaient sur sa baguette, le sort fut une réussite. Elle l'a tué, en pleurant de tout son soûl, mais tué quand même. Bellatrix Lestrange l'a félicitée, je l'ai vue, et elle lui a assuré que ses prochains meurtres seraient moins bouleversants, limite ennuyeux quand on finit par s'en lasser…

—Grognasses! beugla Ron en sauta de sa chaise, le poing menaçant.

—Weasley, assis! répliqua Rogue comme s'il s'adressait à un chien.

Le rouquin s'exécuta en bougonnant. Il n'aimait pas Parkinson, il n'aimait pas Lestrange. Pour lui, c'était vraiment un duo de grosses pétasses. Une mégère et son apprentie. A ses côtés, Draco ne disait rien. Il réfléchissait. A ce qui aurait pu transformer Pansy Parkinson en assassin. Il la savait assez perfide, mais à ce point…

—D'après les informations que Dumbledore m'a léguées, Vous-Savez-Qui avait prévu de diviser son âme en sept, dit Rogue, préférant changer de sujet.

—Donc, nous devons retrouver sept objets et les détruire, c'est bien ça ? dit Draco en se levant pour se diriger vers le bureau.

—Non, sept parties d'âme, six Horcruxes et Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. De plus, certains Horcruxes ont déjà été détruits.

—Ce que je voudrais être dans le TARDIS pour relire cette brochure du musée, râla Ron, il y a sûrement une liste mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

—Le journal intime que Potter a détruit lors de votre deuxième année en était un.

Ron se frotta le menton, ça ne l'étonnait pas, vu le potentiel maléfique de cet artefact. Draco retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui, armé d'un parchemin et d'une plume, commençant à gribouiller les informations entendues jusque là.

—De même, Dumbledore était en possession d'une bague qui avait appartenu au grand-père de vous savez-qui, descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Cette bague était également un Horcrux, que Dumbledore a détruit.

—Donc, il en reste quatre, compta Draco tout en griffonnant. Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est ?

—Pas la moindre.

—Mais c'est cool, ça! dit Ron avec sarcasme. On va devoir parcourir le monde pour chercher quatre trucs qu'on sait pas ce que c'est! Dumbledore n'a pas donné un petit indice en plus?

—Seulement qu'il s'agit probablement d'objets précieux.

—Merveilleux.

—Autre chose?

—Eh bien, Dumbledore, sachant son heure proche, avait décidé de léguer un objet à Potter, Granger et Weasley…mais il semblerait que deux d'entre eux ne soient plus de ce monde.

—Disparus sans explications, c'est ça?

—Oui. Je suis navré.

—Rhhaaaa…je les sauverais, je le jure!

Sinistra s'était levée pour chercher un coffret en bois. Elle en sortit un livre poussiéreux et un Vif d'Or.

—Le livre était pour Hermione et le Vif pour Harry.

—Et pour moi? demanda Ron en prenant les deux objets.

—Dumbledore voulait te léguer son Déluminateur.

—Mais…

—Il a été volé.

—Quoi ?

On frappa à la porte.

—Mr le directeur, nous avons encore des problèmes avec des rebelles! tempêta une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

—Entrez, répondit Rogue d'un ton négligent.

Ron fut beaucoup plus enthousiaste en voyant qui entrait. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'il était sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

—Ginny.

—Ron.

A la suite de la rouquine entrèrent Neville et Luna, ce qui ravit Ron encore plus. Avant qu'il ne comprenne la raison de leur présence: ils étaient les rebelles, et un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu —sans doute le nouveau professeur du cours maudit— venait de les amener à Rogue dans le but de les faire punir.

—Tiens donc, Weasley et Malfoy! ricana-t-il, C'était donc bien vrai que vous avez été aperçu dans la forêt tout à l'heure…Du coup, en voyant son frère dans le couloir, celle-ci —il lança à Ginny un regard méprisant— a été prévenir ses petites copains et ils se sont précipités pour les voir…

—Mais on les a eus! ajouta un femme en entrant à son tour, les trois meneurs de «L'Armée de Dumbledore»!

Elle avait prononcé ce nom comme si c'était une blague. Ron, sans lâcher sa sœur, l'affronta du regard.

—C'est qui ces deux-là ?

—Alecto, Amycus, merci, je m'en charge, coupa Rogue qui voulait visiblement se débarrasser de leur compagnie au plus vite.

—Une seconde, dit une troisième voix.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de savourer des retrouvailles familiales, mais son plaisir n'était pas aussi intense que celui de Ron et Ginny.

—Alors, il paraît que tu es revenu? siffla Lucius en entrant.

—Que faites-vous là?

—Je suis le nouveau professeur de Potions, Severus ayant d'autres chats à fouetter maintenant…

—D'ailleurs, qui c'est la petite chatte qui va se faire fouetter parce qu'elle a été vilaine ? ricana Amycus en caressant les cheveux de Ginny en lui adressant un regard pervers.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Avec une souplesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Ron avait envoyé son talon dans la mâchoire du Mangemort en un magnifique coup de pied sauté. Tous avaient suspendus leurs gestes, effarés, et Ron avait sorti sa baguette pour la brandir vers le visage d'Amycus, tombé au sol.

—Tu touches à ma sœur, je t'étripe! menaça-t-il.

Il lança alors un regard à Draco.

—Alors on fait comme d'habitude? demanda celui-ci en ramassant le livre d'Hermione, le Vif d'Or et le parchemin où il prenait note.

Ron lui répondit par un sourire, sourire que Draco lui rendit, et comme s'ils étaient mentalement connectés, les deux garçons prirent la fuite et se mirent à courir le plus rapidement qu'ils purent.

wWw

La course était un mouvement plein d'adrénaline. Et sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, le docteur se leva de son siège. Ne pouvait-il vraiment pas les aider?

Il sortit de la salle en courant, remonta sur le toit où il avait garé le TARDIS.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'intervenir pour protéger Ron et Draco, pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son vaisseau, comme l'avait dit Severus, cela aurait provoqué une déformation de l'espace-temps qui aurait empiré les choses, comme de modifier des évènements de manière aléatoire, entraînant des réactions en chaîne indésirables.

Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait y aller tout seul, sans le TARDIS ?

Il arriva sur le toit, et regarda la forêt noircie par la nuit. Au travers de ses lunettes, il voyait les particules temporelles fourmiller tout autour de lui.

Non, foncer tout seul pour les aider n'était pas une bonne idée, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et pour rien. Sans le TARDIS, il leur aurait été inutile. Si seulement il pouvait au moins leur faire parvenir son tournevis sonique, ou la fameuse brochure trouvée dans le musée, ce qui aurait pu les dépanner…mais comment ?

Complètement impuissant, le Seigneur du Temps se résigna, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était retourner dans la salle de cinéma et être attentif à ce qu'il se passait, même si cette idée lui déplaisait. Transformer les déboires de deux pauvres garçons en un spectacle pour aliens qui s'ennuient avait quelque chose d'obscène, de voyeuriste. Comme toute les émissions débiles de télé-réalité en somme.

En reprenant sa place dans la salle, il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais du la quitter. Car le temps qu'il revienne, quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées du point de vue de Ron et Draco.

wWw

—J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, dit Draco en triturant un bête diadème trouvé dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Ils avaient établi leur campement dans la salle où l'on cachait les objets, que Draco connaissait pour y avoir travaillé sur l'armoire à disparaître. Et il regrettait d'avoir une fois confié à Pansy son existence, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait du trouver l'armoire à disparaître.

Ils n'avaient pas énormément progressé depuis quelques semaines. Leurs journées consistaient surtout à voler de la nourriture à Poudlard, ainsi que de quoi se laver, et si possible glaner des informations utiles.

Draco avait simplement deviné que la lettre qu'il avait perdue, la lettre qu'il s'était écrite à lui-même, il allait devoir la rédiger au fur et à mesure, au cours de cette aventure, et que les notes qu'il prenait de-ci de-là en constituaient le brouillon. Sauf en ce qui concernait le post-scriptum.

Si les Horcruxes étaient des objets précieux, sans doute étaient-ils gardés dans des endroits hautement sécurisés, songeait-il en tentant de croquer une des pierres du diadème pour vérifier si elle était vraie.

Gringotts? Oui, probablement Gringotts.

Et peut-être le Ministère de la Magie, et même Poudlard. Oui, si ça se trouve, un des Horcruxes était dissimulé habilement dans le château.

Gringotts, Poudlard, le Ministère…les trois lieux les mieux gardés du monde magique à sa connaissance. Il jeta négligemment le diadème derrière lui. Depuis un certain temps, Draco Malfoy avait perdu tout intérêt pour les objets témoignant d'une grande richesse. Car ça ne servait à rien d'être riche.

A ses côtés, Ron était occupé avec des grimoires, des chaudrons et des alambiques. Le rouquin n'avait pas plus d'idées que lui mais comblait sa frustration en se fixant le but de créer la substance qui permettait à la Ford Anglia d'être invisible. Il avait la certitude que le véhicule leur serait d'une utilité quelconque, et de toute façon, à Dragon Town, s'ils l'avaient trouvée avec le réservoir plein, c'était que quelqu'un l'avait rempli.

Comme il ignorait comment Arthur s'y était pris, il s'était discrètement procuré des livres sur le sujet. Il était parvenu à entré en contact avec l'AD, et Luna avait été chargée de les emprunter pour lui. Même si tous les membres de l'association voyaient leur dossier de lecteur souvent contrôlé par les Carrow, personne n'aurait soupçonné la Serdaigle si excentrique d'avoir une idée particulière derrière la tête en voulant se renseigner sur les mécanismes de l'invisibilité, vu que ses lectures habituelles avaient tendance à être déjà bien hétéroclites. Ron avait de plus pris la voiture (et vidé ce qu'il restait dans le réservoir pour ne pas être vu) pour acheter des manuels de garagiste dans une librairie moldue d'une ville proche.

—J'ai presque fini, dit-il à Draco, bientôt nous pourrons partir explorer tout le pays sans être vus!

—Visiter tout le pays…ça fait à peine quelques semaines qu'on est là et j'en ai déjà marre! On va devoir passer un an là-dessus, ça me déprime!

Ron sourit faiblement.

—S'il le faut, il le faut…je sais que ce n'est pas drôle, mais essaye de le voir comme ça: dans un an, tout sera fini!

Draco soupira. Ron positivait toujours. Il avait vraiment un courage que lui n'avait pas. C'était désespérant. Il jeta un œil à l'héritage de Dumbledore: le livre destiné à Hermione était un recueil de contes, sans intérêt pour deux sorciers de souche qui avaient été bordés dans leur enfance avec ces histoires. Quant au Vif d'Or, Ron avait suggéré que c'était celui avec lequel Harry avait gagné son premier match, celui qu'il avait failli avaler. Draco n'en avait déduit qu'une chose: il y avait de la bave de Potter dessus et il fallait le nettoyer, beuatch!

—Il faudrait qu'on retrouve ton Déluminateur, car c'est certainement l'objet le plus utile des trois. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a volé.

—Mais qui?

—Pansy?

—Ce ne serait pas un peu trop facile que ça soit elle?

Draco haussa les épaules. Ron en revint à son huile de moteur invisible. Non seulement, cette activité lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose de constructif, mais en plus, il avait la sensation que s'il y arrivait, il prouverait qu'il était définitivement brillant, et digne de son père.

Draco repensait d'ailleurs à Lucius par moments. D'après ce que lui avait appris l'AD, il y avait trois nouveaux profs pour remplacer Rogue qui avait changé de poste et Charity Burbage et Horace Slughorn qui étaient morts. Tous deux victimes de Voldemort, pensait Draco à tort. Lucius avait du accepter le charge de Maître des Potions pour prouver au Lord Noir qu'il n'était pas un traître et un lâche comme son fils. Vieux con!

Ron et Draco regrettaient de ne pas avoir remercié Rogue et Sinistra avant de partir en courant, mais ces deux-là jouaient visiblement double-jeu et il fallait donner le change.

wWw

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'éveilla, secoué par Ron.

—J'ai réussi! s'écria le rouquin, échevelé.

—Mgnn?

—Je peux rendre la bagnole invisible, j'ai réussi, on va pouvoir partir !

Draco entreprit d'avoir l'air joyeux. Bien qu'il ne pense pas que cette huile représente un gros progrès, visiblement, Ron en était fier, il fallait le ménager.

—C'est cool!

—On va partir tout de suite! J'ai déjà fait le plein!

—Calme, calme…tu ne veux pas manger, d'abord?

wWw

Quand on regarde un film, il arrive qu'on s mette à parler à voix haute pour donner des conseils aux personnages.

Et cela est encore plus tentant quand le film est la réalité et que ces personnages sont vos amis.

—Attention! cria le docteur à Ron et Draco qui ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, il y a une fille qui vous espionne! Je crois que c'est la fameuse Pansy Parkinson, ne dites rien de compromettant devant elle!

Mais les deux garçons ne se pensaient pas observés. A part une sensation désagréable qu'ils avaient d'être constamment épiés, mais cela, c'était le papillon-espion et Pansy se faisait avoir tout autant qu'eux. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines pour y quérir leur petit-déjeuner et ne se doutaient pas que la jeune-fille savait maintenant où ils logeaient. Et elle pouvait bien évidemment y avoir accès, après tout, l'armoire à faire disparaître, c'était elle qui l'avait achevée.

wWw

—Nous allons enfin bouger! dit fièrement Ron.

Il mordit dans un pain au chocolat qu'il garda à moitié en bouche afin de libérer une de ses mains pour pousser la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande.

En entrant, il laissa tomber la viennoiserie sur le sol.

—Quoi?

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds à ses côtés. La pièce était inondée de flammes gigantesques qui crépitaient de toutes parts, renvoyant des ombres biscornues dans tous les recoins de la salle.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

—Hellooooo!

Ils levèrent les yeux. Au sommet d'un empilement d'objets divers, Pansy était installée sur cet étonnant trône improvisé, le diadème sur la tête, et Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés comme deux loyaux sujets.

—On dirait toi en fille, le petit caïd et ses larbins! voulut plaisanter Ron, mais Draco lui jeta un regard prouvant qu'il ne goûtait pas la référence.

—Bienvenue en Enfer! ricana Pansy.

—Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

—Tu parles du feu? C'est cool, non? J'ai rendu votre petite cachette bien chaleureuse…

—Pourquoi tu as ce truc sur la tête?

—Ça? dit-elle en pointant le diadème du doigt, Ben, parce que c'est joli, puis, maintenant que je suis une reine, il me fallait une couronne!

—C'est pas une couronne, c'est un diadème, sombre conne! cingla Draco.

Pansy fit une moue boudeuse.

—Tu as vraiment des paroles dures envers ton ancienne amie…rien de bien étonnant vu ta trahison.

—Qu'est-ce tu nous veux? coupa Ron.

Pansy se tourna vers lui et plongea sa main dans son décolleté.

—Je crois que c'est plutôt vous qui voulez quelque chose que j'ai en ma possession, susurra-t-elle malicieusement, ne serait-ce pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils, la main toujours entre ses seins. Apparemment, elle avait prévu une petite mise en scène pour faire genre, mais l'objet qu'elle aurait du sortir de son soutif après avoir prononcé «ne serait-ce pas» avait glissé trop bas dans ses vêtements et elle ne parvenait pas à le récupérer.

—Mais…fait chier…Oups!

Quelque chose de brillant comme du métal avait jailli d'en-dessous du chemisier de la jeune-fille et dégringolait de son trône de bric-à-brac. On entendit un «plouf».

—Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais c'est tombé dans un de tes chaudrons, souffla Draco à l'oreille de Ron qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

—Peu importe! hurla Pansy en piquant un fard, vous ne l'aurez pas de toute façon!

—Je vais quand même allez voir ce que c'est, dit Ron en cherchant du regard un chemin entre les flammes.

—Sûrement pas! Vincent, Gregory, allez me le chercher!

Les deux molosses levèrent la tête. Ron prit une demi-seconde pour les toiser avant de s'élancer. Il ignorait ce qu'était cet objet, mais il lui sembla important de le récupérer avant Crabbe et Goyle. Il tenta de progresser au milieu du dédale flamboyant, s'approchant du point de la chute.

—Allez, ramenez-le-moi! ordonna Pansy dont le teint virait au rouge.

Draco décida de ne pas rester inactif, mais plutôt que d'aider Ron, une autre chose lui parut primordiale.

—Pansy, pourquoi tu fais ça?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

—Je te renvoie la question.

—De quoi?

—Pourquoi tu nous as trahis, Draco? grinça-t-elle, la voix chargée de fiel, Hein? Pourquoi tu as laissé tomber ta mission?

Draco se remémora les paroles de Rogue: Pansy avait vu l'honneur que Voldemort lui faisait mais lui n'en avait pas profité, d'où sa déception.

—Parce que je ne veux plus faire ça!

—Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser!

—On m'a imposé cette mission, Pansy, au début, je croyais que c'était cool, puis j'en ai vu la face cachée, et ça n'a rien d'un honneur, c'est une malédiction!

—Tu n'a rien compris, nous comptions sur toi, JE comptais sur toi! Tu m'as énormément déçue…

—Pansy…tu pleures?

Ron et Crabbe étaient tous deux parvenus jusqu'au chaudron. Ils se jaugeaient du regard.

—Je t'aimais! beugla Pansy en sanglotant, mais tu m'as déçue, alors j'ai du faire ton travail à ta plaaaace!

Draco était sidéré. Autour de lui, tout semblait être devenu silencieux, il n'entendait plus ni le crépitement des flammes, ni les piles d'objets qui s'écroulaient, ni Ron et Crabbe qui se battaient au corps-à-corps. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Pansy.

Pansy.

C'était vrai, il l'avait remarqué. Elle avait le béguin pour lui. Sans doute sa première amourette adolescente. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement qu'une bonne copine. Au mieux, il l'avait laissée lui caresser les cheveux une fois, si ça lui faisait plaisir…

—Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu en souffrais autant.

—Tu n'as pas d'excuses! hurla-t-elle, le visage ruisselant.

—S'il te plait, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil…

Goyle avait rejoint les deux autres, et lui et Crabbe semblaient s'être fixé comme objectif d'aplatir Ron et puis de le rouler comme un nem. Le rouquin avait le poing serré sur l'objet métallique qu'il avait réussi à attraper en premier, ses doigts dégoulinant d'un liquide bleu nuit.

A y réfléchir, la colère et le chagrin de Pansy avaient quelque chose d'exagéré.

_Comme si une puissance inconnue la manipulait et la menait à cette emportée_, songea Draco.

—Je te demande pardon, dit-il, Pansy…il ne faut pas…

—C'est trop tard! Je te hais à présent!

Elle se leva de son trône et dévala jusqu'à lui, sortant sa baguette.

—Attends, tu ne vas pas…, commença-t-il.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la jeune-fille approchait, il entendit une voix, comme un sifflement.

_Il doit payer… Il t'a déçue… _

La voix s'élevait de la tête de Pansy, mais ce n'était pas elle qui parlait.

_Il ne mérite pas ton amour…C'est toi qui va rendre le Lord Noir fier…_

Pansy s'avançait vers lui, le regard comme dissimulé derrière un voile, les yeux toujours dégoulinant.

_Il doit payer…Il ne t'a jamais respectée…Il te prend pour une idiote…_

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

wWw

—Le diadème! C'est le diadème! Draco, c'est le diadème, c'est un Horcrux, détruis-le!

—Un Seigneur du Temps peut-il encore parler et soûler toute le monde après qu'on lui ait cloué la bouche au pistolet-laser? gronda le Sontarien.

—Oh, mais chut! répliqua le docteur, j'essaie de suivre le film, Draco est sur le point de faire une découverte importante, il est en train de vivre un moment intense avec Pansy, et en même temps, on alterne avec des plans sur Ron qui se castagne avec les deux gros bras sans cervelle…c'est palpitant, ne me dérangez-pas, s'il vous plait!

Le Sontarien voulut protester mais le docteur lui mit un doit sur la bouche, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Le papillon-espion montra une image de Ron qui était parvenu à s'extirper de l'étreinte de Crabbe et Goyle. Le rouquin portait des marques d'ecchymoses sur son visage ensanglanté par endroits, mais brandissait fièrement ce qui devait être le Déluminateur de Dumbledore. Crabbe voulut alors se jeter sur lui, mais une étagère enflammée derrière eux tomba, écrasant le Serpentard. Ron se retourna, et vit le visage effaré de Goyle.

Ron n'aimait pas ces deux types et s'était plusieurs fois dit qu'ils méritaient de crever. Mais en voyant Crabbe rouler de sous l'étagère, les vêtements et les cheveux en feu, il eut un pincement au cœur.

La salle de cinéma entière fut inondée par les hurlements du jeune-homme qui avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, plusieurs spectateurs se cachaient les yeux derrière leurs mains (ou tentacules, dans le cas de certains). Ron sortit sa baguette et envoya un sortilège aquatique sur Crabbe mais rien ne se produisit.

—_C'est inutile__! _hurla Goyle, _ce n'est pas du feu normal…_

—_Comment? _s'étonna le rouquin, _tu veux dire que…_

—_Oui , c'est le feudeymon, il est perdu!_

Le papillon-espion changea de côté et en revint sur le duel entre Draco et Pansy.

wWw

—Enlève ce diadème!

—Pourquoi?

—C'est un objet maléfique, il te fait du mal!

—C'est toi qui me fait du mal!

Il s'avança vers elle en tendant les bras.

—Ne sois pas puérile, enlève…

—Ne me touche pas!

Elle avait baissé le bras qui tenait sa baguette et reculait, regardant Draco avec toute la haine du monde dans les yeux. Le Horcrux la pervertissait.

—Pansy…donne le diadème!

—Je ne suis pas ton chien, ne me parle pas sur ce ton!

—Mais…

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux ce truc, mais tu ne l'auras pas!

Et sur ce, elle l'ôta de sa tête et le jeta dans le feudeymon en se donnant un air digne. Un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans toute la pièce, faisait frissonner Ron et Goyle qui jusque là n'avaient plus prêté attention à Draco et Pansy. Un cri long, aigu et plaintif. Là où Pansy avait jeté le diadème, un torrent de sang d'un noir d'encre jaillit comme un geyser en plein volcan.

Draco regardait ce spectacle immobile, les flammes faisant jouer les ombres et la lumière sur son visage ébahi. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre que Pansy s'écroula à ses côtés, comme si elle faisait une syncope.

Il se précipita sur elle.

—Que…qu'est-ce que…, murmura-t-elle en affichant l'air de ne plus savoir où elle était.

—Draco, on doit s'en aller! cria Ron.

Ce dernier et Goyle, toujours sous le choc de la mort de Crabbe, rejoignirent les deux autres.

—Regarde ce que j'ai! dit le rouquin en montrant le Déluminateur, mais elle…qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Pansy clignait des yeux.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? dit-elle faiblement.

—Tu as fait quelque chose de bien, lui dit Draco en souriant. Greg, emmène-la à l'infirmerie!

—Mais…

—Tu fais ce que je te dis!

Goyle avait beau avoir renié leur amitié (si toutefois on pouvait appeler ainsi sa relation avec Draco), mais en voyant son ancien camarade lui donner un ordre avec tant d'assurance, l'envie de lui obéir lui revint avec un naturel étonnant. Et puis, Pansy avait vraiment besoin de soins. Il la souleva du sol et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Ron et Draco lui emboîtèrent le pas, mais une poutre en feu se détacha du plafond et leur barra le passage.

—On est piégés! gémit le rouquin.

—Non, regarde…

—L'armoire à disparaître est toujours là!

wWw

A la chaleur de Salle-sur-Demande enflammée succéda la fraîcheur d'un sol poussiéreux.

—On doit être chez _Barjow et Beurk_, haleta Draco.

—Je ne sais pas si j'ai compris ce qui vient de se passer, grommela Ron en se massant le bras, tout est allé si vite.

—Le diadème était un Horcrux, et Pansy l'a détruit sans le vouloir.

—Le diadème? Le truc avec lequel tu n'arrêtais pas de jouer?

—Oh, la ferme! L'important, c'est qu'on a rempli un quart de notre mission.

—C'est vrai, une avancée non-négligeable. Au fait, je voulais te montrer, j'ai le Dél…

Des voix venant d'une pièce adjacente les interrompirent. Ron et Draco se figèrent. Les voix se rapprochaient et leurs propriétaires ne tarderaient pas à les découvrir.

—Je crois savoir comment faire, dit l'une des voix qui leur parut étrangement familière.

—Mais c'est…, murmura Ron avant que Draco ne lui mette un doigt sur la bouche.

—Tiens, dit l'autre voix, ce n'est pas maintenant que nous allons nous rencontrer nous-mêmes? Je me rappelle t'avoir entendu dire ça…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et les deux inconnus entrèrent. Enfin, pas si inconnus, puisqu'il s'agissait de Ron et Draco, face à eux-mêmes. Lesdits eux-mêmes écarquillèrent les yeux.

—Ah ouais, de fait…, dit l'autre Ron, euh…salut, euh moi du passé…Draco du passé.

—Vous êtes supposés allez dans la pièce par-là, maintenant, leur indiqua l'autre Draco.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, complètement perdus. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient se faire confiance à eux-mêmes et décidèrent de suivre le conseil.

—Oh, punaise, t'as vu ça? s'exclama Ron une fois dans l'autre partie de la boutique, Nous nous sommes rencontrés! Un paradoxe temporel!

—Ils portaient les mêmes vêtements que nous, dit Draco comme s'il avait une soudaine illumination.

—Ben oui, c'était nous.

—Je veux dire que ça doit être nous dans un futur assez proche, puisqu'ils ne sont pas encore changés, peut-être aujourd'hui…tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira:

—Nous allons retrouver un moyen de voyager dans le temps aujourd'hui-même!

—Mais comment? On ne va quand même pas retrouver le TARDIS entre deux échoppes?

—Et tous les Retourneurs de Temps ont été détruits durant la bataille au Ministère dans le Départements des Mystères…je le sais, j'y étais.

Ils se fixèrent en silence. Ron inspira, son regard passa négligemment sur la fenêtre.

—Mais…il neige!

—Quoi?

Ils accoururent tous deux vers la vitre sale qui constituait la seule source de lumière de _Barjow et Beurk _en dehors de quelques chandelles. Le Chemin de Traverse était recouvert de blanc, et une fine poudreuse tombait du ciel.

—C'est pas un peu trop tôt? On vient à peine d'entrer dans le mois d'octobre!

—En effet, en plus du temps, la météo serait-elle aussi détraquée?

—On devrait peut-être aller trouver les autres «nous» pour leur demander?

Draco n'attendit pas que Ron lui réponde pour se précipiter dans l'autre pièce.

—Hey!

Hélas, leurs versions futures semblaient avoir disparu. Ils devraient résoudre cette nouvelle énigme seuls. Quand Draco revint auprès de Ron, celui-ci s'était assez par terre et jouait avec son Déluminateur. A la grande surprise de son camarade, un liquide lumineux en sortit quand il l'actionna. Ron recula alors que la substance, visiblement corrosive, trouait le plancher du magasin.

—Il était tombé dans un de mes chaudrons, rappela le rouquin, il a du absorber un peu du résidu de potion qui était dedans…

—C'était quoi?

—Je ne sais pas, c'était un essai raté…mais je crois surtout que ça a été affecté par le feudeymon qui l'a fait bouillonner...quand j'ai plongé ma main dedans, ça allait, mais on dirait qu'en refroidissant, c'est devenu un truc bizarre… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'est ce liquide, du coup, mais ça m'a l'air dangereux, une sorte d'acide très puissant.

Ron referma le Déluminateur et le rangea dans sa poche. Draco vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

—Si Voldemort est métaboliquement lié à la distorsion temporelle, détruire un Horcrux, un morceau de son âme, c'est peut-être ça qui nous a fait effectuer un bond dans le temps…

—Un bond dans le temps d'une saison?

—Oui. Enfin, je crois.

—Au fait, où est Barjow ?

—C'est un jour de fermeture, on a de la chance on dirait.

wWw

—C'est de plus en plus complexe, comme histoire, mais j'ai confiance: ils sont brillants!

—Mais chuuut-euh!

—Quant à moi, il faudra que j'en sache plus sur ces fameux insectes espions…oh, tiens, Ron et Draco se sont déguisés en clochards!

—_Tu es sûr de toi ?_ demanda Ron.

—_Non, mais je suppose qu'il y a un Horcrux à Gringotts, ce serait assez logique. Tant qu'on est sur le Chemin de Traverse, il faut vérifier…on est vraiment obligés de s'habiller comme ça ? Ça craint!_

—_Il le faut, pour ne pas se faire repérer…_

Les deux garçons se faufilèrent dans les ruelles, fringués en mecs-dégueux-qui-traînent –dans-l-allée-des-embrumes. Quel ne fut pas le étonnement quand, dissimulés par l'angle d'un magasin, ils surprirent ni plus ni moins et que Lucius et Bellatrix en pleine conversation avec un gobelin.

wWw

Draco intima silencieusement à Ron de se taire pour observer. Son père et sa tante semblaient se disputer à propos de leurs comptes respectifs à Gringotts, le gobelin paraissait lassé par leurs jérémiades qu'il devait endurer.

—Il est évident que c'est à moi qu'il va le confier! affirma Lucius.

—Et pour quelle raison? railla sa belle-sœur, tu as déjà manqué à ton devoir envers lui, il ne te fait plus confiance. Et puis, si je ne m'abuse, il t'avait déjà confié la garde d'un objet de même importance et tu l'as perdu bêtement en essayant de pervertir la gamine Weasley!

Ron avala de travers. Ils parlaient de Ginny. Du journal intime. Se pouvait-il alors…

—Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu le cerveau ramolli par Azkaban! répliqua Lucius.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que d'après toi je suis ramollie?

—Ramollie et cinglée! Et il t'en a confié un autre. Le prochain sera pour moi!

—Tu sais où trouver du Polynectar? chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Draco.

—Le pharmacien de l'allée des embrumes doit en avoir, pourquoi?

—Va en voler. Il va falloir qu'on aille faire un tour dans certains coffres-forts.

—Quoi, celui de ma tante? Tu penses qu'il y a un Horcrux là-dedans?

—Oui. Et dans celui de ton père aussi, on ne sait jamais.

—Il nous faudra des cheveux. Et leurs clefs.

—Je m'en charge. Tout ça doit se trouver sur eux. Vas chercher la potion.

Draco voulut protester. Il n'aimait guère quand Ron concoctait des plans à cette vitesse, mais il devait reconnaître que ça marchait souvent plutôt bien. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de tromper les propres membres de sa famille, mais Lucius et Bellatrix s'étaient dressés entre eux et leur victoire, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas oublié ce que son père lui avait fait.

Il regarda Ron s'avancer vers Lucius et Bellatrix en dissimulant son visage et en réclamant «une petite pièce pour manger, à vot' bon cœur, m'sieur-dame», ce qui lui assurait de ne pas être reconnu tant les deux intéressés avaient tendance à détourner le regard d'un air méprisant face à ce genre d'individus.

Draco respira un grand coup. Il eut soudainement peur que cette stratégie ne marche pas, que Ron se fasse repérer. Face à deux Mangemorts, il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne parvenait pas à ordonner à ses pieds de bouger de là. Il voulait surveiller. Jusqu'à ce que Ron, regardant dans sa direction, fronça les sourcils l'air de dire «Alors, quoi, tu y vas, oui ou merde?».

wWw

—C'est mignon, il s'inquiète pour lui…

—Personne ne veut m'aider à flanquer ce Gallifreyanais de mes deux dehors? Il abuse de ma patience! beugla le Sontarien.

—On dit «Gallifréen».

—Mais je vais lui faire bouffer ses Converse!

wWw

—Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont rien deviné?

—Non, leur piquer des cheveux à été plus facile que je le pensais, surtout pour ton père, mais je me suis écorcher les lèvres à dire qu'il avait une belle chevelure!

—Et alors? Ça, ça reste vrai, non?

Les sentiments de Draco envers Lucius étaient devenus très ambigus. Il était sans arrêt partagé entre l'envie de le détester en raison de tout ce qu'il avait fait, et celle de continuer à le respecter et à le défendre contre les remarques déplaisantes de Ron, parce que c'était toujours son père. Le rouquin adorait jouer avec cela pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

—Ensuite, je me suis éloigné et j'ai utilisé un sortilège d'attraction pour leur prendre leurs clefs de Gringotts! Ton père était tellement occupé à se pincer le nez en se plaignant de l'hygiène des pauvres gens qu'ils se focalisaient tous les deux sur ça. Il a commencé à dire que Bellatrix devait sentir pareil durant son incarcération et ils se sont mis à se crier dessus comme des chiffonniers! J'avais les clefs en main et ils n'ont rien remarqué, ton père s'est contenté d'essayer de me filer un coup de pied au cul pour me dégager, mais je courrais plus vite et j'ai esquivé…

—En tous cas, il est certain que je vais jouer son rôle! dit Draco en jetant un cheveu de son paternel dans un gobelet de Polynectar durement volé.

—Quoi? Mais alors, je vais devoir être Bellatrix!

—Exact.

—Je ne veux pas être une femme! Surtout une qui a regard de furie échappée d'un asile!

—Je serais plus convainquant que toi en Lucius, je crois que je peux me vanter d'avoir pu l'observer pendant seize années, toi pas, n'est-ce pas?

Ron bougonna en saisissant le cheveu de Bellatrix de mauvaise grâce.

—Comment s'est passé le vol de la potion?

—Affreux et stressant, c'est pas un élixir qu'on range sur un présentoir en évidence. Un sortilège de désillusion à été utile. Mais j'aurais préféré avoir eu avec moi ma poudre d'obscurité et ma Main de la Gloire…

—Tu as des trucs comme ça, toi ?

—Ouais…bon allez…santé!

—Tchin-tchin!

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs gobelets et entreprirent d'avaler leurs contenus, ressemblant l'un à du vomi de hamster, l'autre à un Scroutt à Pétard passé au mixer.

wWw

—J'aime pas ce genre de transformation…ça me rappelle la régénération. Sauf que là c'est bizarre!

Dans la salle, un brouhaha s'était élevé. Il fallait dire que le spectacle n'était pas banal: les deux garçons étaient progressivement en train de se métamorphoser en d'autres personnes.

—_Aaah, j'ai des seins qui me poussent, ça fait mal!_

—_C'est la puberté, c'est parce que tu deviens une grande fille, Ronette!_

—_Comment tu m'as appelé, espèce de…oh, mon Dieu, Draco…ton visage! Tu es défiguré!_

—_La ferme! C'est déjà assez douloureux, ce changement, je me passerai de tes commentaires!_

www

—Je t'ai déjà dit que je te haïssais? chuchota Ron avec les cordes vocales de Bellatrix alors qu'ils passaient l'entrée de Gringotts, habillés comme ceux dont ils avaient pris l'apparence grâce à quelques sortilèges de couture.

Le rouquin était passablement énervé: la robe, les seins, les hanches, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Draco, de son côté, était assez ravi. Se rappelant l'épisode avec le maître devenu professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où il avait passé à plusieurs reprises pour efféminé avec ses longs cheveux, il aimait que maintenant ça soit le tour de Ron. Douce vengeance!

—Je suis littéralement émasculé! J'ai mis ma main entre mes jambes pour sentir, et rien! Tout à disparu!

—Ça n'a pas disparu, ça s'est juste transformé en zézette.

—Ceci-dit, je reste plus viril que toi!

—Boucle-la, tu veux que les gobelins se doutent de quelque chose? Tâchons de nous comporter comme Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange le feraient!

Ils se postèrent devant le guichet. Le gobelin leur adressa un regard particulièrement antipathique. Ron se mit à sourire connement. D'après lui, c'était se conduire comme Bellatrix. Draco lui donna un coup de coude discret dans les côtes.

—Euh…je désire me rendre dans mon coffre.

—Avez-vous votre clef, Mrs Lestrange?

—Bien sûr que je l'ai.

—Où est-elle?

—Je la sortirai quand je serai devant mon coffre! siffla Ron.

—Et Mr Malfoy?

—Je vais également dans ma chambre forte. Voici ma clef.

Le gobelin les toisa, peu amène. Il sauta hors de son guichet et les incita à le suivre. Bientôt ils prirent place tous trois dans le chariot.

—Le coffre de Mr Malfoy! annonça le petit humanoïde de sa voix grinçante.

—Vous auriez pu faire honneur aux dames! chuinta Ron en donnant au visage de Bellatrix une expression totalement dépourvue de féminité.

—Pardonnez-moi, Mrs Lestrange, mais le coffre de Mr Malfoy était le plus proche sur notre itinéraire.

—Humph!

Ils n'avaient probablement rien à prendre dans le coffre de Lucius, cela n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour rendre leur histoire plus réaliste. Ils avaient prévu de passer dans celui de Bellatrix en premier, s'il y avait un Horcrux là-bas, peut-être que le détruire prendrait du temps et que les effets du Polynectar ne tiendraient pas. Ce contretemps leur faisait perdre de précieuses minutes.

Néanmoins, quand Draco entra dans le coffre de son père, il revit cette assertion.

A côté du monceau de Galions rutilants se trouvait un petit coffret noir. Il s'en saisit, mu par la curiosité et l'ouvrit.

Un minuscule sablier d'argent monté en pendentif, à l'intérieur, un sable si blanc et si fin qu'il en était transparent. Le dernier Retourneur de temps, sauvé de la destruction de tout le lot au Ministère. Son père l'avait peut-être ramassé ce jour-là? Draco s'empressa de le passer autour de son cou, reposa le coffret, ramassa un peu d'argent et sortit de la chambre.

Il adressa un sourire à Ron: ils avaient leur nouveau moyen de voyager dans le temps!

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant le coffre Lestrange, Ron franchit la porte après avoir passé près d'un grand dragon aveugle. Draco soupira: pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dandine exagérément son derrière? Bellatrix ne marchait pas comme ça!

Une fois Ron disparu dans le coffre, Draco resta dans un tête-à-tête gênant avec le gobelin, toujours aussi froid. Il tâcha de ne pas y penser. Il songea à l'Horcrux. Qu'est-ce que ce serait cette fois? Un carnet, une bague, un diadème…difficile de retrouver un schéma logique dans cette suite. Mais c'était vraisemblablement un objet précieux.

Il remarqua alors que le gobelin le dévisageait. Machinalement, il referma son col, de manière à bien dissimuler la chaine du sablier.

Quand il comprit la raison pour laquelle le gobelin l'observait.

—Pour moi, les humains se ressemblent tous, mais néanmoins, monsieur, vos cheveux raccourcissent…

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Draco alors que son visage devait être en train de rajeunir. Pour éviter toute discussion, il se leva précipitamment du charriot.

—Je dois dire quelque chose de toute urgence à ma belle-sœur!

Le gobelin ne réagit pas, il était difficile de déterminer s'il avait compris ce qui se passait. Le dragon laissa cependant passer Draco, ce que celui-ci jugea louche mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder.

Dans la chambre, il lui sembla que Bellatrix avait soudainement gagné quelques centimètres et commençait à roussir.

—Oh, c'est toi! J'ai bien observé et je crois que j'ai trouvé, c'est ce…mais…

—J'aurais du me douter que du Polynectar aussi facile à voler ne devait pas être particulièrement efficace!

—Quoi? T'as pris une sous-marque?

—C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, nous devons…

La porte se referma dans un grand bruit métallique. Ron et Draco se figèrent.

—Je savais que quelque chose clochait en vous voyant devant mon guichet! Les vrais Mr Malfoy et Mrs Lestrange étaient déjà passés aujourd'hui! Mais puisque vous teniez à visiter ce coffre, restez-y! Mrs Lestrange sera ravie d'y retrouver vos squelettes la prochaine fois!

Les deux garçons redevinrent eux-mêmes dans un silence seulement rompu par le bruit des pas du gobelin qui s'éloignait.

—On est enfermés…, dit Draco à voix basse, enfermés dans une chambre forte sans nourriture, sans eau, et avec un oxygène limité…sans parler du dragon devant la porte, sans l'aide du gobelin, il nous cramera en moins de deux…en admettant qu'on parvienne à sortir d'ici.

—Et le pire, dans tout ça, ajouta Ron, c'est que je porte une robe de femme!

—Comment ça le pire? S'énerva Draco, T'en avais pourtant porté une lors du Bal de Noël!

Etait-ce l'irritation à être condamné dans une chambre forte ou Ron était-il simplement vexé par sa remarque, mais dans un geste de rage, il poussa Draco en arrière, l'envoyant s'écraser contre une pile de pièces d'or qui aussitôt se mirent à se multiplier.

—Mais c'est quoi ça?

Il s'avèrera rapidement que tout objet contenu dans le coffre ne pouvait être touché sans se dupliquer par magie. Bientôt, ils seraient ensevelis sous un énorme bric-à-brac de métal rutilant.

—Elles sont enchantées ! Le gobelin devait le savoir, il devait savoir qu'on mourrait rapidement ici!

—Tu as trouvé l'Horcrux?

—Oui, cette coupe, dit Ron en brandissant le calice en question comme s'il s'agissait du Saint-Graal, mais je ne crois pas que ça servirait à grand-chose de le détruire si de toutes façons nous sommes condamnés à crever ici…

—Hélas…

Ils avaient à présent des Galions jusqu'à la taille et ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

—Quand je pense qu'on ne saura jamais comment on a pu se rencontrer tout à l'heure…mais l'histoire peut être réécrite…

Draco comprit soudainement comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Sans attendre, il plongea sa main dans son col et en retira le Retourneur de Temps.

—Wouhh, brillant! exulta Ron en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?

—Tu sais comment ça marche?

—Harry et Hermione m'ont expliqué, tu dois passer la chaîne autour de mon cou pour que je parte aussi, et puis, tourner le sablier d'un nombre de fois équivalent au nombre d'heures que tu veux remonter…

—Okay, tiens bien la coupe, dit Draco en s'exécutant.

Les pièces avaient maintenant atteint le niveau de leurs épaules.

—Si je ne me trompe pas, c'était il y a quatre heures…une, deux, trois, quatre!

—C'est parti!

—Hum…donc, tu m'aimes?

Les lèvres de Ron bougèrent mais un tourbillon déforma leur image tandis qu'ils disparaissaient de cette ligne temporelle.

wWw

Le docteur ôta rapidement ses lunettes.

—Les effets de ce sablier ont généré tellement de particules temporelles que si je regarde l'écran avec ça, j'ai l'impression d'être attaqué par une armée de pixels!

A présent, Ron et Draco étaient de retour chez _Barjow et Beurk_, et s'appliquaient à redonner leur forme originelle à leurs vêtements (Ron en particulier).

Ensuite, il y avait cette coupe. Etait-ce le Horcrux ? Espérons qu'ils ne se soient pas trompés, il ne manquerait plus que ça: avoir fait tout ça pour rien!

Mais en regardant la coupe de plus près, le Seigneur du Temps fut rassuré: pas de doute. Il se trouvait qu'un jour, Draco, Ron et lui avaient partagé un repas en compagnie d'Helga Poufsouffle, et qu'ils l'avaient vue boire dans ce calice. Comment un tel objet aurait-il atterrir entre les mains de Voldemort et donc de Bellatrix Lestrange si ce n'était parce qu'il avait un intérêt particulier?

wWw

—Victoire! jubila Ron.

Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, l'allégresse de notre rouquin était moins due à leur nouvelle avancée qu'au fait qu'il se palpait l'entre-jambes en constatant que tout était bien revenu à sa place.

—Bien, fit Draco, et maintenant, occupons-nous de cette coupe. Je ne sais pas comment il faut s'y prendre pour détruire un Horcrux.

—Harry avait poignardé le journal avec un crochet de basilic.

—Et Pansy a balancé le diadème dans le feudeymon. Hum…

—…

—…

—Je crois savoir comment faire, dit Ron en fouillant sa poche.

—Tiens, ce n'est pas maintenant que nous allons nous rencontrer nous-mêmes? Je me rappelle t'avoir entendu dire ça…

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la pièce adjacente dans un grincement, et tombèrent sur leurs «moi» passé qui écarquillaient les yeux de surprise. Ron eut un pincement au cœur en se regardant, songeant avec douleur que sa version passée n'était pas encore au courant qu'elle avait devoir supporter des ovaires.

—Ah ouais, de fait…, dit-il, euh…salut, euh moi du passé…Draco du passé.

—Vous êtes supposés allez dans la pièce par-là, maintenant, indiqua Draco.

Sans rechigner, leurs versions passées lui obéirent et disparurent à côté.

—C'est drôle, j'ai la coupe en main mais ils n'ont pas tilté.

—Ils devaient être trop étonnés pour y faire attention. Mais donc, tu sais comment la détruire?

—Oui, j'y ai pensé quand tu as évoqué le feudeymon. Celui-ci a altéré le liquide que le Déluminateur a absorbé, donc…

Ron posa la coupe sur le sol et y versa l'acide lumineux contenu dans le Déluminateur. Aussitôt, le calice se mit à fondre et à s'amollir en se noircissant, alors qu'un bruit glaçant rappelant la mort du diadème leur siffla aux oreilles.

—Et maintenant?

—Attends…

Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco se précipita dans la pièce où ils étaient partis quatre heures plus tôt.

—Mr Barjow?

—Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans l'arrière-boutique, vous-là? grinça le vendeur.

Ron réagit au quart de tour et les rejoignit. Au lieu de leurs versions passées se tenait le boutiquier. Sans réfléchir, le rouquin sortit sa baguette et le stupéfixia avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce que lui arrivait.

—Merci, dit Draco. Maintenant, regarde par la fenêtre.

Ron s'exécuta.

—C'est le printemps!

wWw

—Et de deux!

Le Sontarien grogna, dans l'ignorance totale de son voisin.

—Plus que deux Horcruxes! Allez, mes petits gars, vous allez y …mais c'est quoi ça? Pourquoi l'écran s'est figé?

—Mesdames et messieurs, minauda la fausse Ombrage, l'entracte durera dix minutes, profitez-en. Nous vous rappelons que le cinéma est équipé de toilettes conçues pour toutes les espèces répertoriées dans ce vecteur galactique.

—Comment ça un entracte?

—Pour ceux qui restent, un programme de distraction sera diffusé sur l'écran pour vous aider à patienter…

L'image de Ron et Draco laissa place à celle d'un chat dessiné de forme rectangulaire et semblant volé sur un arc-en-ciel tandis qu'un son épouvantable retentissait dans la salle: _Nyan nyan nyan…_

—Mais vous ne pouvez pas couper maintenant, espèces de sadiques! se plaignit le docteur.

—Je suis désolée, dit la Slitheen, je conçois que le film soit tellement passionnant mais…

—Ce n'est pas une question de passion! Mes amis risquent leurs vies à chaque seconde, et je suis déjà assez énervé de ne pas pouvoir leur venir en aide, ne me donnez pas une nouvelle raison pour…

—C'est vrai que vous êtes un spectateur bruyant, intervint une voix familière derrière lui.

C'était la personne qui avait remplacé la Vinvocci quand celle-ci en avait eu marre du Gallifréen. Et lui n'avait pas fait attention à ce changement, surtout dans le noir. Mais maintenant que les lumières avaient été rallumées, il voyait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

—Quoi de neuf, docteur?

—Jack? Mais que faites-vous là? Vous jouez encore avec ce satané manipulateur de vortex?

Le chef de Torchwood-Cardiff émit un rire d'excuse.

—J'ai pu observer pas mal de phénomènes étranges…

—Oui, moi aussi.

—J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, et évidemment, ça m'a permis de plonger en plein dans le pétrin. Et pour ce cinéma…disons que j'ai vu de la lumière, et que je suis entré. Ensuite, j'ai cherché l'alien le plus sexy de cette salle pour m'asseoir à côté de lui, et voilà.

—Et voilà.

—…

—…

—…

—Hey! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, avec vos yeux bleus hypnotiques!

—Pfooouu, soupira Jack, j'espère que cet entracte et bientôt terminé, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Ron et Draco.

—Oui, et ce chat me tape encore plus sur les nerfs que la bande de filles qui avait repeint mon TARDIS en rose.

wWw

Le noir se fit.

Le noir se fit dans la salle de cinéma où le «film» avait reprit, et où le Capitaine Jack songeait qu'une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité était l'idéal pour bécoter son voisin.

Le noir se fit également sur le Chemin de Traverse, où nos deux héros avaient décidé de faire une pause. La nuit tombait et un bon sommeil réparateur leur ferait le plus grand bien avant de poursuivre leur quête.

Ils étaient montés à l'étage, et avaient beaucoup hésité à s'installer dans le lit de Barjow dont l'état se résumait par le nom de son ancien collaborateur, Mr Beurk. Finalement, ils avaient déniché un drap propre dans une armoire et en avait recouvert le lit avant de s'y coucher tous deux, se tournant le dos, évitant de se regarder.

Puis le sommeil était venu.

Du moins pour Ron.

Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. De plus, au sortir d'une journée si riche en adrénaline et en réflexion, il avait attrapé un mal de crâne.

Il pensait à Lucius. Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé à foirer dans leur relation père-fils? Sans doute à partir du moment où Lucius avait été mis en prison. Ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement pourri depuis le début. Pourtant Draco croyait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait y avoir encore un peu d'espoir. De retrouver la vie qu'il avait avant le retour de Voldemort. Revoir son père et sa mère, le Manoir…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'appesantir sur leurs relations familiales.

Il sentit le petit sablier peser sur sa poitrine.

Si, du temps, il en avait.

Allez, juste quelques heures…Ron n'en saurait rien.

Draco regarda la lumière de la lune se refléter dans les montures ouvragées d'argent, le sable transparent couler dans la pénombre.

Et tout à coup, il y eut du soleil par la fenêtre.

Ron n'était plus là.

Et Draco vit la cheminée, avec un pot de poudre de cheminette à disposition.

wWw

—Il est mélancolique, commenta Jack.

—Ouais, sa famille doit lui manquer. Il veut les retrouver.

—Oh, non, c'est pas vrai, grogna le Sontarien, maintenant il y en a deux qui parlent?

—Chut!

wWw

Le départ de Draco ne fut pas aussi discret qu'il le pensa. Ron se réveilla en sursaut.

—Hein?

La panique s'empara de lui quand en tâtant le lit à ses côtés, il ne trouva personne, même si la couverture encore chaude lui indiquait que Draco n'avait pas disparu depuis longtemps. Le cœur battant la chamade, il chercha sa baguette à l'aveuglette pour s'éclairer. Ses doigts rencontrèrent d'abord le Déluminateur dans sa poche. Peu importe, cela aussi faisait de la lumière.

Il l'actionna. Le Déluminateur émit une lueur argentée, il ne contenait plus d'acide, tout avait été vidé pour détruire la coupe. A place, autre chose en sortit. Une voix.

—_Oh Ron_, disait-elle, _j'aimerais que tu sois là…_

Ginny.

Que faisait la voix de Ginny dans le Déluminateur? La rouquine était supposée être à Poudlard.

Tout comme Draco, Ron se rendit compte que ses proches lui manquaient, et qu'il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir les rejoindre ne fut-ce que quelques instants.

Ginny, pensa-t-il.

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…_

Tout à coup, une boule lumineuse s'évada du Déluminateur. Ron la regarda flotter un instant dans les airs, avant qu'elle ne se rapproche de lui pour entrer subitement dans sa poitrine.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. En face de lui, Ginny et Neville.

wWw

—Oh, c'est brillant!

—Vous ne vous lasserez jamais de ce mot, hein? dit Jack.

—C'est objet est vraiment intéressant, quand tout ça sera fini, j'aimerais l'examiner…il appartenait à Dumbledore, c'est ça?

—Le papillon-espion a suivi Ron…Tiens, Luna n'est pas supposée être avec eux?

—Si, vous avez raison…où est-elle?

wWw

Ron avait l'impression d'être doucement réchauffé par le bonheur d'un rêve oublié. C'était la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec l'ambiance et la bonne humeur de toutes ces années qu'il y avait passées. Du temps où il pouvait toujours être insouciant, ne penser qu'au Quidditch et aux devoirs.

Il serrait Ginny dans ses bras.

—Tu es revenu!

—Oui, bien que je ne sache pas trop comment j'ai fait…

—Ça fait plaisir de te voir, lui dit Neville, tu as faim ou soif? Nous avons des provisions, tu en veux?

—Oh, oui, je veux bien!

Il avait la sensation d'être au coin du feu avec une bonne couverture après avoir marché dans la neige durant des heures. C'était bon de se retrouver parmi eux. Seuls Harry et Hermione ombragaient le tableau de leur absence. La Bièreaubeurre et le rire de Ginny ne suffisaient pas à combler ce manque.

—Et de votre côté, l'AD, comment ça se passe?

—Oh…

Neville baissait les yeux, tripotant sa chope.

—Je commence par la bonne nouvelle ou par la mauvaise nouvelle?

—Par la mauvaise. La bonne aura l'air encore plus bonne après!

—Tu es très optimiste, Ron. Mais ce sera une maigre consolation, car la mauvaise nouvelle est plus grande que la bonne.

—Dis toujours…

Neville émit un faible sourire et Ron fronça les sourcils. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui parla:

—Ils ont enlevé Luna à Noël.

C'était comme si le feu de cheminée venait d'être éteint. Ron ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas voir Luna, après tout, une Serdaigle n'avait rien à faire à Gryffondor. Mais il ne s'était pas douté que la jeune-fille n'était pas plus présente dans sa propre salle commune.

—Pourquoi ?

—On ne sait pas. Je crois que c'est pour manipuler son père, le rédacteur-en-chef du _Chicaneur_. Le truc, c'est qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée d'où ils l'ont emmenée…

Ron regarda sa chope, la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

—Je le retrouverai, dit-il. Je vous le promets, je la sauverai! Où qu'elle soit, je…

—Tu veux connaître la bonne nouvelle? coupa Ginny.

—Oui, bien sûr.

Neville fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre dans son dortoir. Ron fut enchanté rien qu'à respirer l'odeur de la poussière et du bois des lits. Que de souvenirs!

—C'est Ginny qui est parvenue à le voler, dit Neville en détachant une latte sous son sommier, tu peux être fier d'elle.

—Hein? fit Ron en voyant ce que son ami dissimulait sous son matelas, le Choixpeau magique?

—Non, c'est plus subtile que ça, intervint Ginny, je me suis rappelée de ce que m'avait dit Harry à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets…

—Tu parles du fait qu'un vrai Gryffondor peut en sortir l'épée de Godric?

—Oui.

—Et c'est là que Ginny a eu un éclair de génie, dit Neville: cette épée est dans le bureau de Rogue, les Carrow le savent et trouveraient suspect qu'elle n'y soit plus, donc, on ne pouvait pas la voler. Mais le Choixpeau, si.

—Et donc, nous pourrons avoir l'épée…mais seulement au moment où nous en aurons besoin!

—Et vous pensez que ça vous sera utile?

—Ça _te_ sera utile, affirma Ginny.

—Moi?

Ron n'en revenait pas.

—Prends-le, et utilise l'épée au moment voulu, insista sa sœur.

—Mais…

—Au fait, dit Neville, et Malfoy? Il n'était pas avec toi?

—Si, mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il est parti en vadrouille pendant la nuit sans me laisser de message. Puis, en voulant m'éclairer, j'ai utilisé ceci…

Le rouquin sortit le Déluminateur de sa poche. Ginny et Neville le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

—Je l'ai allumé, et j'ai entendu ta voix, Ginny…

—Hein? Ma voix?

—Je n'ai absolument rien compris, mais ensuite, ça m'a téléporté ici et…

—Essaye encore un peu pour voir…

—D'accord.

Ron actionna le mécanisme. Une lueur apparut au bout du Déluminateur comme une flamme sur un briquet.

—Et là, tu as entendu ma voix…

—_Ron, s'il te plait, sauve-moi…_

Tous trois firent silence. Ce n'était pas la voix de Ginny qui venait de sortir de l'objet cette fois.

—Mais…c'est Malfoy! souffla Neville.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…, murmura Ginny.

—C'était aussi comme ça avec ta voix, lui dit Ron.

Il repensa à Draco, et surtout à la phrase que celui-ci venait de prononcer: «Ron, s'il te plait, sauve-moi…»

—Ginny…avant que je n'arrive, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

—Je ne me souviens plus…mais je pensais à toi. Oui, c'était bizarre, je pensais à toi et tu es venu…pouf! comme ça.

—Tu n'as pas dit par hasard: «Oh Ron, j'aimerais que tu sois là…»?

—Oh…si, maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que j'ai dit un truc dans ce genre là…

—C'est que j'ai entendu…mais alors…Draco!

_Draco, Draco, Draco…_

La scène se répéta: un boule de lumière coula hors du Déluminateur, s'approcha de Ron, et pénétra sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus dans le dortoir avec Ginny et Neville.

wWw

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation que quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et lui darda la pointe de sa baguette sur la tempe.

—Je ne sais par quel maléfice tu es parvenu à transplaner dans ma demeure, mais tu peux faire tes prières! siffla Lucius Malfoy a son oreille.

Ron regarda devant lui. Une chambre, dans un style aristocratique. Un lit, Draco assis dessus lui adressant un air désolé. Des pas s'approchèrent à ses côtés.

—On les tient tous les deux, enfin! ricana Bellatrix.

Le Manoir Malfoy, songea Ron, c'était là qu'il était. Le Manoir, qui, à cette heure, devait être ni plus ni moins qu'un quartier général de Mangemorts. C'était bien sa veine! Dans quel pétrin Draco s'était fourré?

—Dire qu'on les croyait morts tous deux dans mon coffre-fort! continua Lestrange, et voilà qu'ils réapparaissent comme si de rien n'était…Qu'est-ce que vous complotez?

—Je…

—Et c'est quoi, ça?

Bellatrix avait remarqué le Choixpeau et le Déluminateur que Ron tenait toujours en main. Elle s'en saisit, renifla le chapeau d'un air d'animal sauvage avant de le jeter sur le sol avec dégoût.

—Une vieille loque, pouah! Mais, ça,…oh, ça brille !

—C'est juste un truc qui fait de la lumière, haleta Ron.

—Confisqué! beugla-t-elle, Je vais l'ajouter au «trésor», toi, Lulu, interroge-les, pendant ce temps-là!

—Ne m'appelle pas Lulu!

Bellatrix ne semblait avoir cure des remarques de son beau-frère. Elle se dirigea hors de la pièce. Quand elle eut disparu, Lucius relâcha Ron et le poussa vers le lit où Draco était déjà installé.

—Avez-vous un plan pour sauver le monde? tonna-t-il.

—Aucun des deux ne répondit.

—Avez-vous un plan pour sauver le monde?

—Même sous la torture, on ne dira rien, grinça Ron.

—Torture? Ne me tente pas, Weasley!

—Tout est fichu, murmura Draco, on est fichus…on y arrivera jamais…

Les narines de Lucius frémirent. Il vérifia dans le couloir que personne n'était dans les parages et ferma la porte.

—C'est où ici? demanda Ron.

—La chambre de Draco, c'est là qu'on envoie les enfants pas sages: dans leur chambre!

—J'ai toujours été une déception, n'est-ce pas, père?

La voix de Draco était troublée. Il baissait les yeux. Ron le regarda intensément.

—Mais…tu…tu pleures?

—Pas vrai, père? hurla le jeune-homme en se levant, pas vrai que je suis la honte de cette famille?

Son visage ruisselait de larmes, il s'avançait vers Lucius en serrant les poings. Ron remarqua qu'en plus du sablier, Draco s'était trouvé un autre pendentif: un étrange médaillon monogrammé «SS».

—Draco? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

—Je suis un gamin incapable, un bon à rien, n'est-ce pas? Tu as honte de moi! Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, parce que…

—Ça, je dirais que c'est plutôt une qualité, voulut plaisanter Ron avant de comprendre que Draco était vraiment bouleversé.

Le rouquin se leva pour examiner le médaillon de plus près au cou de son ami. Lucius remarqua son geste.

—Mais…Tu as volé ce pendentif dans le trésor! dit -il.

—Le trésor? s'enquit Ron.

—Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, Weasley!

—Je ferai mieux de me tailler les veines! hurla Draco, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

—Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, bon sang?

Ron serra Draco dans ses bras, sous le regard subjugué de Lucius qui ne savait comment réagir. A cette étreinte, le médaillon toucha la torse de Ron et celui-ci entendit une voix suave et amère: _«Incapable de sauver tes amis, tu les as laissés…»_.

Le rouquin ne sut si la rupture de l'étreinte avait été due à Draco qui le repoussait ou à lui-même qui voulait tout à coup s'éloigner de cet objet. Néanmoins, il parvint à l'arracher du cou de son camarade. Draco s'effondra contre les jambes de Ron.

—C'est quoi ce truc? Et c'est quoi le trésor?

Il regardait à présent Lucius, qui lui fixait le médaillon avec appréhension.

—Euh…Mr Malfoy…je croyais que vous essaieriez de me le reprendre.

—Garde-le!

—Quoi?

—Garde-le, je n'en veux pas…je n'aime pas…ce qu'il fait.

—Vous l'avez porté aussi, père? demanda Draco, qui semblait s'être un peu calmé.

—J'ai cru que tu étais mort, dit soudain Lucius.

—Hein?

—J'ai cru que tu avais succombé dans le coffre de Bellatrix…mon fils…mort…disparu…

—Je…je n'avais pas songé…

—Weasley…mon fils est-il une déception?

—Absolument pas. Il est brillant.

—Dans ce cas, je répète ma question: avez-vous un plan pour sauver le monde?

—Oui.

—Alors faites-le.

Ron ramassa le Choixpeau, attrapa la main de Draco, et après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Lucius, ils quittèrent la chambre.

wWw

—Ce médaillon me dit quelque chose! s'exclama alors la Raxacoricofalapatorienne.

—Ah, non, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à parler aussi?

—Cela vous dit quelque chose? demanda le docteur, dois-je en déduire qu'il appartenait à Dolores Ombrage avant que vous ne la tuiez pour vous faire un manteau avec sa peau?

—Eh, ne me jugez pas, vous!

—Hum…, fit Jack, Lucius veut surtout protéger sa famille…c'est pour ça qu'il avait reprit le poste de prof à Poudlard: au cas où Draco reviendrait.

wWw

Le «trésor» n'était rien de plus qu'une table sur laquelle les Mangemorts entassaient tous les objets récupérés de leurs attaques diverses. Un jour, après avoir constaté la disparition d'Ombrage, ils avaient ajouté à ce butin tout qui avait été en la possession de la petite femme-crapaud. Dont le fameux médaillon qu'elle tenait de Mondingus Fletcher, qui lui-même l'avait volé dans la maison de Sirius Black.

Médaillon que Ron avait placé à son cou. Parce qu'il jugeait cela plus pratique pour le transporter.

—Je me posais trop de questions à propos de mon père, lui expliqua Draco en récupérant le Déluminateur que Bellatrix avait ajouté au trésor en attendant de comprendre son utilité. Alors, j'ai remonté le temps de douze heures, et j'ai utilisé la poudre de cheminette de Barjow pour venir ici. Ils ont enfermé des gens dans les souterrains, mais je n'ai pas pu les joindre. Mon père m'a trouvé et m'a cloîtré dans ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que tu tombes du ciel. Et j'ai aussi trouvé ce fameux trésor, j'ai vu le médaillon, et j'ai eu bizarrement envie de le mettre car il m'attirait étrange…mais? Tu l'as mis! Non, Ron, il ne faut pas!

_« ncapable de sauver tes amis….tu les as laissés tomber…tu es parti…comme ça, avec un homme de l'espace inconnu, sans laisser de trace…tu les as abandonnés!»_

—Ron!

Draco venait d'arracher le médaillon de la gorge du rouquin. Celui-ci resta interdit durant quelques secondes.

—Draco…qu'est-ce que ce truc essaie de me faire?

—Je ne sais pas…

—Il m'a parlé.

—Oui, à moi aussi, et je ne veux plus l'entendre! Remettons-le là! Et partons d'ici! Vite!

D'un geste rageur, il lança violemment le médaillon vers le trésor des Mangemorts.

—Attends, dit Ron, tu ne crois pas que…

—COMMENT ÇA, ILS SE SONT ECHAPPES?

—Oh…on dirait que ta tante a remarqué qu'on s'était fait la malle…

—Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, faut qu'on file!

Draco attrapa Ron par la main pour le forcer à le suivre, mais ce dernier s'en détacha et alla récupérer le médaillon malgré la réprobation de son camarade. Ils coururent un certain temps dans le dédale des couloirs du Manoir.

—C'est moi où il commence à faire froid? haleta Ron.

—C'est toi, enlève ce putain de truc de ton cou ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici!

—Attends, et les prisonniers?

—Ah oui, c'est vrai, il faut aller aux souterrains…

—Je parie que Luna y est!

—Luna? Mais que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire?

wWw

Les papillons-espions devaient être dotés du sens de la mise en scène, car une partie d'entre eux prirent un certain recul par rapport à nos deux héros pour s'éloigner du Manoir et en présenter aux spectateurs une vue d'ensemble. Sans doute avaient-ils sentis qu'il y avait là quelque chose à voir.

Et de fait.

—_Bellatrix, qu'as-tu fait à mon Manoir ? _hurla Lucius en constatant les dégâts.

—_Il commençait à faire trop chaud, alors j'ai refroidi leurs ardeurs, à ces deux morveux!_

De la glace recouvrait les murs comme une pellicule de cristal. Stalactites et stalagmites ornaient les corniches, les appuis de fenêtres. Il valait mieux ne pas imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'intérieur de la demeure.

—Ça c'est du spectacle! applaudit un alien au fond de la salle.

wWw

—Il fait vraiment froid…brrr, frissonna Ron, le chauffage est cassé ou quoi?

—C'est vrai que ce n'est pas normal, regarde un peu là!

—Mais c'est Queudver! Dans un glaçon! Qu'est-ce que Queudver fait dans un glaçon?

—Il est adossé contre le mur…si quelqu'un a lancé un sort de glaciation, il a du être touché…ne t'approche pas des murs.

—Un sort?

—Oui, je crois que ma tante un connais un dans le genre, et elle est bien capable de congelé tout le Manoir, c'est une sorcière plutôt puissante.

—J'ai remarqué. C'est quoi cette porte?

—L'entrée des souterrains. Queudver devait la garder.

—C'est là que vous mettez vos prisonniers.

—Père y enferme parfois des Moldus qui le dérangent. Comme des contrôleurs fiscaux ou des gens qui viennent vendre des aprissateurs.

—Des aprissateurs?

—Oui, ils disent tous que c'est mieux que des balais, mais on a essayé: ça vole très mal.

—Il doit y avoir plein de cadavres là-dedans, du coup.

—Non, quand ça ne l'amuse plus, il les libère…enfin, je crois.

Cependant, ce furent des vivants qu'ils trouvèrent dans la crypte humide.

—Luna !

—Mais comment tu avais deviné qu'elle serait là?

—Longue histoire. Il y aussi Dean, Mr Ollivander et euh…un gobelin!

—Le gobelin a un nom, je m'appelle Gripsec!

—Excusez-le, intervint Draco, il est pauvre, il ne va pas souvent à Gringotts.

—Et la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, un de vos congénères a attenté à ma vie! renchérit Ron.

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de savourer les retrouvailles avec Dean et le fabriquant de baguettes. Car Luna s'était trouvé un curieux couvre-chef.

—Mais…c'est le diadème!

—Salut vous deux, dit Luna d'un ton aussi léger que s'ils se croisaient entre deux cours, Oui, c'est le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, enfin, une réplique fabriquée par mon père.

—Une réplique? Tant mieux, tu nous as fait peur, l'original est un objet trop dangereux ! Heureusement, on l'a détruit.

—Le diadème original permettait d'aider à la concentration et de développer le mental, expliqua Luna, papa a essayé d'en faire un pour moi.

—La porte est ouverte! s'exclama Dean qui soutenait Ollivander, venez!

—Attendez, on a des questions à poser! dit Draco.

—J'ai froid, grommela Gripsec.

—Luna, comment as-tu pu garder ce diadème sur toi, les Mangemorts ne te l'ont pas confisqué? demanda Draco.

—A vrai dire, j'avais utilisé un sortilège de réduction pour le cacher dans la poche interne de ma blouse quand…je l'ai volé à papa. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas pensé que je puisse avoir une poche intérieure à fouiller…

—Quoi ? Toi, Luna Lovegood, tu as volé un truc?

—On s'en va! s'impatienta Dean.

—Attends!

—On ferait mieux de les suivre, dit Draco, s'ils se font recapturer, on aura l'air fins…

Ron ne lui répondit pas, il prenait tout à coup un air sombre.

—Enlève ce médaillon!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a? s'enquit Luna.

—C'est un truc maléfique qui te fait penser des choses atroces, Ron, enlève-ça!

—Je peux voir?

Ron tendit le médaillon à Luna, qui aussitôt l'enfila.

—Non ! hurlèrent les deux garçons.

Luna resta cependant incroyablement calme.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé faire au juste?

—Luna?

—Elle est immunisée?

—Tu n'entends pas une voix sifflante qui essaie de te convaincre que tu es une merde?

—Non, pourquoi, ça vous le fait, à vous? J'entends rien du tout…oh, attendez…

—Quoi? Quoi? Quoi?

—J'ai compris! Mon diadème fonctionne! Le médaillon essaie de m'influencer, mais le diadème me rend trop forte, hi hi!

—Luna…

—Ben, si ça marche, je suggère que ce soit elle qui le porte, je n'aime pas ce que me fait ce truc.

—Pourquoi vous tenez à le garder?

Ron et Draco se regardèrent.

—Parce que…

—…je ne sais…

—C'est un des objets que vous recherchez, c'est ça?

Tilt !

—Mais oui ! s'exclama Draco, Le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe de Poufsouffle, et là ce médaillon, ce double «S», ça veut dire « Serpentard » ! Ron, il a choisi des objets appartenant aux Fondateurs ! Vite, utilise ton Déluminateur pour le détruire!

—Il est vide.

—Quoi? Mais comment on va faire?

—Désolé.

—On devrait essayer de retrouver les autres avant qu'ils ne se fassent choper…

—Il est génial, ton diadème, Luna…Comment ton père a-t-il réussi à faire ça?

—A vrai dire, je l'ai un peu amélioré. J'ai pensé à toi, Ron, quand tu essayais de réparer la voiture de ton père…alors je me suis dit que peut-être ça servirait à quelque chose. J'ai fait comme toi, j'ai lu des livres de sciences moldues pour voir si ça ne pouvait pas me donner des idées…après tout, c'est ce que Jack Harkness aurait fait, j'en suis sûre!

wWw

—Bien qu'il fasse noir, je sais que vous souriez, capitaine!

—Hé hé hé! Elle va faire un malheur en intégrant Torchwood, cette petite!

—Espérons que son espérance de vie ne soit pas aussi réduite que celle de la plupart des membres que j'ai connus…

wWw

Prenons le point de vue de Bellatrix, pour le fun :

Madame jubilait parce qu'elle avait retrouvé les prisonniers, du moins en partie. Dean Thomas, fatigué et affamé, était devenu impatient et impulsif, si bien qu'il avait foncé vers la sortie en soutenant Ollivander, toujours trop faible pour tenir debout seul. Gripsec leur emboîtait le pas. C'était ainsi qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à les retrouver.

Mais Bellatrix ne serait entièrement satisfaite que lorsqu'elle aurait mis la main sur son neveu et sur l'autre blaireau traitre à son sang. A ses côtés, il y avait Lucius et une poignée de Mangemorts. Elle ne savait pas ce que la démangeait le plus: balancer des Doloris ou toucher sa Marque des Ténèbres pour faire apparaître cette merveille de la nature qu'était Lord Voldemort à ses yeux.

Quand tout à coup, le morveux au poil de carotte s'était manifesté:

—Eh, Pasbellatrix!

Comment avait-il osé l'appeler? Il paierait. Elle allait le torturer tellement fort que l'écartèlement lui paraîtrait avoir la douceur d'une caresse en comparaison! Elle allait en faire du chiche-kebab, de ce petit con traitre à son sang!

Utilisant le sol glacé comme piste de patin à glace, elle glissa vers lui en ricanant de manière sadique.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco lui administra le sort _tarentallegra_, et elle exécuta malencontreusement un triple-axel qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans la plus proche fenêtre. Furieuse, elle se releva, époussetant les débris de verre dans ses cheveux et sur sa robe, et remarqua un étrange manège: le rouquin semblait avoir perdu de sa combativité, et Draco lui ordonnait de lui passer un truc.

—On doit le porter tour à tour, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de nous affecter…

—Faudrait peut-être l'ouvrir ? Regarde, il y a un mécanisme.

—Ça ne veut pas!

—Attends, je vais essayer, donne-le-moi.

—Non, je peux y arriver. Gniiiii! Mais ouvre-toi, putain de machin!

—Je le prends! Allons-y!

—Mais non, pas avec les dents, tu vas te faire mal!

—Je peux casser des noix avec cette méthode! Grrr!

—Oui, mais là…

Les deux garçons se figèrent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient encerclés par les Mangemorts. Bellatrix étira ses lèvres en un sourire malfaisant.

—Fini de rire, les deux zigottos ! Cette fois, j'appelle…

—De toutes façons, notre diversion a fonctionné, fit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

Bellatrix sentit alors une goutte de sueur lui dégouliner entre les omoplates. Elle remarqua une lueur au coin de son œil et se tourna vers la source de la lumière. Les autres Mangemorts l'imitèrent.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée des Malfoy. Ollivander venait d'y disparaître, Dean et Gripsec n'étaient déjà plus là et Luna avait la main pleine de poudre de cheminette.

—Coucou ! lança-t-elle joyeusement à l'assemblée avant de jeter sa poignée dans l'âtre et d'y sauter elle aussi.

Bellatrix eut la sensation d'être sodomisée par un ours quand la jeune-fille disparut à son tour. Ses dents grincèrent et elle tourna sa tête furibonde vers Ron et Draco.

—Vous deux…

—Un problème de réglé, annonça Ron.

—Mais c'est pas fini pour nous, hélas.

—Votre sacrifice héroïque va vous coûter cher ! hurla Bellatrix.

Un crépitement se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Luna était de retour.

—J'ai oublié de vous dire un truc important, dit-elle.

—Luna, t'es folle? Retourne te mettre en sûreté!

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Allons bon, c'était quoi encore que ce cirque?

—Je dois vous dire un truc important, répéta Luna.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est?

—Ron…Draco…faites un gros bisou au docteur de ma part!

Et sur ces mots, la jeune Serdaigle disparut à nouveau. Bellatrix était de plus en plus perplexe. C'était quoi cette histoire encore? Et c'était qui le docteur? Elle darda son regard mauvais sur ses deux proies gigotant sur le sol. Eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris l'utilité de cette information. Qu'importe, dans quelques instants, elle allait leur foudroyer le corps avec un ou deux Doloris. Elle laisserait Draco en vie, parce que c'était tout de même son neveu, mais l'autre, après, ce sera l'Avada pour sa gueule de péquenau !

Lucius lui plaça sa main sur le bras.

—Tu ne touches pas mon fils ! Quant à Weasley, le Lord Noir le veut vivant.

Bellatrix s'apprêta à activa sa Marque, quand tout à coup, les deux garçons s'agitèrent. Les Mangemorts ne comprirent pas de quoi ils parlaient.

—Mais oui, on peut encore utiliser la matrice de traduction du TARDIS!

—Ouais: si c'est le médaillon de Salazar, alors ça veut dire…

La matrice de quoi? se demanda Bellatrix.

Et là, devant ses yeux ébahis, un son sifflant sortit de la bouche des deux mioches. Du fourchelang. Comme cela se pouvait-il?

Le médaillon s'ouvrit, une grande quantité de lumière en jaillit et le cercle de Mangemorts recula. Bellatrix se rappela ce que cet artéfact de malheur lui avait susurré à l'oreille quand elle avait tenté de le porter. Plus jamais ça. Elle avait peur.

Ron et Draco était cependant au cœur de l'explosion tandis que des formes se dessinaient et prenaient de la substance. Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe dégoûtante qu'elle avait vue au Département de Mystères. Et Lucius. Ces trois silhouettes disaient des choses horribles qui semblaient glacer le sang de Draco et Weasley. Avec la voix de son cher Lord, tellement suave et sibilante. Mais dans ce contexte, Bellatrix devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas l'entendre. Toujours par terre, les deux jeunes-hommes se serraient l'un contre l'autre, comme pour encaisser le choc. Ils se murmuraient des paroles inaudibles pour se réconforter.

Tout à coup, Weasley s'écarta de Draco et se releva. Il détacha quelque chose qu'il avait accroché à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Une vieille loque, un chapeau rapiécé.

Bellatrix fut alors éblouie par un éclat d'or et de rubis au milieu de cette glace bleutée et de cette lumière argentée. L'éclat d'une lame rutilante. Le jeune-homme fixait les fantômes maléfiques d'un air de défi.

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps : quoi que Weasley ait décidé de faire avec cette épée, elle devait l'empêcher. Elle leva sa baguette et visa la tête du rouquin.

—_Avada Keda…_

Quelque chose l'entrava. Draco venait de se jeter sur elle.

—Pas question, tante Bella! Laisse mon Ron!

La lumière explosa sur la lame de l'épée quand Ron l'abattit sur le médaillon. Ensuite, le décor gondola et se mit à tournoyer. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent au-dessus du médaillon et quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Bellatrix frappa son poing de rage contre le sol.

wWw

—Regarde, Ron, c'est l'été!

—On est toujours au Manoir, mais il n'y a personne. Où sont-ils tous passés?

—Je ne sais pas, mais c'est reposant. Oh, l'épée est toujours là!

—Ben oui, pourquoi?

—Si les Horcruxes sont des objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs, que c'était le médaillon de Serpentard et l'épée de Gryffondor, les deux auraient du se détruire mutuellement quand tu les as entrechoqués. Rien de tel, pour annihiler un objet maléfique, qu'un autre objet maléfique.

—Je ne crois pas que l'épée soit un Horcrux, Harry l'avait trempée dans du venin de basilic, comme pour le journal, et elle est toujours là…

—Oh, merde…du coup, je n'ai pas la moindre idée pour celui qui nous manque.

—T'inquiète, on finira par trouver. On a rempli les trois quarts du contrat, c'est déjà pas mal. Mais ne me refais plus le coup de partir sans prévenir!

—Tu t'inquiétais pour moi?

—Bien sûr que oui!

—…

—…

—C'est calme ici. Le Manoir a l'air d'être vraiment vide. Comme s'ils étaient tous partis ailleurs pour je ne sais quelle raison.

—Et si on n'en profitait pour nous reposer? Je veux dire, après ça, on en a vraiment besoin.

—Tu parles de ce que le médaillon disait?

Draco hocha la tête en silence.

—C'est vrai, admit Ron, ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir, c'était…c'est vrai que j'ai envie d'être au calme pour y réfléchir un peu.

—J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit, mais il me semble que tu lui as définitivement prouvé qu'il avait tort. C'est toi qui l'as détruit.

—Tu m'as aidé. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Elle allait me tuer.

—J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi.

—Arrête ! Je ne le suis pas autant que tu le crois, je suis juste…un lâche qui a abandonné ses amis.

—Non.

—Je suis monté dans le TARDIS pas seulement parce que voyager dans l'espace et tout ça avait l'air cool, je l'ai fait aussi parce que j'en avais marre des deux autres! hurla Ron, Ils me traitent toujours comme si j'étais la cinquième roue du carrosse, comme si je les gênais, comme si j'étais le dernier des cons! Il y a des fois où j'avais envie que le docteur leur dise un truc du genre: «Vous deux, je ne veux pas de vous dans mon TARDIS, vous êtes trop nuls! Je ne prends que les meilleurs, comme Ron, vous êtes incroyablement bêtes de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était brillant!»

—Je ne crois pas que le docteur dirait une chose pareille…moi, en revanche…si tu veux, hé hé!

—Mais tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis pitoyable de penser ce genre de truc? Je suis juste jaloux et immature!

—Quand tu as brandi l'épée au-dessus du médaillon, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que tu étais le mec le plus classe de l'univers. Et que c'était moi le jaloux pitoyable, parce que je ne te ressemblerais jamais.

Ron ne trouva rien à répliquer, Draco s'était exprimé avec une telle sincérité qu'il en était troublé.

—Moi, la raison pour laquelle je suis monté dans le TARDIS, c'est pour fuir mes responsabilités. Et tu vois où ça m'a mené? J'ai abandonné ma mission et ma famille. Et Pansy. Parce que j'avais la trouille. Toi, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, parce que toi, tu es un héros.

—Draco…

Un rayon de soleil estival s'échappa de derrière un nuage et vint illuminer la pièce en traversant la fenêtre. Les grains de poussière voletaient gracieusement dans cet or en apesanteur quand la silhouette de Ron, rendue à un noir opaque par le contre-jour, vint étreindre celle de Draco. La luminosité ne laissait apparaître que des ombres chinoises quand leurs lèvres se réunirent.

wWw

—Entracte!

—Quoi?

Jack sauta hors de son siège en fixant furieusement l'écran sur lequel l'image du chat volant sur un arc-en-ciel était réapparue.

—Comment osez-vous couper maintenant! Il allait se passer un truc intéressant, peut-être même qu'ils allaient en profiter pour aller plus loin et…

—Je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne idée de leur laisser cet instant d'intimité, lui dit sagement le docteur, nous sommes là à regarder leurs moindres faits et gestes comme des pervers voyeurs!

—Mais…moi qui me faisais une joie de…

—Vous devriez profiter de cet entracte pour aller aux toilettes, Jack. Demandez-leur s'ils n'ont pas des douches, aussi, avec de l'eau bien froide…

—Vous venez avec moi?

—Jaaaaack…

wWw

Draco acheva de rédiger la lettre qu'il était supposé s'envoyer à lui-même. Ron arriva sournoisement derrière lui.

—Je me disais bien que ce post-scriptum contenait une info de ce genre…

—Oh la ferme!

—Je crois que j'ai compris comment fonctionne le Déluminateur. Il faut que quelqu'un prononce ton nom au moment où tu l'actives et qu'ensuite tu penses très fort à cette personne et ça te téléporte auprès de lui.

—Tu pensais très fort à moi quand tu as débarqué dans ma chambre?

—Evidemment euh…sinon…du nouveau?

—J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je crois que le dernier Horcrux doit être auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui, si ma survie dépendait d'une série d'objets, j'en cacherais certains dans des endroits protégés, mais il y en aurait au moins un que je garderais toujours sur moi, pour plus de sûreté.

—Je suppose qu'il est à Poudlard en ce moment. C'est assez loin. Dommage qu'aucune cheminée ne puisse nous y conduire. On pourrait atterrir en plein milieu du bureau d'un des Carrow et je n'y tiens pas…

—Dans ce cas, comment allons-nous y aller?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la Ford Anglia entra dans la pièce en défonçant le mur dans un grand fracas. Ron se releva et aida Draco à sortir de la pile de gravats qui lui était tombée dessus. La poussière piquait aux yeux, mais dès que le vent la dissipa, ils purent voir deux silhouettes sauter hors de la voiture.

—Tu es une véritable chauffarde! dit la voix de Neville.

—Hey, c'est la première fois que je la conduis, se défendit Ginny, toujours au volant.

—Ben ça alors, marmonna Ron alors que Ginny, Neville et Luna s'avançaient vers eux.

—T'avais bien deviné Luna, ils sont ici.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

—Sinistra nous a dit que la voiture de papa était garée près de sa Tour d'Astronomie, expliqua Ginny à son frère, or, j'estime qu'il est plus que temps que vous rameniez vos fesses à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez, on n'attend plus que vous ?

Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard en rougissant. Ils n'allaient certainement pas dire à Ginny ce qu'ils «fabriquaient».

—Bon, montez à bord, leur dit Neville en reprenant place sur le siège du mort.

—Eh bien, voilà notre taxi pour Poudlard, chuchota Draco.

Bien que Ginny ne maîtrisait pas encore l'art de faire des créneaux avec une voiture volante, elle insista pour être à nouveau conductrice et redémarra la voiture, Ron et Draco s'assirent à côté de Luna sur la banquette arrière.

—N'oublie pas le réacteur d'invisibilité!

—Bien entendu, frangin, je suis pas idiote. Bravo pour avoir réussi à reproduire l'huile invisible, d'ailleurs.

—Merci.

La voiture décolla et disparut dans l'immensité du ciel, en route vers le château. Neville se tourna alors vers les passagers, entourant de ses bras le dossier de son siège.

—Alors, dit-il, allez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous faites pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui?

—Rogue et Sinistra ne veulent rien nous dire! se plaignit Luna.

—Nous ne sommes pas supposés vous le dire non plus.

—Ronald Weasley, fais pas ton Harry Potter et ne garde pas toutes les infos pour toi ! répliqua Neville, Nous sommes l'Armée de Dumbledore, nous sommes aussi là pour le détruire ! Et puis, Poudlard, c'est pas tout près, nous avons plusieurs heures de route ensemble…

—On fera des arrêts pipi au moins?

—Alors j'attends…

—Ok ok!

wWw

—C'est qui ce Neville, en fait? demanda Jack.

—Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, à vrai dire.

—Eh bien, je le trouve assez badass…et ma foi, il a un certain charme.

—Vous êtes impossible.

—Non, improbable.

wWw

La Ford Anglia atterit pour la dernière fois dans la Forêt Interdite, non loin de la clairière où Ron et Draco avaient rencontrés Voldemort lors de leur précédente confrontation.

—Je te confie ce message, petite voiture, dit Draco en déposant sa lettre dans la boîte à gants.

Il sortit du véhicule, le contourna et laissa une caresse sur le capot cabossé qui en avait déjà vu et qui en verrait encore.

—Ron a raison, c'est vrai que tu as une âme. Tu es un tas de ferraille plutôt courageux.

—On va bientôt se revoir, murmura le rouquin en se joignant à lui. Bientôt, à Dragon Town, pour ton dernier voyage. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, ma belle…

Ils respectèrent une minute de silence. Ils savaient que la brave automobile rendrait son dernier soupir mécanique dans les mâchoires d'un immense dragon-robot à des années-lumière de là, dans une mystérieuse ville implantée surs une étoile.

—On va la laisser ici, dit Ron en rejoignant le trio de meneurs de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et il vaut mieux laisser le réacteur d'invisibilité en marche.

—En parlant d'invisibilité, dit Ginny, nous avons récupérer ça pour vous.

Posant par terre son sac à dos de voyage, elle l'ouvrit pour en retirer un long tissu miroitant.

—La Cape de Harry! Mais comment?

—Quand lui et Hermione ont disparu, Dumbledore s'est amusé à cacher leurs possessions intéressantes dans le château. Je pense qu'il avait peur qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains, alors il a imaginé une série d'énigmes afin que nous seuls puissions les retrouver en cas de besoin.

Draco soupira. C'était un plan à la Dumby-le-ouf ça!

—Elle nous a été très utile à plusieurs reprises, mais maintenant, c'est vous qui allez en avoir besoin.

Ron posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur. Elle baissait les yeux en avançant la Cape vers lui.

—Je sais ce que tu penses…elle appartenait à Harry. Harry qui a disparu.

Ginny émit un sourire, on voyait quelques larmes qui venaient perler à ses yeux.

—Quand on en aura fini avec l'autre face de serpent et qu'on aura rejoint le docteur, je te promets de lui demander de retourner à l'époque de la disparition de Harry pour empêcher ça!

—Cette cape est tout ce qui reste de lui.

—J'en prendrai soin, promis juré!

A quelques pas des deux Weasley, Draco murmura à Luna:

—Est-ce qu'on parviendra à sauver Potter et Granger?

—Oui.

—Ah.

—Mais ça ne les empêchera pas de disparaître.

—Comment ça? Mais…Ron ira super mal si on n'arrive pas à les sauver!

—Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je crois que c'est un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace, c'est inévitable. De toutes façons, la personne que vous devrez sauver, c'est Ginny.

—Hein? Pourquoi?

—Vous devrez la tirer des griffes du collectionneur.

Draco aurait voulu questionner Luna plus longuement sur le sujet, mais Neville les pressa d'accomplir leur mission. Ron se retourna une dernière fois avant de se dissimuler sous la cape.

—Neville.

—Oui?

—Attrape!

—Hein? Le Choixpeau?

—Vous nous avez tellement aidés depuis le début…on ne va pas vous laisser sans défense!

—On n'est pas sans défense, répliqua férocement Ginny, on sait se battre!

—Je sais, mais comme Neville est un vrai Gryffondor, ça pourrait servir!

wWw

—C'est la dernière ligne droite.

Blottis sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils tâchaient de faire le moins de bruit possible pour se rapprocher de Voldemort. C'était la même clairière, celle dans laquelle ils avaient rencontrés le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a neuf mois. Ils éprouvèrent une grande fatigue à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. Cela leur semblait à la fois lointain et récent, une aventure compactée.

Voldemort devait préparer quelque chose. D'après Neville, les Mangemorts avaient envahi Poudlard et mettaient tout à feu et à sang. Ron et Draco n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller le vérifier au château, mais des rumeurs de violence s'élevaient par-delà la forêt. Ils pensaient à ceux qui devaient être en train de se battre. L'AD, l'Ordre du Phénix. Pansy. Sinistra. Rogue, en revanche, devait continuer de feindre sa fidélité au Lord Noir. Lord Noir qui pour l'heure avait réuni une partie de ses partisans dans la forêt pour parler stratégie. Parmi eux, on distinguait Lucius et Bellatrix, et Pettigrow, visiblement remis de son hibernation forcée.

—Quand je pense que certains objets n'ont été d'aucune utilité, dit Ron à voix basse.

—De quoi tu parles?

—Du Vif d'Or et du bouquin de Beedle.

—Ils ne nous étaient pas destinés. Potter et Granger étaient supposés percer leur secret. Toi, c'était le Déluminateur, et tu l'as merveilleusement fait.

—Dumbledore devait savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un vers qui je voudrais revenir...Ginny, ma famille...et puis toi.

Ils n'étaient plus loin de Voldemort à présent. Chaque bruit d'herbe ou de brindille sous leurs pieds faisait monter leur adrénaline en flèche, heureusement, un feu avait été installé au milieu du cercle et son crépitement couvrait les sons les plus faibles. Les flammes s'élevaient, orangées, dans le bleu sombre de la soirée à la lumière déclinante.

—Il aime vraiment les serpents, constata Ron en voyant Nagini.

—Ben, il en est un, rappelle-toi qu'il y a du sang de basilic dans ses veines.

—Oui, mais est-ce qu'il est obligé de se trimballer cet espèce de gros python..anaconda, enfin, je suis pas un spécialiste. C'est quoi, sa mascotte?

—Hum...

—Quoi?

—Et si c'était le dernier Horcrux?

—Un être vivant? Je sais pas...

—Il l'a toujours sur lui, quand il est venu me confier la mission, Nagini était là.

—Nagini...maintenant que tu me le dis, Harry m'avait raconté un de ses rêves où...oui, il y avait un serpent qui s'appelait Nagini...et comme Harry avait une connexion avec...Oh!

—Quoi?

—Cette connexion marche peut-être à l'envers, et on pourrait...

—Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de te servir de Tu-Sais-Qui pour retrouver ton balafré disparu?

—Mais...

—Ça c'est clairement dangereux. Concentrons-nous sur les Horcruxes. Il faut qu'un de nous deux fasse diversion pendant que l'autre tue Nagini.

—Il y a tout de même des choses que je me demande.

—Comme quoi?

—Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui est-il lié au phénomène temporel? Pourquoi détruire ses Horcruxes cause de tels bonds dans le temps? Et pourquoi il n'y a que nous deux qui effectuons ce bond? Les Mangemorts ne sont pas partis avec nous, pareil pour Pansy alors que c'est quand même elle qui a détruit le diadème!

—Je ne sais pas...Mais si je réfléchis à la seule autre personne de ma connaissance à avoir fait un Horcrux et qui se trouve également liée à une histoire de failles temporelles...eh bien...

—Le maître? Tu crois qu'il a un rapport avec ça?

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter plus longtemps. Ils étaient maintenant trop proches et pouvaient être entendus. De plus, Voldemort prit la parole:

—Mes chers amis! Poudlard tombera, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Tous mes ennemis sont morts: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter...mais qu'entends-je? Qui a dit ça?

Personne n'avait parlé, aucun Mangemort n'avait osé contredire son lord. C'était juste que celui-ci aimait les effets de style.

—Certaines mauvaises langues parlent encore de deux enfants qui, depuis près d'un an, se seraient donné pour but de m'anéantir...

Des rires gras éclatèrent dans le cercle de partisans. Seul Lucius ne semblait pas goûter à la plaisanterie. A ses côtés, un femme réajusta son capuchon sur sa tête et Draco remarqua les deux mèches de cheveux blonds qui s'en échappaient. Elle non plus ne riait pas. Voldemort brandit sa baguette vers elle, et d'un geste souple, fit soulever la capuche.

—Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, dit-il sur un ton douceureux, mes pauvres compagnons, vous voilà lésés à vie de plus de honte que jamais.

Le couple ne prononça mot. Bellatrix souriait malicieusement, visiblement pas désolée pour sa sœur. Sous la Cape, Ron dut agripper Draco pour l'empêcher d'agir de manière inconséquente.

—Oui, comme si la famille Malfoy ne souffrait pas déjà assez de l'incompétence et de la fourberie du père, elle devra maintenant supporter le déshonneur apporté par le fils...Draco Malfoy, le garçon qui échoua dans sa mission, pour ensuite rejoindre un traitre à son sang, tous deux cherchant vainement à remplacer leur cher Harry Potter. Harry Potter, dont _je peux_ vous assurer qu'il est bien mort.

Ron eut soudain l'impression désagréable qu'il s'adressait à lui. Et comme pour confirmer ce sentiment, il sentit bientôt l'air du soir dans ses cheveux quand la Cape se souleva de leurs têtes.

Voldemort avait senti leur présence depuis le début. Et les avait probablement entendus. Une nouvelle salve de rires retentit.

—Merde, se contenta de dire le rouquin en se voyant, Draco et lui, découverts.

—Bien le bonjour, mes chers enfants, leur assena Voldemort d'une voix faussement gentille.

—C'est bientôt la nuit, donc il faut dit bonsoir, pas bonjour! répliqua Ron.

—Oh, je vois, dit Voldemort en s'approchant de lui et en dardant ses yeux rouges dans les siens, tu es le genre de personne qui use d'humour et de sarcasme pour masquer le fait que tu es mort de peur!

—J'ai pas peur, dit Ron en tremblant et en se forçant à sourire, et tu sens pas bon de la bouche!

—Charmant garçon, dit Voldemort en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

—Touche pas mes cheveux, sinon il vont tomber et je vais être chauve comme toi!

—Oui, tes cheveux, tes magnifiques cheveux roux qui me rappellent...oh...Lily Potter juste avant sa mort.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent.

—Ou encore, poursuivit Voldemort, Ginny Weasley, comment va-t-elle?

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent.

—Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu as échoué face à un gosse de douze ans...qui t'avais déjà buté quand il été bébé au passage.

Les Mangemorts se turent.

—Harry Potter est mort.

—Mais c'est pas toi qui l'a tué.

Voldemort marqua une pause.

—Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas?

Les Mangemorts hochèrent servilement la tête dans un murmure d'approbation. Ron sourit et croisa les bras. _Ça y était_. C'était comme aux échecs, il venait de trouver une ouverture pour attaquer l'adversaire. Cela le rassurait et lui redonnait confiance en lui. Même Voldemort n'était pas en mesure de le battre à ce jeu.

—Non, tu as hésité trop longtemps avant de répondre! exulta-t-il, sentant la tension battre dans sa jugulaire, Tu ne l'as pas tué. Tu ne sais pas qui s'en est chargé. Et ça t'emmerde, ce mystère autour de sa mort. Ça échappe à ton contrôle.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sourire sur la bouche dépourvue de lèvre de Voldemort. Celui-ci toisa Ron qui le défiait dans un silence lourd qui s'était installé, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes.

—Toi..., dit Voldemort,... attends une petite seconde!

Il pointa sa baguette sur Draco pour l'envoyer voler à quelques mètres pour atterrir aux côtés de Ron.

—Bien essayé, mon petit Draco, mais tu n'approcheras pas Nagini. Je vous ai entendus discuter tout à l'heure. Alors, c'est Weasley qui fait diversion et Malfoy qui s'occupe de mon serpent? Tu aurais pu être plus discret Draco. Et surtout, tu aurais mieux fait d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman, ça fait si longtemps qu'elle ne t'a plus vu...

Draco se tourna vers ses parents. Narcissa avait les yeux brillants.

—Tu es tellement décevant.

— Vous vous trompez, dit Draco.

—Quoi? Tu as fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel dans ta vie?

—Non, vous vous trompez...

—Je ne me trompe jamais.

—Si. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi?

—Non, je ne me trompe jamais. Mais il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser à tous les deux, à propos des messes basses que j'ai surprises. Comment connaissez-vous le maître?

Les Mangemorts tournèrent la tête vers leur seigneur, fronçaient les sourcils d'incompréhension.

—Tu l'appelles le maître? railla Ron, je croyais que c'était toi le plus fort, nan?

—Et d'où vous le connaissez, vous? reprit Draco, comment pouvez-vous...

—Je vous ai posé une question! Répondez! beugla Voldemort alors qu'un brouillard noir semblait se matérialiser derrière lui.

—Nan! s'effronta Ron, toi, dis-nous ce que tu sais? Quand est-ce que tu l'as rencontré?

—Répondez!

—Vous vous trompez, répéta soudain Draco.

—Si vous ne répondez pas de votre plein gré, nous allons utiliser des manières moins amicales. Bellatrix...

—Non! hurla Narcissa, alors que sa sœur s'approchait des deux garçons, baguette levée.

—J'ai juré de vous faire payer, dit cette dernière, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait..._Endolo_...

Bellatrix fut interrompue par une tête de serpent qui effectua un vol plané à trois centimètres de son nez, suivi par une giclée de sang noir.

La poudre d'obscurité se dissipa, révélant Luna qui tenait la Main de la Gloire, Ginny qui jouait de sa baguette pour commander une armée de chauve-furies prêtes à attaquer, et Neville qui venait tout bonnement de décapiter Nagini avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

—C'est ça que je voulais vous dire, expliqua Draco à Voldemort, vous vous trompez parce que nous faisions tous les deux diversion. Voilà.

wWw

—Neville-badass-mother-fucker! jubila Jack d'une voix au bord de l'orgasme, Ils ont réussi, docteur! Wou!

Dans une salle qui ne cherchait même plus à faire taire les spectateurs trop bruyants, Jack s'était levé de son siège et était à deux doigts d'exécuter une danse de la joie quand il remarqua que son voisin semblait sous le choc.

—Voldemort...le maître...Voldemort...le maître..., répétait le docteur en boucle.

—Vous êtes toujours bloqué là-dessus, ils ont réussi, pensez à ça.

—Monsieur, rasseyez-vous ordonna le guerrier Sontarien au capitaine, je crois que le film n'est pas terminé.

—Mais les gentils ont gagné et...

—Pas tout à fait, regardez mieux.

wWw

—Pas sans vous! hurla alors Voldemort.

Il agrippa fermement les deux garçons, chacun par un bras. Ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement le but de cette manœuvre, mais cela ne tarda pas. Voldemort était métaboliquement lié à la bulle temporelle, s'il mourrait le tourbillon s'autodétruirait, le téléportant là où tout avait commencé.

Au cœur d'une galaxie, une galaxie où vivait celui qui avait provoqué tout ça. A partir de là, tout était parti, et tout reviendrait. Voldemort devait l'avoir inconsciemment compris, qu'il partait, qu'il s'en allait à l'autre bout de l'univers.

Mais il n'irait pas seul, il emmènerait avec lui ces deux morveux qui avaient causé sa perte.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire «Horcrux», tous trois se retrouvèrent projetés au milieu de débris planétaires et de poussière intersidérale, ce qui faisait fort joli dans un planétarium mais absolument angoissant dans la réalité. Ils étaient dans l'espace, mais sans vaisseau, sans combinaison, sans rien. Au moins il restait quelques bribes du tourbillon, des paysages des quatre saisons qui les avaient accompagnés tout au long de cette aventure. «Des bribes de temps», songea Draco, «Le temps, encore le temps, toujours le temps ! ». Et par chance, une poche d'oxygène et de gravité était présente pour les empêcher de mourir. Les papillons-espions étaient également emportés avec le reste mais ne pouvaient plus voler comme ils le voulaient.

Mais ils dégringolaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

—Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? hurla Ron.

Les ondes acoustiques voyageaient, puisque Draco pouvait l'entendre, ils n'allaient pas mourir.

Enfin, peut-être que si.

—Vers là en-bas…

Car au cœur de chaque galaxie, il y a un trou noir supermassif, c'était le seul type d'astre assez attractif pour faire tourner autour de lui autant d'étoiles. Ils déglutirent de terreur.

Ron donna un coup de pied à Voldemort qui lâcha prise et attrapa les mains de Draco. S'il devait mourir déchiqueté dans un trou noir, ce serait accroché à lui, pas à l'autre Seigneur des Ténèbres à la noix. La baguette de sureau échappa des mains de celui-ci, qui cependant ricanait. Il était foutu, mais se réjouissait que ses ennemis le soient aussi.

«C'est la fin», pensa Draco. Il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie, se recroqueviller dans les bras des Ron et attendre que ça passe, que la mort le cueille.

—C'est la fin, répéta-t-il à voix haute.

—Non, répondit le rouquin, ayant une idée subite.

Il avait sorti le Déluminateur.

—Depuis le début, il cherche à nous aider, et là, il va pouvoir le faire.

wWw

—Molto bene!

Le docteur s'était levé. Une fois de plus, ses voisins le regardaient d'un air exaspéré, mais, comme depuis le début de la séance, il n'en avait cure.

—Ron! Draco! cria-t-il, indifférent aux protestations autour de lui, Ron! Draco!

—_Ron! Draco! _répétait le Déluminateur sur l'écran.

Les visages des deux garçons s'étaient éclairés. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Juste à penser à lui.

_Le docteur… le docteur… le docteur…  
_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Voldemort avait cessé de rire, alors qu'ils avaient tous trois franchi la singularité du trou noir, Ron et Draco avaient disparu, après que deux mini-soleils, deux étoiles miniatures, aient pénétré leurs poitrines.

Rien ne peut échapper à un trou noir, dès lors qu'on a franchi sa singularité, son point de non-retour. Mais Ron et Draco l'avaient fait, car la magie échappait aux lois de la physique.

Voldemort fut disloqué dans le collapsar, et la baguette de sureau avec lui.

Dans la salle de cinéma, tous étaient éberlués: les personnages de leur film étaient devenus réels, ils avaient jailli hors de l'écran. Et accessoirement, le Seigneur du Temps qui leur tapait sur les nerfs à force de jacasser avait enfin décidé de se taire, la gorge nouée par l'émotion de serrer dans ses bras ses deux petits sorciers.

wWw

Ils quittèrent le cinéma et rentrèrent au TARDIS.

—Ça fait du bien de le revoir, ce vaisseau! s'exclama Ron.

—Je suppose qu'il y encore eu un bond d'une saison, dit Jack.

—Oui, c'est de nouveau l'automne.

—Je suppose que Neville a terminé ses études. Il n'est plus à Poudlard.

—Non, mais comme il aime la Botanique, il est possible qu'il travaille pour le Pr Chourave, maintenant...

—Ah, et vous savez où on peut trouver cette Chourave?

—Jaaaaack...

—Oh, ça va, je veux juste rencontrer Neville parce qu'il es cool!

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

—Qu'allez vous faire, maintenant?

—Retournez voir mon équipe, et vous?

—J'ai un cinéma a démanteler. Ensuite, j'emmènerai Draco et Ron voir un film à leur tour, ils ont bien mérité de se divertir.

—Ah, et quel film?

—Un film de science-fiction sorti en 1985. Avec Christopher Lloyd. Les voyages dans le temps, les voitures volantes, ça m'inspire.

* * *

Bon, se débarrasser de Face-de-Serpent: check, le draron: check. Maintenant, après ce chapitre bien potterhead, le prochain sera plus whovian. A plus, pour l'avant-dernier épisode.


End file.
